


Skaiprisa

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Anya, Beta/Omega, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, The Future Past Timeline, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 128,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Clarke, her mother sent her to Earth in hopes to keep her  safe from the Ark. She soon finds a home with Lexa, an alpha and Anya, a beta, unknown to Clarke she is an omega who knows nothing of where she came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Skaiprisa [Plot: Past/Present]

**Author's Note:**

> The Ark is not dying of air, only population. Ruled by alphas and betas, omegas are considered to be died weight.
> 
> The Ark is 50% alpha, 48% beta and 2% omega.
> 
> If any has an omega child, they are sentence to death along with their child.
> 
> Betas are bullied but not by death.
> 
> The council is controlled by the alphas.
> 
> On the ground is different, whether you are alpha, beta or omega all is welcome.
> 
>    
> Note: Chapters that have pictures will have (*) this symbol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the story. Trying not to offend the cast and/or characters from The 100 series. Thank you.

** Chapter 1 ** **– The Skaiprisa [Main Story 1]**

 13 years ago

Clarke, a four-year-old girl was sent to Earth for her own protection from the Ark, a place where she was born from, but she doesn’t know why she was banished. All she remembers is that her mother told her it was to protect her from the alphas.

She wakes up from her sleep of dreamland where she can always escape from to have peace, her dreamland has unicorns and butterflies with pretty flowers and a castle just for her and she would always pretend she was the pretty princess who ruled her kingdom. Clarke would go on adventures with her unicorn she called Star to the land of flowers and would play with all her animal friends. However, when she woke up, she heard loud noises coming from outside her room, with growls and snarls from the other side of the door. She felt so scared she hid under her bed, but when a quiet voice came from the door, she soon recognized it and came out.

It was her mother, Abigail rushing to her side, Clarke didn’t know what was going on but when she pack her bag with her favorite books, her father’s watch and her teddy bear. Little Clarke asked her mommy what was going on, all she told her that she needing to go and fast because the alphas were coming to take her away. Clarke didn’t understand why, she didn’t do anything bad.

Passing guards from all over, they soon made it to the small pod that was only big enough to fit her. Abigail put her daughter into the pod, but she was too scared to leave, but she had no choice the alphas were coming, so she gave her kiss to the forehead and actives the pod sending her flying in the night sky. Clarke yelled and hollered for her mom but she was too far to hear and even further to even see her.

It has been hours, and soon Clarke landed on the ground. She woke up a few minutes and all she saw was green. There were tree trees, green grass, even dirt, she was so fascinated by it she got loose from the restraints and went outside with her bear in hand and bag. Taking in the fresh air looking at the clouds in the blue sky, feeling the grass and dirt on her hands, Clarke was in her dreamland.

The young girl was having too much fun enjoying the ground when suddenly the pod caught fire, which scared her to the ground. Crawling backwards, she was met with hungry eyes, of a black tiger.

The creature she never seen before kept walking and walking to her, stalking its prey. It soon ran to her, figuring it was an easy hunt; she closed her eyes too scared to run away, the black tiger didn’t come for some reason. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the black tiger dead with a spear right through it. The little girl too stuns to think, too afraid to scream, she was breathless, seeing the horror of the animal that nearly tried to eat her, was dead. She held the toy bear tight, she passed out. There were footsteps, Clarke tried to wake up but the adrenaline took her down so she couldn’t see their faces but could tell it was a woman speaking to a girl, maybe two.

 

“What is that, nomon?” One of the two girls said.

 

“It looks like a girl.”

 

“From the sky?” The other one said.

 

“She smells weird. We should help her.”

 

“Agreed, you two gather her things while I take her and the tiger.”

 

The sleepy little girl was nice and warm under some furs on a soft bed, snuggling with her bear that wasn’t there, moving her hand to reach it but nothing. She woke up afraid she lost her bear she was greeted by a familiar voice she once heard.

 

“Do not be afraid little one, no harm will come, you have my word.”

 

The young blonde met the eyes of the woman before her – awe, wonder, worry, and fear swamped her – pressed up against the head of the bed. Opening her mouth, but lost the words until she remembered why she woke up.

 

“W-where’s my teddy?”

 

“I do not understand this.”

 

She swallowed and spoke again. “M-my bear…where is it…?”

 

The woman didn’t say anything just got up from her sit and went to retrieve the toy to the young girl in bed. “Is this your…teddy?”

 

Clarke smiled and gave her hands out motioning the older woman to give it to her. Once she was reunited with her bear, she held it tight, and the older woman sat again and amused herself with the sight of the little girl. “What is your name little one?”

 

“My name is Clarke.”

 

“Clarke, a lovely name. I’m Talia, the chief of my people.”

 

“You smell weird…uh I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 

“It is ok Clarke. I know I smell different. That is because I am an alpha, and you are an omega.” The woman laughed.

 

“Omega…? I’m an omega…?” She was confused by the word.

 

“Yes, you smell different from myself. Do not worry Clarke, omegas are welcome here.”

 

“Nomon, did she wake up?”

 

“Yes, and just in time too. Clarke, I would like you to met Anya, and my daughter Lexa. This is Clarke, the skaiprisa.”

* * *

 13 years later

She awoke to the sound of the morning birds and the smell of breakfast just outside the tent she lives in. It had been 13 years but she still felt safe under the warm furs snuggled with her teddy bear that was now wearing out. The poor thing was now sitting on a table next to her. She didn’t grow tired of it, she just like having it around her home. A delicate touch on her shoulder tickled her skin but it was comforting and gentle. She purred. Turning her back to the side, blue eyes met green. 

 

“Morning, Lexa.”

 

She locked lips with the brunette was just turned 19 three weeks ago.

 

“Good morning Clarke. I brought you breakfast as soon as I got up.”

 

Smiling she leaned over and gave her other kiss. “Thank you. Where’s Anya?”

 

Lexa helped her up from the soft bed and led her to the main room where there the food was. There were all Clarke’s favorites, fruits and meats, veggies and water. Lexa pulled out the chair for her and sat down. She soon sat next to her for breakfast.

 

“Anya had some rounds to do she will join us shortly.”

 

They both ate some of their food, while enjoying each other’s company. Anya (21) soon came in, kissed both her mates, and sat next to Clarke on the other side.

 

“I apologies if I was late.”

 

“It’s ok Anya. I know you’re very busy. We saved you some food.”

 

Anya felt bad though because she wasn’t here to wake Clarke (17) up as she always does with Lexa. She needed to come up with something to make it better. Her thoughts raced in her head. An elbow hit her arm.

 

“Your thoughts are loud, Anya. What’s wrong?” Clarke told her.

“I’m sorry ai prisa. I just – I was not here to wake you this morning and –” Clarke cut her off.

 

“Anya it’s alright. Really.”

 

“I want to make it up to you if you let me.”

 

Lexa smiled, Clarke smiled too. Anya is always so protective of Clarke and she didn’t like everyone except her mates. Nevertheless, when it came to Clarke, she would find a way to make her happy as well as Lexa.

 

Clarke saw the look on her face. She was serious. She wanted her to forgive her this morning. She then grinned.

 

“I know how you can make it up to me.”

 

“Anything you desire and I shall grant ai prisa.”

 

Clarke smirked as she took one of the grapes, held it to her teeth and motioned Anya to come closer with just her finger. Leaning over to the sky girl, she gives a kiss while she feed Anya the grape.

 

“Better?”

 

“Sha.”

 

As soon as breakfast ends, Anya cleared the table as Lexa when to meet with some of her warriors and Clarke helped Nyko in the healer’s tent. Feeling her hate come when she thought of her mates, she tried to block that out of her head. She had too many things to do before they come back. Many patients to heal from battle, a couple of sick kids, as well as pregnant mothers so she was very busy today.

 

By lunchtime, Clarke’s heat kicks in hard. The ache in her lower belly grew, her arousal dripping down, and her skin was a heat wave burning the flesh. She only had moments to get to her tent before any others smell her scent. For her sake she made it to her home, of course, everyone knew not to touch her, but when her heat starts, the others would have no control of their actions and will end up mating her. Clarke makes her way into their bed but not without knocking things over, she soon strips off her clothes the cool air soothing her skin, climbs onto the bed taking in the scent of her mates. She can feel Lexa and Anya getting closer and closer to the tent. She moans as she hears the flaps open, Lexa told the guards if anyone gets in she will have their heads.

 

They soon were nude and went to settle with Clarke they feel her heat grow the closer they are to her.

 

“Y-you came…home…” Clarke breathes heavily when she was roll to her back.

 

“Always ai hodnes, always…” Lexa cups her cheek.

 

“We shall never leave your side ai prisa….” Anya trails kiss down her arm.

 

“No, Anya. Y-you have to be punished for this morning.”

 

“But ai prisa…I cannot bear it again.”

 

“D-don’t argue. Lexa?”

 

Lexa gets the rope used for punishment from the table next to her and ties Anya’s hands behind her back, moving her off the bed and on to a chair tying her legs too. Once finished, she moved back to the heated omega and pulled her to the edge of the bed on the foot end so that Anya can get a better view of Clarke and Lexa. Clarke’s head was on the corner on the bed, she was able to see the look on Anya’s eyes as Lexa kiss her body, from her neck to her toes and back up again. She bites her nipple teasing Anya, who is struggling to get loose, Lexa’s trailing kisses to her belly she tasted her button as her hands work in perfect tandem against her soft and warm thighs. Teasing her delicate fold with a brush of her fingers, biting her lips at the temptation of the play, tugging Lexa’s now loose brunette locks, she moans for release. Her mind is blind with words, pleasure consumes her, her alpha taking her time to completely drown her in lust, their goal to erase the outside world from her omega leaving only the thoughts of her mate fulfilling her every desire. Anya witness the play of her beloved omega and alpha torment her, her beta scent pouring from her sweat, her erection begins to grow. She wants to break free, she must but she cannot, not without Clarke’s permission. The beta inside wants to feel the skin, for her to moan her name, she is close but so far away. The alpha wants her too, bites down her skin, smells the scent of her sweat, feeling her body in heat. No matter what they will bite for her, they growl for her, they moan for her, if she commands, Clarke’s control over the alphas sends them over the edge of their heat. Their lust is like a storm, wild and dangerous. To the outside, they command, but to Clarke they obey, wanting nothing more than to worship her and the ground she walks upon, the vibration hits her sky high and she won’t last much longer. Lexa soon realize she is close, as her finger brushes her fold, she enters with her finger licking the throbbing clit. With a few more nips and lick, Clarke is screaming.

 

Clarke feels her alpha kissing down her neck and jaw as she comes down from her high. Her hot breath warms her even more and she can feel Lexa’s rock hard erection pressing against her. Purring in her ears for attention, she motions her to lie down in her stop as she grips her cock in her hands while looking at Anya. Clarke’s eyes were dark with lust as she too plays with them, teasing Anya’s member by not touching her and Lexa’s with her fingers brushing against it, she sends them over the edge. She licks around it, continuing to torment her, punishing her for her lateness this morning, she begs her not to but she does anyways. The omega thrives on punishing her alpha and beta, whenever they would anything to displease her even for the smallest thing, she would punish them. They wouldn’t argue, they can’t Clarke would just punished them more, her mates didn’t want to displease her. She ruled them, she controls them only if in lust, and they will do as she wishes as any pup would to their master or in this cast mistress.

 

They begged her for their release, whimpering at the sensation of it all saying that they will go crazy if they don’t. Clarke took pity on them and granted their wish, seeing Anya panting like a dog, the blonde gets up with Lexa holding her hand and moving to untouched beta on the chair. Clarke is wrapped around Lexa’s arms as she continues to kiss her neck, the omega can hear the beta whimpering her scent so close to her nose, Anya’s minds is going blink for a moment. Clarke cups her face with her hand, the beta leaning in the hand finally able to feel her touch, she purrs.

 

“P-prisa…”

 

“Anya, you’ve been bad. You left me this morning.”

 

“Beja, prisa…breik ai au…beja…”

 

“Nou Onya yu laksen ai.” Clarke speaks in Trigedasleng.

 

“Moba prisa…beja…”

 

“Ai hod yu souda em ste laudnes. Beja ai hodnes.”

 

Anya’s erection was hard, too hard it’s becoming sensitive, it’s throbbing too much pre-cum pouring out. Clarke sees that, just one finger and she jumps, even a breath.

 

“Do you want me to release you…? Give you satisfaction?”

 

“Sha…prisa…beja…I cannot take it no longer…”

 

“Shhh it’s ok. I’ll help you.”

 

Clarke got to knees, Lexa followed down, and Anya can feel the omega’s hands on her thighs soothing her heat. She moan when Lexa slowly thrust into her pussy, Clarke gently grips Anya’s hot cock slowly jerking it, Anya’s happy with the feeling, but when she has it in her mouth, she trembles.

 

Clarke can already feel their knots forming as they probe her entrances with every thrust. Lexa picks up speed and bites her omega’s shoulder, Anya’s head bends forward kissing Lexa’s lips. Clarke gasps removing herself from Anya’s knot as her orgasm begins again. Her nails rake down the beta’s thighs, seeing Anya’s exposed neck she bites down, going to back to the hard rock knot, their orgasm rips through to the hot body as Lexa and Anya’s cum releases inside her. The alpha and beta moans, growls and howls as they come undone, Clarke moans at the feeling of cum inside her from both sides.

 

Her alpha kisses her and rubs her back as she waits to remover herself from Clarke, taking about fifteen minutes she pulls out safely without giving her pain and stands. Clarke can still feel Anya’s knot hard still so she gets up, moving her body back against the chair, the omega’s dark eyed lust takes over as she positions herself to sit on her beta so they are facing each other. Anya, is strong out of her heat but she is weak to it when it starts, she can feel Clarke’s dripping clit teasing the head when she slowly puts it in, Anya’s mouths is open and her eyes closed, her head is moves back exposing her neck.

 

“Shh, it’s ok, Anya. You’re still sensitive, I’m gonna help you. It wouldn't hurt anymore. I promise.”

 

She guides the knot inside and takes a sit, Clarke moans even more, with Anya’s exposed neck she makes her cry louder. Lexa penetrates from behind. Mixing cum together makes it easy for the beta to slide in and out of her beloved omega. The blonde runs her fingers in her dark hair as Anya licks and bites her beasts, they go even further with her sensitive cock pushing hard inside the wet walls of her lover. Anya finally works her knot into Clarke and Lexa too triggering the orgasm strong, many sexual tension releases from her eventually dripping on the floor. Clarke rest her head to Anya’s shoulder and Lexa leaning over Clarke’s body, about another fifteen the alpha gently pulls out and unties Anya, the omega is suddenly grabbed by the beta, getting up to go to the bed, she settles Clarke to the soft furs and they lay with her. They purr and brushing their fingers on her soft creamy skin, cuddling into her embrace. All three playfully nipping and kissing her hearing giggles coming from their omega until a yawn escapes her.

 

“Rest ai hod. We will be here.” Lexa purrs.

 

“We will not leave your side ai prisa.” Anya purrs.

 

“I know you will not.” Clarke says as she kisses them goodnight.

 

They soon fall to dreamland joining Clarke in her adventures. She, not once missed her mother, or where she came from. Because Clarke was happy to be on the ground, in the arms of her mates where she was always safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beja, prisa…breik ai au…beja… - please, princess...let me go...please.
> 
> Nou Onya yu laksen ai - no Anya you hurt me
> 
> Moba prisa…beja… - sorry princess...please...
> 
> Ai hod yu souda em ste laudnes. Beja ai hodnes - my love you must she is in pain. Please my love.


	2. Life On The Ground [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's life is going to change in many ways she didn't know possible. Her old life is gone, but her new life begins with the help of strangers on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's new life begins with people she didn't know existed.

** Chapter 2 ** **– Life On The Ground**

Young Clarke woke up to the eyes of Talia, leader of the Trigedakru and then not too long later she meets her daughter Lexa and her friend Anya, she held her bear tight when she took in the aroma of two alphas and one beta before her, she was a little scared. Even being a ground was scary.

Anya, the oldest of the two took step towards the frighten girl slowly, Clarke wanted to run but she didn’t have anywhere to go, but when Lexa took a step she got out of bed and ran to Talia who sat down again and hide behind her.

Anya got mad at Lexa and turned to her slapping her upside the head.

 

“ _You fool you have frighten her._ ”

 

“ _It was not me, it was you jerk._ ”

 

Clarke saw them arguing speaking in their language that she didn’t understand, hitting each other as they talked. What really got her was when Anya slapped Lexa upside the head. It got her giggling.

Talia smiled when the sky girl laughed, turned to the two girls.

 

“ _Enough, you two are acting like idiots, act like warriors._ ”

 

“ _I’m sorry nomon._ ”

 

“ _My apologize._ ”

 

“Now that you two have stopped bickering, you owe Clarke an apology for scaring her.”

 

“We are sorry for frightening you, we did not mean to cause harm.”

 

“Thank you.” She felt a little nervous.

 

Lexa looks the girl over and notice she is carrying something in her arms. The bear. She sees that Clarke is looking to her so she begins to speak.

 

“You hold an animal in hand. Is it your pet?”

 

“My teddy bear? No he's not a pet.”

 

“A creature like that cannot be held. A dangerous animal will cause harm, the bear you hold – will it attack?”

 

Clarke look confused about what she said, but she thinks that the bear would come to life and hurt people.

 

“No, he’s not real. He doesn’t have teeth, see?”

 

Lexa looks at the bear carefully; waiting for it to move or to show its fangs but it did nothing. The small animal was just a toy, with brown fur, small ears, a nose, round feet and hands, with big smile on its face.

Anya looks the bear over too, and notice the same thing Lexa is seeing.

 

“If it does not attack how do you tame such a creature?” Anya said.

 

“What?”

 

Talia spoke up again. “How do you control the bear?”

 

“Oh! I don't. My teddy bear is just a toy. He won’t hurt anyone.”

 

“Is Teddy its name?”

 

“In a way, yes.”

 

Suddenly one of the grounder guards came into the tent, Talia snarls as well as Lexa and Anya. “What is it?”

 

“Pardon my intrusion chief, but you are needed outside.”

 

“Very well.”

 

He leaves. Talia turns to Clarke. “I must go now, stay with my daughter and Anya until I return. OK?”

 

“OK.”

 

Talia makes her exit. Clarke just stands there with the alpha Lexa and the beta Anya. She felt uncomfortable around them, and kept her distance from them.

 

Lexa noticed. “You are afraid of us?”

 

“A little.”

 

“Why? We have done nothing wrong to you.”

 

“My mom said that alphas are scary.”

Lexa took a step back, she didn’t do anything to her and she felt unwanted in the tent. “Alphas don’t hurt omegas here.”

 

“Why has she said these things to you, Clarke? Do omegas fear alphas where you come from?”

 

“I don’t know why she said that but it’s what she told me.”

 

Lexa felt uncomfortable again, the girl she barely knows thinks that alphas are dangerous. “I am an alpha, Clarke, do you fear me?”

 

“I don’t know you so, yes I’m afraid of you.”

 

The young brunette lower her eyes, and makes her way to the table on the other side of the tent and takes a sit.

 

“What of me, Clarke, do you fear betas too?”

 

“No.”

 

Anya smiled but looked back to Lexa and then to Clarke. “Lexa is an alpha, but she does not harm omegas. You were not afraid of her nomon when she was here.”

 

“Nomon?”

 

Lexa gets out of the stair. “Nomon, it means mother in our language. When my nomon was here and you did not fear her. Why only me?”

 

“I don’t know, I guess maybe I have an alpha for a mom. But I didn’t want to hurt your feelings when I said that I was afraid of you.”

 

“I am a warrior and can protect you from the other alphas who would not play nice.”

 

Clarke giggled. “You look too young to be a warrior, you’re just a girl. I almost your age, besides warriors are supposed to be big and strong.”

 

Anya chuckles, which only made Lexa mad. “I am a warrior and I am strong, nomon said so and when I grow up I’ll be a great warrior of legend.”

 

“If you going to be warrior when you grow up then I’m going to be a butterfly when I grow up.” Clarke joked and laughed at her.

 

“Butterflies are weak, you would become something that is weak.”

 

Little Clarke narrowed her vision as she round her fingers into a fist. Anya took notice, smirked, and stepped aside. Clarke had her bear in one hand, dragging it on the floor while stomping her way to Lexa and hit her face hard. Lexa fell back, hitting the ground hard, she was surprised by the attempt.

 

“It’s not nice to call people names!” Clarke yelled.

 

Being mad as a four year old would be, she stood her ground with her hands to her side still holding her bear.

 

“You can’t call others names just because you think you’re better than everyone else.”

 

Lexa looked at Anya who sat on the edge of the bed, grinning and her arms crossed. She got mad and got off the ground and walked towards her. Clarke flinched as she dropped her bear to the ground; putting her fist to her face, she gave her best mean face.

 

“You wanna fight?” She said as strongly as she could.

 

Lexa grabbed her fist with one hand with excitement on her face, but it changed completely when she realized the younger girl was as strong as she was. When she hit the ground, Lexa smiled to her and gave out her hand to help her up.

 

“Well this is something that I have not seen, you two playing nice?”

 

“Nomon, the sky girl can fight.” Lexa said enthusiastically.

 

Talia grinned. “I can see that.”

 

“Chief Talia,” Anya stands up and goes to her side. “It’s true I have seen it.”

 

“Well, then maybe she will join in training.”

 

“Training?”

 

“Yes, Clarke. All young children train to fight in order to defend one’s self. Lexa has learned since she was two, and Anya has learned at three. You are new to our lands, so it is only fair to teach you.”

 

Clarke never knew how to fight, of course when she hit Lexa it was just instincts any four year old would have done and of course Lexa was being mean to her saying that she was weak which of course she proved her wrong. She had no choice; Clarke was too new to the ground and being four, she had to be told what to do from adults. When the moment past, she looked to Talia who waited for an answer, and she gave an “ok”, which made the chief smile and the other girls too.

 

“Good, your training will begin tomorrow.”

 

“Can she play nomon?”

 

“Let her eat first, she looks hungry.” Talia said as she put tray of food down on the table.

 

Clarke smelled the food and she ran to it. The older woman putting her in a chair to eat the berries, bananas, and meat, lifted her up and pushed in the chair. The older alpha smiled when she saw how much Clarke ate, the young alpha smiled too as well as the beta.

 

Once she finished her food, Talia gave Clarke her bag and went off the play with Lexa and Anya. The chief waved to them to have a good time together, of course she order two guards to watch them from the trees. Can’t be too careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more about this story, keep in mind, I'm writing different stories such as The Orphan Grounder; I'll Be Your Superhero; and two sequals to go with them, and a few others. Please keep watch and subscribe me and my stories.


	3. Training Day [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke, Lexa and Anya are friends.

** Chapter 3 ** **– Training Day**

Clarke's first day of training and she slept in, she had her bear wrapped in her arms having fun in dreamland. She dreamt that she was at a tea party with a very nice dragon that was pink and her teddy was there too except he was alive and moving drinking tea too.

She was soon awaken by a familiar smell, an alpha but she couldn't tell if it was Lexa or her mom. Until she felt a touch to her head. Slowly she awoke to green eyes, it was Lexa.

"Skaiprisa, wake up, nomon said you train today."

Clarke is sleepy. "Me, sleep now."

"Skaiprisa, it's time to wake up." Lexa continued. 

"No, I don't want too." She childishly said.

"Sha you are going to wake. You sleep too much."

Lexa had a sneaky idea to wake her, moved the covers a bit and started tickling her up. The small child laughed out of control at Lexa's attack.

Then Talia came in with Anya, they were surprise to see that Lexa is tickling her. "Ok, ok, I'm awake stop please."

"May I ask why you did that Lexa?" Talia said with concern.

Lexa stopped tickling her to face her mom. "She would not wake nomon. Skaiprisa sleeps too much."

"You should not complain, Lexa. Remember you didn't wake until I splash cold water and you were afraid you wet the bed."

Clarke giggled. Lexa felt embarrassed, her cheeks were red. "That's not funny Anya!"

"It is funny, look even the Skaiprisa is laughing."

"Clarke...!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I thought it was funny." She giggles her words.

Talia cleared her throat trying not to join on the fun, because she does remember that time, Lexa came to her all wet and whimpering in corner. Lexa and Anya would always find time to prank each other, and Talia would smile and roll her eyes. "Girls if we are done here, Clarke needs to eat and ready for training today. The food will be here soon, Lexa and Anya will join you, and once finished they'll take you to the training grounds."

Talia left and the food came. Berries, bananas, and fruits with water. Once she was finished, she was lead to the training grounds there she met new faces. Kids about her age and older. 16 little kids. Out of the few there was Atho, an alpha boy who is about 7 years old. Dallo, an alpha boy who is also 7. Evi, a beta girl who is 6. Yezi, an omega girl who is 8, and young Eron beta boy who is 5. Clarke was scared to see them, even though they were kids, they looked strong especially the two alphas. 

Clarke had her alpha scented clothes, of course, she didn't have anything else to wear not until Talia's men finished making her new clothes which well be today.

Vane, a beta, was one of the tutors and was in charge of the eight of them. 

He told them to spare as he took Clarke first to help her with a few steps. Vane, a 10 year old, was a nice guy and was patient with the young girl, on a count of her age. Being a four year old, and new to their village, they had to be easy on her and because if anyone starts to pick on her, Lexa and Anya would kick their butts, and if they were older, Talia will take care of them one way or another.

Vane got on his knee and told Clarke to hit his hands as hard as she can. She put her bear down next to a tree, as she did what she was told. Little Clarke was punching his hands with her little fist as she hard as she could, Vane tells her do it again. And she did.

"Good, Clarke, very good." He smiled.

"Thank you, but my hands hurt little."

He looks concern. "I know, it is part of training, when you fight you will feel pain, but with a lot practice you'll get used to it. Understand?"

She nods. He then gets up to work with the other kids. Lexa comes to her side.

"You okay, Clarke?" She was concerned.

"I'm ok, it's just my hands..."

Lexa sees her rubbing them together from the stink of hitting Vane's hands. She then takes her hands to gentle rub them felting the pain from her. Clarke was in awe when she saw her doing this.

When training was over by the time the sun hits the trees, Clarke went to get her bear but it wasn't there where she left it. She started to cry, Anya and Lexa came to her side when they heard her. "Skaiprisa, what is wrong? Why do you cry?" Anya said concern in her voice.

"My teddy is gone. He was here when I left and now he's gone. I want my teddy!" She cried.

She felt Anya hug her to keep calm, then felt Lexa's gentle hand touch her shoulder.

Lexa assured her. "Don't cry Clarke, we'll help you find him."

"You will?"

Lexa smiled and Anya did too. Clarke tried to stop her tears and she smiled when they said they'll help her. They soon went to the woods away from the rest of the class to find her lost bear. It was getting dark, and hard to see, especially if you're kids you think of any type of monsters roaming in the shade. Lexa heard a few voices coming from behind a large rock, she told Anya to follow her while Clarke stayed behind but she was too scared and went along with them.

They soon found Atho and Dallo, the two alpha boys breaking the toy trying to kill it. Clarke screams. "What are you doing to teddy?"

Atho turned to them with his sword in hand. "It's a wild animal, it's not meant to live."

Anya snarled at them. "What did you do, Atho?"

"We killed it, Anya. It would have attacked the village if we didn't." Dallo said while having the bear's head in his hands.

Clarke screamed again and she cried. "They broke him! They broke my teddy!"

Lexa didn't like seeing her cry, Anya tried her best to comfort her to no end. The young alpha got pissed and attacked the boys, but they were no match for her when she's angry. They soon left with their tail between their legs, and Lexa took the headless bear back. She had it's head on her left hand and it's body on the right. Vane soon came in and took them back home.

Anya went with Clarke back to Talia's tent, and luckily she was there. She sees her crying still.

"Clarke, what happened? Why are you in tears?"

"Dallo and Atho broke her bear Teddy. Lexa fought them off." The beta said.

The chief got to her knees and held the girl to keep her calm. She would eventually have to have a talk with their parents later, but for now her place was here, mothering the girl's tears away. "Where is Lexa?"

Lexa, for some reasons, didn't followed them to her mom's tent, instead she went to Nyko, a beta in his teen years. 

_"Naikou, I need your help."_

He turned to her while he was putting his sword away. _"What can I do for you, Leksa?"_

Lexa showed him the ripped bear, he was confused and realized that it was broken, having white cotton coming out of it's head and body.

_"Can you fix it? The Skaiprisa cried when it broke. I don't like that."_

He took the headless bear from the girl and placed it on the table. _"Who broke it?"_

Lexa snarled. _"Those idiots Atho and Dallo. They took it when we were out training with Vane and after that they ripped it's head off the body. Klark cried too much."_

 _"And you want to make her feel better by fixing her toy?"_ He asked as if he didn't know. 

_"Yes. So can you fix it?"_

_"I can, it will just be a moment."_

Talia ordered food to be brought to her tent, while she went to Atho and Dallo's parents and told them what happened. Anya stayed with her to eat, Clarke sat next to her with her head down, unable eat. 

Anya didn't like Clarke not eating, she was sad.

"Skaiprisa, you must eat something." She said worries in voice. 

Clarke sniffles. "I'm not hungry. I want my teddy. I can't sleep without him."

She was sadden for the girl, she didn't like it when the sky girl was like this. The bear was the only thing she had as her friend, the only thing she slept with ever since she was born.

Clarke was too sad to even think, she didn't even notice Lexa came through the entrance of the tent with her hand to her back.

"Skaiprisa, look." Anya told her, she did, she saw Lexa.

"Clarke, I have something for you." She showed her the toy to her, and she lit up with joy. "I fixed it for you, so you won't feel sad no more."

Clarke got out of the chair and took her bear and held it tight, afraid to let go. Lexa saw the joy in her smile, Anya, who was still sitting smiled too. "Thank you, Lexa. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Clarke."

Clarke then hugged her, Lexa was surprised for a minute then gave into it. Feeling happy she made the Skaiprisa happy again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke not once has she thought about the Ark, she was having too much fun being on the ground.


	4. Whipped [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to have fun with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Clarke lost her bear to two alpha boys who eventually rip it's head off, but Lexa fought them to get it back so Clarke didn't cry. 
> 
> Talia was upset, and told their parents to discipline them for their behavior that night. 
> 
> Lexa tried her best to fix it, and received a hug from Clarke.

**Chapter 4** **\- Whipped**

It's been a week since that day, when Atho and Dallo took Clarke's teddy bear and ripped its head off and then Lexa fighting the two alpha boys in order to get it back. 

Talia, the chief of Trikru and Lexa's mom, told their parents to punish their two boys for what happen to Clarke, and since she is protected by the chief, they did what they were told. The boys were whipped and were put to work at the stables for a month. They didn't bother Clarke anymore, for the simple reason why Lexa is always with Clarke whenever they would go out, and Anya, since she was in charge of the stables, scolded them for not doing their jobs. 

Clarke enjoyed her time with Lexa to the simple fact that she saved her bear and managed to fix it. And that she likes Lexa as a person even though she's an alpha, she would also find someways to get her to do what she wants, and Lexa would do that in order to make her happy and keep her from crying. Because Lexa doesn't like Clarke in tears.

"Lexa, you want to play with me?" She would say.

Lexa who was at her mother's side in the tent, at the time discussing some business, turned to the blonde haired girl. "I can't right now."

"You can't...? Why...?"

"I have things I need to do. Maybe later." She said in a stoic face.

"But you p'omise...you p'omise we could play today...you lie!" Clarke said with a few tears in her eyes. 

Uh-oh! That's not good. 

Lexa panicked when she saw the waterworks coming from Clarke. She was too afraid to even touch her when she tried to calm her crying. "Clarke... don't cry."

"You p'omise you'd play with me! Waah!" Clarke's tears were deeper. It was like she was making a river with her tears.

Lexa didn't know what to do, she turned to her nomon for help but all she could do was watch with a sad look on her face. The little brunette turned her attention to Clarke who was still crying. 

_"Nomon can I... please?"_

Talia nods her head. Lexa reassures Clarke. "Skaiprisa, it's ok. I'll play with you."

Suddenly her cries stop like if it never happened, and she smiled when Lexa said she'll play. "You will?"

Lexa nods, unaware of the happiness Clarke is playing with her.

Clarke soon takes Lexa by the hand and heads outside to play. She likes this little idea of hers and decided to have fun with it.

The next day, Clarke wanted give her little game a test run. She and Lexa had another play date today and she was going to show Clarke the flowers at Wishwood fields. But unfortunately, Lexa forgot about it and she was preoccupied with cleaning her sword.

"Lexa, come on! You said you wanted to play today!" 

Lexa doesn't look to her and continues to poilsh her sword. "I can't now, Clarke. Nomon said I had to clean my sword."

"But you p'omise. You said that we go see the flowers today."

Lexa stopped to look to her. "Clarke, nomon said..." but she was unable to finish the sentence when she saw the sky girl crying again. 

"But...but...you said we go...and now you don't want to...you lied."

Lexa got scared and she nervously tried to calm her. She almost fell off the chair where she was sitting on and dropped the sword.

"Clarke, no don't cry." She said.

"You p'omise! You don't wanna play with me! Waah!" Clarke started crying again.

Lexa was sad to hear that, and she tried to calm her again. 

"Ok, Clarke we can go play..."

The waterworks stopped like if it didn't happen. "Really?"

"Yes, Clarke anything you want. Just don't cry."

"Ok. Come on, I want to get some flowers for your nomon."

They soon leave to the Wishwood fields, to have fun. Clarke likes the flowers and there was so many colors and so many different kinds of flowers to choose from. But she finally picked the one she'd liked.

This little game of Clarke's was getting too much fun, for the next two weeks she had Lexa under her tiny thumb, she made her do everything and anything she wanted even if it embarrassed her. 

She had Lexa take her to the stables to look at the new baby horses that were just born, and she had her named them, buttercup and twinkle star. 

Next, she had Lexa do finger painting with pink paint. She felt embarrassed but was happy to make Clarke feel better.

Next, Clarke asked Lexa if she could do Lexa's hair. She did allow it, but when Clarke made two pig tails she put a flower in her ear, and told her nomon that Lexa looked pretty. Anya laughed that whole evening.

Next, she asked one of the tailors make a dress with butterfly wings, she didn't say who it was for, but you already know. When she forced Lexa to wear it, Anya laughed so hard she couldn't breathe.

Next, she wanted to have a tea party, Lexa tried to explain that she doesn't want to have tea, but Clarke wouldn't listen and she was dragged into doing it anyway. 

Next, the little sky girl asked Lexa if she wanted to collect rocks for a rock family. And that they can name them.

Next in Clarke's little game, she wanted to play superheroes and that she was the most pretty princess in the land and Lexa was the mean meanie dragon of the woods. She had to explain what a dragon was and soon after continued to play. 

Next, she had Lexa play a rhyming game and sing it.

Next, she had Lexa looking at the clouds in the sky and asked what they looked like. Of course, Lexa would always say it's just a cloud.

Next, Clarke and Lexa started to color with the paint. But Lexa wasn't every good at it, and she would always be out bested by Clarke's drawings.

Her plan was going so well, Lexa didn't suspect a thing. But Lexa knew something was wrong when Clarke for some reason stopped playing. She would get nervous every time Clarke was around, Lexa would just go and asked if she was in the mood to play. But Clarke didn't want to play and she said that she'd play later. Lexa nodded ok. 

The next morning Clarke was waking up from her sleep and found Lexa waiting next to the bed with a nervous smile. She asked if Clarke wanted to play today, but she didn't feel like it.

During the evening, she tried again this time asking Clarke if she wanted to go to the Wishwood fields to see the flowers or go to the stables to see the horses and said that she even gotten used to calling them buttercup and twinkle star. But Clarke didn't want to see the horses or go to the fields. Lexa was disappointed. 

By nighttime, Lexa asked if she wanted to color with the pink paint and play tea parties with her but Clarke was too tried and went off to bed. 

Lexa thought she didn't wanted to have fun with her anymore. This made her sad. Maybe Clarke didn't like her anymore. 

The next day, Lexa was sitting outside of the tent just watching Clarke talking to her other friends Eron, Yezi and Evi. Anya was there too.

Lexa was sad to see her there with her new friends she didn't even notice she was sitting near the tent watching. Talia came outside only to find her daughter sitting down with that look on her face.

_"Leksa what's the matter?"_

_"Skaiprisa doesn't want to play anymore."_

Talia looks to Clarke then back to her child. _"Oh, I see."_

She sniffles. _"She doesn't want to be my friend no more."_

Talia gets to her knees and places a hand to her little shoulder. _"You know something, I think that the Skaiprisa has play a trick on you."_

_"What?"_

_"I think she had you in her trick just to make you do things you don't normally do."_

_"She trick me?"_

_"Yes. She made you feel weak in her game. So I think it's time for you to play a trick on her."_

Lexa took her nomon's advice and made her plans. Little did she know that Clarke had plans of her own.

The next day, Lexa got up early and went to the cooks tent and asked them to make something Clarke would like. Her favorite, moonpie. 

When it was done, Lexa tried to find Clarke but she wasn't around so she heads for the tent but when she got there, she was hit in the face with pie. She could hear Clarke laughing as she wiped the pie off her face but at least this time she can get her back. Lexa finally paid tribute and hit Clarke in the face with the pie in hand. 

The two girls with pies on their faces started to laugh hysterically. She explained that she wanted to have fun with her the same way Anya and her play. Lexa finally understood her and gave her hug and Clarke hugged back.

Clarke played Lexa, and Lexa played Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the memories.


	5. The Queen [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the queen of Azgeda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thora, queen of the Ice Nation is interested in a certain omega...
> 
> WARNING: HINT OF RAPE!

**Chapter 5 \- The Queen [Main Story 2]**

Today was the first clan meeting of this year, it wasn't good last year when half the clan wanted to go to war with the other half, Lexa had to break it up by threaten them with a thousand cuts to the pole. 

She had to leave early for the preparations for the meeting, so she slowly moved away from her mates as she got dressed. She kept her eyes on them, making sure they didn't wake up or fall to the ground if they turned the wrong way. Lexa loved the way they slept, but she was also in a hurry so as she finished getting ready, she kissed her mates on the foreheads and quickly walked away.

After a few minutes, Anya shot open her eyes as she looked around to see if the coast was clear, she had an evil grin on her face as she slowly moved away from Clarke's embrace as she moved her hand to find Clarke's leg.

Anya slowly and gently tickled her leg making Clarke stir in her sleep. She stopped when she stirred, and when she stopped Anya continued her torture. 

She decided to go even further down until she found her pussy she slowly and gently started fingering her. Clarke stirring constantly in her sleep, she thought she was dreaming dirty thoughts but this only happens when... oh no.

She finally woke up looking over her shoulder and saw Anya's evil smile. She tried to get out of her but the older woman was too strong seeing as she had the advantage against her.

"Anya, no stop..." She begged. 

"I cannot ai prisa. You're already staring to get wet."

Her fingers were getting soaked in her precum, that it began to make low squeaky sounds. Anya had a good grip on the girl below her, putting her weight on her so she wouldn't run off, as her fingers did all the work. Clarke was starting to moan at the sensation of the stroke, Anya began to hungrily kiss her way to her neck as she sank her fingers into her she can already feel Clarke trying to block her way with her legs but Anya would counter by biting her shoulder making the girl lose focus. The position Anya had her in, caused her nipples to harden and rub against the furs, and she began to rock her hips back and forth as two of the beta's fingers entered.

"Anya...you can't..." 

"Oh, I believe I can, Clarke. Your body response well, I'm gonna make you cum."

Her breath was getting hotter and hotter, she bit her lips to try to keep the sounds shut but it was no good, Anya's fingers were strong. The beta groaned at the sensation of feeling the omega's wall clenching around her fingers, and began to pump in and out, slowly at first but then she picked up the speed.

The omega moans louder. " _Oh fuck_ , Anya...you have to...stop... _fuck_...I'm gonna pee on myself... _shit_..."

Anya purred leaning to her ear. "That's what I'm waiting for...ai prisa."

"You... _shit_...remember that last...time we,... _oh god_...we did this...Lexa was...angry that we wet the bed..." She moans and groans loud her scent pours down her sweat. "Do you really... _shit_...want to repeat that... _god damn it_..."

"Let her growl, I may be her mate but she does not rule me when it come to you. If given the opportunity, she would have done the same."

Clarke chuckles, and looks to her. "Oh, you are so bad..."

Anya smiles to her. "I am be a beta but I can act like an alpha too. I am as strong as she is."

* * *

4 years ago, which would be Anya turning 17, Clarke turning 13 and Lexa turning 15. The first mating season of the year and since this is Lexa's first time, she hasn't picked a mate yet. Anya, who has been feeling her heat since she was 15, has not yet mated with anyone either. Clarke was still too young to be mated to begin with so her heat will not start until she turns 15. 

It started as a normal day in the village, Lexa was getting into practice with her guards in the training grounds. There was about 4 of the most skilled warriors in the clan taking on one alpha girl, even though she is the daughter of Chief Talia, they couldn't go easy on her, because that would show weakness and in the Trikru there was no such thing as being weak.

She took them on one by one and then all together at once until she was the last one standing.

After the fighting, Lexa found Anya lifting the bags of rice to a wagon for the next village, she was in her light clothes, you know, pants and a tank top and her sweating through it. It was hot. Lexa couldn't stop looking. Which in turned, is why Lexa likes to be alone in her tent when her heat starts.

Of course, that all change one night when Anya was going to the tent to discuss business with Lexa and found her masturbating in her bedroom and calling Anya's name in a low voice. Unfortunately, she heard everything and admitted to her that she too was feeling the same way as Lexa and they eventually mated that night. Lexa sticking her cock in Anya's wet pussy as she jerked Anya's cock in her hands. They consummated for hours until sun up.

* * *

The beta kept fingerfucking the omega in the furs as she can feel her cum begin to grow, the room itself was getting hot as their scent poured out, the omega was getting close to her orgasm and the beta, no matter how painful her wrist is getting, kept humping in and out of the omega's wetness. 

"You're close aren't you...? It's OK, you can release if you want."

Clarke groaned, "You know I can't hold it. Aah! _Fuck_...just don't stop...don't stop..."

Anya kept doing the work even faster which drove the girl omega insane, she kept begging her not to stop, calling her name and pleading her to go faster and harder. She did. With one final pump, the omega peed the bed as her cum came too strong, an incredible orgasm she's ever felt since the day Lexa mated her when she turned 15. And it was twice as good when both Anya and Lexa mated with her after having a heated discussion on whether Clarke wanted to have two mates or one. She choose them both so they wouldn't argue about it because she loves them both equally. 

The girl coming down from her high, kissed the beta fully on the lips, she wrapped her arm around the beta's neck for support as her tired body fell to the furry bed. Too exhausted to move, her orgasm was electric like she was shot with a taser gun.

Anya takes her fingers out of her and sucks on them but not before giving Clarke a taste of her own fluids. 

"I hate you so much..."

"You do not, ai prisa. Once you are fully control of your heat, I will help you get dressed. The meeting with the clan leaders will start at noon."

Clarke snuggles close to her beta lover, "You think it's going to be better than last year?"

"I cannot say for sure. Hopefully it will end soon so that I can continue to make you scream in pleasure." She kisses her head.

She smiles and giggles. Once her heat was settled, they changed the bed, took a bath and got dressed to join Lexa in the war room. They entered the tent and kissed her good morning as they took their sits, everyone was gathered there and were discussing on the events for the coming winter, and how they were going to get the support and supplies for their villages. On a side notes, they were also discussing on rogue warriors who are attacking trader for their supplies and blah blah. It was all too boring. 

After the meeting, Lexa and Anya went to check out the supply tent for extra food and water for their village and the others while the omega went to the healers tent to help a mother and her sick little boy who suffered a fever the pasted three days. 

The little boy was Nuka, a four year old omega, and an only child of the woman and the only family she has left. Her husband, beta, who taken by the mountain was turned into a reaper, and when Nuka was playing outside, his father attacked him. His mother had no choice but to kill him before it was too late. She is still suffering, and with Nuka sick she couldn't bare to lose him too.

Clarke took care for Nuka saying that he got and allergic reaction to peanuts which were his favorite, he was given a serious lecture and promised not to eat them again. The mother asked if it was contagious and Clarke said it wasn't. She thanked her and Nuka gave his doctor a hug but not until she gave him an apple cake pop, kind of like a lollipop, except it's a piece of cake on a stick that looks and taste like an apple.

After her work was done, she went back home to prepare for her mates arrival. As she got the table ready, she could smell the scent of an alpha, but it wasn't Lexa. 

The alpha came in and saw the omega near the table setting it up, when she turned Clarke saw her, Thora the Ice Queen of Azgeda (27).

"Thora, what are you doing here? No one is allowed to be here without the commander's permission."

She just smiled, "Like it would ever apply to someone who is of royal blood. The commander doesn't need to know of us."

"What us? There is no us. I'm mated with Lexa and Anya. There can never be an us."

She moves closer to the omega, grinning, "Not if I can change that."

Thora grabs the girl but Clarke fights back, the alpha is too strong for her and she slammed the girl back first on the table while she held her hands above her head.

"I had my eye on you for years, you were so young, so innocent, unmated, I wanted nothing more than to make you mine, to have you screaming my name, begging for my knot, but here I find you covered in the commander's and her mate's scent and I thought to myself what if I were to take her now even if she was already mated with another and then it came to me, that I can no matter the consequences. I'd have you right here right now, and rip away the disgusting smell of Lexa and Anya right off of you."

She growls. "You'd never get away with it, Lexa and Anya will hunt you down and kill you for this."

Thora laughs, "Let them try."

The alpha kisses the omega forcefully, her pheromones grew but the omega would not give in to it and as she felt Thora going to her neck, she cried for help but the alpha queen stopped her from yelling. "Shof op! It will be over quickly."

Meanwhile as Lexa and Anya were finally finished they heard a cry of help and it sounded familiar coming from their home. Clarke was in trouble. They ran to the tent only to find Thora on top of Clarke, they were so angry that they attacked her and freed Clarke.

"Thora! What are you doing here? No one is allowed in my home without my consent! What did you do to Clarke?" Lexa growled at the older woman whom she had pinned her down to the floor.

Thora just smiled and it only made her even more angry. Anya held Clarke close backing away from them and when Thora looks to the omega, she made her clenched onto Anya's clothes and she still kept on smiling. 

Lexa slammed Thora's head to the floor to get her attention. "What did you do to her!? Or I swear I'll cut that branwada smile off your face!"

Thora looks at Lexa and says, "I mated her."

That crossed the line for both Anya and Lexa as they growled and snarled at the woman who kept smiling and laughing. Lexa grabbed the woman pulling by her hair outside the tent, Clarke, who didn't want to be alone, had Anya to herself. 

Lexa had Thora killed that very day saying that she forced herself on her mate and it was punishable by death. No one disagree with her because it was true and Thora knew that. The next ruler of Azgeda after Thora's death would be her brother Roan, an another alpha and he swore that this would never happen again. 

The clan leaders left that faithful evening and Clarke was still in the tent with Anya only this time she was in bed with her. Clothes on. Anya tries to shush the scared girl by purring in her ear. 

"I am so sorry, ai prisa, I should have been here."

Clarke nods. "No, it's not your fault, I should have yelled when she first came in."

Lexa enters the bedroom, with the nearly washed blood on her hands and heads to her side kneeling down to see her face. 

"Ai hod are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Clarke says no.

"Did..." Lexa tries to say. "Did she..."

Clarke shakes her head. "No, she didn't. She-she tried to but...it didn't happen. Lexa, I was so scared. I thought she would...she would..."

Anya shushes her. "It is alright Clarke, it is over now. You're safe."

Lexa hold her cheek in her hand moving her thumb to wipe the tear away. "Ai hodnes, look to me. Look to me, beja. What did she say to you?"

The omega cries, "No, you'll hate me."

"We can never hate you ai prisa, tell us what happened?"

The omega told them what Thora said and tried to do to her and she was broken by it she cried when she spoke. Lexa and Anya held her closer in their embrace telling her that it was ok and she was safe and that no Azgeda alpha would ever touch her again or any others from the clans, they promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	6. Clarke's First Rain [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first rain experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and Clarke is not happy when the thunder hits.

**Chapter 6** **\- Clarke's First Rain**

It was hot today, Clarke was playing outside with her friends when Talia called her for lunch. Lexa and Anya were there waiting at the table when Clarke entered she sat in between them and ate her food.

Talia asked how everyone's day was and Anya was the one who spoke up first saying that the baby horses got loose and she had to chased them down. Lexa said that she got into some training with Vane and Clarke was just talking to Evi and Yezi but they keep talking about how hot it was outside and hope the rain would come soon. 

The little omega gave the older alpha a questionable look, "What is rein mean?"

"It means as it sounds, it is when water falls from the dark sky, it is called rein."

"Oh."

Lexa speaks. "Have you not seen rein before Clarke?"

"No."

Lexa and Anya felt sad for her, rain was the best when it came to a hot day. Talia smiles. "The rein should be here any day this week so I don't want to see you three too far from home, is that understood?"

"Sha."

Once they finished lunch, Lexa and Anya took Clarke for a walk. They plan to take Clarke on her first walk to the Blackwood Tree, one of the tallest trees in the village. When they got their, little Clarke was at an awe at how big the tree was, the trunk of it was dark, its branches were thick and its leaves were so high no one could tell if the color was green or black until they fall from it.

When they reached the tree, they sat down to rest, as Clarke took in the scenery. There was a lot of bushes filled with berries and flowers just beneath them, normal size trees surrounded them, there were birds. The small robins and a few squirrels here and there. The air was warm do to the fact that they were surrounded by trees so the hot sun was just peeking through the leaves to touch the ground and the whole place was filled will chirping birds and squirrels. 

"This is beautiful, is it really tall?"

Lexa smiles, and stands next to her. "It is. No one can tell how tall it is or how far it goes."

"Some people think that it was the first tree to survive the war and with it grew into this." Anya says as she steps next to Clarke on the other side.

"Some say that when the war began, the fire burned everything and made the Blackwood Tree turn black. In which it is how it got it's name."

Clarke is surprised. "Wow."

"Others say that it's so high that it touches the sky with it's last branch and there is a gateway to the gods. And they say that if a black leaf falls, it would mean it is a sign from them."

Lexa scoffs, "That's only a legend."

"You don't believe it?" Clarke questioned.

She felt embarrassed. "Well, I..."

"Lexa only believes what her eyes can see."

"That is not true! I believe in other things!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

This took Lexa back, she wasn't expecting her to answer the question. She felt even more embarrassed because not only was Anya waiting for an answer but Clarke was looking at her confused, trying to figure out what Lexa was going to say next. Her eyes went down and her cheeks turned red, her hand clutched her arm as she rubbed it. 

"I...I...um...that is..." She stuttered her word in embarrassment. 

"You see? She cannot think of anything." The beta laughs.

The young alpha was mad. "Well, you give hard questions!" 

"It was a simple question. I don't understand why your face turned into a tomato."

Her voice growls and snarls. "Oh yeah? Well, you're a butt!"

Clarke chuckles. Anya was taken back. "A butt? What does that even mean?"

"Oh you know what it means, it means you're a butt!" Lexa yells as she points to her.

"That's very confusing!"

Butt, it was the first swear word Clarke used to descried Lexa when she got her mad one time for eating the last moonpie she was saving for her nomon's birthday. She was so mad at her that she called her a butt to her face while they were alone in the tent, at first Lexa was confused by the word until Clarke explained it to her. But after a while Lexa had made another moonpie to replace the one she ate and gave it to Clarke to apologize for what happen. Clarke eventually forgave her, but she still called her a butt for the rest of the day. When they both went to Talia they both gave her the pie and said that it was from Clarke and Lexa the butt. Talia was confused too, but she assumed that it was a sky thing that Clarke came up with and thought it was a small joke between the two girls.

"It wouldn't be confusing for a butt to know that you're a butt!"

Anya growls. "Stop saying that! I'm not a butt!"

Then there was thunder, Clarke yelps and runs to Lexa's side. "What was that?" The thunder strikes again. "There it is again."

The three girls were too distracted to even notice that the sky turned black and the sun was going away. "It's thunder, Clarke."

"Thunder?"

"Yes, it's a loud sound that comes from the sky, like a warning that it is going to rein."

Thunder roared again only this time it was louder. "Ah! I don't like it!"

Lexa puts her hand to Clarke's. "It's ok, Clarke. We'll protect you."

"We must find shelter and quickly."

They run to find somewhere to hide from the rain, and as it came down they found a cave nearby and went inside to keep warm or as warm as they could be. Their clothes were wet.

"Ugh, I'm wet. I smell like rein."

Anya sits down. "We will be safe in here for now until the rein stops."

"Clarke are you well?"

Clarke, who is still holding on to Lexa's shirt, nods. "I'm ok, I'm just scared of that noise."

"It is alright, skaiprisa. It will stop, as soon as the rein stops." Anya reassures her.

* * *

Back at the village Talia was waiting for any news from her warriors as she paced back and forth in her tent. A warrior came inside. "Have they been found?"

"No, chief we have searched everywhere."

Talia snarls. "Well, then search again! They need to be found. Now!"

The warrior leaves to search for the missing girls. Talia tries to calm her anger, as she takes a cup of water to drink. Once it was empty, she threw it across the room and it broke. "I told them I wanted them near the village, and look what has happened. Ugh! They are such butts. Oops." She rolls her eyes. "The sky word has found its way to my voice. I don't believe it."

* * *

The rain kept pouring down hard and Clarke, Lexa and Anya were trying their best to stay warm in the cave. They had no food or fire, it could be hours before someone comes looking for them. The small omega was getting cold, Lexa and Anya curl up to her to keep her from getting too cold as they too tried to stay warm. 

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes. If you hadn't called me a butt we wouldn't be in this mess."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Oh? And how would you get us out of this mess?"

"I'm thinking."

The alpha shakes her head and growls, which made Anya snarl at her, but Clarke purred when as she tries to calm them. "Guys, wait. I hear something."

"What is it, Clarke?"

"I don't know, it sounds like..." And then they heard it. The warriors from the village were out looking for them. They yelled for them and Anya went up to the entrance of the cave yelling back. "I told you I fix this mess you've caused."

"Shof op butt. Come Clarke." She gets up and motivates her to do the same. When the warriors found them, they were rapped in furs and taken back to the village.

Chief Talia couldn't believe what she saw, all three girls were soaking wet, shaking and hungry. She ordered them to get inside as she told the guard to get more food and furs.

Once inside the tent, the three girls were sitting around the candles that were in a large bowl on the floor as they were covered in their fur.

"What have I said about this?" Talia growled at them.

They whimpered. "Not to go too far from home."

"So why did you...?"

"We wanted to take the skaiprisa to the Blackwood Tree, but when we got there-"

"Anya's a butt for making it rein. She's the one who started it."

The beta snarls. "Stop saying that!"

"Butt, butt, butt!"

Talia got upset and told them to cut it out before she get really mad. The young alpha and the beta whimpered when she yelled but that only made the little omega purr to keep them calm. The older alpha just shakes her, but at least she knows they're safe and sound. 

The food came in right after they took a bath and changed their clothes to sit down and eat, after that, they were not to leave the tent for any reason because they were grounded for not listening to Talia before. To keep busy, Clarke had drew a picture while Lexa continued to call Anya a butt, and Anya kept getting mad at her for saying that. Talia had to break them up countless times, while Clarke watches from the table. She asked if they wanted to draw to calm their hate, as they listened to Clarke, Lexa and Anya got paper and colored pencils and crayons to draw. Quietly.

Talia was happy at least that the little omega has thought of a way to shut them up. She takes a sit to watch the girls as they worked on their art.

"You're a butt." Anya murmurs as she pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	7. My First [Past/Flashback]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first heat...and pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I read ComicBookGeek1818's story of Her Alphas, Her Mates, I see a family pack, with alphas and omegas. A lovely family of warriors who love each other, who would never let anything happen to them because of their strong blood and bond. It got me to think, when Clarke was first pregnant with their first child in chapter 9, the first time I've read it I was excited to see her and her mates happy that they were going to have a baby. Of course in all honesty, when I first read it, I thought she was having twins. Haha! To my surprise, she had one, and with this one child Clarke's bond with her mates grew stronger and stronger each time they had another child.
> 
> I say this because it's true, but it dawned on me to think of how they are, a lovely family with a strong bond, but I wondered this, what if Clarke was pregnant by her mates and she lost it? What would her bond be then? What would her mates say or do if they lost their first child? What would Clarke do? This questions ran through my head for a long time, and for a time I've wondered if the answer to the questions were the same or were they different then what I've read.
> 
> This story is about Clarke's first baby with Lexa and Anya and it takes place a few years back.
> 
> WARNING: FULL OF ANGST AND DEATH.

**Chapter 7 \- My First [Flashback]**

Clarke is 15 years old, her first heat was coming soon and she hasn't mated with anyone, of course even the thought of mating anyone even if it's an alpha scared Clarke. As a little omega girl, she was always told that alphas were mean and scary, but when she fell to the ground her first impression towards Lexa and Talia were the same, she was afraid. But as time went by, she grew to like them and understand that not all alphas were scary and mean and she actually grew up with them in their own home.

But her mating heat was a different story, she's never laid with someone before let alone sleep in the same bed. Ok, once she slept in Lexa's bed one night because she was afraid of the thunder and lighting but that was when they were little girls. She's grown now, and her hormones are yelling at her.

Lexa had her mate already so she was unavailable, she had to think of something and quick. 

Clarke, the young omega, went for a walk through the woods to clear her head, as she thought of any available alphas or betas in the village that were not mated but she couldn't think of any who would met her match. So after a long day she went home, hoping to find some peace in her mind, and as she entered the tent where she normally sleeps, the smell of alpha hit her sky high as well as the smell of a beta. The tent was bigger than it was before when she was a small girl and since it was Lexa's mom's tent and Clarke being her guest since childhood, Lexa and Clarke had their own rooms which was fortunate of course, but it was unfortunate now that Lexa has found a mate they can only consummate in the place they started from for several weeks now until they can conceive an heir, but it was a good thing that Talia made the home for both her daughter and Clarke to live in since they were such good friends since they were children. 

As Clarke entered her home the alpha scent of Lexa and the beta scent of Anya was strong and it brought her to the point where her heat kicked in, she grabbed hold of the chair to gain her balance but it was too much and fell to the ground. The crash was heard, Lexa and Anya stopped what they were doing and went to check on who could have interrupted them, and as they came out they saw Clarke whimpering on the floor.

Realizing what they've done, they quickly helped her to the bed, waiting for her to wake up, they gently sat away from the omega on the same bed.

It wasn't long until she woke up but she still whimpered her heat was a bit strong, a small pinch of it, however she was able to sit up right and see Lexa and Anya waiting with worried looks on their faces.

"Clarke are you well?"

Clarke whimpering. "I...think so. What...was that?"

"It was our heat scent. We were consummating our bond for an heir."

Anya speaks. "So far we haven't not conceived. We did not know you were in the room, we apologize, skaiprisa."

The young omega's heat was beginning to grow, Lexa could smell it and so can Anya. "Clarke, you are in heat. Have you not found a mate yet?"

"N-No. I haven't."

"She must find one and quickly, otherwise she will have to suffer the heat forever alone. Clarke is there anyone you desire from the village, someone that will entwine with your scent?"

Clarke nods. "No, the only ones I smell right now, are yours."

Anya looks to her mate and then to Clarke, "Clarke why not considered becoming our mate?"

"W-what? But I thought...you can only mate with one." She says.

"It is common for someone to mate with more than one, Clarke, so long as their souls are intertwined with each other."

"So it's like mating two people at the same time as long as they share the same soul?"

"Yes. In our culture, it is said that when a person is born their soul is split in half and they must wait a long time for the other half of their soul to become whole again. But when the soul is cut in three, it is said that if they cannot find all three, their souls cannot join, of course when the two out of three souls are found they are not fully complete and baring a child will be difficult. Lexa and I share the same soul, we still wait for the third."

"We believe you are the third, so long as you choose us, our souls can become whole again."

It was a lot to ask of her, can their souls be truly one? Is Lexa and Anya her missing piece to her own soul? Her nose is only picking up their scent even though the smell of alpha, beta and omega were scattered all over the village during their heats. Clarke's own heat was becoming strong by the minute and she needed to make up her mind fast, so she slowly sat up looking at the two women in the room with her and gave her answer. 

Lexa was concerned. "Are you sure Clarke? We do not want you to pressure you into agreeing. If you are unsure you have to tell us."

"No, I have made...my decision."

"You are quite certain, prisa?" Anya said with worry concerns.

"Yes, I have spent a long day thinking of my match but I found nothing that links me to them, no one but you or Anya but since you two found each other during your heat I thought it was too late and I had to keep sharing for another but nothing came to mind. E-everyone as being so kind to me, ever since I first came to your village, but you two, you and Lexa were the first to be my friends, my family, I can't think of any who would be my-my mates. So yea, I want you, I really do," She smiles softly, "Only if you'll have me."

Lexa and Anya pull her in their embrace, purring and covering their scent on her, their knots grow hard as Clarke rest her hands on their legs and her breath was on their necks, Clarke giggles, "I'm guessing that's a yes, right?"

"Yes, Clarke. We are."

"And we will never harm you skaiprisa. You are safe with us."

Clarke smiled, she knew she felt safe with them and that they will not hurt her. Lexa leaned in to kiss her as Anya took her hand to lick her fingers, the alpha then caress her hands on Clarke's breast leaving her squirming under her, even more so as Anya started to find Clarke's wet spot between her legs. When she was soaked in her fluids, it covered Anya's fingers of course still feeling hard she wanted to mate her, but Lexa being the alpha wanted to go first. They both snarled at each other for about two minutes until the gentle omega purred to relax them. Taking in her sound and her scent, Lexa was the first her screw her, and since it was Clarke's first time she had to be sure to be very gentle as she goes inside her new found love.

Once inside, Clarke felt a sharp pain in the lower regent, the alpha and beta looked at her with concerns faces. Purring close to her, she tries not to move any more, Lexa was too afraid she may have broken her and if this was a cartoon, Lexa's dog-like ears would be drooping by now. It's cute to imagine but at the situation right now it wasn't, Lexa was afraid that her hardness was too much for her omega and that she may have cracked the perfect image of Clarke in a mirror. She waited for something, anything to tell her she was alright, but Anya was now covering Clarke's face with her hair, whispering something in her ear and as the pain was leaving Clarke came back. She saw Anya's eyes near her and was relieved to see those blue sky eyes again. Clarke smiled giving Anya her first kiss in which is also as best as losing her virginity to Lexa.

Speaking of which, Lexa, who was still rock hard inside the girl, felt a strong wetness within Clarke and at first she thought it was nothing but her woman hormonal fluids until she felt it in the tips of her fingers and the scent of her fluids full of copper as she looks down to the connection, the anguish of fear shot her through the heart. "She...she bleeds."

"What?"

She repeats. "She bleeds. Clarke bleeds."

"Lexa it's ok, I have bled once."

"Yeah but that was only a little, Anya, your older, your body has already grown fully. Clarke is different. She's too young and when she went into shock I -" Lexa kept rambling having an apologetic look on her face the whole time. 

It took everything in Clarke's power to reassure her that she was fine even if it was her first time she was at least happy to lose her virginity to her and Anya. The beta was happy about but the alpha wasn't. 

"Lexa it's okay." The omega says calmly. 

The alpha just shakes in fear, "I don't want to hurt you, Clarke."

The young omega caress her alpha's cheek giving her the satisfaction that she was perfectly fine. "You're not going to hurt me, Lexa. I trust you. You can keep going."

She wasn't convinced, "But you've bled and-and..." once again she was cut off.

"It's fine, Lexa, it's just my acceptance in taking you as my first. It just took me by surprise for a second, but I'm okay now. The pain stopped."

Lexa slowly tries again to enter all the way in until the shaft connected to her stop. The warmness of Clarke's inner walls felt good and it gave Lexa twice as much relaxation than she was. After a while three women made love to each other for nights at a time whether they were in heat or not. Lexa still believes that she broke her omega but she kept remaining her that she was fine and that she needed to get used to the penetration. 

* * *

Six months had passed and Clarke was starting to show signs of pregnancy, of course out of her first time with both Lexa and Anya becoming her mates now, she was already six months pregnant with their child. The alpha and beta were happy to have found their other piece of their soul but they were also happy to have conceived a child together with the omega who grew up with them over the years. 

Their bond grew stronger than when they were children plus with the child in Clarke, it doubled. 

The prefect match. Clarke was happy to have finally found her mate or in this case mates, of course in truth, she never expected to be bound with both Lexa and Anya, nevertheless she was happy anyway that she didn't have to spend her life in her heat alone. If she did, she would have been raped by someone who wasn't entwined with her soul and would have to carry their bastard child. She was lucky. She found a family within Trikru and now she was making a new family with her mates. Nothing could go wrong, she was safe and happy being loved by her lovers.

One night in a stormy weather, Lexa, Anya and Clarke slept in the same bed. With the omega in between her alpha and beta she was snug as a bug on a rug, protected by them, carrying their bite marks on her skin, their scent all over her. Clarke slept peacefully and went back to her dreamland, where the birds and butterflies flew around her singing happy songs. She smiled as they flew around her in the flowery field, spring time. She was enjoying it so much that she saw a few animals on the other side of the field. A family of raccoons. One papa, one mama and a baby. The baby was playing with the butterflies and flowers, Clarke giggled at the excited raccoon cub, and when the cub saw Clarke smiling it ran to her. 

It kept running and running, Clarke waited there with open arms and as the raccoon cub came closer to her, it bled and died. Clarke was shocked to see that as she took a step back and saw the field around the baby covered in blood. It wasn't long before she saw the whole field in blood, animals dying as well as the flowers, the sky turned blood red that it started to rain blood. Panicking and screaming, she was awaken by the alpha and beta's voices echoing in the wind. 

"Clarke! Clarke wake up!"

"Ai hod beja!"

The omega awakes gasping, clutching on her mates tightly as if something was trying to grab her away from them. "Lexa, Anya..."

"You're safe ai hod. It was just a nightmare."

Clarke wasn't so sure, "It felt so real."

"Tell us what happened."

Clarke tells them her dream it even sounded worst than actually experiencing yourself. Lexa held her omega tightly. "It's alright, ai hod, it was only dream."

Anya felt something in between the sheets, she thought at first nothing until she traced it to Clarke's leg, and then taking her hand underneath, she found out that Clarke was bleeding. The beta warns her mates of the blood and they panicked, Lexa got dressed as she called for Nyko's assistance. Anya got dressed just in time and covered Clarke up with the furs. 

He soon comes in with his supplies and helps Clarke with the baby, Lexa stood behind him watching. Anya stayed with Clarke on the bed supporting her in the labor. The omega cried the whole time, Anya tried her best to comfort her to no end and Lexa...Lexa was paranoid too much to do anything other than stand there watching as her fear of Clarke's dream coming true and it did. With one final push, the baby was out, Nyko took to the baby to be cleaned and cut the umbilical cord off. Clarke was breathing somewhat normal but feared for the news on her baby, and as they waited, Nyko turned around and gave them their answer. Clarke's baby died, an omega girl.

She broke down in tears in Anya's arms, Lexa sat on a chair with her hands covering her face, Nyko took the infant in a basket covering it with a white blanket, giving his apologies to them he asked if they wanted to burn the body. Lexa got up and took him and the baby outside to do exactly that. Clarke was too upset to leave the tent that morning, the burden of her child's death shock her too much to leave to do her normal routine. She felt ashamed, disgusted, unclean and heartbroken, that she spent the nights alone in her room. Anya started to drink heavily, becoming aggressive to everyone who told her to stop and Lexa cried by herself in the forest alone. Their bond was breaking, and it was only a few hours later since their child's death. 

When they tried their best to go back inside, they could hear Clarke crying as she changed the bed furs, watching her they felt worst to even be in the same room as her, they didn't know what to say or do. But they tried. 

"Ai hod, I'm so sorry."

"She... she was..." Clarke can't find the words until she started breathing to relax again. "Our baby...our first and she... too early... and I just... can't... the nightmare came true, my dream came true... I thought it was a lie, you know, that dreams were just dreams but it was just so real."

Anya steps a little closer to her, "Ai prisa, it's okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" She breaks as she barks at the beta. "IT'LL NEVER BE OK! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!? MY DREAM CAME TRUE, THE BABY RACCOON DIED IN MY DREAMS AND OUR BABY JUST DIED LAST NIGHT! HOW CAN I EVER BE OK!?"

The beta and alpha shared her pain, her deep, emotional, agonizing pain that can never be washed off. In some part, they felt responsible for making Clarke suffer so, they had made a promise to her that they will not harm her and that she was safe with them but at the same time they felt guilty for not keeping that promise. As they got closer to their omega, who was crying again with her face covered by her hands, Clarke tries to fight them off not wanting their touch on her right now but they wasn't going to let go of her, her fighting got weaker and weaker as she soon gave in to the embrace and cried in their arms as they purred and whined in sorrow. 

Maybe, someday, they'll try again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sorry of Octavia in the last episode, she, once again, lost someone she loved. Lincoln was a great match for her and he never took her for granted. And now she's pissed the fuck off, and I hope she get revenge. 
> 
> Forgive my lateness. Thanks. 
> 
> May We Meet Again...


	8. Jealousy [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to have fun with both Lexa and Anya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by haveawish, jealous Lexa/Anya....
> 
> On a side note: For anymore cuteness chapters, I do take requests, so if you more cuteness of Anya, Lexa and Clarke as little girls tell me and I'll put your ideas in writing. Thanks and enjoy your day.

**Chapter 8 \- Jealousy**

Talia, chief of the Trikru, was getting a visit from an old friend in the Floukru that early morning as the sky was still dark. Jessa, an alpha, captain of her people, was coming to Talia's village to celebrate Clarke's birthday and her day of acceptance among the clan. Jessa brought her first mates (guards) to the festivity along with her daughter Luna, also an alpha.

Capt. Jessa and Talia have been friends since childhood and were as sisters for the longest, equally matched in combat, neither could win against each other because everything they did would end in a tie. Of course that never stopped them from trying to out best each other. 

"Ah, Talia my old friend. I see you have aged."

Talia chuckles. "And you have gain about what, three pounds?"

They share a laugh and a hug. Clarke, who was standing right behind Talia, was a bit confused and as she looked at the two older women she asked Lexa a question. "How come your nomon is mean to that other alpha, Lexa?"

"Nomon is not mean."

Clarke looks to her. "Then why did she say that the other alpha was fat?"

"I think it's a game they play," She didn't know for sure, "Nomon and Capt. Jessa have been friends since before I was born, which was a long time."

"I see."

The older women departed the hug and talked some more, "I'm glad you've invited me and my crew to the festival of the skaiprisa. Tell me, is she as trouble as they say?"

"She is no trouble, it is only when my daughter and her friend are together with her they become trouble." She jokes.

Capt. Jessa laughs, "Where is the little prisa, I have a gift."

"Come Clarke. Jessa, this is Clarke, our skaiprisa." Talia said with her hands to her shoulders as she kneels down. 

"Hi." Clarke says, a bit shy.

The captain bends over to see her, and Clarke could see that the older alpha wore a pirate's hat on her golden brown hair with their symbol on it. Her sword to her hip and she wore a pirate coat and she smelled like seaweed.

"Hello, Clarke. I have something for you."

Jessa takes out a box of colored pencils from her coat. The box was in at what appeared to be a Crayola box that was damaged. She hands young Clarke the box, smiling. "Talia has told me that you like to draw, so I had found this in the market and thought of you. This is yours now."

The little omega smiled, "Wow, thank you."

Capt. Jessa received a hug from the little girl in appreciation. "Hapotei Klark."

They release the hug at the moment Jessa smells the scent of her daughter, "In all the excitement I had forgotten, Clarke, this young alpha is my daughter, Luna."

Luna, female alpha, about one year older than Lexa and much prettier and she was very friendly too. She wears the exact same clothes as her mother only she has no hat to cover her long golden brown hair, her sword was also at her hip.

Clarke sees her coming into view and is awed by how pretty she looks, even for an alpha. 

Luna sees her too, she smiles and takes the girl's hand to kiss it. "Hapotei Klark."

The little omega blushed and smiled.

Lexa, and Anya who just came in after finishing her duty, saw the interaction between Clarke and the young pirate alpha. 

"What's with your face...?" Anya said confused. 

"I don't like her."

"Who? Luna? She's ok."

Lexa kept her eye on her. "Did you see the way she held Clarke's hand?"

Anya looks then turns back to Lexa, "Yeah, so?"

"It was a claim."

"A what?" Anya chuckled. 

Lexa still hasn't left her eyes on Luna. "The pirate princess is trying to take Clarke from us."

The beta laughed, "You are delusional, Clarke will never leave us. We are her friends."

Luna keep talking to Clarke by herself in a whisper. "Hey Clarke, it looks like your friends may be a bit mad with me."

"They are always like that when it comes to another alpha who is close to me." She whispered too.

"Do you want to play a game with them?"

The only thing Clarke did was smile, she knew that her games she plays against Lexa or Anya are just to get attention and make them do what she wanted, but this time, she was really going to have some fun now that she has someone to do it with who wasn't Trikru.

It was dawn and Lexa decided to get Clarke for their play date today. They was going to the Blackwood Tree for a game of tag. "Clarke, you want to go the Blackwood Tree with me?"

"I'm sorry Lexa but I can't, Luna is taking me to Crus Den to look for treasure."

Lexa was disappointed, "Oh... well can I come?" 

"I'm sorry, she only wanted me to come. Later!"

The young alpha was crossed. She didn't like Clarke spending time with Luna alone especially if she was going to take her away when they planned to have a play date today. So she followed them.

They both arrived at the cave where Lexa saw them getting inside from behind a tree far away. She tip toed to the cave until she left a cold hand on her shoulder. Lexa nearly jumped out of her skin. "Anya!" She whispered.

"Lexa, you know children are forbidden to enter Crus Den. What are you doing here?" Anya whispered. 

"Nothing. Go away."

The beta cocked a brow, "Are you following them?"

"No." She lied. "I was...looking for my rock. Ah! There it is. See?"

The beta had her arms crossed, an eyebrow cocked up and the expression on her face was one of those 'are you serious' reactions. 

"A rock?"

She threw the rock over her shoulder, "Oh, what's it to you?" They heard echoes coming from inside the cave and it was getting closer. "Shh, here they come. Quick hide."

The alpha and beta soon hid behind the thick brush near the cave, as they quietly wait. They soon saw Clarke and Luna coming out with a full bag. "Oh look, here's another one!"

"Good job Clarke."

The beta whispered in her ear, "Lexa you better do something, they have your rock."

"Shut up." Lexa pouted.

"Maybe we should head back. I'm getting hungry." Clarke said.

"Ok, Clarke..." 

Anya whispered again, "I don't understand why you don't like Luna, she seems nice."

"...when we get back, I'll tell you how I caught my first fish with nothing but my bear hands." 

"Really? That's cool." The omega said. 

Anya was surprised and mad at the same time and Lexa smiled at her, "I usually tell Clarke cool stories. I hate her."

"Really? What happened to, Luna was ok, she seems nice. Huh? What happened to that, Anya?" The alpha joked.

"Oh, shut up and play with your rocks." She said as she moved away.

"You shut up." Lexa said as she followed her.

By the time they came back, Clarke and Luna were having breakfast together in the same tree trunk. She told Clarke how she caught the fish she was talking about earlier and Clarke just listened to it. 

Lexa and Anya, who are eating too, stay at the middle end of the camp fire to where they usually sit to enjoy breakfast. They ate their food in anger and their eyes didn't leave Clarke and Luna's sight. They growled low. Hearing the young omega giggling at Luna's story. 

"We have to keep an eye on her." Lexa snarled. 

Anya did the same, "I agree, Luna is not to be trusted."

By the time Clarke and Luna finished their food, Luna had one of her mother's mates help them get the horses ready. Luna got on the horse that had black spots, and she motion Clarke to get on. The little omega sat in front of her.

"Clarke, where are you going?" Anya asked.

She looks to Luna then at Anya, "Luna and I are going for a ride together."

"May I join you?"

"Sorry beta, this ride is just for me and the skaiprisa, maybe you can come if you don't smell like gapa skrish." They alpha pirate _and_ the omega laughed and left. 

The beta grinned her teeth and growled in anger. The alpha came in view with a stoic look, "Get the horses."

"So we're following them now?"

Lexa goes to the stable, "I don't trust Luna. Clarke is falling for her, I believe she is trying to take Clarke from us."

"Let's get going."

* * *

Clarke and Luna finally made it to the fields, there she saw a beautiful land filled with flowers and birds, a couple of bees and squirrels. They mounted off the horse, and the omega took in the sight.

"This place is beautiful."

Luna smiled at the young girl, "You are beautiful skaiprisa. This is why I brought you here." The little omega blushed and smiled.

They can hear the sounds of other horses coming their way, "They came so fast."

Clarke stays next to her, "Yeah, they're too easy to fool."

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Yea."

Lexa and Anya gallop to the opening of the field and sees Clarke with Luna talking about something, but they were interrupted by the alpha and beta riding in.

"Clarke!"

The omega looks to her, "Lexa, Anya, are you following us?"

Anya gets off the horse, "And with good reason."

"We know what you're trying to do, Luna."

Luna acted like she didn't know, "What's that?"

"You're trying to claim Clarke."

Clarke spoke to break the ice off Luna and Lexa's staring contest, "It's true, Lexa."

"What?" Anya said.

Clarke takes Luna's hand, "Luna and I are going to be claimed, and I'm going to stay with her in Floukru."

Anya says, "But Clarke... "

"You can't do that, you're Trikru. Our skaiprisa."

"Why not? I like Luna, Lexa. Very much, and we're going to be together for a long time." She says with a loving look in her eyes when she stares at smiling Luna.

"You will not." Lexa growled. 

Clarke shot a glance at her, "What?"

"You will not leave, Clarke. You're Trikru's skaiprisa. Not Floukru. You stay with your people." Anya said as she too growled. 

"You can't tell me what to do, Anya. Or you Lexa. Luna and I like each other, she's my friend now and then we are going to be mated when we're old enough. You're just jealous because I found someone else who makes me happy." She growled. 

Anya got mad and growled, "We're not jealous, Clarke. We just don't trust her that's all."

"You're so jealous. Why would you come all this way if you wasn't?"

The alpha and beta didn't say anything, so Luna spoke. "She has a point. But it's too late now, Clarke and I are going back to my home so we can plan for our future. Just me and _my_ skaiprisa."

The beta and alpha growled and snarled in anger which made Luna growl and snarl too. The omega stepped back because she knew they were going to fight, but it never came at least not for the next second. 

"I think you two need to relax, or you'll make Clarke scared." Luna informed them.

"We never let Clarke be scared of us. She's our friend." 

"And we will not let you take her away."

Luna glanced over her shoulder, "It would appeared that they will not let you go without a fight. Should we tell them, Clarke?"

She just giggled, "Yeah ok."

"Tell us what?" Lexa asked.

"That you are the biggest dummies in the land." She laughed. 

"Yeah, you're nothing but branwadas." Luna agreed. 

"Wait a minute, you mean this was all a game?"

They nod.

"And we have been played the fool?"

They nod again.

"So you're really not leaving?"

Clarke runs to them giving them a hug, "You're so stupid, of course I'm not leaving you guys. This is my home, the Trikru's skaiprisa remember? I can never leave this place."

They were relieved, they were so worried that Clarke would leave and never come back to play and tell amazing stories together. Their skaiprisa, their friend, is staying. 

* * *

By the time they all came back, the celebration began. The little omega was showered with gifts from the people and they ate and drank at her birthday party. Her acceptance to Trikru, was that every night, where Talia came in to announce Clarke.

"People of Trikru, we are here to celebrate the skaiprisa into our clan, an omega child from the sky who has fell to our lands and has brought smiles upon our faces. A child I am proud to call daughter. Our skaiprisa, Klark kom Trikru!"

The crowd cheered loud and clapped their hands, Clarke has become one of them, a Trikru, the most happiest day of her life. She lived with them for days, weeks, months, and now here on her birthday, she, the four year old omega girl who turned five is now a Trikru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great fans love to hear from ya! May We Meet Again!
> 
> Hapotei - Happy Birthday
> 
> Gapa skrish - Horse shit
> 
> Branwada - Fool


	9. Skates? [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya are still too new to sky ways so Clarke teaches them a new thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea from a friend. ONCE AGAIN I DO TAKE REQUEST, ANY IDEA IS GOOD SO IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AT ALL PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL WRITE IT!

**Chapter 9 \- Skates?**

It's been five days since Clarke's birthday and her acceptance among the clan, she loves her new life in TonDC with her new family, Lexa has become like a sister to her as well as Anya, of course they're not related. Clarke accepted her new life with Trikru since the moment she crash landed to the ground, and she has a new alpha mom she's proud to call nomon. 

Clarke loves everything about the ground, the fresh air, the water, the great food and all the animals. But she felt like something was missing, since it's been five days after her birthday party she missed the fun she had with Lexa and Anya. 

Reason being is because Lexa and Anya left with Talia for a hunt, so she stayed behind with Vane and Yezi for a while until they came back. 

Yezi and Vane are brother and sister whom their parents were taken by the mountain years ago. Yezi was just a baby then so she hardly remembers her nontu and nomon but Vane tells her that they were betas and they loved their children very much and that they were strong. 

Clarke was in their home, sitting at the table coloring as Yezi helps her brother with lunch, sandwiches. Vane, besides being a tutor for the young warriors, was also a cook and his food was always the best.

By the time lunch was over, Talia rode in the village with Lexa and Anya. They're catch was good and they took it to be skinned and cooked. The young alpha and beta raced to their now five year old omega for their play date.

"Come Clarke we can play now."

"Ok."

The five year old omega packs her things and hands it to her nomon while she runs to have fun. Talia watches on as her girls leave with smiles on their faces.

The girls are close to the village outside as they run away from each other by playing tag. Just then Clarke slipped on something and fell, Lexa and Anya ran to her to see if she was ok and she was. 

Anya found the thing that made Clarke fall. When she lift it up, Clarke and Lexa were surprised to see it. "Skates...?"

"What's skates Clarke?"

"I read about it in one of my books, it's a pair of shoe with wheels on the bottom, see you wear it and ride it. Like if you walk on air."

Anya was confused, "How can one walk on air... it's invisible."

"No it's not... here let me show you."

Clarke get the skates from Anya and puts them on, with Lexa's help she gets up and shows them how to ride them.

"Clarke you walk on air."

She smiles, "I'm not walking, I'm riding."

"How?" Anya asked.

"See the wheels is what keeps me up in the air, and when I move it only looks like I'm walking in air but I'm not."

"Can I try Clarke...?" Lexa asked.

The omega nods and takes off the skates, giving them to Lexa she tied them so they can't come off. Helping her up, Lexa holds on to Clarke and Anya before they let go slowly. Lexa just stands there, confused. Scratching her head, she calls for Clarke. "Clarke I don't think it's working!"

"You have to move your body Lexa!"

Anya came to help, "Here let me give her a hand. There."

"Anya!" Lexa yells due to the fact the Anya pushed her. She struggles with the skates trying to find her balance and after she went zigzagging over the floor she fell on her butt.

"Ow. Anya!"

Anya just laughs at her, Clarke tries to hide it but couldn't. "Clarke...!"

She laughs out, "I'm sorry Lexa it was funny."

"You're fight will be over as soon as I get up, ow."

Anya goes to her, "Come on you big baby, you know you would be lonely without us making fun of you."

Lexa tries to get up, "It will be a relief! Ow! I'm going to be commander someday and - ouch! - you two will pay for this - ouch! - you'll see!"

"Is she serious...?" Clarke whispers to Anya.

"Nah, she likes us too much."

Lexa is still struggling to get up but she keeps falling, Clarke and Anya watched on until she finally gave up. She had her arms crossed as she growled and pouted.

Clarke shakes her head, "Come on Anya, let's get Humpty Dumpty off the floor."

"What's that Clarke?" She asked. 

"It's a character from one of my books, about an eggman who fell from a wall but the king's men couldn't put him back together." 

Anya smiled as she asked. "Can you read it to me?"

"Ok, it's back home in my bag. I'll have to ask nomon to get from the shelf -" Clarke's voice was beginning to disappear from Lexa's ear and as they were walking away, Lexa called out, "Guys, hey! Clarke! Anya! Don't you leave me here! Hello! Someone, anyone, help."

The sun shines on her and the crickets began chirping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	10. The Omega Who Cried Alpha and Beta [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a nursery tale of an omega who cried alpha and beta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all of your comments and likes...really appreciate it guys...

**Chapter 10** **\- The Omega Who Cried Alpha and Beta**

There once was an omega girl who lived in a tent, she was very different from the rest because of her golden hair and blue eyes. The omega girl was very pretty and very kind.

One day as she was waking up from her beauty sleep, she hear a rumble in her tummy. The omega girl got out of bed and went to the cook's tent to get something to eat. 

She had a bowl of fruit and meat with a cup of warm milk, and as she sat inside the tent to eat she was being watched by a strange thing.

When she looked, it was gone. So she went back to eating. The strange thing came closer, but then it disappeared when the omega looked again.

When she was finished with her breakfast, she gave the cook the empty plate and went outside, but then the thing came out of hiding and jumped in front of her.

This thing wore a mask, painted in black and it had brown hair. The thing looked like a raccoon and when it jumped in front of the omega girl with the golden hair, it said "Boo!"

The omega screamed at the sudden surprised but when she looked again, the omega cried. "Alpha!"

The alpha laughed as the omega girl chased after it.

* * *

The next day, the omega girl with the golden hair woke up from her beauty sleep and went to get something to eat only this time the thing from yesterday was not there. 

So she was safe.

After breakfast, she went to play with the horse buttercup at the stables. The horse was as tall as she was, with tan skin and black hair and had a white spot on its right eye. 

As the omega petted the horse and gave it an apple, a strange thing was watching her, so when she looked the thing was gone and the omega girl continued to feed the horse.

The strange thing came closer, but disappeared when the girl looked again, after feeding the horse it was time for its bed time, so the girl took the horse inside, and as she went inside the strange thing jumped out in front of her.

The thing wore black circles around the eyes, and had brown hair. The thing looked like a ferret and when it jumped in front of the omega girl with the golden hair, it said "Boo!"

The omega screamed at the sudden surprised but when she looked again, the omega cried. "Beta!"

The beta laughed as the omega girl chased after it.

* * *

The next day, the omega girl had enough of the game and decided to play one herself, so she can get even. She follows the alpha to the training grounds where the alpha is practicing with a sword.

The omega tip toes in from behind but the alpha felt it was being watched so as the alpha turned the omega girl was gone.

The alpha continue to practice but when the omega moved closer she hide when the alpha tried to see. 

After practice, the alpha took the sword and cleaned it with a napkin and puts it away but when it's away, the omega jumps out of hiding in front of the alpha, and says "Boo!"

The alpha screams and falls behind to the ground, the pain on the butt caress it gently as the omega laughed. 

The alpha looks to the omega girl and cries, "Omega!"

The omega girl with the golden hair and blue eyes laughed as the alpha chased her.

* * *

The next day, the omega wanted to find the beta who was taking a bath in the river, the beta's clothes were on a rock near the water, so when the omega tip toed to the beta she disappeared and the beta continued to bath.

The omega continued the movement but hide when the beta looked again, she disappeared again. After the bath, the beta went to get the clean clothes but it wasn't there, and as the beta looked around to find it, it was nowhere to be found.

The beta heard giggling from behind the tree, and there the omega laughed at the beta which made the beta cry, "Omega!"

The girl with the golden hair laughs as the beta chased her in clothes made of leaves. 

* * *

The beta and alpha had enough of the omega so they planned and waited for the omega go to sleep, but the omega girl wasn't tired. 

She wanted to stay up all night, so she colored but then she felt like someone was watching her, and when she looks it was gone, so the omega continue to color.

After the coloring, the girl wanted to read her book but when the strange thing watched her it disappeared when she looked again.

After reading the book, the omega finally went to sleep with the book in hand. The alpha and beta tip toed to the sleeping girl to not wake her. 

As they quietly, and slowly tip toed to the omega, they had a bucket of cold water just above her, so when they were above her head with the bucket in hand, they poured the cold water on the girl making her scream.

The alpha and beta laughed, and the omega was soaking wet as she hear the sounds of laughter and she cries out "Alpha! Beta!"

With all the yelling and laughing, the big alpha came into the room of the tent and saw the omega girl in a wet bed with the young alpha and beta laughing at her. 

The big alpha growled and snarled which made the three coward in fear, the big alpha ordered the alpha and beta to clean the mess while the omega changed into clean clothes.

But since the alpha and beta were in trouble, the big alpha let the omega girl with the golden hair to sleep with her for tonight as the alpha and beta slept on the floor all night as they pouted to sleep. 

As for the omega, she slept nice and comfy in a warm bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	11. Let's Play House [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to play house with Anya and Lexa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Kamloth...

**Chapter 11 \- Let's Play House**

Lexa was still upset about what happened the other day, when Clarke and Anya left her all alone in the woods with a pair of skates still on her feet.

Talia was wondering where her daughter was so when they found her she was fighting off a couple of squirrels who thought that Lexa was a nut.

So the following day, which is today, Lexa was sitting on a chair at the table with her arms crossed, pouting and growling. Clarke and Anya were at the same table just coloring their days away, but it was Anya who spoke first. "Lexa you still mad at us for leaving?"

Lexa huffed and kept on pouting. She was cranky today.

Clarke looks to her, "Oh, ok we're sorry for leaving you the other day. Happy now?"

Lexa just huffed and pouted some more.

"Aw, look skaiprisa, the baby alpha is cranky today." Anya teased.

"I'm not a baby." 

Clarke giggles, "I think you're right, Anya, she just a cranky little baby."

"I'm not cranky!"

"Now, now, baby, that's no way to speak to mama and papa." The omega said nodding her finger.

"Mama, you know what I think?" Anya says to Clarke.

Clarke leans to her, "What's that papa?"

"I think the baby needs a time out."

She nods in agreement, "I think you're right."

Lexa still pouts, "I don't need a time out!"

The beta and omega took the cranky alpha and sat her on a corner of the tent with pillows around her, while Anya and Clarke continued to color. Clarke hummed and Anya kept taking a peak at Lexa on the floor, as she smiled.

"I hate you." Lexa growls.

Clarke turns to her, "Now, now, baby, no bad words."

The young alpha just huffed and pouted. Talia came in and saw the two girls coloring while Lexa sat in the corner. The older alpha was a bit confused so she asked what was going on. "Have I missed something while I was gone? Why is Lexa sitting in the corner?"

"Nomon, you came back," Clarke says happily as she gets out of her chair to hug her. "Lexa is in the corner because she has been a bad baby, so she's in time out."

"I see."

Lexa gets on her hands and knees, "Nomon make her stop."

"Now, now, Lexa, you must listen to what Clarke says, you are the baby after all." Talia says with a smile on her face.

"Not you too, nomon," The young alpha was disappointed, and she slouched there on the floor with her arms crossed again, as she pouted and murmured, "I don't want to be the baby."

"Nomon," Clarke pulled on her shirt, "Do you have to go again?"

Talia looks to her and picks her up, "No, I have no more work to do for today, so I can stay here."

"Yay!"

Talia just remembered something, "I almost forgot, Clarke I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Now I know your birthday was five days ago, and I haven't given you a gift so I took the liberty to find one for you. It's outside, come." Talia says as she leaves. 

"Come on Anya." 

Lexa gets on her hands and knees, "Clarke may I join you?"

"Hmmm... ok, but only if you be a good baby." She says as giggles then turns away. Anya smirks then follows Clarke. Lexa just pouted, "I'm not a baby."

Once outside, Talia's warriors were carrying something in their hands, in a blanket, something small, like an animal. The warrior moved towards Clarke and stops half way as he got to his knee, Clarke then goes to him and he presented her with the baby animal in the blanket. 

"It's a lion!"

Talia smiles, "I found her in the woods alone. The mother must have been killed, and she was wondering around the forest alone."

Clarke takes the cub from the warrior and gently held it close, the cub was asleep for a minute then opens her eyes to see Clarke. She purred in the omega's arms. "She's mine?" She asked her nomon. 

"She is yours, Clarke. She doesn't have a name yet so you can name her if you wish."

She thinks of all the good names there is, but none were good enough, so she thought back to the day she came to the ground, her first time in the sun. That time it was summer. Summer? That's it!

Clarke turns to Talia, Lexa and Anya, smiling as she addressed the name of her cub. "Her name is Summer."

"Summer? Why Summer?" Anya asked confused. 

"It's the day I came to the ground, it was summer that time, right? The summer was the best time in my life. The first time we've met remember?"

"I remember that time, Clarke."

Anya agrees, "As do I skaiprisa."

"I believe Summer is a fine name." Talia chuckled. 

Anya comes in to stand next to Clarke, "Oh! Oh! Can I hold her Clarke?" 

"Can I hold her too, Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"Ok, but as long as you're a good baby Lexa."

Lexa pouted again, "I'm not a baby, I don't even want to play this game anymore."

"Who was playing?" Anya joked.

In a comical sense there would be a drum playing for that punchline Anya just said. But there wasn't, although it would have been funny to hear. 

The three girls all gathered to the lion cub in Clarke's hands, Summer had her eyes open to see her new visitors then closed them to get some sleep. The cub purred in her arms, and they purred with her, soothing the cub to sleep happily. They soon went inside, Clarke gave Talia the cub while she set a new bed for her. The bed was covered on furs and was near Clarke's bed in her room. There she placed the sleeping lion cub down in the soft bed with the blanket. The trio watched as the cub slept soundly in her bed, Talia just smiled at them as she sat at the table eating an apple.

"Hey mama Clarke," Anya asked, "I think it's time for baby Lexa to take a nap."

"I think you're right papa Anya." She says.

Lexa groaned, "Could you two please stop? I'm not a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	12. The Sky Has Fallen [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember when Clarke came to the ground at age 4? Well, it's been 13 years and Clarke (17) is going to get a surprised visit from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100 kids are being sent to the ground. Clarke knows nothing of the Ark or its people. The grounders are not too happy. 
> 
> Note: The lion cub Summer has grown up, and she acts like a somewhat dog to Clarke, who would protected her from danger. Summer's name in the grounder language is Sama.

**Chapter 12 \- The Sky Has Fallen [Main Story 3]**

It's been 13 years since Clarke, a 17 year old omega was sent to the ground at the age of 4, and she enjoys her new life here in the ground, but knows nothing of the Ark or its people. She can't remember it, or even wants to remember, her new life was more fun. She had a family with the grounders, she was accepted into their clan and was mated with the leader of Trikru and her general, Lexa and Anya. Clarke, however had a child at the age of 15 but the poor thing, an omega girl, died that rainy night and she was only six months old, and wasn't ready to come out yet. With what happened, Clarke didn't wanted to be touched by her mates but they were so guilty they did their very best to make her accept their apology, eventually their bond grew strong, and with each passing time Clarke felt a little better, her loss still hurts her but she is trying to move passed it, one day at a time. It's the best she can do for now.

Two years after her baby died, Anya had the chance to comfort Clarke during her mourn, of course, Clarke didn't wanted to be touch so the beta kept her distance from her to respect her wishes. 

Anya explains why she understands what her omega is going through, because she too had lost a child. This was before Clarke was their mate. After Lexa mated with Anya, she was pregnant with a child a few weeks after, Lexa had went to a council meeting at Polis for three days, Anya couldn't go because she wasn't feeling good so Lexa took Clarke instead, and during those three days Anya had an early labor and a four week old baby, a beta boy died that evening. Anya didn't say anything to Lexa because it would have broken her heart so she had the baby burned far away from the village and when she came back Lexa believes that Anya wasn't pregnant so they tried again but Anya had been taking something that would help her to not get pregnant because she didn't want to have the burden of having to burn another child that wasn't ready to be born. Even if it was Lexa's. 

Clarke couldn't understand that, if Anya had Lexa's child she would have told her about it but why didn't she? Anya explained that too. Before the beta was mated to the alpha, she was about 15, her first mating heat, Anya had went to a shaman from a village to the south and performed a ritual. The shaman stated that she will not mate until a true leader was born, a leader of great power who would one day command 12 nations of clansmen. But she was warned, should the great leader should have a first born, from their mate or mates, the child will not survive. 

Anya had asked if there was a way to have a child without it dying, of course the shaman spoke in riddles. She said that if a soul that was split in half should find its other, a child will be born but not before. The rituals are very specific for each individual, Anya's however, wasn't and she didn't understand because no one has told her and if her parents were alive they would have explained it. The shaman had told her that her soul when she was born was split into three, and said that it was common for someone in Trikru but also rare, the shaman also said that she will have two mates; an alpha and an omega of course it wasn't specific on who they were. There were a lot of alphas and omegas in the clan. The shaman also said that if she finds all three, a strong and healthy child will be born. 

Clarke was Lexa's first time with an omega, Anya was also Lexa's first time with a beta and both her children died. First borns. So when Anya explained her story, it gave Clarke a little hope that their next child will be ok, a strong and healthy baby will be born into their family. Anya and Clarke kept this secret from Lexa, the beta kept her mouth shut for years and Lexa only believes she had one child. 

So...

It's been two years. Clarke hopes that her child, the one that is growing inside her at this very moment will be strong, healthy and would have to be protected from any harm. She was already four months pregnant with their "second" child if I could say that. Her stress at the healers tent was not going to be a problem because she loves to help those in need for treatment. During her days off, Clarke would either see Lexa and Anya in their home or go out to the market to buy supplies with Summer. And after going to the market, she and Summer would be out in the open playing fetch.

Summer, as you know, is Clarke's pet lion the same one her nomon gave her for her birthday years ago. Playing with Summer always made Clarke happy, she is a good lioness, a beautiful white creature with a black fur ring that looks like a collar around her neck and her eyes were blue just like Clarke's.

She and Summer were playing fetch outside with the basket of supplies at Clarke's feet. Clarke threw the ball and the lioness chased after it and brought it back to her. Clarke gaves her a reward each time Summer caught the ball and brings it back to her. Waiting for the ball to be thrown, Summer sat down patiently waiting for Clarke. She throws it and Summer goes after it.

Clarke giggles, "Good girl Summer, now bring it back!" Summer goes back to her but not until she heard something, like a big bang. Clarke wondered why she stopped until she went to her and looks to the sky... there was something falling, something big and it was coming fast. 

"Summer come, let's go home." They both leave to the village just in time too, because the thing fell to the ground. 

* * *

The thing that fell was a ship a big ship too, and it started to open. One person came out and landed to the grass and dirty taking in the fresh air, the person said..."We're back bitches!" And soon everyone came out of the ship celebrating their freedom of the ship.

* * *

Clarke and Summer made it to the village where she met Lexa and Anya, they looked confused and concerned.

"Ai hod what is it? Why do you run?"

She tries to speak but her tired voice was going away, "Something fell from the sky, something big."

Anya comes in, "Are you sure niron?"

"Sha, Summer and I saw it coming down."

Lexa nods and tells Anya, "Have a few warriors check it out, I want to know who they are and what brings them here. The warriors are not to be seen."

"Lexa I'm afraid, what if it's a threat against the coalition? Our family?" Clarke was worried. 

The alpha held her close, "Don't be afraid hodnes, I will not let the invaders threaten our family and the coalition. You have my word."

* * *

Anya had a few warriors check out the ship and discovered that there was 100 teenagers in total several young betas a few alphas and one omega. Why were they sent to the ground? Have they come to take over? But none carried weapons. The warrior, Vane, listened closely and overheard something about an Ark, and alpha control, and sending them to the ground as punishment. He couldn't get all of it because they were talking low. Only enough to warn the commander. 

* * *

Once he came back, Vane told Heda what he has seen, "Heda, I have news from our invaders!"

"What news?" She said with a stern voice. 

"It turns out that they came from the sky in a ship, similar to the one the skaiprisa came from but much bigger."

"How many of them?"

"I counted a 100, several betas, a few alphas and an omega. They carried no weapons. They spoke low so I was only able to determine why they came. One of them said that their leaders have taken control of their home, an Ark of some sort, and they sent their children here to die as punishment."

Lexa remembered Clarke coming down from the sky years ago, but why would they send kids down now after so long? There has to be a reason. "Prepare my horse, I would like to see for myself what brings these trespassers to my land."

"Sha Heda." Vane said as he left.

"I'm going with you."

Lexa looks back to her mate, "Clarke I will not take you in harms way. You will stay here where it's safe."

"Look I overheard what Vane said, and if you're going you know damn well that Anya and I will not let you go alone."

Lexa sighs, "You're so stubborn, aren't you?"

She kiss her mate, "You have no idea."

"Alright, but Summer goes with you as well. I know she doesn't leave the tent without you unless it's to hunt."

"I love you." She kisses Lexa again and they all head outside. Anya overheard the news and mounts her horse with Clarke riding in front and Summer to the foot on the ground. Lexa gets on hers and rides off with a few warriors. 

* * *

Back to the 100 teenagers, a few of them went to see if they could find their way to the mountain and at least something to eat. 

One of them fell into the river half naked, swimming in the water she didn't realize that a monster was inside. The water creature grabs the girl, dragging her deeper, the others were trying to help her but than Sama came and jumped in the water to save the girl, chasing the water snake away. Sama comes out shaking the water off her, and looks back to them, soon after they heard a voices coming from the other side. 

 _"Good girl Summer, now come here. Good girl, sit, stay."_ Klark said in Trigedasleng.

The lioness does what's she's told, the teenagers from the sky were a bit confused and a little afraid of what the hell is happening. Leksa then speaks to them, _"Who are you and why do you trespass my lands?"_

One of them didn't understand her, "Uh...I'm sorry we don't understand what you're saying. We don't want to cause trouble, ok?"

"Why are you Skaikru in my lands?"

The girl who was attacked spoke, "She speaks English?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	13. Skaikru [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru came to Earth but are they a threat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commander doesn't trust them. Anya becomes protective. Clarke is curious about the new comers.

**Chapter 13 \- Skaikru [Main Story 4]**

When they found the Skaikru trespassing in Trikru lands they were visited by Heda Leksa, and her mates general Onya and their skaiprisa Klark. After saving a girl named Okteivia, omega, they all moved away from the river into an open field in order to talk... however, Heda has warriors to the trees in case of an attack. 

"I ask again," Leksa says in English to the Skaikru, "why are you Skaikru trespassing on my lands?"

The one they call, Monti, beta, spoke first, "Ok, look we don't want any trouble ok, we were sent here."

"Why?"

Reivon, beta, steps in, "We are trying to find our way to the mountain, we heard it was a sanctuary."

Klark turned to her and spoke in English, "It's not a place to be. The mountain is a forbidden place, many of our people have been lost to it. We never saw them again."

"Ok, well there goes that plan. What do we do now?" One named Jaspa, beta, said.

Reivon says, "Well, we can't go back to the Ark, there's no way."

"Well, we have to think of - Aahh!" Okteivia said in pain.

_"Heda she needs a healer."_

She growls low, _"I will not let them enter the village."_

_"Then let me do it. If they mean no harm as they say, maybe I can help them understand the ground."_

Onya speaks to them, _"She is right. But I am declined as to let you stay with them."_

_"You don't trust me?"_

_"I don't trust them, especially that one."_ Onya said about the boy with the blue jacket. The one they call Fin, alpha. 

The girl Okteivia screams in pain, the water snake left a larger bit on her leg and it was about to be infected if she doesn't get help. Klark gets off the horse with Onya right behind her, going to the girl to see if she can help. Reivon was the one who held Okteivia as she saw Klark walking to them, she snarled little. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's alright, I just want to help her. I've seen this before, she'll die if she doesn't get help."

"I don't want to die. Please." The omega whimpered. Klark goes to her and helps Okteivia's wounds. It takes a couple of minutes, she had to take the part that was a bit infected and cut it off before it spread, then she put an ointment on the wound to make sure it heals properly. The ointment stings a little bit as the sky omega winced. Klark then wrapped it up with a piece of cloth.

"Here you go, it's done." She said. 

Okteivia signs in relief, smiling at her she says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Tell me your name and where do you come from?" Klark asked curiously. 

Leksa and Onya kept their eyes on her while looking at the others. "I'm name is Octavia Blake, this is Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan and Finn Collins. We came from the Ark."

"Ark?"

Jaspa came up to says something but the pheromones of Leksa and Onya filled the air as they growled at him, even Sama got up and started growling. "It's ok, really. The Ark...it's a ship in the sky, it's the place where we were born from."

"So why have you came here? Why leave you're home?"

"Our leaders control the Ark, alphas, they believed that the population is increasing each time someone is pregnant with a child. In which is why there are too many alphas and not enough betas. So as punishment, they sent us to the ground to die, but once we got here, we didn't know the earth was survivable. Our people have lived in the Ark for 97 years and until this day, everyone thought the earth was uninhabited."

"But why sent you here to die, what crime did you comment?"

Reivon told the truth, "We're betas."

Onya spoke up, "What does that have to do with anything, girl?"

"Some of us, the alphas, are here because they've commented a crime, you know, stealing, illegal smuggling that kind of thing, we get locked up for even the smallest of crimes," Fin said.

"Like being a second born." Okteivia said.

"But the rest of us are here because they threaten to kill us if we don't submit to them."

Klark was taken back, "You are being force to mate with them?"

Jaspa signs, "Yes, and once you submit to them, they take you to their beds even if you're not in heat."

"So many of us refused and we were put away. A 100 of us. See in the Ark, the alphas rule the place they control the law and when they're in heat they become more aggressive than normal. Betas, are threaten, yes, but not by death, and this is the first time they've done this." Monti said seriously.

"What of omegas, what happens to them?"

Okteivia signs sadly, "They kills us... when we're born."

Leksa, Onya, even Klark were shocked to heard that. Omegas are killed when born? How can that be, they've done nothing wrong. Klark is an omega and she wasn't killed. So why...?

"That cannot be! Why would you're alpha leaders kill omegas when born?" Leksa snarled and growled.

The sky girl omega, Okteivia told them the truth. "When someone in the Ark has a child and that kid turns out to be an omega, they kill the baby as will as the person who gave birth to it."

Leksa growls even more, "Why?"

Fin speaks, "They believe that omegas are weak, that they are not meant to live."

"Many omegas died because of that, but I was lucky. My mother had me in secret and my brother, an alpha, kept me hidden from them for 17 years. I'm an omega, maybe the last." Okteivia admitted. But she wasn't the last. Not really.

Klark stands up and heads to her mater, _"Heda maybe we can help them. They have nowhere else to go, and the mountain they calm to find is forbidden to enter."_

_"What do you suggest?"_

_"We teach them how to survive the ground but as long as they know the rules. Please, let me help them, just like you help me."_ Klark says calmly to her mate. Leksa looks to her omega and beta then back at the sky group. What felt like moments, she agreed to the request. 

"Very well."

"What?"

Klark turns to them, "We're going to help you but there are rules you'll have to follow. The commander has agreed to let you keep the land you posses the one your ship is on. We'll teach how to survive the ground and organize your people, we'll teach you how to hunt, fish and gather food that are not poisonous to eat as well as healing your wounded."

Jaspa says, "Ok but what's the rules?"

"Skaikru is forbidden to go the mountain. It's a dangerous place to be in and you may not be able to escape."

He says, "Ok that's fair enough. We're going to have to tell the others about this too."

Reivon picks up Okteivia from the floor and puts her arm over her neck to balance her walk. "Thanks for your help with my leg. We're going to head back and inform the others about our talk, maybe we can come up with some kind of alliance or something."

Klark nods, "When your people have decided, have your leaders met us here in this same place and we will talk more. We expect an answer within two days."

"Alright."

Klark returned to her beta mate and mounted their horse again, and with one last look they left in the thick forest of the woods. Once far away from their new guest, Leksa speaks to her mate, _"Do you believe they can be trusted?"_

_"If not, we'll have no choice now will we?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	14. Trust [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 kids were sent to the ground because they refused their submission to their leaders, are they going to refused the grounders too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days to either accept the offer or decline it. What is Skaikru's decision?

**Chapter 14 \- Trust [Main Story 4]**

After talking to the grounders, and saving Octavia's life from the monster in the water, the five returned to the drop ship where they can smell one of the alphas pheromones in the air, at least the omega knew who it was, "Bellamy!"

The alpha boy came out of the crowd, sees the girl and runs to her. "O, what happened? I was looking everywhere for you."

Raven grunts as she tries to keep up with her, "It's alright she's fine."

"No she's not. What happened to her leg?"

Monty comes in, "She was attacked by something in the water, it looked like a giant snake."

"A giant snake?"

"Yea. She would have been dead if..."

Bellamy takes his sister off of Raven's hands, "If what?"

Octavia could tell that Bellamy was a bit angry and his scent was getting strong. He becomes impatient if someone doesn't tell him what's going on. That's when he really gets scary, so she calms him down, purring, "I was saved by grounders."

"Grounders? You mean they're people here? Are you sure you haven't been hit in the head?"

"I'm serious bro. They saved my life, even one of them help with my leg."

Bellamy wanted to know more, so he motioned the five to get in the drop ship to talk. Octavia was sitting down to rest her leg, while Bellamy kneels in front of her to check her wound. Everyone else was either standing or sitting, "Ok, so start at the beginning?"

"Well, we all went to find food and water and Mount Weather, but we came upon a river..." Jasper started.

Monty added, "Octavia jumped in and the giant snake attacked her. She would be dead right now if the grounders hadn't stepped in and saved her."

Raven finished, "They helped with her leg and told us that Mount Weather was a dangerous place to be in. So they are offering their help in order for us to understand the ground a lot more."

"That's all they said, and you believe that? That we can just be neighbors? What if they planned it, what if they're saying that the mountain is dangerous because they don't want us to know what's inside? They could have plan that snake to attack my sister."

Octavia nods, "I don't think so, they seem like they didn't care about snake, and their people have been inside the mountain and they haven't came out."

"How do you know they're not just making it up to mess with your head?"

Monty came up, "They were pretty serious."

Bellamy stands, "Would you guys listen to yourselves, we don't know anything about the grounders..."

"And we don't know anything about the ground..." Octavia said, "Bell, we came here to find a sanctuary for ourselves, we weren't getting that in the Ark, maybe the grounders can help us to find peace."

Bellamy looks to her, "What makes you think we can trust them?"

Octavia had a serious look on her face, "They saved me Bell, what more proof do you need?"

Bellamy looks at her and see the leg all wrapped up in a band with just a bit of blood showing, He was going to have to think about, "How long do we have?"

"Two days. They'll want us to met in the same spot."

"If this plan of yours is accurate then maybe we can accept but if it goes sideways we stick with the plan at going to the mountain." The alpha said. 

* * *

Back at the village, Lexa sat in her throne listening to her generals talking about the Skaikru and how dangerous they can be. Anya was with her as well as Clarke, it took about two hours from them to come up with an agreement, but some didn't like it however they kept their mouths shut. 

After that, Lexa told her generals to leave. She can feel her mates comfortable aroma and she relaxes at the touch of her beta and omega. "Do you believe they are right? That we shouldn't trust them?"

"It is what you decide Lexa, they may have some points yes, but you are Heda not them." Anya says.

The alpha takes the omega's hand, placing it to her lips, "And what of you ai hod, do we trust them or do we not?"

"I honestly don't know Lexa, I want to trust them, I do. They seem incapable of surviving the ground without proper guidance but if they refuse they would eventually find the village and kill us all."

Lexa stands in front of Clarke, "That will not happen Clarke. My duty as Heda is to protect our people from the enemy, if I cannot do that then I can no longer be Heda. You and Anya are my most precious gifts, I cannot lose you."

"And we won't lose you." Anya says as she comes around the chair to her mate side. 

"So what do we do?"

Lexa sighs, "We'll wait and see what happens."

* * *

Back at the drop ship, Bellamy was puzzling over the discussion they had with the grounders. He knew everyone wants to get away from the Ark because of the alpha leaders, but how can he convince them that they need to know how to survive the ground, maybe the grounder can help them. They know more about the ground than they do, and they did save his sister life. 

Since they first landed, he appointed himself as leader of the 100 kids, everyone agreed because Bellamy is the only one with military skills. He had a few alphas in his militia like Murphy, Finn and Miller, and this was only a few hours ago. They have no food, water or enough sheets to keep them warm at night, and they are running out of options. The others are already scared from being down here even if they don't show it, but what can he do?

* * *

Within the two days, Skaikru ran into trouble with the wild animals, they had no weapons and no way how to find their way back until a day and a half. They were running out of time.

Now two days passed, Leksa, Klark, and Onya made their way back to the meeting point where they said days ago. They arrived on horseback and saw Skaikru coming from the other side, they came with guns, Belomi was in the middle of Fin and Mofi, luckily Leksa had warriors in the trees just in case. When Belomi came about three feet in the clearing, he raised his hands in the air and slowly took off the gun from around his neck and gently puts it to the ground, still having his hands up, he moves away from the gun and walks to them.

Fin and Mofi stood behind in the clearing. "It's ok, I'm not going to attack." Belomi said.

"You are the Skaikru leader?"

He nods, "I am. My name is Bellamy Blake. Octavia is my sister."

Onya speaks, "Yes, she has mentioned you."

"I thank you for helping her."

Klark says, "The last time we've met, your people did not have weapons. Where did you get those?" 

"We found them, a day ago. In a bunker, not too far from our ship. We had to find someway to protect ourselves."

Leksa looks them over before looking back at the young alpha boy, "What is your answer Belomi of the Sky People?"

"My answer is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	15. The Mountain [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months passed, Skaikru and Trikru made an alliance with each other. Free to make they know decisions, Skaikru made new friends with the grounders and felt welcomed. Clarke made friends and wanted to know more about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's now seven months pregnant with Lexa and Anya child.

**Chapter 15 \- The Mountain [Main Story 5]**

Three months passed, Skaikru was welcomed in Trikru lands and made friends with the grounders, they taught the Sky People how to fish, hunt and build shelters, even taught them how to use proper weapons for proper uses. Anya came to help them organized their military statics with Indra's help, Clarke helped those who needed medical attention while teaching others on being healers. As for Lexa, she spoke with Bellamy on how to be strong leader. 

Moments like this when Clarke is not helping the Sky Healers, she would always find Raven and Octavia for a chat, and she would always ask the same thing.

"The Ark... It's a big ship like this," Raven says while drawing in the dirt with a stick, "With windows and small ships like ours that make up one large ship. See?" Clarke looks at the drawing. "Well, I'm not really much of an artist but you get the idea right?"

"I believe so." She looks at the drawing one more time, "and is this in the sky?"

"Yeah," Octavia said as she takes the stick from Raven, "and it's surrounded by stars in the night sky. The only thing beautiful to see outside the windows is the earth, the ground."

"Are there animals where you come from? Plants and trees?"

They nodded, "No. The Ark is just made of metal, there's no animals, plants or trees." They kept going on an on about the Ark and how they lived, Clarke is interested in knowing more and Raven and Octavia were more than happy to answer any questions she has. For the past three months they became her friends and of course they've gotten used to having Summer around whenever they're with Clarke. She was a good lioness and didn't attack anyone in the sky camp, she would just sit, lay down or sleep a little at Clarke's feet. She likes belly rubs and that is what Clarke was doing while talking to Raven and Octavia.

Just beyond that, the alpha boy Finn, watches the three girls talking from afar. He eats an apple and doesn't leaves his eyes from the pregnant omega. It's been going on for the last few months, ever since he met her, Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he'd sometimes goes to a secret bunker he found three weeks ago and jerks off with just a thought of Clarke in his mind. 

Right now, he's just standing there eating an apple, thinking of ways to screw her. Clarke may be the commander's and general's mate and she may be pregnant with their pup, but the more he looks at her, the more attractive she was, even in her condition. 

Lexa and Bellamy noticed his behavior, which is why Lexa had Anya stay with Clarke whenever she was with the sky beta and sky omega in their camp, as well as Summer. 

Bellamy said that he'll take care of him, because Lexa was about to rip his throat, so he goes to the alpha boy. "You better stop that, Finn?"

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you're doing, it needs to stop."

Finn turns to him, "I'm not doing anything."

Bellamy steps close, "I know what's going on. You've had your eyes on Clarke the moment you've met and now when she's around you can't stop looking. And when she not here, you run off somewhere doing God knows what."

"You're wrong."

"I am? Listen to me, we've got peace with the grounders, if you keep doing what you're doing, the commander isn't going to like it and neither is the general. Clarke is their mate and she's pregnant with their kid, so keep your distance and stay away from her."

He growls, "Or what, you'd have me floated?"

"If need be, yes." Bellamy growls back.

Finn looks at him one last time before walking away. Bellamy sighs, and Lexa walks up to him. "Is he going to be a problem Bellamy?"

"No commander, I was very clear on what we've discussed. He won't go near your mate."

"Good, because I hate to have to break his legs, just to teach him a lesson."

Bellamy lowers his eyes then looks at her, "If he does do anything stupid towards your mates commander, please allow me to punish him."

Lexa raises her chin, "Very well, however if he does not obey a second time, I will be the one who puts him in the ground."

"I understand." He bow his head.

"Finn is one of your lieutenants, correct?"

Bellamy nods, "Yes, but if he crosses the line against our alliance with you, there are a few others to replace him."

Lexa nods, "Now you are thinking like a leader, Bellamy."

* * *

It's been three and a half weeks, Belomi told Fin to keep his distance from Klark whenever she came to the drop ship with Onya and Sama. The pregnant omega came this time to help with the injured Jaspa. He got a bit cocky and ended up getting hurt. The Skai Fisas panicked a little because they didn't know what to do with the arrow to his chest.

The one who shot him said it was an accident and felt guilty for hurting him. The arrow was about four inches away from his heart, luckily it didn't hit anything important like his lungs and heart. She worked on getting it out slowly but carefully, and after a few moments of sweat and screams, she finally got it out and Jaspa was ok. 

After one day, Klark made sure Jaspa's health was good, and it was, he slept, drank and ate bits and piece of food in order to keep his strength up. Onya found that caring for the beta boy, tried her very much, and she hasn't eaten yet, so she took her outside to get some fresh air and food.

After eating, they were heading back inside the ship but then suddenly they were surrounded in a cloud of red smoke. Gasping for air, they fell to the ground, her mate tried her best to get to her but fainted just two inches away from her. Klark could only hear the footsteps of those who caused the red fog, maybe voice but she couldn't tell because she too had fainted.

* * *

It's been at least two hours until she awoke in a room of white an nothing but a bed from which she laid. She was cleaned and her clothes were changed, she slowly got to her feet but she left a slight pinch on her shoulder but it went away as soon as she got up. The door she saw was closed but there was a sign on the wall that reads, Mount Weather.

That's not good, she thought. Then she was met was a man that surprised her from the other side of the small window. She steps back when the man entered, he slowly raised his hand to not frighten her. 

The wore a suit and told her that he was going to take her to his leader, but of course he had a gun to his side in case of an emergence. He then guided her out the room and she found that a few of the Sky People were held prisoners in room just like she was and she found that a few of them were out of their rooms, meanly Raven and a few others. She was about to talk to Raven but knew that if they did that would have been the end of it. Clarke was now guided to an office where a name named Dante introduced himself. 

"Hello Clarke, it is good to see you. Yes, I know who you are, you're friends have spoken about you. My name is Dante Wallace."

Clarke tried not to look at him however she kept her head high to show no fear, "Why am I here? Where is my mate?"

"We mean no harm Clarke, you are safe. As for the savage, that is of no concern."

"Where is she?" Clarke was stern.

"She is with the other savages on the other side of the mountain. But you don't need to worry, they cannot hurt you anymore. You and your people are safe here, away from those savages."

Clarke growls, "Don't call them that! They're not savages, they are my people and you will release them now."

"I'm afraid I can't. Do you understand, we saved you and the others from them, and in your current condition I cannot allow those savages from hurting you or your child. Here, you can be at peace, where your child can grow up where there is not war or violence, isn't that what you want?"

"To stay here with you? I don't think so. You've taken my people away from their families and homes and they're never seen again. No, I'll not stay here. Not with you savages."

Dante nods, "You will eventually get use to it. I promise."

* * *

In Tondici there was a riot, warriors came with some of the Skaikru, Bellamy among them, he got word that Lexa wanted to speak with him concerning her mates.

"I came as soon as I heard, commander. I'm sorry."

Lexa paced back and forth, "This was not you're fault, you were out on a hunting trip with some of my best warriors. What happened at your camp?"

Bellamy sighed, "When we got back it was nearly empty, some of my people are still there including Clarke's pet lion Summer but the rest of them were gone, including your mates. One of my people said there was red smoke when it happened."

"This has to be the work of the mountain, that's the only explanation of their disappearance. Indra, prepare the warriors, we go to war with the mountain."

"Sha Heda." Indra, alpha, said.

"Commander, if you go to war then we go as well. The Mountain Men have taken my people too as well as yours, let us fight along side you."

Lexa places her hand to his shoulder, "I could not ask for more. Together we will get our people back."

He nods.

* * *

The pregnant omega sneaks out of the room and goes to find Raven and Anya. She was happy enough to find one of them safe and sound as well as the others, however when talked about getting out of the mountain many of them wanted to go but it would have been too risky, so she only had to take one of them. Raven volunteered and Clarke promised that if they make it out, they would come back for the rest of them. 

After sneaking through doorways they finally made it to where the grounders were kept. Hundreds upon thousands of grounders were locked in cages, Clarke had to rescue them but for right now she could only focus on finding... "Anya!"

"Clarke, ai prisa."

"Anya, are you ok?"

She nods, "I'm fine, are you? They didn't hurt you did they? Our child?"

"I'm fine, Anya, our child is fine too. Come on, we need to get you out of here."

With Raven's help they got the cage open and freed her. The beta warrior held her omega in her arms but she looked at the others who were trapped inside, "We cannot leave them here."

"I know Anya, but the more we take out the riskier it would be to get out of the mountain. As much as I want to we can't let them leave at least not yet. We have to get out first and then come back for the rest."

Raven speaks, "She's right, the more we sent free, the Mountain Men will start a riot and everyone will be dead. We have to do this quietly."

The others encouraged them as well. So they had no choice. Finding their way out took time, time they didn't had. Until an alarm sounded and of course they were lead into a trap room with a trap door just below their feet. Falling to what seems to be their deaths, they landed on a couple of dead bodies, which they soon recognized as the grounders from other villages. Taking what they can, they changed into 'new' clothes to hid their scent, then it happened, they heard the sounds of warriors coming from the tunnel they fall to but it wasn't familiar to them, and as they kept their heads hidden, the sounds came louder and louder until they saw warriors in red clothes with limestone war paint on the faces. "Reapers."

"Reapers?" Raven said.

"Veil creatures that would eat anything in their path. Our people have been turned into them, that's why the mountain is forbidden to enter."

Raven nods, "Now it makes sense. I've always wondered why the mountain was forbidden to enter. Now I know why."

Anya whispered, "They must not see us."

They soon hide when the reapers get close to them, but luckily they didn't see them. The reapers take the large cart with Anya, Clarke and Raven in it and roll them outside to an opening, there they saw daylight and heard something loud like water falling. With a little push, the reapers filt the heavy cart throwing them over. 

* * *

The three of them washed up on shore, Anya was the first to wake up, then Raven, but when Clarke didn't, the betas started to worry for her. The beta warrior tried to help her and she finally woke up, coughing up the water she swallowed. 

"Ai prisa...it's okay, you're safe."

Raven let out a small laugh of relief, "Yeah, we've got you. Easy." They both bring her to her feet.

"Mochof." Anya hugs her omega, "I will not leave you behind." Then Clarke felt something on her arm, something like a dump that wasn't supposed to be there. "Anya, there's something in your skin."

"What?" Raven sees it and gets a glass she found and cuts it off, "It's a tracking device, they must have implanted into you while you were asleep."

The beta warrior takes it from Raven and destroyed it, "If they find us, they will find the village. The commander wouldn't want that."

"We have to go to the others, and tell them. Come on." Clarke walks.

By the time they reached the gates of the village, they were held up by archers who couldn't identify their scent. However, Summer picked up their scent and rushed towards them, as she started to lick Clarke's face, making her laugh. Eventually, the archers lets them in and in that moment, Lexa came out of the tent to her surprise to find her mates in the middle of the village covered in dead warrior scented clothes and mud. Then she ran to her mates and held them tight in her arms. 

Lexa whispered, "I thought I had lost you."

"We are safe, Lexa. We're home." Clarke purrs.

"Raven! You came back!" Octavia said running and hugging her tight. 

Raven hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm back. It's good to be home."

Yes, Clarke, Anya and Raven were safe and back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skai Fisas - Sky Healers
> 
> May We Meet Again...


	16. Mother? [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark makes it's way to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally finds her long lost daughter once again... Clarke doesn't know her...

**Chapter 16 \- Mother? [Main Story 6]**

It's been a day since Raven, Anya and Clarke escaped the mountain, they came to the village dirty and smelly. They finally had some time to rest and get clean for the war to come. Lexa, who has been at her mates side as they bathe, listened to what they had to say. Clarke told her everything she learned about the mountain, how they are using their people for blood and turning them into monsters. How they kept the grounders locked in cages, and how they tried to convince Clarke in staying with them. Lexa wouldn't let that happen. 

So three escapees, rested in TonDC and was given food and water. Lexa had her generals in the war tent to make plans for an attack in order to get their people back.

One day. All seems quiet, until one warrior came rushing in the war room, shouting, "Heda! Come quickly, there's something falling from the sky!"

They all rushed out to see what the commotion was all about, and when they saw it, there was a large ship heading to the ground.

"It's the Ark." Raven said.

Clarke stood next to her, "That's the place you spoke of? It's huge."

"How do you think 2,000 people are able to fit into a ship like that?"

Anya stood next to Clarke, "2,000?"

"This is going to be a problem. If the Ark is coming down, they're most likely losing air or people." 

Bellamy stands next to the commander, "If they came back to reclaim what's theirs, us, I'm not going to let that happen. Not again."

"We'll wait until it lands, then find them." Lexa said. 

* * *

It didn't take long for the Ark to make it's landing, Lexa sent her warriors and Skaikru to find the ship and when they found it, they reported back to the commander.

There, the Arkers were surrounded by grounders and their own people they've banished. They too had soldiers with guns and electric sticks in hand. Many of them growled and snarled at one another, until the commander made her appearance riding her white horse, with Anya riding on another with their omega sitting in front. The commander and her warriors, along with her mates had on war paint and armor on with swords to their side and arrows to their backs. 

One of them recognized the Blake alpha, "Bellamy Blake?"

"Marcus Kane, stay where you are and that goes for the rest of you!" He shouted.

Kane, alpha, maybe the leader of the Arkers, he sure was acting like one. "Stay down, everyone!" He told his fellow Arkers. Some of them listened while others had their weapons pointing at them. 

 _"I am the commander of the Trikru, who is the leader of the Ark People?"_ She said in her language.

When they didn't understand, Lexa called for Octavia, who surprisingly learned the language from Clarke's lessons, _"Okteivia!"_

_"Sha Heda?"_

_"I'm told you've learned our language from my mate, correct?"_

_"Sha Heda."_

Lexa's horse moves a step just to adjust its hooves, _"Will you be able to translate what I've said?"_

" _Sha Heda._ The commander would want to know who your leader is, Arkers!"

Kane steps up, "I am, my name is Marcus Kane, this is Abigail Griffin. We're from the Ark, like those kids you and your people have."

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Abby whispers.

He whispers to her, "Trying not to get killed. I've counted over 20 grounders maybe more, minus the kids we've sent to the ground."

Abby looks over the kids they sent to the ground, and then she looked over the grounders, "You sure?"

"Yeah, but one of them is different from the rest. The grounders, their hair color is different from hers. To be honest with you, it looks a lot like yours." 

Abby looks at the one girl in grounder clothes with blonde hair, and when she gets a good look at her, from the hair to the eyes and the dimple on her face just above the lip. "My god... I can't believe it..."

_"Commander, there's something wrong here."_

Anya looks to her mate, _"What is it prisa?"_

_"That woman, I know I've seen her somewhere before but,"_

_"But what ai hod?"_

_"I can't remember, but that woman next to the alpha, she looks familiar but I'm not sure where I've seen her."_

Lexa looks to her mate then to the woman she was talking about. _"Have those two brought to my tent, I would want to speak to them alone."_

"The commander wants Kane and Abigail to come with us." Octavia says. "Just the two of us?" He said.

"Just you two, the rest stay behind."

Kane told his people to stand down until he returns, hopefully with some news the commander wishes to say to them. They've agreed but they kept close to the Ark and had their weapons ready in case of anything.

* * *

Kane and Abi traveled to the commander's tent, and once they got there they saw a variety of grounder warriors at a large scale as well as the 100 kids from the drop ship. They got growls and snarls from all of them all the way to the entrance of the tent. 

They were stopped in front of the tent by a guard, until they were called in, they met the commander's throne and see Okteivia, Belomi, Reivon, and Mofi. Indra and Gostos stood to the back in case of anything. 

"Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, it's good to see you." Kane tries to break the silent ice.

"Not as good to see you, Kane." Belomi said with a not so nice voice.

Abi points out, "Where's the commander...?"

"She'll be here."

Kane clears his throat, "I see you have made peace with the grounders."

"No thanks to you." Mofi said.

Then the commander came in, she sat on her throne with her mates to each side. Klark had Sama with her, and she growled at Kane and Abi.

 _"Ai laik Heda gon tua kru-de,"_ Leksa says in her language. 

"I am the commander of the twelve clans," Okteivia translates. 

_"Du yu get in haukom yu hir?"_

"Do you know why you're here?" She translates.

Kane clears his throat, "Um, in actuality no, but hopefully we can be at peace with each other."

Many scoffed and chuckled at Kane's words, mostly the kids from the drop ship. Leksa raised her hand to stop the laughter, and it stopped. 

"Tell her what I've said." He says to Okteivia.

Then Leksa speaks the sky tongue, "I know of what you speak, Marcus of the Ark People. But I'm afraid that the talk for peace will not come to you and your people."

Abi can't take her eyes off Klark. Kane tries to talking to the commander again, "Commander, with all do repeat, how can we not have peace when you have giving these kids peace and they too are from the Ark?"

"We're not anymore." Reivon says.

Okteivia comes up, "You've cast us out."

"We're not your people." Mofi said.

"They speak true. You came here for peace for you and your people, but from what I've learned from the Skaikru is different. How can I give peace to those who would banish their children, force them to be mated when they are not in heat, and sentence them to death if they will not submit to you?" 

"Not all of us wanted to do what we've done, commander. They know that."

Belomi came up, "All we know is what we believe. You've made the choice to cast us out, betas, alphas, even my own sister who is an omega. We, your fallen people, have made an alliance with the commander and her people. She's not going to take your word over ours. My people have lived in peace for three months with them, we're not going back to the Ark." 

"That's Jaha's doing, not mine and not Abby's," He looks to the commander, "Jaha was our leader, he had men giving order to the unmated because they were out of control. Now that he sent the kids to the ground many of us voted him out, and appointed me to be the next leader as well as Abby to be my co-leader. I want peace, many of us want that, and it was wrong for those who doesn't to have to sent the kids to their deaths."

Leksa titles her head to the side, "You've speak as if you're telling to truth."

"I am."

Leksa straighten her head, "Then why was your leader so determine to kill omegas at birth?"

Kane was taken back by that. Abi spoke up when he didn't, "That was out of our control. Jaha had his men lock up those who had omega children in order to kill them. No one spoke up because they too would eventually be dead as well. Now with Kane as leader, he's willing to change that," She then looks to Klark, "As well as I."

Onya caught her glaze and growls, "Why do you look towards the commander and my mate when you say this?"

Abi looks to Onya and Leksa surprised, and then she looks to Klark again who is a bit confused, "Because she looks just like my daughter."

Everyone is surprised to heard that, even Kane, the commander was shocked but it didn't show and neither did Onya's. Klark however got more confused then ever. "Impossible. Klark is Trikru, she cannot be your daughter." The beta snarled.

"She is. Clarke, it's me, it's mom." Abi started to walk to her but then Sama's growling became worst and she attacked Abi. Everyone got out of the way as Sama jumped her and pinned her to the ground, Klark goes to get her lioness off of her. 

 _"Sama, hod op! Breik em au, breik em au."_ Klark says.

Sama let's go off her, leaving her a bloody bite on her right arm, Klark kneels next to Sama trying to clam her. Abi slowly sits up to see what's happening, however Klark and Abi locked eyes with each other and they stood silent for the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	17. Me Heda! [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young children play Heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is back....

**Chapter 17 \- Me Heda!**

One sunny day, the young omega girl Clarke was eating breakfast with Lexa and Anya. She ate fast because they were expecting a visit from Floukru, especially when Luna is coming back to play. Lexa and Anya hated when Luna comes to visit, they haven't forgotten about last time. Luna came to TonDC for Clarke's birthday and tried to claim her and take her back to Floukru, and Clarke for wanting to go with her.

"Come on you guys, Luna will be here any minute and you two are still eating." Clarke says, a little grumpy. 

Lexa growled, "I don't like her."

"Yeah, especially the last time she was here, she was trying to take you away from us." Anya growls.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, it was just a game."

"It was a stupid game."

The beta nods, "Yeah, and not a very nice one."

"Ok, fine. If you two can't keep a happy face, I'll just have to play with Luna and the others by myself." Clarke mocked them.

Lexa gets out of the chair and goes to Clarke who was trying to leave the tent, "You are not going to play with Luna again Clarke. I forbid it."

Clarke growls, "You forbid it?"

"Yes. As future Heda, I can't allow you to play with Luna." Lexa said in a stern voice. 

Clarke goes to her face, growling, "You're not Heda Lexa. You can't forbid me from seeing Luna or even playing with her, and if you do, I'll tell nomon that you're being a meanie."

Then Summer, the lioness cub, bites on Lexa's shoe, acting like she's protecting Clarke from her. They all see what she's doing and Clarke picks her up and heads outside with _hmph_ sound to Lexa. 

"She's got you there." Anya giggles. 

Lexa snarled, "Oh, shut up."

* * *

The Floukru came just a half hour later, Clarke could see Luna riding with her nomon Capt. Jessa on horseback.

Clarke goes to her as she gets off the horse, she hugs Luna and she hugs Clarke back. That whole time, Summer was trying to eat one of Luna's buttons off her jacket. "And who's this little one?" She chuckles.

Clarke smiles, "This is Summer, my lion cub. Nomon got her for me for my birthday."

"May I Clarke?" Luna asked, and Clarke hands her little cub to her, and once she has her, the cub purrs in her arms and Luna purrs back. "She like me."

The omega shrugs, "I guess is because she likes your scent."

Luna gave a skeptical look, "My alpha scent?"

"Fish. It's her favorite thing to eat. Nomon said to gave her a bowl of mushy fish, you know, something soft for her to eat and she likes it." Clarke explained. 

Luna nods, "Oh, well I'll remember to bring as much fresh fishes as I can when I come here to see you skaiprisa."

Lexa growls and snarls when she see Luna next to Clarke let alone holding Summer. She never gets to hold her, because one, she dropped her the last time, and two, Summer doesn't like her because of that and three, she believes that Lexa is trying to take Clarke from her. Summer is not old enough to understand that Lexa would never hurt Clarke, but the little cub would do anything in her little, adorable power to protect her "mama". Anya has no problem with Summer, and she would play with her all the time.

Clarke takes Luna to where her friends were waiting, Yezi, Eron, Evi and surprisingly Atho, and Dallo had a play date today. Lexa and Anya joined in but only to keep an eye on Luna.

Luna whispered to Clarke, "Have I missed something, or are they acting a bit strange?"

Clarke sighs, "They are still mad at our little game last time."

"Oh, right, that was pretty funny." Luna laughs and Clarke giggles with her. 

"Alright kids, time to go." Vane volunteered to watch them because he had nothing to do and was given orders to make sure they didn't get lost. "Vane, where are we going?" Clarke asked.

Yezi interrupted her older brother, "Big brother is going to take us to the river for a picnic."

Vane nods, "Yeah that's right. You're parents are busy with the council meeting all day so chief Talia has asked me to take you on a picnic until then. So everyone will be in a group of three, that means, Yezi and Evi are with me, Eron, Atho and Dallo are another and Lexa, Anya and Luna are the third. Clarke, since you are the youngest you will stay in Lexa's group."

"And what about Summer? She has no group." Clarke asked innocently.

Vane smiles, "She will stay with you if you wish."

Clarke smiles but then she remembers something important, "Oh but wait, I left Summer's food at home."

The older beta goes to her, kneeling, "It's ok, skaiprisa, your nomon told me that you would bring her which is why I brought a bowl of her favorite meal as well as her favorite ball." The little omega smiles happily.

* * *

They soon head out to the Sparkling River, where it had the most beautiful field in the land. The water sparkles from the sun's rays, birds of all kinds can be heard, squirrels can be seen running around, butterflies here and there. It was even better at night, there the moon shines on the water, fireflies shine in the night as well as the glowing butterflies.

Clarke never seen something so pretty in her life, she took in the scenery. They set the blanket down and place the basket of food on top, Vane told everyone that they can play but only if they don't go too far. 

They spent the rest of the day playing Heda, with everyone taking turns, but Lexa didn't want to play, she'd says that being Heda is a serious business and it's not meant to be made fun of. 

The little omega Clarke would say that Lexa is a party pooper, and said that it's just a game. But she says it's not a game, and that it's something she has to work hard for. Clarke was giving up in convincing her to play, so she says if she doesn't want to play she can sit by herself and watch them play.

Lexa sat down, sadden, holding Summer's ball, and as she played with it alone, Luna came to her side for a rest. She had Summer in her arms.

"What's wrong with you Lexa, usually you're out with Clarke playing, why sit here?" She asked. 

Lexa sternly said, "Heda is not a game. Clarke won't believe me."

Luna nods, "I see."

"Why are you here, you know I don't like you right?" Lexa looks to her. 

"I know. It's better to not like your enemies than to like them right? Either way, I don't like you too. So I guess we have something in common." 

"We have nothing in common." She huffs.

"Sure we do. We're both strong alphas, we are first born of our clan leaders. We don't like each other and we both like a certain omega." Luna points out the facts.

Lexa looks to Luna then to Clarke, "But she is Trikru not Floukru. She will not go to Floukru, she said so herself."

"True, but when she gets older she will have to decided where she wants to be and who she wants to be with. You cannot make that decision for her. She's a bit scary when you tell her what not to do." Luna smiles.

Lexa lets out a small chuckle, "You afraid of her, pirate princess?"

She looks to her, "Are you, tree princess?"

She rolls her eyes but then she notice something as missing, "Oh no, where's Summer?"

Luna looks but there was no sign of Summer anywhere, "By the sea gods, we have to tell Clarke..."

"No, don't. We can't tell her." Lexa stops her.

"Why not, it's her animal...?"

"I have seen Clarke when she cries, it's not a good sign, okay? The last time I've seen that, she couldn't stop until she got what she wanted." Lexa said seriously. 

"You are serious?"

Lexa nods, "It was like a rampaging storm, believe me, you don't want to see that and if you do you'd have no choice but to submit to her crying tears. Come on, we'll find her ourselves."

Luna nods and follows her without anyone seeing them leave.

* * *

The rest of them were enjoying their play date when Clarke decided to feed Summer, and as she went to get her food, she noticed that she wasn't there. She calls out to her but no response, she then notice that Lexa and Luna were gone too, but when she called out to them there was no answer. 

She screams. Vane and the others heard her and rush to her side. She tells them that Lexa, Luna, and Summer were gone and everyone panicked. Vane had everyone look but there was no sign of them and it was getting late. He took everyone home safe, and when out to find them.

Anya and Clarke headed back to the tent to wait for them, but Clarke couldn't stop crying. 

Talia came in when she heard the news and went to her little omega, mothering her as best she could, shushes her to sleep soon after. Anya insisted in staying with Clarke until morning and Talia agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexa and Luna were still trying to find Summer. It was getting dark and they could barely see where they were going. 

"Lexa, maybe we should head back, we can't find her like this." Luna called out.

Lexa nods, "No, we keep searching. I will not leave until I find Summer and bring her home."

Luna sighs, "We've been out here for hours, maybe an animal got her or something."

"Don't say that, Clarke will be upset if we can't find her." Lexa growls.

"Maybe they already found her and we've been wasting time to --" And then they heard it, a small cry in the wind, echoing in the dark. It sounded like an animal crying.

"That sounds like Summer." 

"But where is it coming from?" 

They follow the sound as best they could, it was getting louder than quieter than louder again, "Here I think I found her!" Luna says.

Lexa goes to her and found a sealed tunnel marked, 'Danger'. 

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"This tunnel is forbidden to enter."

"Why?"

Lexa says quietly, "This is were the Red Walkers live. The adults tell stories about the Red Walkers to children if they misbehave. Said that if they are not behaving, the Red Walkers would take them away."

"Scary."

"Come on, we have to find Summer."

Luna follows Lexa inside the tunnel where they had to crawl through a small opening fit for small children. As soon as they get inside, the place is dark, there were railroad tracks on the floor with crates and broken lanterns, the roof as leaking water and it smelled. 

They followed the call of Summer's cries, and found that she was trapped by a Red Walker.

Lexa and Luna growled and snarled at it and they attack it. The Red Walker fought back but to be killed by two very young warriors was crazy.

The alpha Lexa sheathed her sword and gets Summer back, but not until they heard more Red Walkers coming their way. They quickly run and escape them, luckily they didn't followed. 

Vane soon finds them after a good half hour and check to make sure they were alright before heading back to the village. 

It's soon morning and they finally made it back safe, the villagers were happy to see them safe and sound, everyone was expect for chief Talia and Capt. Jessa that is.

"Where were you two?" Talia growled.

"We have been worried sick, where exactly did you go?" Jessa growled.

The young alphas lower their eyes, whimpering, "Well, I..." Lexa started but then Luna cut her off, "We went to find Summer, she ran away when we wasn't looking."

Talia cocks a brow, "Is this true Lexa?"

"Sha nomon. Summer got lost and we went to go and find her, but it was getting dark, and Luna wanted to come back but..." Lexa confessed. 

Luna finishes, "Lexa was determine to find her so that the skaiprisa wouldn't be upset."

Jessa nods, "And the blood, where did that come from?"

They didn't realized they were still covered in blood, "Lexa, what happened?"

She whimpering, "When we found Summer, she was in trouble by a... a Red Walker."

Talia growled and snarled, "You went to the forbidden tunnel? Lexa you know it's dangerous there, what were you thinking?"

Luna then jumps in, "Chief Talia, it wasn't Lexa's fault, she was determined on finding Summer so that Clarke wouldn't be sad. When we found her, the lion cub was attacked by a Red Walker and she killed him and saved Summer. I helped."

Jessa points out, "Which explains why Luna is less covered in blood than Lexa."

She nods, "Sha nomon. Lexa fought bravely, the best fighting style I've seen. She's a true Heda."

Lexa was shocked to hear Luna complimenting her like that. Did she really mean that?

"Luna...I..." Then she heard Clarke's voice coming from the tent. Clarke sees both Lexa and Luna covered in blood but she also sees Summer in Lexa's hands. "Summer!"

"Clarke...!" She runs to her cub and takes her from Lexa's hands, "You found her, you found her. Thank you Lexa and Luna."

The young alphas smiles at the young omega. Lexa lower her eyes then looks at her mother, "Nomon, I know it was wrong of me to go to the forbidden tunnels, whatever my punishment is, I will accept."

Clarke was confused, "What?"

"That goes for me too. We are both to blame." Luna said.

Talia sighs, "Well that's very honorable of you so..."

Clarke interrupts, "Wait nomon, don't punish them for what happened. It was an accident. Please nomon?"

Jessa smiles, "The skaiprisa demands forgiveness, Talia. What do you say to that?"

The older alpha looks to her little omega who has pleading eyes. Her growling and snarled ceased to soft purrs, "Alright. They will not be punished, however if it happens again they will be punished. Is that understood?"

They nodded. So everyone was ok, Clarke got Summer back, and Lexa and Luna have a neutral relationship with each other. And Summer finally made a friend with Lexa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	18. Jealousy 2 [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's the one who's jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new face will make Clarke jealous...

**Chapter 18 \- Jealousy 2**

After being jealous over Clarke and Luna, Lexa decided that two can play at this game, so she waited for nomon to go on a hunting trip, and she asked if she can go too. She agreed. Anya stayed with Clarke for today with the sleepy Summer.

This was Lexa's chance, hopefully she can find someone that would make Clarke jealous. 

* * *

So they went out hunting, Talia was hunting a deer while Lexa found a couple of boars not too far from her. She shot an arrow to it and it went down, she soon ties it up and was about to leave until she heard something in the bushes, thinking it was the wind she ups and leaves.

Lexa heads to the wagon and puts the boar in, but until someone called out to her. "Drop the boar."

The young alpha turns to see an young omega with a knife, she wore torn clothes and had no shoes. She looks like she's been sleeping on dirt in the woods for days. 

"You're an omega?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm an omega so what. Just put the dead animal down and go away." The girl said.

"It's not wise to make threats."

She growls, "I said put it down."

Lexa puts the dead animal she killed down and quickly gets her bow and arrow and shot what was behind the girl, she gasps and looks back. A panther came up from behind the omega girl and nearly pounced on her, luckily Lexa kill it before it got close. "That could have been you if you wasn't paying attention."

"You-you saved me?"

"You're welcomed."

The girl is lost for words, "After what I was about to -- How can I repay you?"

Then Lexa thought this was the prefect start for her revenge plan she has, "Well, I have been thinking. I have this friend, an omega, she used to play this game where she play with another alpha who wasn't from my village. She would get me jealous every time she plays with her instead of me."

The girl nods, "And you want to make she jealous because she made you jealous right?"

"Sha, can you?"

"You did saved my life, and I finally have something to eat so, yeah I'll help you. My name is Lena."

"I'm Lexa."

* * *

Talia returns to Lexa and she mets Lena, an omega girl her daughter befriended. She told about herself, how she lost her family in a fire and she had to live and fend for herself in the woods. Lexa asked if she can stay in the village, and Talia agreed. 

So they went back home after a long day, their hunts good, better than last time now they had help from Lena.

Chief Talia takes the dead animals to the cooks so they can skin it and serve at dinner. Lexa and Lena work on their plan to make Clarke jealous, she takes her to her home where Anya and Clarke were coloring at the table. 

"Lexa you came back."

Lexa nods, "I'm back."

"Who's that with you Lexa?" Anya said.

"My name is Lena, and I'm Lexa's omega." She said while holding Lexa's hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lena, my name is Anya and this is Clarke." She says. 

Clarke was out of words, Lena saying that she's Lexa's omega? No way. 

Dinner was coming soon and Clarke could see both Lexa and Lena together, smiling and laughing at something and even holding hands. The way she's close to her made Clarke growl low, she was starting to think the omega was trying to take Lexa away from her.

The next day, Clarke wanted to play with Lexa at Blackwood Tree, but said that she had already made plans with Lena to go to the Meadow of Ahun so it would just be the two of them. Clarke wanted to come but knew the answer. She watched Lexa take off with her on horseback and she giggled when she had to sit in front of Lexa. This mad Clarke mad, and turned away.

The following day came, and Clarke wanted to see if Lexa would paint with her but she said no and went to find Lena in the training grounds. Clarke saw them practicing to fight while Lexa taught her some moves, and even with all of that, Lexa founded herself on her back to the ground while Lena was on top of her. Clarke got even madder.

The next day after that, Clarke sat at home in her bed with Summer, she purrs when Clarke scratches her belly. She had a sad look on her face, she laid back on the bed and Summer crawled up to her and cuddled right next to her licking her face.

Talia walks into the tent after a long day, and noticed that Clarke was still here, so she goes to her and finds her in her bed with her cub next to her. 

"Clarke, what's the matter, why are you here and not out with your friends?" Talia said.

Clarke whines, "I don't want to play no more."

"Why not?"

She sighs, "Because Lexa don't want to play with me. She's too busy with...Lena."

Talia sighs, "I see."

She then starts to whimper and sniffles, "Lexa doesn't like me anymore nomon."

Talia sighs again, "Clarke, come here. Come to nomon," Clarke crawls her tiny body to her mama and sits on her leg in the embrace, Talia shushes her cries, "Do not cry my princess, I'm sure Lexa will play with you again."

"No she won't. She'd play with Lena instead of me. She's just a big dummy." She growls.

Talia purrs, "Maybe, but maybe we can change that."

Clarke looks to her, "What do you mean nomon?"

* * *

During the evening, Lexa and Lena's plan was working well, they notice that Clarke had stopped bugging them and knew she was jealous of Lexa's new friend. 

It was lunchtime, and Talia calls for Lexa and she goes to her. Once inside, they were going to enjoy a meal of Lexa's favorite food, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a glass of grape juice.

When she got there, there was a plate with one sandwich on it, and Clarke had three sandwiches, Anya had two sandwiches and Talia had another three sandwiches. The young alpha was disappointed, she always has five sandwiches but now she had only one. Lexa sat at the table and ate the sad little sandwich, she was already half way done when she asked for a cup of juice but Clarke said that is was gone. That made Lexa even sadder.

That following evening, Lexa wanted her nomon to help her with her fighting style but Clarke said that she was busy teaching her how to speak Trigedasleng.

Then at night, Lexa waited for nomon to tuck her in and read to her but she was in Clarke's room and she was reading to Talia. This was staring to get very familiar. 

The next morning, Lexa was trying to figure out what went wrong in her little game. Lena walks to her and sit right next to her on a log, "Good morning Lexa."

"Hm? Oh, good morning Lena."

Lena noticed Lexa was thinking too much, and she looks to where Clarke came out of the tent from afar, "You know something, I don't think our little plan is working."

"Yes I am starting to believe that. I just want to know if I'm doing it right. What went wrong?"

Lena nudges Lexa with her arm, "You know what I think, I think that the Skaiprisa fell for your game and she used it against you. This Clarke girl is smarter than I thought."

Lexa nods, "Sha she is smart."

"Should we tell her and get it over with?"

"Yea okay." They go to Clarke who was near a log she was about to sit on, Summer was with her. "Clarke? Can we talk?"

She nods and lets them sit next to her, Lexa continued, "Um, I'm sorry Clarke."

"Sorry for what?"

"For trying to make you jealous over me. Lexa had told me what happened between you and that alpha girl Luna, you made her jealous because you spent more time with her than Lexa. So she made a plan to get even with you by making you jealous. But we don't think it worked." Lena says.

Clarke nods, "No it worked, I was jealous. Lexa and I would always play together all the time, but I knew she would do this so I turned it against her and made her jealous again."

"What? You did?" Lexa said.

She nods again, "Yup, nomon helped me."

"I see, so you forgive me?" Lexa pleaded.

Clarke smiles and hugs her, "Of course you big dummy." Lexa smiles and so does Lena.

In the end all three became friends again. Summer meows at the happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	19. Conceal Don't Feel [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tries to talk with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya's protective of Clarke.

**Chapter 19 \- Conceal Don't Feel [Main Story 7]**

Last time...

"Heda! Come quickly, there's something falling from the sky!"

They all rushed out to see what the commotion was all about, and when they saw it, there was a large ship heading to the ground.

"It's the Ark." Raven said.

Clarke stood next to her, "That's the place you spoke of? It's huge."

"How do you think 2,000 people are able to fit into a ship like that?"

Anya stood next to Clarke, "2,000?"

"This is going to be a problem. If the Ark is coming down, they're most likely losing air or people." 

Bellamy stands next to the commander, "If they came back to reclaim what's theirs, us, I'm not going to let that happen. Not again."

"We'll wait until it lands, then find them." Lexa said. 

"Bellamy Blake?"

"Marcus Kane, stay where you are and that goes for the rest of you!" He shouted.

 _"I am the commander of the Trikru, who is the leader of the Ark People?"_ She said in her language.

Kane steps up, "I am, my name is Marcus Kane, this is Abigail Griffin. We're from the Ark, like those kids you and your people have."

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Abby whispers.

He whispers to her, "Trying not to get killed. I've counted over 20 grounders maybe more, minus the kids we've sent to the ground."

Abby looks over the kids they sent to the ground, and then she looked over the grounders, "You sure?"

"Yeah, but one of them is different from the rest. The grounders, their hair color is different from hers. To be honest with you, it looks a lot like yours." 

"My god... I can't believe it..."

_"Commander, there's something wrong here."_

Anya looks to her mate, _"What is it prisa?"_

_"That woman, I know I've seen her somewhere before but,"_

_"But what ai hod?"_

_"I can't remember, but that woman next to the alpha, she looks familiar but I'm not sure where I've seen her."_

Lexa looks to her mate then to the woman she was talking about. _"Have those two brought to my tent, I would want to speak to them alone."_

Kane clears his throat, "I see you have made peace with the grounders."

"No thanks to you." Murphy said.

"...Jaha had his men lock up those who had omega children in order to kill them. No one spoke up because they too would eventually be dead as well. Now with Kane as leader, he's willing to change that," She then looks to Clarke, "As well as I."

Anya caught her glaze and growls, "Why do you look towards the commander and my mate when you say this?"

Abby looks to Anya and Lexa surprised, and then she looks to Clarke again who is a bit confused, "Because she looks just like my daughter."

Everyone is surprised to heard that, even Kane, the commander was shocked but it didn't show and neither did Anya's. Clarke however got more confused then ever. "Impossible. Clarke is Trikru, she cannot be your daughter." The beta snarled.

"She is. Clarke, it's me, it's mom." Abby started to walk to her but then Summer's growling became worst and she attacked Abby. Everyone got out of the way as Summer jumped her and pinned her to the ground, Clarke goes to get her lioness off of her. 

 _"Sama, hod op! Breik em au, breik em au."_  Clarke says.

Summer let's go off her, leaving her a bloody bite on her right arm, Clarke kneels next to Summer trying to clam her. Abby slowly sits up to see what's happening, however Clarke and Abby locked eyes with each other and they stood silent for the whole time. 

Clarke sees the bite mark Summer made, _"Heda she needs a healer, let me take care of it."_

_"No Klark, I will not leave you alone with her."_

Anya agrees, _"It's out of the question."_

 _"Do you trust me?"_ She growls.

* * *

Abi was taken to the healers tent as well as Kane and they were guarded by warriors. She sat on one of the beds with Kane, still bleeding out. He tried to see if he can help. 

"It's deep." He says. 

She hissed, "It's not that deep, maybe an inch or two but not very. I should have seen that coming, it must have thought I was a threat and it attacked me."

"Why didn't you tell me you have a daughter, Abby?"

She looks to him, "Why do you think? Jaha was after omegas I couldn't let her be taken, not again."

"I could have helped, Abby. I would have found someway to --"

She interrupted, "You would have been floated trying to help me. I had to do it alone, it was the only way."

"You could have been floated too."

She looks to him again. Just then Klark enters the room with her guards to her side, Lena, the omega warrior who Leksa met in the woods years ago and the two alpha boys who are now men, Atho and Dallo.

Kane was asked to move and he did. Klark went to Abi to help with the wound, there was silence for a few minutes until Abi breaks the ice, "I know this may have been a bit of a shock to you, it was a shock for me too, but it's good to see you again."

Klark doesn't look at her, and kept on working, Abi continued, "I never thought you'd survive the ground, but you have and here you are, alive and well. God, it's been thirteen years, and I still recognize your face, every detail. I remember you used to smell of strawberries, I'd always bathe you in a strawberry scented soap, you probably wouldn't remember, because you were only a baby at that time, but it was your favorite, you'd smile at me when you were covered in it."

Klark tried her best not to look at her or even hear what she had to say. Abi continued again, "I remembered your first word was mom, and you'd gurgled at me if I didn't read to you. You were so cute then, my brightest joy. My baby girl."

The omega was nearly finished, she only had to tie it with cloth and when she did, Abi spoke again, "Clarke, say something."

Klark was just about to leave when Abi grabbed her arm motioning her to stop, the alpha and omega grounders snarled and growled warning her. But Klark stopped them from getting closer, she looks to Abi and speaks English, "Your wound should be fine, now you and your friend can go." 

Klark removed her arm off of Abi and moved to her guards to head outside, "Clarke, I'm not leaving without you."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but you're not my mother and I'm not going anywhere so I suggest you take your friend and leave. Leave and never come back." With that Klark left with her guards.

Abi had a disappointed look on her face, Kane was still at her side listening to everything that was being said, and he too can't believe it. 

Once outside, Klark went to her mates and a very happy Sama, she motion Sama to come to her and the big cat hugged her. Her mouth was clean of blood and she licked her face. Klark giggles, and she kisses her mates.

They asked if she was alright and she was, no harm came to her, except that Lena mentioned that Abi grabbed her by the arm, and Leksa and Onya snarled and growled. 

They saw Abi coming out of the healers tent with the same guard that was watching them, Leksa and Onya were about to go to them when Klark stopped them from moving, she said that she was fine, and that she was ok, there was no need to spill blood.

Abi saw the interaction with her daughter and the two grounders who were growling and snarling at Abi and Kane.

Kane talks to her, "Abby we should go,"

"I'm not leaving without her."

"We don't want to makes things worse than it already is, the grounders don't trust us, I suggest we do what they say for now and leave. Please? We'll figure out something so we can earn their trust and hopefully live in peace." Kane tells her in a whisper. 

The guard escorts them out of the village and closed the gate but not without others watching to make sure they left and for go.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tent, Clarke was trying to calm her mates down, "You should have let me cut her hand off instead of fixing it." Lexa growled pacing back and forth.

Clarke sigh, "It's okay Lexa, she didn't do anything."

"Grabbing you is something Clarke. No one is allowed to touch you except us. Summer even knows that." Anya said playing with her knife as she lend against the table.

"Ok, I can't stop everyone from touching me, and besides I wasn't in danger."

Lexa stopped moving, "Not this time."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Lexa..."

"I'm serious ai hod, I will not let anyone touch you again, not after what happened the last time when we left you alone."

She looks to her mates and they looks away, "This is about what Thora did? She's dead, you can't just assume everyone is like Thora."

Anya comes up to them, "We are Clarke. What happened before might happen again. That time we found the two of you, it nearly crushed us. The thought of her mating with you tore us apart, we couldn't let that happen."

"But she didn't, besides I'm bonded to you both, that can't happen." Clarke says.

"Yes it can, Clarke."

"What?"

Lexa sighs, "There are stories, mostly rumors about forced bonding, whether alpha, beta or omega is bond by their first heat lover, they stay together until death. But when bonded, some may try to mix their scent to that person, forcing them to mate with them. Once they mate with an already mated person, that person can never bond with its heat lover again."

Clarke shockingly said, "What?"

"Once being force to mate, even if that person is already mated, their bond cannot mate with them. Because their scent has been tainted by another. We call it a tainted bond."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that if Thora succeeded in mating me, I can never mate with you?"

They nod at her statement. 

"Once a tainted alpha, beta or omega has been forced to bond, they are cased out of their village, never to be seen again." Anya said.

"I can't believe that."

Lexa stands to her, "That's why we are very protective with you Clarke. You are our mate, and we do not want you to become tainted with someone else. Especially when you carry our child."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Anya stands with them, "You have nothing to be sorry about Clarke. It was not your fault."

"I'm...am I tainted?" Clarke asked.

Lexa and Anya nods, "No, ai hod, you're not tainted, you were not forced by us. Never think that, never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	20. Obsessions [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two alphas are becoming obsessed with one omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby desperately trying to be in her daughter's life. Finn goes over the edge.
> 
> Once again, feel free to leave any cute ideas for the three main characters when they're little girls. I do like fresh ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently, I had a headache then the flu and I wasn't feeling good for a while. Once again, sorry for the lateness.

**Chapter 20 \- Obsessions [Main Story 8]**

Clarke just learned from her mates that if anyone, grounder or otherwise, forces to mate her she was to be sent away from the village, the very home she grew up in. She couldn't let that happen, not to the women she loves dearly and she's pregnant by them so that's going to be even harder for her if she was to fend for herself. There are a lot of enemies and wild animals in the world, and if she was to be banished from rape, Lexa's enemies will find Clarke and kill her and the child, which would mean war.

Clarke reassured her mates that she will stay with them just to calm their unexpected fears. They didn't argue and held her close in their arms.

* * *

It's been at least three days since they told her. Clarke was in the comfort of her home, her mates had to attend a meeting with their warriors from the coalition, so she was left alone with Summer. Lena, one of her guards came just to keep an eye on her.

Lena became one of her dearest friends, someone she can trust. 

"Lena, I'm going crazy in here, I have to get out of the tent." She said. 

Lena nods, "I know, but Heda told you to stay here, where it's safe."

Clarke sighs, "I know I just... I need to do something before I lose my mind. Has there been any word from the Skaikru? Any news at all?"

"Nothing so far," Lena looks at her and she sighs, "Listen I know you don't want to be in here all the time but you have too. Heda will be angry if you left."

Clarke huffs, "Heda's not the only one."

The omega warrior smiles, she goes to her friend and sits next to her. She didn't flinched when Summer growled, "Your pet doesn't like me very much."

"It's just her way of protecting me. Summer was always like that, when she was just a cub she would chew on Lexa's boot whenever she got me mad. It was the cutest thing. Her little teeth, and her little claws, and the way she growled. It was adorable." Clarke giggled.

"I wish I could have seen that." Lena smiled. Summer kept growling at a low voice but loud enough for Lena and Clarke to hear. 

Lena slowly puts her hand to the lioness' nose for her to smell and got a lick from that. Then after a scratch behind the ears.

Clarke looked skeptical, "How did you know she likes to get scratched behind the ears?"

"I've seen you do it, so I figured it would work if I did it. She is a gentle beast when she wants to be, I'm surprised you don't have her in a cage or in chains."

She nods, "Summer doesn't like that. She likes to be free to roam around, it helps her get in touch with who she is."

After the scratches, Summer leaves the tent for a hunt. Just then, a guard informed the skaiprisa of a visitor, she told him to let them in and she is greeted by a friendly face.

"Raven, hey, what are you doing here?" She hugs her and Lena stands up.

"Hey Clarke, I'm fine but we need your help," She says but then her attention went to the other omega standing to Clarke's backside.

Lena walks up and smiles at her, Clarke forgot her place, "Oh uh, Raven this is Lena; Lena this is Raven."

"Hi," The beta nervously huffs out.

The omega warrior kept smiling and extend her hand, "Hello Reivon kom Skaikru."

Raven takes her hand to kiss the knuckles. Lena whispered in their language to Clarke, _"She's a handsome one."_

Clarke giggles, but the beta is a bit confused, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Now you were saying that you needed my help...?"

Raven snaps out of it, "Oh yeah, uh, some of the guys went on a hunt to look for water and more herbs but they were attacked."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Not who. A what. One of them said that it was some kind of fog that burns the skin."

Clarke knew that and so did Lena, "Acid fog. Come, take me to them, I'll try to see if I can help."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ark, Abby pacing back and forth in the council room, Kane watches with his arms crossed, leaning against the table.

"Abby, can you stop for just a second? You haven't sat down since we got back."

Abby nods, "I just can't believe it. Why would she say that I'm not her mother, I mean..."

"I don't know."

"I-I raised her, I brought her into this world and-and she just -- out of nowhere -- just..." 

Kane sighs, "Abby, you said it yourself that it's been thirteen years right? Maybe she just doesn't remember."

Abby never thought of that, maybe he was right. Maybe Clarke can't remember her, maybe she doesn't want to remember, or maybe she is being forced not to remember. Either way, she needed to find out sooner or later, and she prefer the sooner the better. However she has to make it look like she's not going to Clarke. 

She sighs and finally stops, "Maybe you're right, Kane. Maybe she just can't remember and I'm just wasting my time in hoping that she will. I need some air, I think I'll just take a walk, clear my head."

"I think that's best."

Abby leaves the room and heads outside.

* * *

Meanwhile Clarke, Lena and Raven went to the drop ship to help a problem they were having. Unfortunately few of them were caught in an acid fog, their skins were burning in pain.

One of them was a guy named Wells, beta, his pain was on his right hand. The second was a girl named Roma, beta, hers was her left leg. The third was another girl named, Trina, beta, her pain was on her shoulder.

They were all in pain, and the Sky Healers don't know what to do. Clarke had made it just in time too, it was getting worse. She told the healers to a knife, water and a lot of leaves, when they did they went back inside to help.

She had a few hold them down while she cuts the burned skin off, she then placed a strong ointment to keep it from getting infected. It stings but at least it's working. Sky Healers used the water to wipe their heads of sweat and quench their thirst. The leaves were used to cover the wounds and finally she used cloth to wrap it up.

After the treatment, she felt a bit tired and relief. She went to get some water just outside the ship around the corner and as she took a sip, hands grabbed her an a piece of cloth covered her nose until she passed out.

That person took her way without anyone seeing.

* * *

Abby walks into the woods alone, preferably she walked a little too far away from the Ark, she was in search of Clarke. She made her way to the village but there was no sign, so she just gave up.

She was about to head back when she see her coming out with Raven and the girl she saw before. They were going on horseback to the drop ship and she followed.

She soon finds her daughter in view and she was rushing to get inside. Abby heard screams within the ship and everyone was coming in and out of it with supplies.

Abby figured someone was injured but she didn't know who so she waited. After about a half hour, she finally see Clarke getting some water until someone in a hooded sweatshirt grabs her from behind and takes her. Abby got pissed and followed them.

* * *

What seemed like forever, Clarke was taken to a hidden bunker just two miles away from the drop ship. She was placed on the bed and a few minutes later she was splashed with water.

She wakes up to see he kidnapper, coughing up his name, "F-Finn...? Wha-what's going on, where are we?"

"Don't worry about it. You're safe."

She coughed, "Safe from what?" She tried to move but her hands was hooked to the bed. "What..."

"Don't fight it, you'll only make it worse. Trust me."

Clarke scoffed, "Trust you? You kidnapped me. Let me go, Finn."

Finn smirked, "And risk you telling them? No I don't think so."

"Let. Me. Go." She yelled.

"Shut up! You don't know... You don't know what you're doing to me, Clarke." Then she noticed the bulge in his pants. He gets a piece of cloth the cover her mouth, "Now you're going to stay here and don't make a sound, ok? I'm gonna make sure no one followed us."

He soon leaves and checks. Abby hid behind a bush and waited for him to leave, once he was gone she went inside the bunker.

Clarke could hear someone coming, she thought it was Finn but it was way too early, but she was met with a familiar face.

"Clarke, oh my God, what did he do to you?"

She takes off the mouth guard and the ropes from her hands, "It was Finn. He did this to me."

"Finn?" Abby asked and she looked around and saw something on the table, a bottle and a cloth, she went over to check. "Chloroform. He used chloroform to put you to sleep and bring you here. But I don't understand, why would he does this?"

"He's an alpha. We have to go before he comes back."

"Right."

They quickly made it out of the bunker and ran back, but only this time it was getting dark and they didn't know the way. 

* * *

Finn walked for a few until he was greeted by Murphy and Bellamy, they had their guns with them. 

"Where were you, you was supposed to be on guard duty?"

Finn scoffed, "I went to take a piss."

"So then why didn't you check in?" Bellamy wasn't buying it.

"I forgot, ok?"

Just then there was a call from one of the radios, Bellamy picks it up, "Yeah?"

*"Bellamy, it's Raven. Clarke is missing."

He looks to Finn, and he gets nervously calm for a quick second until he runs off. Bellamy tells Raven to send a search party while they go after Finn.

* * *

Clarke and Abby walk for a few, they were getting tired and hungry, and with Clarke's pregnancy she had to rest. "Clarke, we have to stop."

"No, we keep going."

Abby makes her way to her, "You need to rest. It's getting late, please."

She looks to her, and see that the alpha was worried, she gave in to her plea and headed to a nearby cave. The omega tries to sit but couldn't, so the alpha helps her, "You shouldn't touch me."

"Why? I'm trying to help."

Clarke finally sits, with Abby on the other side, "My people believe that someone can be mated by another who isn't their first bond mate. Once being forced into it, the victim will be banished from their village. A tainted bond."

"That's terrible. You're not...?"

"No. I'm not."

Abby nods. Clarke looks at her wondering, "Do your people believe in this?"

"Not that I know of, no."

She tilts her head to the side, "Why did you say that I was your daughter? I don't remember seeing you."

Abby sighs, "You are Clarke. You don't remember because you were a little girl. Thirteen years is a long time, you were only four when I sent you to the ground."

"If you really are my mother, then why did you abandon me?"

Abby lows her eyes, "I had to save you. Before all this happened, omegas lived on the Ark for five generations until one day, an omega rejected the love of an alpha and that rejection lead to the alpha's obsession which lead to assassination. The omega killed the alpha and was caught, the council had no choice but to kill the omega, which also lead to killing omegas at birth. They found it to be a risk, everyone was checked over and examined, but very few were lucky. Myself included. You see, your father was an omega, he hid his scent well and we had you, of course we had to hide your scent too and you wasn't allowed to leave our home for anything. However, your father was caught having omega scent four years later and was killed. The council continued the search and I helped you to escape and now you're here, sitting right in front of me, pregnant no less. Covered in the scent of an alpha and a beta."

Clarke smiles and she rubs her baby bump, "They gave me a home here on the ground, I'm happy with them, I'm happy with Lexa and Anya, my mates. They're the women you met in the tent the other day. Lexa's the alpha, and Anya's the beta. I love them dearly. My people don't treat omegas and betas differently, we're all an equal people."

The alpha smirks, "That's exactly what I want for my people too. I would also like to get to you better, maybe get back into your life. You're the only family I have Clarke, the only one I have left of your father. I know I don't deserve it, and I know I don't deserve to call you my daughter not after what I did to you, but I'm will to try, if you'll let me."

* * *

They still chase after him, and they would have lost him too if Murphy didn't shoot his leg. Finn falls to the ground in pain, "Tie him up! Tie him up! Don't let him escape!"

"Ah! Fuck!"

Bellamy gets him in eye view, "I don't know what you did, but you're lucky we found you before the grounders did. Get up! Let's take him back to camp, I got a few questions I want to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	21. Punishment [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is sentence to death. And Abby...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is accused of kidnapping the Heda and General's mate.
> 
> Abby is also being accused.

**Chapter 21 \- Punishment [Main Story 9]**

It's been three hours, Bellamy and Murphy took Finn to the Drop Ship in handcuffs and locked him at the top level of the ship. Everyone wasn't allowed up there due to the fact it served as a lockup for out of control people who won't obey certain rules. Like Finn.

There for the passed three hours there was screams and the sounds of pain coming from inside.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, where's Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

Finn was tied to the ship, his arms spread out as well as his legs, his shirt was off, he was sweating, red marks on his skin maybe a bit of blood, he's panting during his torment.

Murphy was by the door, not letting anyone in without permission. Another alpha was there too by the name Dax, he was at Bellamy's side as he asked the questions. Jones, another alpha was the one torturing Finn.

"Finn, it well be a lot easier if you told us what happened. Maybe put an end to this."

Finn kept on breathing heavily from the pain, he looked at him and said nothing but a growl. Bellamy lowers his head, sighs and gets up from the chair he was sitting on. Digging in his back pocket, he makes one finally question, "You're only making this worse than it already is. If Clarke is alive and if she manages to escape from wherever you put her, she is going to find her mates and they will end your life. Now I gave you a chance to stay away from her and you disobeyed. I'm giving you mercy Finn, because I told the commander that I would take care of you if you cross the line, I'm not going to be generous next time. So you want to tell me where Clarke is? What did you do to her?"

Once again, he wasn't talking, but he did spit blood in his face and growled. Bellamy nods as he wiped his face and takes out a knife from his pocket and hands it to Jones, "You won't talk? Fine. Cut off his fingers."

"Ten or five?" Jones asked with the knife in hand.

"Five for now. If he hasn't talked until sunrise, cut the rest."

Murphy and Bellamy leave, but Jones and Dax stay behind to watch him. The alpha leader heads outside and gets a drink of water. His co-leader is to his back side, and he sighs, "You know he's not gonna talk right? We've risk the alliance if he let him go."

Bellamy nods, "I know that. The commander gave me a chance to reason with him and told me to take care of it before she does. If he doesn't talk, it's out of my hands."

"What's your plan?"

"It's almost morning, if he doesn't talk by sunrise, we'll bring him to the commander and ask for forgiveness." He sips his drink.

"Forgiveness?" Lena growled, Raven was right next to her.

The alphas look to them, "Who are you?"

"This is Lena, Clarke's guard."

"You would demand forgiveness after what he has done?! He has taken our skaiprisa from her mates, and you believe the commander will grant forgiveness?"

Raven took Lena's arm, "Lena..."

"Finn has until sunrise to talk, if he doesn't we'll take him to the commander. I'll personally guarantee that."

"You had better hope so, because if Clarke is not found, the commander will not want forgiveness, she will want blood."

Bellamy nods, "I'm aware of that."

Lena snarled, "No you're not, because it will not be just the boy, she will go after everyone of your people, this entire place will burn to the ground and the alliance with Skaikru dies along with it."

* * *

It's still dark and it seems to have clouds in the dark sky and there were lighting and thunder, Abby and Clarke heard the sounds outside, Abby went to go and see if the sky started to drip water and it did when she took her hand out to see and feel it.

"It looks like it's raining," She said, "It's beautiful, well at least if I could see it but it sure sounds nice."

Clarke felt uncomfortable, jittery, and her heartbeat rapidly grew, Abby didn't notice because she was too busy hearing the rain. 

"It sounds like it's raining hard, which only means that we --- Clarke? Clarke, sweetie what's wrong?" Abby goes to her and sits.

Clarke stutters nervously whimpering, "The-the rain, the-the thunder... I-I can't...I just can't I-I..."

Abby examine her carefully, "You're suffering from astraphobia." 

She stutters and whimpers, "A wha-what?"

"Astraphobia. It's a symptom most people have including children, it's the fear of rain and thunder. The symptom usually starts when they're children then develops into a common fear when they become adults. You've must have suffered from it when you were little. Please tell me what?"

She stutters and whimpers, "I jus-I just don't like it."

"Clarke please, it helps to talk about it, maybe I can help you deal with it." She tries.

"I-I was little when it happen. My first time...in the rain, and," She sniffles her tears, "The thunder was scary...it was loud, and I didn't like it."

Abby nods, "O-ok, it's understandable, some children have a fear towards that."

She continues, "Ther-there's more...I-I-I..." sniffing again, "I was mated with Lexa and Anya and I... was pregnant six-six months later and-and..."

"Go on."

"It was raining and I was asleep, dreaming and I-I... my baby... I lost her... I lost my baby girl... I lost her..." Clarke cries again, heavily.

Abby shushes her and brings her to her embrace and purrs, "Oh, honey, shh. I'm so sorry. Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, it's alright." Abby tries her best to calm her, of course she didn't know clarke was afraid of the rain, so she had to be gentle with her. 

Clarke stutters, "I'm sorry I-I shouldn't act this way, it's weakness to show tears."

"Clarke that's not true, it's okay to show a little weakness now and then, it's what makes us human." Abby reassures her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, Lexa and Anya have been pacing none stop. They were worried about Clarke, "I told her to stay here where it's safe and she refused. I don't believe this!"

"She's our mate Lexa, she is a bit stubborn."

"Still doesn't change the fact that she's missing." She growled.

"I have scouts everywhere searching for her, I'm sure she's safe. She must have gone to Skaikru or the Arkkru."

"Clarke will never go to the Ark people. Besides I have someone who might find her and I've sent out warriors to capture the Ark leaders. They should be arriving soon." Lexa sits on her throne.

They hear the storm outside getting worse, "This is not good. Clarke is afraid of the thunda and rein, she has a hard time falling asleep because of it, and especially if we're not with her to comfort her."

Lexa sighs, "I know niron, and because the loss of our child that triggered the fear ten times over. She's afraid to go outside let alone sleep when the rein comes."

Anya goes to her mate and kisses her, "We will find her ai hod, that I swear."

They were soon interrupted by warriors from the outside, they were asked to enter and they drag Marcus in and got him on his knees.

"Commander...General... Why was I called?" He asked.

"Do not act as if we were fools, we know you have taken her." Anya growls.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lexa gets up, "Our mate, Clarke where is she? Tell me now and your death will be quick and painless."

Marcus rises his hands, "Commander I swear I don't know. We haven't seen her since the last time we were here. It's the truth."

Lexa growled, "Where is the other leader of the Ark?"

"We've haven't seen Abby either, she been missing for some time now." He admitted.

_"My love could it be possible that she has gone to find her?"_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Klark was mostly interested in their leader, maybe they've went into hiding. The Ark alpha said that she wasn't leaving without her."_

Lexa looks to Marcus, "Has your co-leader not returned?"

"No. The last time I spoke to her was when we were in the Ark and by that time she left. I thought she would be back but I haven't seen her."

"You better hope that's all, because if for some reason she has found our mate, she dies with the rest of you."

* * *

Finn screams again, the pain was too great as Jones cuts off his fingers. 

"This can end if you talk Finn."

He panted but didn't say a word. Jones continued to cut his fingers and he screams in pain, he was down to his last two fingers, his pinky and ring finger on his left hand.

Just two hours until sunrise, and he endured his punishment. It was only five since Clarke disappeared and he hasn't said a word since then. 

"If you don't talk I'll cut another in the next half hour. Do you want that?" Jones growled.

Finn looks to him, snarling and growling, "Fuck...you..."

Jones growled and cut the next one. Dax just stood there watching while drinking a beer. The blood dripped from Finn's hands and it covered the floor as well as Jones' hand when he did the cutting.

The alpha grabs the boy's hair, "That's what happens if you don't talk."

Dax had some bandages to wrap Finn's hands so that when they were finished with him, they bring him to the commander without him passing out on the way.

* * *

As for Abby and Clarke, they we're still in the cave trying to stay warm, they had about two hours left before the rain stops.

Clarke is still whimpering from it, she really doesn't like the rain and thunder, even if it's beautiful to hear it was also scary. 

Abby left Clarke for just a moment to start a fire to keep them warm. The fire was good and bright, the alpha only hopes that it may help Clarke's fears at least for a while.

She sits next to her to comfort her, her purrs soothes her and she relaxes a bit. Clarke felt comfortable, safe, being in her embrace she felt so familiar like she knew the alpha wouldn't harm her in anyway possible. Her touch was also familiar and her voice, the sweet sounds of her purrs, was like something she heard in a dream once before.

The more they sat like this, the more Clarke felt ok, she was going to be ok even though it was raining like hell.

By the time the rain stopped, they headed out, still trying to find their way home. The trees were dripping wet and the ground was a bit muddy, the smell in the air was so fresh you could almost relax to it of course it also reeked of animal crap.

They finally made it to a clearing and they were surrounded by warriors on horseback.

"Klark kom Trikru," One of them said.

Abby whispers to her daughter, "Clarke, I assume you know them?"

"Luna?"

* * *

It's sunrise and after all that, Finn hasn't talked. Bellamy had no other choice, and when he took the knife from Jones, he cut the last fingers he had and wrapped up his bloody hand.

He told his men to tied him up and take him outside. Once outside, they were in a group heading to the village. Bellamy told Lena to inform the commanded of Clarke's kidnapper, Raven went along with her as well as Octavia.

It took a few hours, well at least a half of that hour before they reached TonDC. The commander was informed on time and her people await for the traitor's appearance.

"What has happened to him, speak Bellamy of the Sky People?" Lexa calmy growled.

Bellamy bowed before speaking, "He wouldn't talk. He knows where your mate is and he hasn't spoken since we captured him."

Anya looks to what he has in his hand, "What is in the bag you carry?"

"His fingers. As you ordered me to take care of him if he were to disobey, when we found him, myself and Murphy, we took him back to the ship for questioning and when he didn't speak, we cut off one finger at a time. I gave him until sunrise to talk and he refused, so I cut the last of his fingers." Bellamy admitted.

Lexa nods, "You have done well. Bringing him will secure our alliance, however, my mate is still missing..."

"...Not for long!" There was a voice at the far back, there Luna and her mates (guards) came in with Clarke and Abby. As soon as she sees her, she gets off the horse with Luna's help and runs to her mates and hugs them and they hugs back. They ask her if she was alright and she was, she told them what happened in their language, how she went to the sky camp to help a few friends and how Finn kidnapped her and kept her in a bunker and how Abby saved her life.

"This changes nothing, with my mate safe our alliance holds, however the accused still has a debt to pay. For the kidnapping of my mate, I sentences Fin kom Skaikru to died by a thousand cuts."

Luna spoke up, "Are you sure Heda? To die a thousand cuts?"

Lexa nods, "What is it you suggest Luna kom Floukru?"

She crosses her arms, "A thousand cuts will suffice for most, but I believe that we take a more different approach, show the people, _all_ of the people what happens when one messing with your mate. I agree for the cuts, but please allow me to finish it, that is if he survives it."

"Very well."

It's been another half hour when they set up for Finn's execution, all of the warriors started to cut him, with Lexa, Anya and Clarke going first, then so on. It took half the day to finish it.

After everyone gave their cuts the boy was still breathing, and that in fact Lexa gave permission for Luna to finish him. One of her mates (guards) gave her, her tools and she went up to him. She took a knife and began to cut him, but it wasn't like the thousand cuts, oh no, she used her people's method of execution, the flaying.

It took time to peel his skin right off, the boy screamed in pain as everyone watched, Raven wanted to look away but Lena told her not to and that it was the only way. Everyone must witness this horrible execution. 

Lexa held her mate in her arms as well as Anya, and they watched the torment. Abby and Marcus also watched and they were horrified. Bellamy and his people knew something like this would happen, they gave him a change to confuss and he refused so now he suffers.

Luna cuts off his arm skins and then goes for the chest, it took a while but she finally got it off and when she did, Finn's eyes turned black and he died.

* * *

After the execution, Lexa took Clarke home, Anya was at her side. She sat on a chair to relax, she ate a piece of fruit and water until one of the guards called for an audience with the commander and general. They send Abby inside, Lexa was most displeased as well as Anya.

"I'm told you were the one that saved my mate's life from the traitor."

Abby nods, "Yes, but he shouldn't have died like that."

"Oh? And in what way should he have died?"

"That's not what I meant, commander, he was accused yes but the idea of the punishment was too great, it shouldn't have happened." She explains.

Anya snarled, "It had to be done. The boy was given a warning and he disobeyed that, he had to died. It is the way of our people. Blood must have blood."

Abby said nothing, she looks to Clarke and the rest. Lexa steps towards her snarling with her dark eyes, Clarke called out to her, "Lexa please, don't hurt her. She saved my life."

She can feel her touch and starts to calm down, "It is alright ai hod, I will not. I will ignore the fact that your scent has covered Clarke for just this one day Abi kom Akkru, it is only why you saved her life and the life of our child is reason enough for me to spare your life."

"Thank you, commander."

"However should any attempt jeopardize her safety I will hold you responsible. Is that clear?"

She nods, "Of course, I wouldn't harm Clarke in any way. You have my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	22. A Diamond In The Rough [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, young Clarke, a seven year old is not very good with weapons, but if you get her angry... Watch out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia teaches Clarke how to fight.  
> Clarke gets mad at everything.

**Chapter 22 \- A Diamond In The Rough**

Talia took Clarke out for her first lesson in swordplay. The young omega learned a lot when it came to physical contact when fighting with fists and legs but she wasn't prepared for swords. 

Clarke was a bit afraid and she didn't want to practice sword fighting, she just wanted to play with the rest of the kids, but Talia wouldn't allow it and she said she needed to learn. 

"Nomon, why can't I play with my friends today?" She whines.

Talia smirked, "Because you have not learned how to fight with swords, that's why. And for reasons in which you avoided. Vane tried to teach you and you were not listening. So I'll teach you."

"That's not true, I listen... Sometimes," Talia cocks her head and brow, "Okay so I don't listen, but Vane is older and he knows more than I do."

"So does everyone else. My little omega, you're already seven, and you haven't learned how. The fear of that scares me, I just want you to be prepared to defend yourself. I may not be around to protect you." She kneels to her height.

She frowns, "But Lexa said she protect me, so did Anya."

"And if they were not around...what then? I know it is not a nice thing to envision but if there was a time where our souls were to leave our bodies there maybe no one to protect you against your enemies. This is what the lessons are for, to defend oneself from harm. Do you understand?"

She nods and shows her neck to inform her that she has no fear, "Sha nomon."

Talia smiles, "Good. Then our lesson begins."

The alpha gives the young omega a sword from the table, a wooden sword. She takes hers as well and begin to fight. Talia told her that they will start with the basic training to see where she is in her level.

Basic training is okay, for a beginner, Clarke followed Talia's moves like a mirror and she was getting good, a bit cocky but good, until she was knocked to the ground.

"Get up."

Clarke rubs her butt at the pain, "Ow, can we stop now?"

"Clarke the enemy does not know when to stop, and neither should you. Now on your feet." Talia snarled.

Clarke gets up and fights her. She remembered the move Talia used to knock her down and she escaped it but she was knocked over again.

"Get up."

She does and again she's knocked over. She tried again and again she was knocked over, and again and again and again, until she was enraged and charged for Talia. She growled and snarled at the older woman, her pheromones flowed through the air, a very large very scary pheromones that even Talia didn't see coming. The young omega got up and attacked her only this time Talia was knocked to the ground with a thud. Clarke, with her wooden sword to her neck, growled and snarled at the alpha angrily with dark eyes. Talia snarled and growled at her too but it soon turned to purrs.

Talia smirked, "Good Clarke, very good."

"Nomon...I'm sorry I didn't mean to--"

"It is okay ai prisa, you did good. Your scent clouded my focus and it knocked me over when you pushed me." Talia sits up.

Clarke is on her knees in between Talia's legs, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you nomon? It was a nasty fall."

Talia kisses her forehead, "I am ok ai prisa." 

Clarke hugs the older alpha and she hugs back.

* * *

Day 2, Clarke was enjoying her meal in peace by the fire when two familiar alphas came to her, "Well, well if it isn't the skaiprisa."

"Atho. Dallo. What do you want?"

Atho growled. "What do we want? Because of you, we got in trouble and now we get paid back."

"You're the ones who started it when you took my toy away and broke it." She snarled.

"That is a mistake we will not make again."

They attacked her and she tried to fight back, but it's two against one. The food was dropped on the floor and the alphas started kicking Clarke while she was down. Then all of a sudden, her pheromones were poured out into the air and her eyes went dark. She kicks them off and attacks them. 

Punching left to right, she take one of their swords and cuts them. Atho was cut to the cheek and Dallo on his chest. The omega's scent was all over the place, she snarled and growled at the alpha boys, her eyes were dark and blood spilled on the sword she held. 

The alpha boys whimpered when she stood upon them. Talia came as soon as she smelled the familiar pheromone of Clarke.

She saw what happened and was impressed by it. She came to Clarke and took the sword away, pouring her own pheromone to calm her.

Talia eyes went dark on the boys, "What happened?"

Atho whimpering, "We just wanted to teach the skaiprisa a lesson, Chief Talia."

Dallo nodded and whimpered, "Yeah, she got us in trouble."

Talia snarled, "This is about the toy again?"

They nod.

Talia growled, "I told you not to harm the skaiprisa, and you disobeyed."

"We're sorry Chief Talia."

Talia snarled, "I am not the one you should apologize to..."

They look to Clarke who was snarling with her dark eyes. The boys got on their knees, whimpering, as Clarke gave a warning growl.

"We are sorry skaiprisa. We will not harm you again." Dallo whimper.

Atho nod, "Can you forgive us, skaiprisa? If you do we promise to do whatever you want."

She snarled again, and they whimpered. Her pheromones subside and she nods and they finally breathes calmly as they slowly gets up.

* * *

Day 3, Luna came to visit for the day and she brought fish for Summer as she promised. Lexa, unfortunately, didn't like her near Clarke when she came to the village and she proposed a challenge to win Clarke's friendship. Luna excepted but Clarke didn't want them to fight over her because she said that they both had her friendship.

Of course they wouldn't listen, their alpha scent clouded them with pride. 

They fought for hours, nearly out of breath. Equally matched they continued to no avail.

Clarke was getting impatient and told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen and told her to stay out of it.

Then suddenly, one of the swords slipped out of their hands and accidentally cuts Clarke's upper arm. She screams in pain for a moment and then her eyes go dark.

The young omega snarled and growled at the alphas and she attacked them.

Cowardly, they whimper and plead for forgiveness. 

The omega snarled at them and told them that they were branwadas and she left for home.

* * *

Day 4, Anya asked Clarke to help her in the stables while she cleaned it out. Clarke agreed and took out the horses one at a time, tying them up on the gate.

Anya cleaned out the stable after a few hours and told Clarke to take them back in. 

After that, they went for lunch. Taking their food to a camp fire near a lake, they sat on a log and Clarke asked the beta if she would tell one of her cool stories.

The beta tells her about how she captured a deer. While she told the story, she didn't realized that she dropped Clarke into the water, until she shouted at her.

The beta laughed but Clarke got mad and her pheromones flew by the minute and her eyes went dark. 

The beta tried to apologize but the young omega was enraged that it boiled the water making it sizzle and blow bubbles. Lucky for her that the water wasn't deep.

She got out but not until she pulled Anya in for pay back. Clarke dries up and leaves calling her an idiot.

* * *

Day 5, Clarke is hanging out with her friends in the woods. A game of tag. The 11 year old omega, Yezi was _'it'._ The others had to get away from her or they'll be _'it'_ too. 

Clarke managed to find a hiding spot but she crashed into Evi, the nine year old beta. 

Evi and Clarke both fell down the hill and crashed into the trees.

Evi suffered a bump on the head, while Clarke was stuck on a prickly bush. The thorns stabbed her skin and she couldn't get out by herself.

Evi asked to help, Clarke snarled at her. The beta whimpered and helped her, one throne at a time.

The omega snarled and groaned at the pain, but when the beta came close, the omega's pheromones flew to the air and the beta whimpered again. Clarke soon leaves.

* * *

Day 6, Clarke was busy drawing on her sketchpad when Summer came to her. The little one started licking her feet, Clarke tells her that it tickles and asked her to stop.

The little cub didn't. Summer kept on licking.

Clarke was getting a bit aggravated and told her to stop.

The cub didn't listen and missed the pheromones of her owner by a nanosecond until she saw her dark eyes. 

Summer whines, and crawls to her to sit next to her. She is whining to her omega master for forgiveness. When she got close she rubs her head on Clarke's arm, purring too. Clarke's eyes soon subside to soft ones, she then puts her drawing on the floor and takes Summer into her arms. She kisses her head and she licks her face.

"Moba (Sorry) Sama. Moba."

"Meow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	23. Anya & Summer [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Summer spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cuteness scenes.

**Chapter 23 \- Anya  & Summer**

With Clarke busy with her training with Chief Talia in sword fighting, Anya volunteered to watch Summer for a month until Clarke is caught up in her studies. 

The 11 year old beta and the adorable lion cub Summer are getting ready for their day. Anya wakes up to the feel of a cat's tongue on her palm, but the beta shrugs her fingers, gesturing the cat to go away. But she is jolted by a roar and then she roared back.

Anya smiled and pet the cub good morning. She gets out of bed, grabs her clothes from the draws and head to the shower, and ...Summer follows.

The young cub sits in the bathroom, waiting and eating one of Anya's socks. As soon as she got out of the shower, and found her sock ripped. Summer purrs and rubs her head on her wet legs.

Anya sighs and shakes her head.

After the shower, they got some breakfast. Anya ordered some fresh salmon for the hungry kitten and she got a plate of meat and berries. They both ate and drank warm milk and juice. 

Anya kept peaking her head to the side of the table just to see if she was eating and she was but every times Anya looks, Summer looks at her with her kitty puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Week 2, they went to a river for a swim, Anya jumped in and slashed water at Summer, only a little to get her wet.

The beta swam on her back with her eyes closed. Summer climbed on a rock meowing at her, the water slashed at the rock and Summer in her cute way was attacking it.

She accidentally slipped into the warm water and cried for help, Anya got her distress call and swims quickly towards her only to catch her with a fish in her mouth.

The fish wiggling out, Summer tries to catch it again but failed and jumps back in the water.

Anya laughs as Summer tries to catch up to the fish but it got away, leaving Summer with a slap to the nose with its tail fin. Like in one of those old cartoons.

The beta takes the cub and they head back to the village for lunch.

* * *

Week 3, they went on a picnic in the woods at Blackwood Tree. For this peace full week Anya and Summer spent everyday at Blackwood Tree just enjoying the sound of nature.

They climbed trees to at one point Summer wasn't good at first, she kept falling and Anya would always catch her just in time.

They ran around the field with Summer catching up to the older human beta and she would tackle her to the ground for some licks to the face.

They ate food again but only this time Summer tried to eat Anya's food. At one time she took her bacon out of the bread without her looking.

They started having growling playfights. Anya kept getting clawed by Summer but it wasn't painful just a small scratch or two. Summer even bit Anya's nose a couple of times.

At one point Summer got broad a little and started chasing her tail in circles until she got dizzy. Anya chuckled at her.

During the evening, they just laid in the grass. Anya was asleep with Summer on top of her, her tail tickled her nose and she sneezed scaring the small cat off her.

When night was coming, Anya had a problem and she couldn't find Summer anywhere. She searched every place she could find until she heard the bushes move at the corner of a tree. Anya goes to it and finds Summer trying to catch a field mouse where it escaped to a hole in a tree. The lion cub tried to grab it but then she attacked by a angry squirrel who chased Summer away and into Anya's arms.

She laughed when that happened and they returned home.

* * *

Week 4, it was bath time, after what happened a few weeks ago, Summer was a bit afraid of the water but then Anya had an idea and put a toy fish inside. Summer was curious and jumped right in and fought to get it. During her struggle, Anya bathed Summer until she was nice and clean.

Shaking off the water, Summer's fur was sticking up and dripping in water but at least she was clean.

Curiosity wet the cat.

* * *

The month was finally over and Clarke returned home with Talia exhausted. 

The young omega was covered in scars and bruises, limping to her home to lay in her bed. Lexa and Anya were there with Summer and they whined at Clarke wondering if she was ok and she was. She said that her whole body hurts and she just wanted to lay down.

The young alpha and beta took her there and placed her on the bed. Feeling tried themselves they laid with Clarke and Summer jumped in right after.

Talia saw the four of them sleeping soundly and she smiled and turned to closed the curtain door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	24. Talia &  Clarke [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke spends time with her nomon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mother/daughter day minus Lexa. Lol.

**Chapter 24 \- Talia  & Clarke**

Today was the day for a mommy and me time, preferably a Clarke and Talia time. Lexa couldn't join them because she and Anya were going on a field trip with Vane and the other children as a training activity for warriors only and since Clarke wasn't a warrior yet she had to stay home with her nomon and Summer.

Talia had an idea, finding Clarke sad because she can't go, the older alpha decided to spend time with her young omega. 

Feeling excited, Clarke got dressed and went on a mommy/me time with nomon. Together they went for breakfast, they went to the cooks to get food. Talia had order some fruits and two hot chocolates drinks. 

They sat and ate their food. Soon after they went to the market for some shopping. Clarke loves looking at the art supplies which made Talia smile. She purchased a few things they needed and went back home. 

The older alpha place the supplies on the table and they began to draw. Paint and coloring had become their hobbit together, at one point Clarke painted on her nomon's face with the washable colors and Talia did the same to the young omega. 

After painting, they went on a field trip of their own. Summer came with them. 

Clarke held Summer in her arms as Talia lifted them both on a horse she sat on and they went to Talia's favorite place that no one knew about. 

They soon arrived and mount off the horse. There was something Clarke has never seen before, an old arcade park with rides and snack bars, the works. Anything that you'd find in a fun arcade park that is what Clarke saw. 

She was at awe when she saw it and Talia couldn't stop smiling. She said that here Clarke can be inspired to draw new things, whatever she wanted. She got out her art supplies and drew everything. Once finished she showed it to Talia and she accepted it as a gift. They walked around the park looking at all the cool things there but there was this one place Clarke was curious about. The dinosaur exhibit. The gate was barely closed and one of its doors leaned over from the hinges. They careful went inside and saw the dinosaurs. 

The young omega got an exploding case of new and exciting things to draw for her collection. She got started in it. Talia watched on at the art work. 

After drawing, they got souvenirs and scary masks. 

They went home soon after it was getting dark. They sat by the fire drinking warm milk waiting for Lexa and Anya to return. As the young alpha and beta arrived, Talia and Clarke growled as loud as they could scaring them with the dinosaur masks which nearly gave them a heart attack. 

Lexa and Anya both fell back on the floor clutching their chest and breathing heavily that only made the older alpha and young omega laugh hysterically. 

They finally calmed down and enjoyed their dinner. Clarke talks about her adventures with nomon and Lexa and Anya were excited to go with them the next time they have a free day. 

Talia was eager to accept. After dinner, Clarke asked nomon to read to her, but Talia said that she was too tried and wanted to sleep. Clarke whined and begged her to read the book. She couldn't refuse her small omega so she lifted her into her embrace and grabbed a book from the shelf. They went to bed and read it. After a couple of pages Clarke fell asleep on her lap. She was put to bed and was given a kiss to the forehead. 

Clarke wiggled in her sleep and only half awake she tells Talia that she had a good time. 

Talia smiled and said she did too and told her to go back to sleep. When the curtain door was closed Clarke fell fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	25. Summer, I Don't Think We're In TonDC [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Jessa has business in Polis and the girls are invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polis is something like every other city, full of trouble.
> 
> Princess Thora of Azgeda makes her appearance as well as her brother Prince Roan and their mother.
> 
> Luna and Capt. Jessa. And Lena.

**Chapter 25 - Summer, I Don't Think We're In TonDC**

"Impossible! How are this criminals escaping? Polis has the best security in the entire land." 

Talia, Capt. Jessa and their generals were in talks with an adviser from Polis; prime minister Criss and his apprentice Titus. 

The prime minister bow and spoke, "Chief of Trikru, although the city is under constant surveillance the criminals are escaping from some unknown location."

Talia huffed and scoffed as she turns to sit in her throne for antlers. "The situation is bad and the people are starting to worry about another war. They have suffered enough."

"I am aware of that Criss! The war took several of my closest friends. It was only by a miracle we survived it. Too many people lost including my father and mate."

Criss (alpha prime minister of Polis) snarled, "Your father was a tyrant, Talia, he only wanted power."

Talia looked straight at him, snarling and growling, she got up and stepped to his face, "I know exactly who my father was prime minister so do not dare speak of it again!"

Criss bowed in respect, "My apologize Chief."

Capt. Jessa stood there with her arms crossed, and as she made her way to Talia she put her hand on her shoulder, "If the criminals are escaping we will handle it. Now return to the city, we shall be there as soon as possible."

The prime minister bowed as well as his apprentice and left to return to the city. 

The air was clear and Talia can finally breath but was still snarling. "He really brings me under my skin."

"He makes a point Talia. The war was tough on us back when we were teenagers and we did manage to capture all the traitors because of that." Jessa reassure her. 

"And it only cost the life of my mate and our fathers." Talia sits back down. 

Jessa nods, "Your father was a tyrant Talia. My old man was a significant bastard and a tyrant who drank a lot. Never cared for me at all."

"What did you expect? He slept with half the women in the city and he went off to war thousands of times. Some of those he made by the way." 

Jessa scoffs, "At least your father wasn't like him, in that way of course."

Talia nod. "Have you told her yet? About her mother?"

"She doesn't need to know." 

"I think she does. I have already told my daughter about the day she was conceived." Jessa shrugged. 

It all happened when Jessa was a young teenager and her father was captain of the _Black Pearl_ , one of the many ships to be feared at sea. He and Jessa along with the crew sailed to an island called Nassau, the Island of Pirates as it were, a place where pirates come to trade goods over seas, drink to their hearts content, repair or buy supplies for the ship and of course spent the nights with whores at a brothel. The brothel was a place full of women (mostly omegas) who were sold by greedy alphas in order to gain money and trade and it's been going on for many generations. Good business for everyone. Jessa's father and some of his crew had business to attend to, while the others went to the brothel. Jessa went with them seeing is that she is new to the crew. As a rule, all new crew members were to spent the nights with at least five whores in a single night, and she did. Of course everything was nothing more than casual sex, but one morning one woman (omega) stayed in the room with Jessa making tea. They started talking, and got to know each other. The woman said that she was born within the brothel years ago, fathered by a lot of men and her mother was of course a whore as well. The more Jessa got to know her the more she felt emotional for her and she one day asked if she wanted to leave. Leave the brothel with her. The woman said she couldn't and that her place was within the brothel. This let Jessa unhappy but as a farewell the woman gave Jessa one last night of pleasure but it wasn't like the other night, this one was more passionate. Jessa was going to give her a bite mark but she told her not to, and shot her load inside her instead. After nine whole months, the woman became pregnant and when she gave birth to the child was about the same time Jessa came back to Nassau to see her again after three days at sea from Floukru territory to Nassau. The pirate princess asked if she had changed her mind about leaving, and she didn't but she was willing to give her something else. Under to right of parley, and witness by two of the crew, Jessa took the child from her, the woman also said that she didn't want the child to grow up in the same life she did and that of her mother's, said that the child needs a better life than hers. Jessa kissed her goodbye and left with the child, however when her father found out he had the child killed before it was on-board the ship. Jessa's father went against the Code, and she fought him to the death in order to protect her only child and after his death there was a vote of a new captain, of course Jessa won anyway and became the new captain of the _Black Pearl_. When they sailed away from Nassau, Jessa and the child saw the last of the woman, however she was smiling nonetheless. 

Talia looks to her, "Jessa, your daughter is much older than mine. She is not ready. And besides you've slept with multiple women and only one of them got pregnant. I'm surprised you kept her. What about your Code?"

"The blazes with the Code, she is my daughter and it was under the right of parley when she came to me with the child. Father threaten to have her killed if she was aboard the ship but I fought against him and so did the rest of the crew. He broke the Code and by popular vote I was made captain and never regret it and I never saw that woman again. She must have died somewhere. But Luna was taken care of and my crew loves her." Jessa smiled. 

"Does she know about who her mother really was?"

"Yes unfortunately but she told me that she doesn't care who her mother was, all she cares about was the love I have for Luna. Nothing else matters to her." She happily said. "Fortunately her mother was nothing compared to your mate. It's a ashamed she died so horribly."

"Yes it is." Talia nods. "Well we must get going, if the criminals are escaping we need to go now."

Talia agreed and they both left the tent with their generals. They were soon greeted by the young children. 

Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Lena and Luna ran towards them concerned, "Nomon what happened? Why is the prime minister here?"

"Something has happened in Polis and we must go to see what it is." Talia told a half truth. 

"Can we go?" Anya said. 

Jessa smiled and nodded, "It's too dangerous for you five. You will stay in the village until we return."

The two alphas, omega and beta were disappointed "But --"

"No buts."

Clarke pulled on Talia's shirt, "Nomon can we please go? I've never been to Polis. Please?"

Talia's face dropped when the young omega begged, "Clarke I --"

"Please?" Now she had the puppy eyes. 

Jessa smiled and nods, "The omega begs like a newborn pup."

Talia sighs and gives in, "Ok you can go,"

"Yay!" They said. 

"But you will be watched by the guards at all time. I don't want you running off without them."

"Okay!" And they ran off. 

Jessa chuckled and joked, "You really are too much Talia. Are you sure the young omega isn't your mate? She certainly has you by the balls."

Talia growled, "Shof op! Clarke is just being Clarke. And no she is not my mate and she certainly does not have me by the balls."

"Ok sure she doesn't."

"You are just lucky you are still alive right now because of our sacred friendship, otherwise I'd kill you in the spot." Talia snarled. 

"Then you'd have no one to talk to. Or make fun of you." Jessa laughs. Talia rolls her eyes. 

* * *

In the city, the buzz of traffic and people gathering in the square as they rode up through the gates. 

Clans from all over where here, trading and selling goods. There were a lot of places Clarke could see here in the city but there was one thing that caught her eye. The tower. 

They made their way to the foot of the tower when Talia told them if they wanted to look around the city while they went to a meeting inside. Of course they agreed and they left with their guards to look around. 

* * *

Once inside the tower, Talia and Jessa made their way to the meeting. Once there they heard argument from the clan leaders. 

"...It is your fault! You were the one who said that they will be kept in lock up. And now they have escaped from their cells!"

"Do not blame this on me! If anything it is you who said that they should be sent free and put under banishment!"

"You dare accuse me!"

Jessa whistled loud, "Enough! This argument solves nothing!"

"You are wrong of that Capt. Jessa, truth be told it is Sankru who sided with the traitors to begin with."

"Many of my people were lost because of that war only then they realized they made a mistake and you still hold it against us!" 

"You bet the gods I do."

Talia growled and snarled, "Alright that's enough! You're all acting like a couple of jackals! The War of the 12 has taken a lot from us all, and sitting here arguing about past deeds solves nothing. Our enemies has escaped; traitors from all of our clans walk the streets of the city as we speak and you would do nothing!?"

They stood silent. "Like your mate?"

"Watch it Nia." Talia snarled. 

Nia, queen of Azgeda. She is an alpha and has two alpha children, prince Roan and princess Thora. "I say what's true Talia. Your mate as well as your tyrant of a father fought and died during the war and you stood by and did nothing."

Talia was about to straggle her but Jessa held her back. "Easy Talia."

Nia laughs, "The alpha children of two tyrant fathers."

"She is not worth it Talia, let it go. We have more important things to do." Jessa whispered. 

Soon the prime minister came in and the meeting can start again. He sat on the throne and asked for everyone to sit. 

"As I have heard through that door, now is not the time for a heated discussion. We are here to discuss the threat at hand." He said. 

They nodded. They began talking on how they will find the traitors, some argued on bringing them back to their cells such as, Abel of the Delphi (male alpha), Otar of the Plains Riders (male alpha), Elena of Glowing Forest (female alpha), Marika of the Lake People (female alpha), Medea of the Shallow Valley (female alpha), and Nika of the Broadleaf Clan (male alpha) while others such as Nia of Azgeda (female alpha), Pridon of the Sankru (male alpha), Jack of Blue Cliff (male alpha), and Levan of Rock Line (male alpha) were against it and sent on banishing them from their lands. 

"So it is 6 against 4 on weather we lock them away. Talia, Jessa, you hold the final vote."

Talia and Jessa looked to each other, "Lock them up," Jessa said. "And then killed them."

The leaders mumble and grumble. The prime minister holds his hand in the air, "It is agree then, however, the idea of killing these traitor serves no purpose. It was decreed by the late Heda that these prisoners will remain in their cells and not killed."

"The commander was weak, he fought against violence and it got him killed." Jessa said. 

"Nevertheless, it was his dying wish and as such the decision to kill the prisoners will not come to pass until the arrival of the next commander and as prime minister I hold the highest authority second to that of the commander." Prime minister Criss said. 

Talia and Jessa growled. "You may growl and snarl all you want even have your pheromones out but the decision has been made. No acts of violence will be given to the prisoners until the next commander gives the order. We will find them and put them back in their cells. This meeting is closed."

When everyone left the room, Talia and Jessa were the only ones left. Talia's rage got to her and her pheromones got bigger and she threw a broken lantern to the floor. "Jok! This can't go on like this. Criss doesn't know what he's doing. We bring them back, lock them up and after months maybe years later they think of a way to escape again. How long must we wait until we seek justice?"

Jessa nods and fells like breaking something, "I know why he gets to you."

"If I can just get my hands on them and just --" 

"And risk being branded? No Talia, you have children to take care of and so do I. We will have our justice."

"And how long would that be? Until the commander returns?" Talia snarled.

Jessa nods, "Yes. But when the commander returns we will personally see to it that they get what they deserve."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the tower, Clarke was amazed at all she could see, this was actually the first time she's been here in the big city. 

Lexa, Anya, Lena and Luna were smiling at her the whole time. Since the four of them been to Polis at least a few time, Clarke and Summer were the only ones who hasn't yet and she was so happy. Even Summer purred and shuck her tail with excitement in Clarke's arms.

"Well, well, look what we have here, a little girl and her pets." A voice came from the left side. In came Thora (10) and her brother Roan (10).

Immediately all four of them were right next to Clarke, guarding her and they all snarled and growled at the Azgeda children. Clarke was a bit confused when they started that and she can feel their pheromones growing, covering her from theirs. The Azgeda children did the same. "Wha-what's going on?" The confused omega said.

"It seems that your pets don't like us very much, omega girl." Thora said.

Luna growled, "Azgedas are no friends. They can't be trusted."

Thora laughs, "Says the granddaughter of a tyrant," Luna's eyes went a bit dark for a moment. "You can't tell me what I already know, Thora." She said.

"Oh really? Mother told me about your grandfather, how he threaten to kill you when you were born." Everyone looked to Luna, even Clarke. "She also told me about your mother and how she slept around with omegas in order to conceive you. The pirate bastard of a whore." She laughed. 

Luna growled and snarled and pheromones pour out, she went after Thora, straggled her and started punching her face in. Thora rolled her over and did the same. This went on for a while until Talia and Jessa came in and pulled them away from each other. "What is going on? Why were you two fighting?" Talia said.

"She attacked me, that little sea witch!" Thora said.

Luna growled and tried to get out of her mother's grasp, "You should've kept your mouth shut, you ice hag!"

"Luna!"

Thora gets out of Talia's grasp and turned to leave but not without saying, "Wait until my mother hears of this. Come Roan, we're leaving."

Roan looked to his sister then turned to everyone else, "Lets go Roan! Now!" And he left.

Luna wanted to go after her but her mother stopped her. "Luna! Stop!"

"You should have let me finish her."

"Luna," Jessa gets to her knees, she looks her in the eye while holding her arms, "Remember what I taught you, control yourself. Don't let your anger control you. Remember the Code? Article Ten and Eleven? Say it."

Luna nods, " _Make peace with your past so it doesn't spoil your present._ "

"And?"

" _What others think of you is not worth listening to._ "

Jessa smiled, "Good."

Luna whined, "I'm sorry nomon." Jessa smiled, kissing her daughter on her forehead and hugging her, "It's ok baby. Know that I will do anything to protect you, my little one."

Clarke came up to them with Summer, "Luna,"

"Yes Clarke?"

"Summer wants to say sorry." Summer meows and Luna takes her from Clarke. The pirate princess gets licked by the young cub, and she chuckled. "Thank you."

The young omega smiled and takes Summer back when Luna gave her back.

Talia asked if the children were hungry and they said yes so they went to a tavern just across the street, one of the most popular in the city. They order food and ate it while enjoying the entertainment of music. They all were having a good time until of the Polis guards came to them. He informed that he needed to speak with Talia and Jessa about the traitors. Talia told the children that they'll be back soon and left with the guard.

Clarke asked why Thora was so mean to them, and Anya explained that she was a spoiled ice princess from Azgeda who wants more than what's necessary, just like her mother. Clarke also asked if she was like that with everyone, mean. Lexa tells her that she's mean to everyone, even the ones she wants to mate with. She said that Thora had a lot of girlfriends, preferably omegas and when she was unpleased with them, Thora abused them. Just then prince Roan came in the tavern to find them, he was alone and walked up to them. They snarled at him but he stood strong and unafraid, showing his neck to them he says that he apologizes to them for his sister's actions and hopes they will accept it. they didn't say a word, until Clarke spoke and with that he bowed to them and left. 

The guards who watched them were starting to get hungry, so Clarke got them some food. They said that they couldn't eat while on duty, but Clarke insisted. They smiled and took the food from the young omega.

After eating the young omega wanting to see more of the city, asked the guards to take them everywhere. After the tour it was almost getting dark, only several hours left. By that time everyone was getting ready to head home, the children were separated from the guards because of the crowed, and ended up in the subway tunnels and got lost.

* * *

"We're lost."

"We're not lost. Stop saying that, you're scaring Clarke."

Lena stated, "We need to find a way out and back to the Chief and Captain."

Lexa reassured Clarke, "Don't worry Clarke, we'll find them."

"You said that the last five minutes Lexa. Luna's right we're lost."

"We are not lost. Ok? We're just... we..." She sighed, "Ok so we're lost. But this wouldn't have happened if Anya wasn't such a butt."

Anya growled, "Again with that!"

"Well, it's true. If you hadn't gotten us lost we wouldn't be in this mess you butt."

"You're the butt."

"No you are."

"No you."

Luna and Lena just stood there with Clarke, "I still do not get the whole 'butt' thing." Lena said.

"Neither do I."

"Hey, guys, I think I see a light. Coming from there." Clarke whispered to the rest.

They soon followed the light in the tunnel and as they get closer and closer they can hear talks, more of whispering coming from the light, there by the lighted trash can were a group of alphas, betas, and maybe some omegas. They all had brands on their faces and necks, this brands were a symbol of betrayal, anyone who turns their backs on their people; start a war without the constant of the leader; or side with the enemy in order to take out their current leader was to be branded for treason, however this was all done during and before the War of the 12. Now the ones who are branded with the traitor mark were to be found as traitors of war and sentences to rot in jail or killed by the order of the commander. The traitor mark can be really easily spotted, it would look like an insignia in a skull symbol with horns.

"The traitors." Luna whispered.

Clarke whispered, "What?"

"They were once good people, alphas, betas, and omegas who sold off their own clans to enemies for money and power." Lexa whispered.

Anya whispered, "The War of the 12, it happened because of them, because they turned their back on their own people." 

"Now, everyone is looking for them." Lena whispered.

Clarke whispered, "Well, we have to get out of here before they find us."

"Agreed."

* * *

They finally got out of the tunnel safely and found Talia and Jessa.

The young ones ran to them to tell them about the traitors they found in the tunnels and that they were trying to dig their way out of the city, and they quickly called for the guards to them take them back to their cells.

However there were only a few of them in the tunnel, the rest of the traitors vanished from the city. The meeting was called and the clan leaders agreed to locked them away until a new commander says otherwise. While those who wish to take matters into their hands would be branded as a traitor, so if they didn't wish to be branded, they shut their mouths and went on with their lives.

With the traitors back in their cells, well at least some of them, the clan leaders packed their things and left for home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	26. I'm Sick Of You [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke caught a cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was playing outside until it rained.

**Chapter 26 \- I'm Sick Of You**

"Ah-choo!" A sneeze was sound in the tent of the Chief of Trikru that made the tent flips blow out. A young omega was down with a cold after playing in the rain when Talia found out about it she was crossed.

Clarke was in bed for a week with the cold, her nose runny, bed full of used tissues, and her head was like it was on fire.

Talia came in with some soup, one of Clarke's favorites. "Here you go, fresh out of the pot."

She sniffles or at least tries to, "Mochof nomon."

Talia watches her eat the soup but she was having trouble and she was taking very small sips of it. Clarke asked her if she feed her the soup. The older alpha got out from her chair and sat next to the sick omega and feed her the hot soup. "Clarke, you know this would have never happened if you stayed home when it rein."

Clarke sniffs, "I know, I'm sorry it was an -- ah ah-choo! -- accident."

Talia hums, "Would you mind telling me why it was an accident?" 

Clarke explained that she was far away from the village with Summer that very morning, playing at Blackwood Tree. They were having a good time, they ran and climbed trees but not too high that Summer can fall and hurt herself, they even ate lunch and as they took a nap after a long day it started to rain. Clarke and Summer ran back home, unfortunately the Omega was the only one to get wet because the lion cub was covered in a blanket. That's how she got sick. 

"...That's what happened." 

"Well at least you're home. You get some rest, eat a lot of soup and you'll be able to go outside again." Talia said with a smile. 

"Can Summer sleep with me?"

"I do not believe that is a good idea. You don't want her to get sick too."

Clarke nods, "Can lion cubs get sick from people nomon?" 

"Sometimes. Of course it's better to have the bed to yourself for now until you feel better, ok?"

She gave her best brave face, "Sha nomon." 

Talia smiled at the young, sickly omega. Once she was finished with the soup she gave Clarke a kiss to the forehead and left her to sleep.

The older alpha put the plate at the table, Lexa and Anya were sitting at the table still eating but slowly.

"Why have you two not finished?" She asked. 

Anya whine, "It's no fun without Clarke."

"Yes, I know. You three always eat together."

Lexa whine, "Nomon, when will she be out of bed?"

Talia takes a sit, "When her fever goes down. Right now she needs all rest she can get."

"I miss Clarke."

"I know. But you two need to give her some rest, and who knows she's might feel better in the morning."

* * *

During the night, Clarke broke out in a high fever. Nyko came in after Talia called, to check in on the girl. She had a fever of 103, sweating, couching and hot from the furs.

Nyko told her that she needed a cool, damp washcloth on the child's forehead while she rests, a sponge bath with warm water, plenty of fluids, removing layers of clothing so she can lose heat more easily through her skin, and stay indoors. Talia nodded and dismissed Nyko. 

Lexa and Anya were too afraid to leave Clarke's door, they whined when she couched, when she got hot, when she threw up too. They really wanted to help her, to help relieve the pain she is in but Talia told them that they needed to stay away from Clarke for now otherwise they'd get sick too. 

The rain stopped that every morning and breakfast was served, Talia had given Clarke some freshly squeezed orange juice and oatmeal. Once finished she gave her a warm sponge bath and washed her back, and then after she was put to bed. She dressed her in one layer of clothes so she be comfortable while she slept. 

Talia asked Lexa and Anya to go out and play when she left Clarke's room but they couldn't go not without Clarke at least. It would have been no fun without her. 

The older alpha sighed and told them they can stay inside but it was to keep away from Clarke. Summer was trying to be slick and tried to sneak in but Talia pulled her away. She told her not to do that again and the lion cub hanged her head and her ears low. 

After two days, Clarke's fever went down a little and she finally stop throwing up. 

After six hours, her throat wasn't scratchy any more. 

But she still had a runny nose and felt a little hot and had a headache, however she was able to hold down her food when she ate it. Nyko came in everyday to check on her, he even gave her some medicine to help but she wouldn't take it from him, so Talia had to do it instead.

Lexa and Anya would keep watching her, at first it was a little creepy for Clarke to have an alpha and beta eyes watching her every move but over time she felt safe with them around. They talked, and they read to her to fall asleep. They even gave her a get well gift. The omega was smiling and happy to have good friends like them around.

Now that Clarke stopped couching, Summer jumped in the bed and cuddled next to her and gave her some yum-yum kisses. 

Talia came in with bowl of soup and orange juice, she ate the whole thing by herself. The tissues on the bed were thrown out, the only thing left was the one she has on hand. 

Clarke was given her bath and sent to bed. Summer cuddles next to her purring for support for the omega. Lexa and Anya sneak in while Talia wasn't looking and cuddled up next to Clarke. They figure if she was sick they suffer along with her. 

When the older alpha came to check in she saw all four of them already asleep in bed. She shakes her head, sighs, and leaves them to sleep. 

After three weeks of sickness, Clarke was feeling a lot better than before, she is now able to leave the tent to play, unfortunately Lexa, Anya and Summer were the ones who got sick this time and Talia and Clarke got to take care of them. 

Well, what can you do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	27. A Summer Vacation [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer goes on a wild adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take a break from the trio and on to the Summer.

**Chapter 27 \- A Summer Vacation**

Here in Trikru lands there are many animals, some deformed, some regular and some rare. Such as a genetic mutation of one particular leucism creature, the white lioness cub Summer. 

She, the last of her family maybe most possibly the last of her kind lives with a pack of alpha/beta/omega humans in a village surrounded by trees. 

Summer was given that name from her owner, an omega girl from the sky. The reason why is because it was the day of summer when she came down to the ground to met her new family. 

The young cub is only a year old, a healthy and strong cub even at this age. She is fierce and aware of danger. Her coat is in fact pure white all except for the black ring around her neck that serves as an identity collar so her pack knows who she is. 

During days of good weather, she enjoys spending time with her new family and is never too far from her owner. 

During days of bad weather, she stays home sleeping in her bed or in the bed of her omega owner. 

As all creatures, there's a certain need for adventure, exploring new territories, new creatures and edible food. 

The young cub may wonder off on her own in searching for a night and day of fun. This is the story of Summer, the white lion cub. 

* * *

On a nice summer day, the white cub sets off on a journey. Being as young as she is, she knows every located area of the forest. But seeing as she's young, she will face great danger if she is not careful. 

She sets off to the east where there are less trees and more grass. This provided more room to run but less cover from the animal she is hunting. 

From a distance, she sees a young elk eating the tall grass as well as a group of young hyenas about that same age as Summer. They too stocked her prey and as she got closer, the young hyenas got even closer. 

Finally with in jump Summer caught the elk and killed it. The hyenas circled around her as she ate but she was confided and stood her ground. They made the mistake of getting too close so Summer roared and scared them off. She can finally enjoy her meal in peace. 

After the meal, Summer went to find water, traveling from rock to rock, tree to tree she found what she was looking for. A river that stretched out was filled with a nice cool water. It had been a good day, Summer as young and fierce as she was caught her first prey and fought off a group of hyenas in order to get it. But that was only a test. 

There was more dangerous creatures she has not seen yet, however there was one glaring at her right now. A crocodile. 

Summer could smell something was off as she saw the tree branches move in the water she got a look at what it was but she was curious. 

The crocodile, one of the lion most dangerous predators stocked the lioness down. Swimming ever so quietly the crocodile surprised Summer and tries to eat her but she jumped away just in time. 

She hissed and growled at the croc. It did the same to her. She ran off when it almost bit her leg. Defeated for the first time she went on her way. 

Today was short as it began to rain, Summer found shelter in a cave she hasn't explored yet. The storm was great, too great that shot thunder and lighting to the cave blocking the entrance. Summer now trapped she spent three hours trying to find her way out. 

She stumbled upon a hit of light, thinking it was the sun she followed it only to be surprised that is wasn't, but a mere reflection of millions of bright and colorful crystals and a stream? Using her instincts she followed the stream to a small crack of the light coming from outside. The wind was cold as she dug her way through the thunder and lighting struck again this time making a exiting out of the tunnel. Summer was set free. 

She found herself lost, away from Trikru territory and into something new and exciting. She went off again looking for a good meal after searching she spotted a hungry cheetah eating what appears to be a zebra. The cheetah was a deformed creature with a bird wing to its back. 

Summer sees the other cat and prepares to attack. The struggle took less than five minutes but the deformed cheetah was defeated and left. Summer can now enjoy her prize. 

After the meal and her belly full, she found a cool shade under some trees and rested. She didn't have a care in the world as she slept peacefully. She was suddenly wake when she smelled something strange, a pride of lions caught her eye. Their coats was different than hers, nevertheless they were still lions, the first she's seen in a long time. 

Curious about the new arrival, Summer investigates. The pride was made up of mostly females and their newborn cubs so this was a small pride. Summer can also sees that there was one male lion hiding in the brushes. She stays as far away from them as possible so it's not to cause trouble. 

She watches as the cubs play while their mothers rest in the shade. They roared and growled their sweet little voices as they clawed one another. She was amazed at the pride that decided to enjoy them. Just then the male lion took this as an invasion and goes to attack Summer. Summer and the male fought but she was defeated and ran off with nothing but a sprained paw. She was being followed however, by one of the young females about her age. When Summer found her stocking her, she prepared to fight again. But the female didn't attack only sat there. 

The female was friendly and Summer gave into her. The female has a normal colored coat of golden brown with a white patch on her eyes. Of course she was different from the rest. The male lion ignore the white patched lioness and set off with the rest of his pride. 

Over time, the two became friends and they were inseparable. They hunted together, rested together and even caused trouble together. 

Summer and the white patched lioness were a magnificent team. And then it happened, a storm has come and only this time the lighting struck the trees and a fire burst. Summer and her friend were trapped. With no way out, the only other option would be to jump. The white patched lioness was afraid but Summer encouraged her to jump over. The fire was close, Summer jumped over and was safe but the white patched lioness stood in the middle of it all. With one final strength she jumped as well and they both ran off. 

The fire had finished and the rain washed it away. The two lioness were lucky to escape and they both rested under a tree. For a while the rain stopped again. Summer and her friend were free to hunt again. 

They soon spotted a couple of horses eating grass, they went into position and clawed their way to their prey. The horse can heard but a whisper of twigs breaking soon after they were pounced by the lioness and was killed. They've enjoyed the meal. 

As their bellies were full they rested under the trees for a couple of hours. Then there was trouble. The worst thing that can happen to a lion was in fact hunters. The alpha humans carried their weapons in search for their prey. And as they hunted they spotted two lioness under the tree. With arrows to the ready they attacked them. Summer and her friend quickly escaped but the hunters were on their tails and chased after them. The lioness ran as far and as fast as they could, until they came to a cliff valley, thinking fast Summer jump over the gap and landed on the otherside, she now waited for her friend to jump, unfortunately the hunters got to her first. Summer was now alone. 

In mourning of losing her friend, she lost some confidence in herself but after a long hour she gave up the depression and went hunting. She hunted for hours, eating anything she could find in the wild. 

She drank water when she found it and even decided to go for a swim. During the swim she caught a fish and ate it. Soon after she took a nap in the shade. 

Summer was brave, and strong for her age, fighting off other lions, hyenas and crocodiles even a bull or two. Summer was queen of the jungle and she was very proud. 

After a long day,  Summer decided to go home but on the way there she met a cougar, a very hungry and dangerous wild cat. 

The cougar was a strong male and he was in the mood to hunt, of course he could not find any other animals so he turned his attention to the lioness. Roaring and growling the cougar charged towards her. The white lioness ran and roared and growled at the male cat. She eventually fought him, a few scratches here and there but nothing too serious. Summer's powerful paws clawed at the cougar's eyes blinding him and bit him in the neck. Struggling to break free the cougar runs far away from the might of the white lioness. 

With a defeated cougar, Summer travels home to enjoy the warmth of her bed and the scent of her owner, the beloved omega of Trikru. 

* * *

Summer rests in her bed next to her owners and goes into a deep sleep. The omega, beta and alpha return to the tent and sees Summer sleeping in the omega's room. 

"Has Summer left the tent while we were away?" 

"I do not know."

"Neither do I."

Summer purrs. "She looks so tired. I wonder what she has been up to."

"We may never know. She is one mystery lion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	28. Two Nomons? [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a bit upset with Clarke. Talia comes back. Clarke feels something incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is angry at Clarke for disobedience. The real reason for the alpha's anger. Abby slowly trying to gain Clarke's trust and Talia comes back. 
> 
> Luna will stay in the village for the war and keep an eye on Abby.

**Chapter 28  - Two Nomons? [Main Story 10]**

It’s has been a long day, the execution of Fin was over and the beloved omega of Trikru was now safe in the comfort of her mates. Or at least that's what she thought. 

"Now that the traitor has been dealt with, I have a meeting to attend to." Leksa growls as she walked to the tent flaps. Anya follows her. "I hope that you will not take long here, remember, we are still enemies even if you saved my mate's life." Her eyes go black as she told Abi.

Abi nods, "Of course, I'll be quick. I just want to speak with her." 

Onya snarled and her eye go black too, "That better be all you're going. Otherwise you won't live to see another night."

The alpha and beta left Klark and Abi alone to talk. The air clears and Abi can relax a little and Klark breathes too. "Your mates don't like me very much."

"They don't want to see me get hurt. It's ok, I can handle them." Klark tells her. 

Abi nods, "Um, am I even allowed to sit?" 

Klark smiles and rolls her eyes, "Of course you can. I'm not going to hurt you and I know you won't hurt me."

"Ok. With all that's happened, I feel like I don't know where we stand, I mean, do they know I won't hurt you?"

"You did saved my life, so I assume no."

Abi chuckles, "Well that's good news. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Klark thinks for a second and realized that she was still in the tent. "I would like to see the outside. Get some air at least."

"O-ok, but you think they'll approve?" 

She smiles at the alpha, "You just let me worry about them. For now I need some fresh air. Maybe find out what's going on."

Abi stands from her chair and goes to help her but stopped when she realized that she shouldn't touch her. Klark immediately noticed and ask the alpha to help her up. Just then Sama came in and started growling at her and she was ready to jump her again. Klark knew she was after Abi so she stepped in front of her. "Summer no! No! Shh, it's ok, I'm ok. Easy. Atta girl. That's it. Just relax."

Abi finally breathes. "Thank you. I don't think I can handle that again."

Klark nods, "Yeah ok. I'm sorry about what she did to you before, she just thought that you were a threat and was going to attack."

"I wasn't."

"She didn't know. Summer is a good cat, she listens to me. She's been protective of me ever since she was a cub. It's one of the many reasons why she stays next to me."

Klark rubs Sama's head and purrs to the touch. "I'll try to keep my distance next time."

They soon leave the tent, escorted by Sama. Klark gets the fresh air she wanted and feels better. Abi watches her breathe in and out while keeping the distance between the omega and the lioness. 

Sama growls low when Abi tried to get close. "I feel so much better now. Thanks."

"You're welcome Clarke." Abi said with a smile on her face. 

From a distance, Luna, now captain of the Black Pearl, was watching the Ark alpha next to Klark and she growled at her. She marched over and snarled at the woman, Luna's eye went black. "Keep away from Klark!" 

Abi growled and snarled at the alpha pirate. The pheromones filled the air making Leksa and Onya come out of the war tent. Growling and snarling they saw Luna approach them. 

"Luna it's okay. She saved my life remember?"

"No, I was the one who saved you. She is just trying to take you away." Luna snarled. 

Abi snarled back, "I wasn't trying to take her away."

"Because I didn't give you the chance to."

"Klark! I thought I said I wanted you inside."

"Lexa stop. Anya you too."

Onya protest, "You scared us the last time, we will not let you leave the tent."

Klark was now getting impatient, her calming pheromones released and everyone relaxes. Leksa and Onya were still a bit grumpy. Luna submitted ok. And Abi too.

"Ok, now that everyone is calm, I'll say it again, Luna, she is not going to take me away ok? I'm not going to let her. Lexa, Anya, stop telling me to stay in the tent if I want to go outside I'll go outside." Klark growls. 

They all protested, "Klark..." 

"No! That's it. Don't make me angry."

They wanted to continue but they kept their mouth shut with a rumble in the chests. Klark huffs and moves passed them with Abi and Sama. Leksa tells Luna to keep a close eye on them while they went back to the war tent. Luna nodded and followed them. 

"Ok you wasn't kidding about handling them." Abi said. 

Klark sighs, "No I wasn't. At least they wouldn't bother you again, unless they want to make me angry. Are you hungry, I can asked the cooks to make something if you want."

"I could eat."

Klark and Abi went to the cooks tent and got their food, of course this whole time Luna has been watching very closely. Klark of course ignored her but Abi was a bit nervous as to having her stare at her every move. The omega gave a warning growl at the pirate alpha and told Abi to relax because she wasn't going to do anything. 

After they ate, they took a walk and as they walked Luna followed. Klark was getting tired of it and turned to her. 

"Luna you don't have to keep following us, you can join us if you promise to behave." Klark asked nicely. 

"Of course Klark. But it's only to keep my eye on her."

Klark rolled her eyes. Just then Lena came in with Atho and Dallo they snarled at Abi, but Klark gave a calming pheromone in the air and everyone relax to it. She had introduced them to Abi and the whole time they wanted rip her throat. But the omega gave a warning growl to be nice and they listen to her. 

* * *

After a long day and lot of stares, snarls and growls, Abby took Clarke back to the commander's tent where Clarke can smell the alpha and beta inside. 

She thanks Abby for her time and she will talk to her mate about what they discussed recently. Abby hopes to see her soon, and Clarke smiling telling her that she will. With that, Abby left for home, and Clarke takes a deep breathe and enters the tent. 

Lexa sat at her throne, her eyes were black as well as Anya's who stood right next to her. "Don't start."

Lexa's chest rumbled, "I haven't begun to start. First starters, why did you leave? I specifically said not to leave the tent and you've agreed to stay after we told you about what happens to mates when being force to breed, yet you refused to stay after three days!"

"Don't raise your voice to me! Yes I did stayed and yes I went outside, I even know that you'd be upset about it." She barked.

Anya snarled, "So then why did you leave?"

"Raven. She came to me for help because a few of the Skaikru were injured during an acid fog. They were just looking for water and more herbs but they were attacked by the fog and they sent her to come and get me. That's why I left." 

"Clarke you could have told us. You didn't have to disappear like that, we could have sent a healer to help."

"I wasn't alone, Anya. Lena was with me. After I finished healing them, I just went to get a drink of water and that's when Finn grabbed me and took me to a bunker."

The mention of the boy brought a nasty rumble in Anya and Lexa's chest. "He didn't mated with me, if that's what you're thinking. I was fine for a while until Abby came and found me. It was getting dark so we found a cave to rest for the night and it started to rain and --"

Lexa got up, her eyes were a little dark and her pheromones subsided, she placed her hands on the omega's shoulders and nodded, "I know Clarke, we both do. The thing is that when you vanished, it frighten us very much. We've thought the worst, that you might have been forced to or even killed and the baby--"

Clarke cups her face, "Lexa, Anya, you guys don't think I'm scared? I'm scared about losing the baby too, I'm terrified. But you can't keep me locked in here for the rest of my life. I need to be me again, I need to be wanted again, you two having me here is not helping."

Anya came up to them, "We are sorry prisa. We just wanted to protect you."

"I know. I understand that. I do. But you have to let me breathe, you have to trust me." Clarke purrs to them.

Lexa's eyes clear up, "I'm sorry ai hod. We did not mean to make you upset."

"I'm not upset, I just need you to trust me, trust that I'll be ok."

"We do trust you hodnes. We just don't want to lose you." Lexa whines to her.

Clarke hugs her mates, purring to them. They purr too, and cover her scent with theirs, "You won't lose me."

"Do you forgive us Clarke?" Anya whined.

"I do, you butts."

They smiled and laugh and kiss her face. Lexa pulled away for a second and asked her if she needed anything. Clarke said that she could use a nap, she was really tired and wanted to sleep. Anya and Lexa guided her to the bedroom and stripped of the fabric, covering her in furs. They also stripped and joined her. All of them snuggled together, purring and kissing the omega, rapping arms around each other and rubbing the omega's belly dump and kissed it goodnight too. 

* * *

The next morning, Clarke woke up to the feel of kisses on her skin. The purrs and sweet words they whispered to her made her smile in her sleep. The alpha brushed the small locks of hair out of her face and the beta kept rubbing the belly in small circles. The omega giggles and wakes up, "Stop it tickles."

"I'm sorry prisa. Next time I'll give you kisses instead." The beta moved to plant kisses on her belly making her giggle again. She trailed her fingers through her beta's hair, the alpha cupped Clarke's face to kiss her lips. Their heat was coming and since they were already naked when they slept that part was over. 

Clarke can feel they were getting hard as the bulges poked her legs. She takes her hands and grabs them as soon as they tried to slip away. Lexa and Anya jolted for a second and gave in to the touch of Clarke's hands. 

Stroking them gently, pheromones poured out covering the tent completely from every inch and corner. Lexa bits Clarke's lip in pleasure so it doesn't hurt, she then nips the neck making her growl and purr. Anya kisses up to the breast and bits down to a tease, Clarke gasped when she did that which made Anya and Lexa smile during the biting and kissing. 

Lexa soon moved to her position on top not leaving Clarke's neck for a second. She rubs her cock against her mate's soaking wet clit and guide it through. She whined as Clarke's walls tighten around her. The omega purred and relaxed the alpha, then she started to move in and out of her. The beta was being jerked off by her omega's hand, she started to kiss Lexa's shoulders and back to add to the frustrated pleasure they have been craving for. Anya bits her spine making Lexa groan and jolt inside Clarke making the omega move her head back. Lexa soon takes her head from Clarke's neck and kisses Anya fully on the lips and bits her neck. Thrusting in faster and stroking a bit harder the alpha and beta were close. Lexa shot her load inside and Anya shot hers on Clarke's hand. She stood inside until it was done and she gently drove it out of Clarke's pussy. 

Anya took the next round and did the same as Lexa except she was biting Clarke's breasts. Guiding her hard cock inside she went from slow to fast in a mere second. Anya then proceeded to fondle the omega's clit with her fingers making her grab the furs and pillows for support, she even started to scratch the beta's back just to make her growl. It wasn't long before she came inside and their heat disintegrated and they were back to the kissing and caressing the omega again. 

"Hmm, I hated when you do that." Clarke said with a smile. 

"But you love us anyways."

"That's true. We need to talk."

Anya was nervous and so was Lexa. They jumped up when she said that they needed to talk. "What is it Clarke, have we hurt you?" That drove them to place their hands on the baby bump. Clarke sat up and took their hands circling them with her fingers. She purred, "No it's not that. I'm ok and so is the baby. No, I wanted to let you know about what Abby told me."

"What does she want?" Anya growled in a rumble. 

"She -- She told me about how she can earn your trust. She also said that there was a reason why omegas were seen to be a threat and that she was forced to send her child to the ground."

Lexa growled in a rumble too. "What did she say?" 

"She said that omegas were living in the Ark for five generations before this happened and that the reason for the exist number was because of one omega rejected the love of an alpha and that lead to the alpha's obsession which lead to assassination. That's why they found omegas to be a threat and that's why they killed them at birth." Clarke said. 

"Was there more?"

She nods, "Yes. She also said that few omegas were lucky enough to have children. They had to hide the scent and wasn't allowed to leave their home otherwise it would result in exposure. And she --" 

Lexa cupped her face when she stopped speaking, "What? What is it hodnes?" 

"She um, she-she said that I-I was her daughter and that m-my father was an omega who hid his scent for four years until he was killed and that's why she had to sent me to the ground, for my protection." Clarke had her eyes low. 

"She is not your mother."

"Isn't she? I mean just look at all of our people, all of them have brown hair with a bit of yellow. My hair is different than everyone else's. Abby's hair color is the same as mine. It's possible that she could be my mother, my real mother." 

Anya nods, "Chief Talia has raised you all your life. She is your mother, not her."

"She could be."

Lexa calmly said, "What do you believe Clarke?"

Clarke thought for a moment, thinking of all the times she's spent with Talia and the grounders and all the fun she had as a child but as she looked back to when she was four, she doesn't recall Abby being there with her not once. Lexa and Anya waited for her to speak,  she can see the anxiety in their eyes so she gave her best smile. "Talia will always be my mother, and I love her dearly. You're right she did raised me, but I can't help but feel some sort of connection towards Abby."

Anya turns her face, "It is whatever you want to believe Clarke. We will not love you any less."

"And we'll not force you to do anything you don't want ai hod. You are ours forever." Lexa said smiling. 

Clarke smiled and they did too. She kissed them both and got out of bed to fetch breakfast.

* * *

During breakfast, Lexa, Anya and Clarke talked about how Abby and the Ark people can gain the trust of the Skaikru and the grounders. When out if the blue, a guard interrupted them and informed them that they had a visitor. The familiar scent of an alpha drove them to their feet. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my girls."

Lexa chuckles, "Nomon! What are you doing here?" 

Talia cocked a brow, "What, I cannot come to see you anymore?" 

Lexa's eyes go wide and she began to stutter, "No! Well yes but I --" 

Talia gave her meanest look to her daughter. Lexa closed her mouth and whined and gave her puppy dog eyes. Anya laughed. "Only you can make Lexa whine like that. Hello Chief Talia. It is good to see you."

"Good to see you as well Anya." The older alpha hugged the beta. 

Clarke came up and hugged the alpha. "Well she's not the only one Anya."

"Clarke. My beautiful omega daughter it is so good to see you." Talia kissed and hugged the omega. 

"Nomon I'm so happy you're here."

Talia let's go of her to see her face. She sees the big belly and kept on smiling. She nodded and looked at the three of them. "I knew, I knew one day you'll be together like this. The three of you cannot be apart for a second. Now look, my eldest daughter and my two other daughters mated to each other. A mother cannot be more happier. And I can also see a new arrival ready to see the world." 

Clarke blushed. Lexa and Anya had their head high and their chest out. With all the excitement and welcoming of Talia, chief of Trikru, Clarke felt the live within the very room she she stood and she can also feel something else too. Her eyes wide, her head moved forward just a bit, she gasped at the sudden movement when she placed her hand to her stomach the others were worried. 

"Clarke, what is it? What's wrong?"

She felt it again this time it was twice she felt it. "Ai hod, what's the matter?" 

"The baby..."

Anya grabbed her left arm, "What about the baby? Ai prisa?" 

And again she feels it. "It moved. I felt it, I felt the baby move!"

Lexa and Anya smiled happily and so did Talia. "I think someone's happy to meet you."

"Why, hello little one. I'm your grandmother." Talia said to the baby in Clarke's belly.

Lexa and Anya both said, "Ai goufa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	29. Talia vs Abby [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia meets Abby of the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke needs to choose. The war with the mountain starts now!

**Chapter 29 \- Talia vs. Abby [Main Story 11]**

Feeling her baby moving was the happiest time of Clarke's life, she hoped for a strong and healthy child that would be born into their pack. Her joyfullest day was the best, however with all the excitement she didn't want to jinx it. Something unknown may go wrong and of course she is nervous about having this baby, after what happened the last time, she only prays that everything goes well.

Chief Talia, after so many years had returned to her homeland to spend time with her beloved trio of trouble making girls. She now lives in Polis where she can keep a close eye on the prisoners from the war many years ago. While in the city she heard of the invaders from outer space and how one of the Skaikru alphas kidnapped Clarke and was nearly forcing to mate but thankfully Luna came to her rescue and brought her home. "So nomon, what brings you here? The last time we saw you was at the ascension ceremony, you got so drunk that you and Capt. Jessa started to sing a duet of--" Lexa said with a smirk.

Talia interrupted before she could finish the sentence. "Nah-ah! If you so much as finish I swear to you, you will no longer be commander."

"You can't do that Talia, the other clans won't allow it. Neither would Lexa."

"I'm still her mother, Anya, whether she is commander or not I will end her life. It was the most embarrassing thing in my life and I'm living to regret it."

They chuckled and ate their breakfast. A guard came in to inform them that the Ark leaders were arriving. Once Lexa was informed she told them that they will wait for them in the war tent for further instructions. He then bowed and left. Anya and Lexa both finished their food and headed off. Talia and Clarke soon finished theirs and headed outside. The older alpha could see something was wrong with Clarke, she pulled her aside to talk. 

"Clarke what is it? Why do you look so upset?"

Clarke doesn't look at her, she was too nervous to speak but then Talia cupped her cheeks making her look towards her. The alpha had a concern glare on her face. The omega smiled just a bit, "Nomon, I have to tell you something..."

"What's that dear?" She said. 

"Well I--" Clarke was interrupted by the sound of a guard calling for attention. He let the Ark leaders inside after searching them for weapons and escorted them to their destination. From afar Clarke could see Abby with Kane walking with the guard to the tent, they were nervous about meeting the commander and general, after what happened last time their relationship has gotten a bit more tense. Abby looked around and sees Clarke with another person, she smiled and turned away. 

Talia growled, "Clarke do you know who that woman is who smiled at you?"

She sighs, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's--" 

Again she was interrupted by another voice, this time it was Raven and Lena. "Clarke come on, the meeting is starting."

They soon go and entered the room. Clarke walks to stand by her mates, Raven, Lena and Bellamy stand on one side while Talia and Luna stand in the other. Abby and Kane were in the middle of the room. Lexa sat in her throne while Anya stood. The tension in the tent were high, maybe too high. Everyone was respectfully quite so the commander spoke, "Now that everyone has come, we can begin. Abby of Arkkru, you may speak your mind."

Abby bowed, "Thank you commander. Yesterday I was informed of several out of control warriors in red who have been terrorizing your people. The Red Walkers, I believe they are called."

"Red Walkers is what the children call them. As adults we call them Reapers. It makes it less terrifying for them."

She nods, "Of course. Reapers. They were once your people."

Anya nods, "Yes they were. However, when they entered the mountain territory it changes them. Turning them into monsters who'd hunt humans and anything else in its path. The Reapers are a disease. Uncontrollable."

"I see. And have there been any who have been cured? A survivor from the Reaper disease?" Abby continues. 

Luna speaks, "There is none. The only way to cure a Reaper is to kill it. There's nothing to come back to."

"Maybe there is."

Lexa titles her head and cocks a brow, "What are you getting at Arker?"

Abby turns her attention to Lexa, "Most diseases have a cure such as chicken pox, typhoid fever, yellow fever. If I find out what created the Reaper disease it may be possible to cure it. All I need is a sample. I can examine the Reaper blood and see what's causing them to change, with it I just might find a cure." 

"How will you accomplish this? Are you a healer?" Anya said. 

"I'm a doctor, yes, I have healed several people back home and I am very good at what I do. Graduated at the top of my class." Abby proudly said. 

Luna huffed, _"Heda, the alpha woman speaks in riddles, she cannot cure a Reaper. There is no way but one."_

_"And if she can, what then? Our people have already suffered from the hands of the Reapers for too long. I say we give her a chance to prove it."_

_"You side with them prisa?"_ Luna turned to Clarke. 

 _"No, I just suggesting that everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, let it be today."_ Clarke said and then she looked to Lexa who sat there puzzling everything they just said.

_"The decision is yours Heda."_

Lexa thinks over everything, what Abby said, what Luna said and what Clarke said. The Reapers tormented the dreams of children so much that they started calling them Red Walkers, a creature of the night sky come to haunt them as they slept. The adults are very tolerable about children being up all night that's why they all have the same exact time to return to their homes to sleep. When it's eight o'clock they go straight to bed no matter what age and no exceptions. The adults however would stay up longer than that just to make sure.

She and Luna once faced a Red Walker when they were children and they were lucky enough to get out alive because they were the strongest. The children of today are too afraid to leave their homes at night and they are also afraid of falling asleep with the windows open. Lexa had several complaints about it once or twice. 

Most of the village is covered in children, orphans who have lost their parents because of the Reapers such as Vane and his sister Yezi, and Anya. And what of her children, the one growing inside her mate, her beloved Clarke. Will they too be afraid to sleep, could they also be afraid of the Red Walkers when faced with one?

What was she to do? 

She could easily say no, and refuse their help against the Reapers. Or she could say yes, and risk having shown weakness for her enemies. Lexa's thoughts ran deep, deeper than any ocean, so many questions, so many possibilities, so few time, the only thing she worries about is the safety of her pack and those around her. If she as well as everyone of her people is the see the next life she must choose whether to live or die. 

Lexa held her head high, glaring at the Ark alphas, and for a moment she closed her eyes and opened them again. She gave her answer. 

"Very well. These Reapers have lived all enough. You will have your sample and find a cure for the Reapers disease."

Luna and Talia were speechless. Lena, Raven and Bellamy looked between the commander and the Arkers. Anya and Clarke looked to Lexa. 

"Thank you."

"Your gratitude is not a guarantee. I will give you one day to find a cure before the sunsets to the west. If not then you will not gain my trust."

"Heda..."

"It is for the safety of our people that I choose to let them Luna, you of all should know what a Reaper can do. Skaikru has not faced one before all except for Raven during the escape. I will send a warrior to help guide you through the Reaper tunnels as well as a few Skaikru to make sure your words are truly worth listening to."

* * *

The meeting was over, everyone was leaving the tent but as Talia tried to leave Clarke pulled her aside. 

"Nomon wait I need to talk to you..."

Talia was about to speak when  she was interrupted by Abby. "Clarke, I hope we get to chance to talk again. I'll see you soon ok?" 

Clarke nods. Abby left and that left Talia puzzled. "Prisa who is she and why does she need to speak with you?" A rumble in Talia's chest as she see the girl giving her an awkward smile. 

Clarke's knees shake but only just. "Promise you won't get mad."

"Clarke... I'm not angry with you. Tell me what's the matter?"

Clarke whines a little, "I don't... It's just all too confusing for me and I don't know who to believe. I'm just..."

"Clarke--"

"That woman, the one who wants to talk to me, she um, she says that she's my mother."

"I see."

Clarke started babbling, "I know it sounds crazy and it might be, I've only known her few days and I felt a connection between us and I know it's silly and stupid and I think she may be telling the truth I mean just think of the similarities, she and I both have blonde hair and blue eyes and everyone I know doesn't and her scent is so familiar like I smelled it before and yet I can't remember where. Lexa and Anya said that she isn't my mother because of the the fact that you raised me and I've known you all my life and I grew up in TonDC and I have friends and family which in fact I'm having a baby and I'm - I'm just so confused with everything that's happening I think I'm losing my mind and I don't know what--"

Talia kept watching her talk like she had no breath left, Clarke kept pacing back and forth between words not even looking at the alpha. She soon came to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop moving and talking. "Clarke stop, stop calm down, take a breath. Relax ok?" 

"How can I relax knowing what I know and what I'm lead to believe? This shouldn't be happening, I can't have two moms when I don't even know her, and she tells me that I'm her daughter but I don't know. I'm so confused." Clarke finally sits down, and Talia walks up to her. 

She got on knees and lift Clarke's chin, "What has she told you?" 

"Abby said that I'm her daughter."

"And what did Lexa and Anya tell you?"

"They said that she's not my mother. They said that you're my mom because you raised me for thirteen years. But I don't want you to be angry with me because of all this, you know how much I love you and you're family and the only mother I've known and I don't know. I don't know what to do."

Talia cups her cheek, "Come with me, there's something I must show you."

They left the tent and took the horses to a place unknown but also familiar. They rode for a few hours until they finally reached their destination. Clarke was quite during the journey and Talia noticed so she spoke first. 

"Do you know why I call you skaiprisa, Clarke?" 

"No."

"It is because of where you came from. You, like most of your new friends came from the sky, a place none of us have been. Up there you must have seen the stars more closely than us and may be able to see more of the land even higher than the tower of Polis."

"Nomon what are you getting at?"

"Look," She pointed out to the old ship that was now covered in grass, flowers and vines. "This is where we found you thirteen years ago. You were only four when you came to us from the sky and you seemed confused at first like you've never once touched the ground. You were unaware of the danger from a black panther that nearly killed you until I was the one who saved your life and took you back home."

Clarke looks at the old ship more, trying to get a hint of something familiar, when she touched the broken glass there was a small flashback of when she was a little girl, age four, the sky was dark with stars because she remembered sees them outside toward the glass. There was something else that caught her eye, something written on the ship, _Ark Pod 1_ , it said. Clarke couldn't believe it, she ran her fingers on the words than looked towards Talia. "I'm - from the Ark?" She said.

"The first time I saw this ship was during a hunt, my warriors and I as well as Lexa and Anya were hunting for a new prey to dine, when we saw that falling from the sky. My warriors wanted to find it to see if it was a threat but I ordered them back and took Anya and Lexa with me to find it. When we came to it, it was too small for an invasion and we found you standing in this very field holding your toy in your arms. I knew from the beginning that you were from the sky, born from it, but was sent down at such a young age, that is why I took you in to my home. By my rule no one was to bring you harm and that you would be an honorable member of Trikru, that is why we all love you. You brought us light in our darkest hours, you Clarke have brought the sky to us in this dark world, that's why I call you skaiprisa." Talia cup Clarke's face, she smiled at her when she spoke.

Clarke frowned, "But nomon... How...?" 

"You need answers and I'm not sure I can give you that. You just need to listen to your heart, it'll know the truth. But remember no matter what you decide, you will always be my Skaiprisa, my daughter and I love you with all my heart." Talia smiled. 

Clarke hugs her and sheds a tear, "I love you too nomon."

* * *

It’s time. The army is ready and waiting, warriors from 12 clans have gathered in the village to fight their most greatest enemy, the mountain. 

Lexa has been busy gathering any information she can, Anya has been helping the warriors gather the weapons. Luna and Lena are ready as well as Skaikru. 

Everything is in place, they just need one miracle if they are going to succeed. The cure. If Abby can find it they may have a chance to win if not they're all dead. 

Just then a Skaikru came in the village and brought news for Lexa. The Skaikru told her that they have been receiving a message from the mountain, the message was a repeat and it kept saying, "This is Monty, we're trapped inside the mountain and our friends have been taken. We need help."

That let Lexa enraged and the generals inside the war tent all heard it too and they were angry. 

One the of Skaikru suggested that if they had more information within the mountain, they can reported back to the commander, of course it would be risky but they were running out of options. She asked if Skaikru can handle that end and they've agreed. Raven, who was in the room said that she can make a bomb to blow up the mountain from the inside, of course they needed to find a way in first. 

Lexa gave Raven an ok before she left. The meeting was over and Lexa and Anya returned to their tent where Clarke was sitting, thinking of what she had witness and what had transpired today. 

The alpha and beta were worried but she tells them that's she's ok and not worry. Talia came in and sat with them. The food came not too long after that and they ate their food. 

Talia then leaves for Polis to an urgent meeting but not until she says goodbye to the trio and gives them good luck. Hoping that they will meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...
> 
> NOTE: THERE WILL BE SOME PICTURES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IMAGES I GOT OFF FROM GOOGLE THAT FIT THE STORY!!!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: [THIS IS TOTALLY NOT RELATED TO THE STORY AT HAND OK? I JUST WANTED TO ASKED THE QUESTION!] What would you rather prefer, an Alpha Octavia or Omega Octavia? Alpha Raven or Omega Raven?


	30. The Cure [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby works on way to earn the trust of the commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Abby the truth.

**Chapter 30 \- The Cure [Main Story 12] **

It’s took about three hours to find the Reaper tunnel and capture a Reaper. Some of Arkkru were injured and Skaikru too but they finally got their test subject and brought it back to the Ark. 

Abby got straight to work examining the Reaper blood however it wasn't easy, they had to sedated him of course that was a challenge because he nearly killed two other Arkkru and had one unconscious on the floor. 

The Ark guards that to strap him down before he could be sedated. Abby took his blood just in time. 

Another hour past, she discovered that it's a drug, not a disease, that's turns them into monsters. An addictive drug and like most hard drugs it can make people do crazy things. With the simple and tests, she can find the cure, she _will_ find the cure. And with it hope. 

* * *

Back at the village, it was getting dark and Clarke was in bed with her mates, resting the tried body that is Clarke. 

Her heat was coming and she can feel Lexa and Anya's cock poking against her, she felt her mates kissing her head and face as she slept. She moaned in her sleep and growled when they tried to touch between her legs, they whine and pleaded. 

"Beja Klark."

Clarke groaned, "No, I'm tried."

Anya whined, "Please prisa? We can feel your heat."

"Then take a cold bath, it'll help."

"It will not be satisfying."

Clarke turned to Lexa to kiss her lips and Anya's, "Sure it will. It'll satisfy me. I'll be able to get some sleep for once without you jumping all over me."

Anya growled, "You torture us too much prisa."

"It's fun." She giggles. 

They both kiss her and get out of bed to do what she said. Summer stayed behind to guard Clarke as she slept. Summer yawned as she climbed into bed with the omega. 

Clarke was finally able to get to sleep until she was startled by a splash and two loud mates. 

"AAH! BY THE GODS THAT'S COLD!!!"

"I HATE WHEN SHE DO THIS TO US!!!"

With that Clarke giggles in her slept.

* * *

It’s was almost time, soon it will be nightfall and Abi still has not proven her value. 

Leksa was getting impatient and Onya was drinking ale in the throne room. Klark had Sama between her legs while she sat on a chair, scratching the big cats ears. 

"She has two minutes left. If she doesn't have what I want then the deal is off." Leksa growled. 

"She'll be here Lexa, just--"

Klark was interrupted by a guard from the outside, "Heda, Arkkru Abi has come."

"Bring her."

The guard goes to get Abi. She entered the throne tent and greets the commander, her general and their mate Klark. "I'm sorry I'm late commander."

"You would have been if you'd been two minutes late. What news have you brought Abi of Arkkru?" 

Abi nods and said, "You'd be happy to know that the Reaper disease is not a disease at all. It's a drug, or in this case a bad medicine. It's injected in the body by a needle and it's used to make the warriors turn into monsters. They become addicted to the drug which makes them more and more like animals instead of people."

"All very interesting. But have you found a cure for it?" Onya said. 

"Yes. Finding the Reaper wasn't easy, and we had to sedated him while trying to get his blood. He nearly killed my people in order to escape. But I did found a cure. The only way to get rid of the disease is to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their bodies, then if they happen to give out, a shock baton will revive them." 

Klark titles her head, "And this will make them normal...?"

"Yes. Your proof is just outside."

Leksa stands and goes to outside with her mates and Abi. There they can see the Arkkru and Skaikru guards with one of their people who is covered in the Reapers attire. The grounder was Mac, and he looked like he's been through hell and back. 

"Heda, General, Skaiprisa." He greeted. 

Leksa speaks to him in their language, _"How are you feeling Mac? Have they bring you harm?"_

_"I am fine Heda, and no they have not. They helped me from the Reapers. They told me I had to died for it to leave my body."_

Leksa turned her attention to Abi, and she waited for her response. She has the grounder sent away for now and they returned to the tent. 

"You have a strong will in proofing your values Abi, of course this does not change the issue at the moment. You may have cured a Reaper, but my people still don't trust Arkkru. My trust however, you have earned. You did save my mate from being forced to consummate with another alpha and you've proofed you can cure a Reaper. Unfortunately with the stories I've heard from the Skaikru, that I cannot ignore." Leksa said. 

Abi growled a little under her breath. Arkkru has somewhat earned the trust of the commander but for the people it's a bit on the edge of nowhere. So it's a bit shaky. 

At least that have some approval, which is a good start giving their situation right now. Not many trust Arkkru, and they dislike the way they treated their people, by forcing the undated to mate and killing omegas at birth, a crime like that is punishable by death in grounder culture. Arkkru has a different culture and they are consumed by power, well at least some of them are. 

After the meeting with Abi and the cure for the Reapers, Klark wanted to talk to Abi for a quick second only they were being watched by Luna, Leksa and Onya who were having a fake talk with each other. 

Lena was by Klark's side as well as her other two guards who were two feet away from the omega. 

Abi turned to Klark and smiled, "Clarke, I thought we could talk."

"That's what I was going to say. Um, I appreciate what you told me you know about me being your daughter and all but..."

"But, what?"

Klark swallowed and looked to Abi. "But I already have a mother, and she's very dear to me. I've known her all my life and you -- you're just a stranger to me. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just being honest. I hope you can understand."

Abi tried to show too much, she nodded and tried to smile, even if it was a fake one. "No, I understand Clarke. I do. It's a normal thing to feel for someone who's been abandoned. I appreciate your honesty."

"Chancellor Abby?" One of the Arkkru said. 

"I'll be right there!" She then turned to Klark, with her fake smile, "I have to go. I'll see you around."

Klark wanted to say something but she couldn’t and Abi left with her people to go back home. Her heart hurts, like an agonizing ache in her chest wanting nothing more than to blow up and force the pain out into the air. She had to play it cool, couldn't show weakness. Not now at least. Her throat was dry and she swallowed her saliva down, her mates were at her side as well as Luna who had her arms crossed. They all watched as Abi and her people left the gates of the village, Abi looked back once at Klark and gave her fake smile then walked away. 

After a few hours, everything went to a calm again, Luna, Leksa, Onya, Klark and Lena went to get food and to sit near the bonfire that night. 

They ate but Klark couldn't. Luna took notice and motions the others. All of them stopped eating and stared at her with remorse. Klark looks to them confused, "What?" 

"You have not eaten Klark. What troubles you?" Lena said. 

Klark took notices, "Oh, well I guess you're right."

Leksa places her food down, "You must eat ai hod, your health is important to us."

"It is prisa." Onya says. 

Lena nudged, "Beja Klark."

Luna smiled, "We will not eat if you don't eat."

Klark smiled at them, and blushed. She nods and chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'll eat."

"You need your strength if you can keep up with the stories I tell." 

Onya growled at Luna, "I always tell Klark stories, Luna."

Luna smirked, "Yeah but they're not as good as mine."

Onya growled but Klark messages her back with her fingers. "You both tell good stories. There's no competition for that."

"There should be, I'll always win." Luna smirked at the beta. 

Onya growled and snarled at the alpha pirate. Luna just laughed. Klark laughed and the rest joined in. Onya huffed and ate her food in anger. "It's not funny." She said. 

Leksa nods, "Onya I've heard your stories once before, and the last time you told one was when you pushed Klark into the river, do you remember that?" 

Onya glared at Leksa with her food in her mouth, she swallowed it and smirked. She then picked up something from the ground. "You are one to talk, Leksa. Do you remember this?"

Leksa stops eating and puts the spoon on the plate, looking at Onya with a very stern look on her face. "Where did you get that?"

"So, you do remember..." She smirked.

Klark, Luna and Lena were confused as to what was going on. "Anya, why do you have a rock in your hands?" Klark asked confused.

"You probably don't remember ai prisa but Leksa found it." Onya told the omega.

Luna was confused, "What?"

Onya giggles a little, "Talk about stories,"

Leksa growled at the beta, "Onya, if you tell that story I swear--"

"You see thirteen years ago," Onya interrupted her, "You went with Luna on a play date to Crus Den, you was about four going on five. And Leksa was so jealous of the fact that you went with her that she followed you to the cave. I went along just to see what she was up to, and when I got there..."

"Onya..."

She laughs, "When I got there, she said that she was looking for her rock, when in fact she was actually spying on you that whole time. We hid behind the bushes, and we saw you two coming out of the cave and Klark took the rock from where Leksa threw it at."

Luna laughed so hard, Lena joined in and Klark too. Leksa just growled at everyone, Onya kept talking and laughing, "It was the most hilarious thing she's done that whole day! I still kept the rock she found! Oh! Oh! And how about the time Klark showed us how to use skates...!"

Leksa growled and snarled at the beta, she got up and dropped the plate of food to the ground, "Onya, I'll kill you!"

Onya got up quickly and ran from the alpha who chased her down. She kept on laughing as she ran and Leksa kept on growling and snarling at the beta. Klark laughed at them running away, Luna laughed too and so did Lena. 

During all that laughing, one of the Skaikru was staring at Lena from the other side of the camp, she was Reivon, eating with her people, Wells, Mofi, Belomiand Okteiviawere there too. Reivon kept looking at Lena from afar and smile on her face, when Lena notices she looks away for a second and then back at her again. Lena smiled back, and Reivon smiled too. 

Klark took notices too and nudged Lena, _"Why don't you talk to her Lena?"_

 _"What? Talk to who Klark?"_ Luna asked.

_"Lena has a crush on one of the Skaikru."_

Luna cocked a brow, _"Ohh, Skaikru? Which one?"_

Klark try not to look to obvious, _"That one that's smiling at her, the one with the red jacket on the log next to her."_

_"Huh, I see."_

Lena blushed, _"It's not a crush. I said she looks handsome. Never said I had a crush."_

Luna had a wide smile on her face, _"By the sea gods, she likes this girl."_

_"I never said that!"_

_"It's all over your face Lena, you like her."_

Lena growled, _"That's enough!"_ She got up and walked away from the pirate alpha and omega. Reivon notices and was worried, she got up and followed her.

"Luna that was mean." She growled. 

Luna whined, "Sorry Klark."

Reivon tried to catch up to her but she was too fast. The beta soon gets close and the omega growled at her, Reivon gave her a calming pheromone and the omega stopped her growl and gave an apologetic look. "Reivon, I'm sorry I um, I-I thought you was someone else." She stuttered.

The beta growled, "I saw you talking to that alpha. Did she say anything to threaten you?"

Lena nods, "No, no she didn't."

"Then why did you ran off? Did she upset you?"

Lena nods, "Yes. I ran because she made me upset."

The beta growls, "I'd kill her."

The omega grabs the beta before she left to find Luna. Lena whined, pleading her. "No, stop please. I don't want this."

"But she--"

"Luna is being herself. She likes to play games with people, it's her nature. Besides she is a friend, I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't to see _you_ get hurt." Lena looks into her eyes with innocence. Reivon looks back and whines, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Lena nods and smiles, "That's what I want." Reivon smiles at her. They both held each other really close by the arms, Klark could see the smile on both her friends faces, and Luna smirked. 

Their joy was quickly over by the sound of several guards coming in the the front gates carrying something in their arms. The rest were curious and worried and they raced to them. 

 _"Make way! Make way! Give us some air!"_ One of them said. 

Belomi came up to the grounder guards. Reivon and Lena came up to him too. "What's going on?" 

"The Heda's mother, she has been injured. It does not look good."

Lena covered her mouth so it's not to let out a gasp. "By the gods no..."

Leksa, Onya, Luna and Klark raced to the guards. The rest followed. Leksa reached her mother in time. "Nomon! What happened, who did this to you?" 

Talia choked at her words, all Leksa could get was a hacking sound. Klark came in with Luna and she whined. "Nomon!" 

The older alpha couldn't talk and as she saw all three of her daughters, she smiled and her eyes gave out.

"Nomon? Nomon! Nomon, please wake up! Nomon!" The cries echoes in the cold wind. 

* * *

Luna - Her hair color changed over the years. This is what I envisioned Luna would look like before season three. 

 

Lena 

 

Talia - Chief of Trikru

* * *

Borrowed the images from google - I own nothing. Except the story haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again....
> 
> Well, there you have: For Raven - 4 votes for Alpha. And for Octavia - 3 votes for Omega. Ok, I'll make a story like that.


	31. Kidnapping And An Assassination Attempt [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TALIA!!!???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil, haha!

**Chapter 31  - Kidnapping And An Assassination Attempt [Main Story 13]**

Last time... 

"Heda, Arkkru Abi has come."

"Bring her."

The guard goes to get Abi. She entered the throne tent and greets the commander, her general and their mate Klark. "I'm sorry I'm late commander."

"You would have been if you'd been two minutes late. What news have you brought Abi of Arkkru?" 

Abi nods and said, "You'd be happy to know that the Reaper disease is not a disease at all. It's a drug. They become addicted to the drug which makes them more and more like animals instead of people."

"All very interesting. But have you found a cure for it?" Onya said. 

"Yes. The only way to get rid of the disease is to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their bodies, then if they happen to give out, a shock baton will revive them." 

Klark titles her head, "And this will make them normal...?"

"Yes. Your proof is just outside."

There they can see the Arkkru and Skaikru guards with one of their people who is covered in the Reapers attire. The grounder was Mac, and he looked like he's been through hell and back. 

Leksa turned her attention to Abi, and she waited for her response. She has the grounder sent away for now and they returned to the tent. 

"You have a strong will in proofing your values Abi, of course this does not change the issue at the moment. My trust however, you have earned. Unfortunately with the stories I've heard from the Skaikru, that I cannot ignore." Leksa said. 

After the meeting with Abi and the cure for the Reapers, Klark wanted to talk to Abi for a quick second, Abi turned to Klark and smiled, "Clarke, I thought we could talk."

"That's what I was going to say. Um, I appreciate what you told me you know about me being your daughter and all but..."

"But, what?"

"I already have a mother, and she's very dear to me. I've known her all my life and you -- you're just a stranger to me." 

The sound of several guards coming in the the front gates carrying something in their arms. The rest were curious and worried and they raced to them. 

_"Make way! Make way! Give us some air!"_ One of them said. 

Belomi came up to the grounder guards, Reivon and Lena came up to him. "What's going on?" 

"The Heda's mother, she has been injured. It goes not look good."

Leksa, Onya, Luna and Klark raced to the guards. The rest followed. Leksa reached her mother in time. "Nomon! What happened, who did this to you?" 

Talia choked at her words, all Leksa could get was a hacking sound. Klark came in with Luna and she whined. "Nomon!" 

The older alpha couldn't talk and as she saw all three of her daughters, she smiled and her eyes gave out.

* * *

And now... 

The grounders quickly hurried to the healers tent and got started to tend to Chief Talia. Lexa, Clarke, and Anya were in the room watching, waiting, for the most part they're getting nervous about her condition, Talia had several bullet wounds and she was unconscious. 

The healers did everything they could but they were unlucky. This lead Lexa very angry and she left the tent to call her guards, she ordered that Abby and Kane were to be brought to her immediately. The guards go to do what they're told.  

Lexa matches to the tent and starts to throw things around in anger. She growled so loudly she almost woke the dead. "How can this be happening?! Nomon was nowhere near Arkkru!" 

Anya growled and snarled, "We'll find the answer soon Lexa. Arkkru will answer for this!"

Lexa turned to her, "That won't be enough! If I find out that Arkkru is responsible, I'll kill every last one of them!!" 

Clarke sat at the table, she had tears in her eyes and her hand to her mouth, Lexa and Anya notice and go to her. "It’s alright ai hodnes, we'll find the murderer I promise." Lexa gave a reassuring pheromone. 

Clarke was whimpering and whining, there was redness in her eyes, "I miss nomon already. I want her back."

The alpha and beta purred to the omega and held her in their embrace. Clarke buried her head on their shoulders and cried again. 

* * *

In the Ark, Abby was in her home, the same room she kept little Clarke in for four years. She sat on her bed the one she once shared with her husband and kept on watching the baby video they made when they had Clarke, it was the first time Abby held her, she'd cried that day and her husband Jake was taking the photo. She sang to her all the time to put her to sleep, she read to her when she was scared, and gave her baths with a strawberry soap smell. Her first toy was that every same bear she called Teddy. 

While watching the movie, Kane came in quietly and saw Abby smiling and giggling but he could tell she was saddened by watching it. 

"She was born here. In this every room. Jake was always so nervous about bringing another omega into the world, I had to calm him every time. But when she came, she... She was the one who helped him to relax. She smiled at him. She was so small, so innocent, so beautiful. We've spent four years together in this room, it was good times. And now, I lost them both. I lost my husband, and now I lost Clarke. My only daughter." Abby teared up and threw a bottle of wine to the wall. 

Kane gave an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry Abby."

"This is not your fault Marcus. If anything it's Jaha's, he killed Jake and I was afraid that he would come after Clarke, I had no choice but give her up! And now that I found her again after so many years she--" Abby growled and snarled. "I... I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. My whole pack is gone."

"You still have Clarke." 

"She doesn't even know who I am, Marcus. She told me herself. I'm just a stranger to her. Besides, she already has a mother."

"Still doesn't make it right. The grounders raised her for thirteen years, it only makes sense that she say this things. You are still her mother, Abby, no matter what happens, and she is still your daughter." He said. 

Abby glanced at him, "You know, I'm starting to think that's she isn't. Not anymore at least. My daughter's gone."

They were soon interrupted by the sounds of war cries. They managed to get outside until they were grabbed by the grounders, they struggled at first but then a warrior came to them as their hands were being tied. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You two will come with us, now! For the crime you've committed."

"What crime?"

"Assassination. Lets go."

* * *

The grounder guards raced back to the village, there were screams and shouts everywhere, Abby and Kane were sent and thrown into the commander's tent and dropped to their knees. Lexa and Anya drew their swords.

They growled and snarled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Kane stuttered, "We - we've done nothing wrong."

"Liar! You've sent an assassin to kill my mother!"

Abby was stern, "We didn't send an assassin! We're telling the truth! Where's Clarke, she'll know I'm telling the truth."

Anya growled an snarled, her eyes were dark, "She's not in a speaking mood and you will not see her."

"Take them away we'll decide what to do with them later."

The guards do as they were told. Abby and Kane were tossed into lock up and the door was slammed shut. "Hey! Let us out! Hey! Damn it! Why would they think we killed someone?" Kane asked.

"Because we're the enemy."

Kane nods, "Well we're not. We've got to find a way out of here."

"You're right about that. I want to examine that body, if they still have it, I want to know exactly what happened. Here's one." Abby found a small gap on the wall that leads to the outside.

Kane nods, "Ok, I'll go first."

"No, I'll go, you have to stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"But Abby..." Kane couldn't finish, Abby had already left. She sneaks out passed the guards and Skaikru soldiers and made her way to the healers tent and came in from the back. Luckily for her no one was there at the time and she saw the body. "You're the same woman I saw with Clarke," She whispered, "You were shot multiple times, no wonder they think we did this. Alright let's get started." 

Abby rolls up her sleeves and gets to work fast. She stripped Talia's shirt, taking out one bullet at a time, and making sure no one saw her inside. After a lot of sweat and blood, she finally got the last one out. Abby patched Talia up and cleaned the blood off, she check her heart to make sure it was beating and it wasn't. It's a good thing that she hid the small shock baton in her shoe. She used it on Talia, twice until finally Talia gasped and her eyes pop opened. 

Talia was alive, breathing heavily, she saw the women who saved her. "You - You saved me?"

Abby smiled, "You're welcome."

"How - how long was I...?"

"I'd says about 20 minutes, you're lucky, the bullets didn't go directly into your heart and lungs. You looked like you passed out for the most part. I've taken out the bullets so you should be fine, at least until your wounds heal."

Talia drinks the water she is given, "You have my thanks woman. I thought for sure my fight was over."

Abby wipes the sweat from her, "Who did this to you? And why?"

"Maunon. I was headed to the capital when they ambushed me with red fog and attacked me. I was awake for the most part, and they placed me between the village and your camp, the next thing I knew my people found me in the woods covered in blood." Talia groaned.

Abby frowns, "Maunon?"

"Mountain men. My people are at war with them. They kidnapped my people and turned them into--"

"The Reapers. That's why you're fighting them. Now it makes sense."

"You speak in riddles, woman."

"You have to speak with the commander, she thinks that my people tried to kill you."

Talia looks to her, "You're the woman Clarke calls mother."

Abby nodded sadly, "And you are Lexa's mother, which I would guess that makes you... Clarke's mother."

"I am. Raised her ever since she was brought to us." Abby lowered her eyes and gulped, "Yes, I - I know. She told me."

"Who goes there!" A guard from the outside said. Talia moments for Abby to lift her up, the guard see the two together and snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Stop where you are! Unless you want to die!" Talia growled. The guards stopped and bowed before her. "Now go, bring the commander to me."

"Sha Chief Talia. Right away." The guard leaves.

Talia groans in pain, Abby rushes to her side. "Careful, your wounds."

"I've suffered worse."

Lexa came rushing in with Anya, "What in the gods name are you doing-?"

"Em pleni! Ai gonplei ste nou odon." Talia growled.

Lexa whined, "Nomon! But how--?"

"You can thank this woman. She was the one who restored my life."

Anya snarled, "Her? But she was--"

"It was not her people! It was Maunon. They ambushed me and kidnapped me just so they could frame the Arkkru." Talia groaned in pain.

Lexa growled, "Then they too will die."

"Then you will release those you have imprisoned, the Arkkru are not to blame. Now where's Clarke, I wish to see her."

"She hasn't left the tent since you were brought in. We've all assumed that your fight was over." Anya said.

Talia snarled, "Well, it's not. Take me to her, I want to see her."

The commander and general takes a hold of the chief and they slowly walk out of the healer's tent. Many saw them and they bowed and gasped, mumbling low. They all finally reached the tent and went inside, there they can hear the omega sniffling in the other room, Summer purred to her best ability and she liked the tears from her face. Then the big cat heard footsteps and growled at it, Clarke heard it too and told them to go away. 

Talia gave a similar pheromone, "Would you tell me to leave ai prisa?" 

Clarke gasped and went out the room, she was speechless, she saw Lexa and Anya carrying her and she had a huge smile on her face. 

"Nomon...?"

Talia smiles and nods. Lexa and Anya let's go of her. "It is me ai prisa. I'm here Clarke. Your nomon's here."

Clarke ran to her and hugged her tight still crying but it wasn't of pain and loss, it was joy and happiness. Talia had shed some tears of her own, Lexa and Anya joined in. Abby however stood to watch, her heart was broken at the sight of their embrace, a mother and daughter hugs and cries, she wished for that to her and Clarke. Of course she was happy enough to see that Clarke was happy to have the woman she loves in this entire world alive again. 

Clarke sniffles, "How can this be? You were dead nomon? You didn't wake up when we called you."

Talia tucks her hair back, "The gods have blessed me with life again ai prisa. It was this woman who saved my soul."

"You saved her?" Clarke asked. 

Abby nods happily, "Yes Clarke, I did."

Clarke then hugs Abby. The Ark alpha shocked for a moment but she relaxes to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Abby hugged back, she was nervous to have hugged her but at the time is was a civilize thing to do. Lexa and Anya snarled at the long hug she gave. They soon lets go, and Abby turned to them, "I apologize for the misunderstanding Abby, on behave of me and my people."

"It's ok, mistakes happen, just try to observe the whole evidence and witness from now on, otherwise the wrong people could get hurt."

Lexa nods, "I'll try next time. For now you and Kane can go unharmed. We have a war to win."

Abby showed her neck, with a stern, stoic face, she said, "If you need any help, don't hesitate to call, we'd be glad to lend a hand."

"I'll keep that in mind. You may go."

Abby goes and takes Kane with her. On the way out, Abby was struggling to look back, she had her head low in front of the gate and then she raised it up again, she forced herself to look and could see Clarke standing there with Talia's arm around her and Lexa and Anya stood next to them. Abby gave a hidden smile and turned away to head back home at very same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again


	32. War [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survival is the key...
> 
> I do apologize for the extreme delay, I had a personal thing I had to attend to and I didn't have time for an update. Also, I was working on a G!P Alpha Clarke story and I lost track of time. Haha! BUT it is here and waiting for your comments and kudos. So thank you for reading.

**Chapter 32 \- War [Main Story 14]**

The war has begun. Lexa wanted Clarke safe and out of the way as well as her mother, they were not in the condition to fight and were taken to Cruz Den for protection, Luna and Lexa as well as some Skaikru stood with them guarding and providing assistance if needed. 

Lexa, Anya, Luna and many others marched to the mountain, Bellamy radioed his men in position as well as the groups they're in. Raven's team was at the far end of the mountain were the dam was; Indra's team were in the Reaper tunnels; Luna's team were at the waterfall, climbing the wall on their way up. 

And then it happen, as Bellamy, who stood next to the commander, order his people to set up the bomb Raven made to the door, they were gun down from above. 

A number of mountain men shot them from the ridge of the mountain's door, and they took cover. Lexa gave the signal for the snipers to shoot from the trees. Four to five snipers, hidden in the tree tops used night vision lights to find their targets and shoot them down. Once dead, the bomb exploded and the door popped open as the hinges broke off. 

They soon charged inside, killing the soldiers in their way. Lexa had five groups separate to each floor, Anya lead team three to where Luna's team was by the waterfall, she opened the door and let's them in. Lincoln lead the first team and headed to the Reaper tunnels to get Indra and her team. Lena headed to Raven's group to get them inside, and with everyone in,  the mountain didn't stand a chance. 

Bellamy and Murphy headed to their people, who were locked in a room. Monty said that he can get to the control room to deactivate the acid fog before the rest of the grounders get inside. 

While going to the control room, Lexa and her group meet up with them, she of course had Dante as a prisoner. Murphy charged in and took out the soldiers in the room, Monty got to work soon after and deactivated the acid fog and the rest of the army marched inside and they went to the place where their people were caged and freed them and escorted them outside to safety. 

With their people freed, Lexa had Dante killed when he threaten to kill her mate. The bomb went off and Raven got injured when she tried to get Lena out of the way. Luna came in and killed the shooter who attacked Raven, Octavia and Lena both grabbed her and ran. 

Monty working quickly and activities the fans, it killed the mountain men and the people but unfortunately it didn't kill Maya Vie, Vincent Vie, Lee, Keenan Mykulak seeing as they had a booster shot for their illness within the last half hour before the attack. 

Maya meet with the commander saying that they were not involved in killing or taking their people and that they only wanted was freedom from the mountain and to start a new life. 

Lexa gave them their freedom and the war was over. 

* * *

Clarke was getting wondered, she paced back and forth in the cave fiddling her hands, Talia could see that she was nervous and told her to come and sit with her. 

Clarke whined, "Nomon, I'm scared. What if they don't make it back? I can't imagine my child growing up without them."

Talia purred and gave a calming pheromone around her. "They will be fine prisa, they are as stubborn as you. In a time of war, no one really knows if their love would return to them. Sometimes, whether their love is strong or weak, the fates will decide on whether they live or die."

"Is my love for them strong?"

Talia smiled, "Your love for them is strong Clarke, just as their love for you is also strong. And soon it will become stronger than ever, you must have fate in them, they will return to you."

Clarke smiled and rested in her nomon's arms as they sat on the floor. The guards who were watching them heard something in the bushes, thinking that it was Lexa and Anya, the omega went to the entrance but the guards blocks her from leaving. 

The person behind the bushes came out and showed himself to them, it was Cage, he was injured and had a gun but when he saw Clarke and he pointed the gun to her and was about to shoot until his head was chopped off and revealed the person who did it, it was Lexa. 

Clarke was extremely happy to see her and Anya at her side. The omega raced to them and held them in her arms, and they held her back. 

"You came back to me." The omega said, crying. 

Lexa said and purred in her ear, "We will always come back to you ai hodnes. Always."

Anya also purred, "We will never leave you, ai prisa. Not even death can separate us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again....


	33. The Festival [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mountain has been defeated!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New faces of the coalition!!!
> 
> Happy Labor Day!!!

**Chapter 33  - The Festival [Main Story 15]**

After the war with the mountain, the heroes returned home to clean their wounds, and rest. The warriors of the coalition returned to their families and friends, those who were too old or too young to fight in battle. Skaikru returned to camp to clean their wounds and to take a warm bath.

Once the wounds were attended to, and baths were clear, everyone was gathered to the village by the command of the Heda herself, who stands proudly by her mates and mother, in front of her people in clean armor and sword as the rays of the full moon shines off it. Her people wait, patiently for her words to sing in their ears as they hear her final command in this night.

Heda takes steps forward, she addresses the people, "For many years, our people have fallen to the hands of the mountain, our friends, our sons, our daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, elders. Never to be seen, never to hold in our arms, yet they have fallen. Into the gates of Hell itself, they have fallen. Their hearts turned to black! Their compassion turned to rage! Their souls damned forever! Many of them have fallen, too many to count... Those that have been lost to us, shall forever be in memory and in our hearts for all time, until the next life. However, for those we have saved may they suffer no more. The mountain has fallen!!!"

The crowd goes wild with cheers and roars, hands were raised high, as well as fists and swords. Heda continues to talk, "Because of our great victory, we give thanks to the Skaikru for such victory. They have proven to be true warriors in battle, though lack the skill of proper training."

They all laugh and chuckle, Skaikru do the same in return. "Still... they have proven themselves well, and it will be an honor to have them join the coalition. Don't you agree!?"

The crowd again roars and cheers in excitement. "Then let the celebrations begin, for tonight, we feast!!!"

The music began and food was picked from the tables as well as drinks of ale and wine. They sing and dance and enjoy the company of family and friends. The children were laughing and playing with wooden swords, even the elderly joins the dance. 

Skaikru and grounders sat together as equals. Talking and laughing at whatever they discussed. Chief Talia was about to go and take a cup of ale until Lexa stopped her, "Nomon please, you are still recovering from your wound."

"One cup of ale will not take me to the afterlife."

"No, it won't but I don't want to have to listen to another one of your awful singing. Not like last time." 

Talia growled, "Have I not told you if you said that again I'll take your life for the next commander."

Lexa growled, "Do I have to tell Clarke of this? You know that I know you can't say no to her do you not?"

Talia sighs, "Fine. I will not drink ale."

"Thank you." Lexa had left, but Talia took a bottle of ale and hid it and walked away. 

Luna stands next to Clarke and Anya while they drink and ate from the servant plates filled with grapes and more fruit. "It's a happy occasion, to allow Skaikru to join to coalition. They are worthy of it. Of course if it had been Arkkru, the others would not be so happy."

Clarke turned her attention to the alpha, "What do you mean Luna...?"

"Well I've heard of what your people say, about them. That they forced themselves upon the unmated and put them for execution if they didn't submit to them. And how they killed omegas when born." 

"Yes, it is true."

Luna growled, "Then that woman I saw with you, did she force herself on you?"

Clarke hold Luna's arm, purring, "No. Abby didn't force herself on me. In fact, she helped to free me from Finn, a boy who tried to mate with me."

Luna nods, "Let us hope that it's the last. If it were to happen again, know that I will do anything to protect you Clarke."

"She will not need your protection Luna, Clarke is my mate and that of the commander's." Anya growled.

"I know that, Anya, still I offer my help. There's a place I know that is safe, and she will be well attended to."

Anya growled but Clarke gently rubs her back to calm her, "Thank you Luna, I appreciated it. But I can handle myself, remember the scar I gave you and Lexa...?"

The pirate alpha laughs, "I remember, and it still hurts mind you."

"Now tell me of the coalition leaders? Some of them I don't know about, and I've never seen them before."

"Ah yes, it's been years since your last return to Polis. That is Nakos, the leader of Sankru, son of Pridon. He likes swords and strong warriors, none of the weak stand with him. The one standing next to him is Jorvan, the leader of the Blue Cliff, son of Jack. He now has two mates, both males. The tall one to the right, is Jaruut, the leader of Lake People, son of Marika. He killed his own father because he made a threat against his mother. He will not let any talk badly against her, even if by blood. Jorma, the leader of Delphi, first daughter of Abel. Her and her sister share a rule to their people, after the death of their father during illness. Her sister is Ramira, said to have been known to hear the gods as they speak to her. Cira, the leader of Shallow Valley, daughter of Medea. It is know that she bears the mark of the god serpent underneath her breast and has been curse with it as well."

"Why?"

"No man would touch her. Of course she like to seduce women." Anya said.

Luna continued, "Teressa, the leader of the Rock Line, daughter of Levan. One of the strongest among her people, while her youngest brother Crixus lay a cripple. Dorran, the leader of the Glowing Forest, son of Elena. He drinks heavy but enjoys a good fight. Zakar, the leader of the Plains Riders, son of Otar. He has a son, true born warrior, his name is Kaden, he stands proud next to his father. So every young and he manage to proven himself worthy. And lastly, Liv, the leader of the Broadleaf Clan, daughter of Nika. She is wise and young, she has a mate who bares a child, seven months of pregnancy." 

Clarke nods, "A blessing it is. And your nomon, is she still among the living?"

Luna nods, "Sha, she is. She is just returning from Nassau, after her nights with drink and women."

"It bothers you, to know of..."

"It doesn't Clarke. I am bond to the Code, my past will not ruin my present."

Lexa stands next to Clarke and Anya, "Nor should it. It will give out a weakness to the enemy if you do."

Luna scoffed. "Would you introduce me to them, it'll be good to know them in person?"

Lexa smiled, and kisses her temple, "Of course Clarke, come."

Lexa, Anya and Luna stay closely by the omega as they went to the coalition leaders for talks and humorous conversations. Clarke laughed and heard stories of each leader, they too heard stories she told and they were enjoining themselves pretty well. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Nyko was busy with Raven in the healers tent. She was injured in battle and had to be attended to. The last time we left her she was inside Mount Weather and was shot by a Mountain Man while trying to get Lena out of the way. Raven risked herself to save her and in result, she was shot in the leg. 

Raven groaned in pain, "Damn it, you can be more careful you know."

"Apologize, but the bullet is far too deep too take out with my fingers, I'll have to use something else." Nyko said. 

"Can you make it quick, I'm kind of missing dinner." 

"I'll try."

Raven looks to Lena, who stood there and held her hand, "You know you can go and enjoy yourself right?"

"No, I stay with you." 

"Lena, just go I'll be alright."

Lena growled, and nods, "No! You saved my life, Raven, I will not leave your side for anything. Stay strong for me."

Raven squeezes her hand tight and felt Lena brush her other hand on her forehead and on to her cheek. Nyko tells her to be ready and Raven gives an ok before starting. The healer takes the tool and sticks it into her leg, she felt her flesh move by it and groaned in pain as Nyko pulled the bullet out the leg.

He then takes a small knife, hot from the fire and puts in on the wound to burn it from disease. Raven screams and Lena does her best to calm her. 

Once done, Nyko wrapped the leg good and left as soon as he it's her on the bed to rest. Lena stood behind to keep an eye on her as she rested. Lena only received minor injuries so she was fine. Her only concern was Raven. 

Raven was unconscious in bed, and Lena sat next to her on the floor. The beta muttered something in her sleep, "Lena... Lena..."

The omega purrs in her ear, "I am here, I'm here. I will not leave your side Raven," She then kisses the sleeping beta on her lips, and then gets in bed with her, resting her head on her shoulder, "Stay strong for me, Raven."

* * *

Outside, there's still more singing and drinking and eating, everyone was having a good time until Lexa saw Talia drinking heavily and singing so awfully. 

Lexa sighs, "Oh no..." And got to her mother. 

" _♪I put you down, I give no shit! I piss on your grave for the sport of it! When I die I expect no less! My cock rages on, MY COCK RAGES ON! Blood rains down from an angry sky! My cock rages on, MY COCK RAGES ON!♪_ " Talia said drunk. 

"Mother, I think you had enough..."

"Nonsense, I have only one cup of ale..." Talia hiccups. 

"No, you've had a whole bottle of ale. Wait a minute, you took this while my back was turned?" Lexa snarled. 

Talia shushes her and puts her fingers to Lexa's lips, "Shhhh, don't tell Lexa. She doesn't want me to drink. You know something, you look exactly like her."

Lexa sighs, "Let's go mother. Time for bed."

Clarke, Luna and Anya were watching them move to the tent while they were talking to one of the coalition leaders, "It looks like the chief of Trikru is enjoying herself." Dorran laughed. 

Clarke snarled, "I'm going to have words with her tomorrow about it."

Ramira stands next to her, "Do not be so hard on her, Skaiprisa. The gods will have mercy on her and would relive her with loss memory of this night."

Jorma laughed, "It's true. My sister speaks well with the gods."

Jorvan takes a sip of wine, "Let us hope she lives through the wrath of the Skaiprisa."

Teressa chuckled, "I hear of stories of the Skaiprisa, it is said she bears the heart of a lion within her breast and roars of one as well."

"Is it true you have a lion for a pet, Skaiprisa?" Crixus asked as he pulled her shirt. 

"Crixus, mind your manners."

"Sorry Teressa."

Clarke laughed, "It's alright. Yes, I do have a pet lion. Ah, there she is." She whistles to the big cat and she cames to her. "Crixus, this is Summer."

"Does she bite? Can I touch her?"

The omega nods, "No she doesn't bite, and yes you can touch her."

Then young Kaden comes in and stands next to the big cat. "Can I touch your lion Skaiprisa?" He said. 

Clarke nods, "Of course."

Summer purrs when give her scratches on her ears, the boys laugh and smiled. The adults smiled too. 

After the big party, the guest left as well as their people and Trikru and Skaikru started to clean up whatever was left. Clarke and Anya went home after saying goodbye to Luna and her people. 

As soon as they got to the tent, they saw something they wouldn't believe. Lexa sat on the bed with her mother's arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting upon her lap. 

Talia fell fast asleep there in that position and Lexa kept petting and singing to her. 

Clarke and Anya tried so hard not to laugh, Lexa gave her dark eyes to them. "She will not let me go." She growled. 

Clarke cleared her throat, "I can see that. What happened?"

"I put her to bed after her little song and the next thing I know I'm stuck in this spot."

"That is just so cute." Anya giggles. 

"It's not. Nomon would not release me. And I have to pee." Lexa whines. 

Clarke eyes go wide, "Is that why your face is red and why your legs are shaking?"

Lexa whines, "I had a little too much and I haven't gone to the bathroom yet. Please help, I really have to go."

The omega laughed, "Ok, ok. Anya let's go and help her. Lexa is not housebroken yet."

Lexa snarled, "I never break a house."

"That's not what I meant silly. Just go to the bathroom we'll take care of nomon."

Lexa quickly gets out of her mothers reach and runs fast to the woods. From a distance Clarke and Anya can hear Lexa's voice. 

" _♪I put you down, I give no shit! I piss on your grave for the sport of it! When I die I expect no less! My cock rages on, MY COCK RAGES ON! Blood rains down from an angry sky! My cock rages on, MY COCK RAGES ON!♪_ " 

The omega and beta stare at each other and giggles and chuckles. 

* * *

Images borrowed from google - I own nothing but the story 

Jaruut, the leader of Lake People, son of Marika

 

Nakos, the leader of Sankru, son of Pridon

 

Jorvan, the leader of the Blue Cliff, son of Jack

 

Jorma, the leader of Delphi, first daughter of Abel

 

Jorma's sister, Ramira

 

Cira, the leader of Shallow Valley, daughter of Medea

 

Teressa, the leader of the Rock Line, daughter of Levan

 

Teressa's younger brother, the crippled boy Crixus

 

Zakar, the leader of the Plains Riders, son of Otar

 

Zakar's son, Kaden

 

Dorran, the leader of the Glowing Forest, son of Elena

 

Liv, the leader of the Broadleaf Clan, daughter of Nika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	34. My First 2 [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Floukru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to see a real life ship.

**Chapter 34 \- My First 2 **

She is excited! She had slept extra early for the coming event because today she is going to sea. 

Yes, the young omega known as Clarke of Trikru is going to sea, on a boat. And not just any boat, it's a ship belonging to that of Capt. Jessa of Floukru. 

The first time she heard of it was yesterday, Capt. Jessa and Luna were in Trikru village visiting them, when Clarke mentioned that one day maybe she can visit them on their lands. 

Luna said that she only if Talia and her mother allowed it. 

The two alphas both agreed and set a date to be tomorrow. Which is today. 

Talia smiled as the young omega brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Clarke was in a hurry to get ready that she tripped on her shoelaces. Talia grabbed her just in time to break her fall. 

"Careful Clarke, you almost fell on your head." She said. 

She smiled sheepishly, "Moba nomon. I'm just excited about today. I didn't see where I was going." 

Talia giggles, "I know. It is your first time to see a ship at sea."

"Yeah! I've only read about it in my books but I never seen one before!"

Talia giggles again and kisses her forehead, "Maybe you can draw one of your own."

"You think I can?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to, prisa."

Lexa and Anya comes in with their things, "We're all set too nomon!"

"I see that. Come, let's see what you have packed. Shirts, pants, underwear, good. Ok." Talia checks each bag before she felt someone poking her. 

"Chief Talia, is Summer coming too?" Anya asked.

Talia saw the little cub just waking up from sleep, "Of course she's coming. Summer would be lonely if she stayed here."

"YAY!! Come Summer, we're going to Floukru." Clarke said as she picked her up. "Do you think she'd like the water, nomon?"

Anya nods, "I think she would Clarke. She likes to catch fish in the pond."

"But the pond is small, and Floukru has a big pond. Summer could drown."

Talia purrs, "It's alright, Summer will be watched, I promise."

Clarke smiles, and Summer meows in her embrace.

The five of them headed outside, where Lena was waiting for them as she gathered the horses. She too had her bags and her own horse. "You guys ready?" Lena said.

"Yeah, but where is Luna and Capt. Jessa?" Clarke asked wondering.

Talia puts Clarke up the horse as well as Summer and she soon get on, sitting behind the omega and cub. "They will greet us on the way. Come we don't want to be late."

* * *

They ride to the path of Eden, where Capt. Jessa and Luna await their arrival. The captain pirate alpha laughed, "I thought you've lost your way, seeing is that your eyes are not what they used to be!"

She laughed, "And I see that you have not lost the memory to ride a horse or that you are able to get on one with your old bones!"

Jessa laughs, "Come my friends, we shall take to sea."

"Come Clarke, you get to see how a pirate lives." Luna told her as she smiled. 

They galloped through the path and entered the Floukru village. The place was buzzing with people, they fished and sold at the markets, they made swords not too far from it. There was elderly women and young female adolescents going the laundry while the young male adolescents with the elderly men were caring for farms and animals or fishing for dinner or to sell. The streets was full with happy running children and their toys. 

Clarke was amazed at how everyone was getting along. She even saw something that caught her eye, a ferries wheel stuck in the ground with several guards standing on it. 

Summer was excited too, she smelled all the different kinds of fish there was in the fish smelling village. 

They soon gallop to Jessa's little home, it was a quite one were there wasn't much noise. Only that of cows and pigs and horses. 

They mounted off the horses and got inside, Jessa pointed where they would be staying and they unpacked. Soon lunch was served and they ate and drink and talked. 

Luna was kind enough to give Clarke, Lexa and Anya a tour of the village. That whole time young girls greeted Luna in the streets, and she walked proudly, chest puffed out and smiling at them. Clarke cocked a brow, "I see you're popular here Luna."

Luna chuckled nervously, "Well, yeah, I... I am quite popular."

"Yes, and popularity is forefront for someone in Floukru!" 

"Ares!"

The boy named Ares is an alpha who's about eleven to twelve years old. He and Luna greeted each other by the forearm shake. "My friends this is Ares, one of the roughest boys in the village. He and I go way back."

"Right, back to when Luna was in training swords, I had to beat her countless times to teach her a lesson on how to control her rage." He chuckled.

Clarke nods, "It's nice to meet you Ares, I'm..."

"I know who you are, little one. Clarke of Trikru, Luna has told me many stories about you and your friends, Lexa and Anya. Though, she did fail to mention how pretty you look Clarke." He smiled.

Luna, Lexa and Anya growled at him. "That's because I didn't want you sniffing all over her Ares!"

"Easy, easy. I was only kidding. Relax, besides I'm destined to mate with someone already." He puffed out his chest, proudly saying.

Lexa cocked a brow, "Oh really? Who?"

Ares turned to stare at a young girl with a basket of food who just came out of the market store, she smiled at him. "Her. That girl right there, her name's Xena. One of the cutest in the village. Her father is craftsman, deals in swords and armor. Her mother owns a tavern, she makes the best ale in the land. It's very popular too." 

Anya took a glimpse at her from afar, "Yes, very nice match you have. Omega, right?"

"Yeah, she's tough when it comes to battle but when she's with me, she's different. Special." Ares sighs. 

"She has your heart."

"Yeah. Anyways, I do apologize for being so flirtatious with you Clarke." He said with apologetic look. 

Clarke nods, "It's ok. I think you should go, she looks like she's waiting for you."

"Oh right. I'll see you later." Ares runs off to his future mate and leaves the scene. 

Lexa chuckled, "This place is much more diffident than home. At least, the people know not to mess with Clarke when she is in a bad mood."

"Well I'm not today so ha!"

Luna laughed, "Well, let us hope the gods are on our side today."

Summer meowed. "I think she's hungry, I think the fish in the air is starting to get to her." 

"Well then, come, I'll show you the best fishes in town."

They went to a market where there was full of people getting fresh fish of all kinds. Summer started to get excited, wiggling within Clarke's arms and smelling all the different kinds of fish. The old woman who works there greeted the young girls and their furry friend. Summer ate so many fish, she fell fast asleep on her back with her legs up and fish bones laying around her. 

The girls giggled and chuckled at her when she snored in her sleep. "I did promise the best fish, right?"

Anya nods, "Yes you did. I've never seen Summer eat so much."

"She looks happy." Lexa smiled. 

Clarke turned to Luna, "So when are we going to the see the boat."

"The skaiprisa has been going on and on about it, she nearly fell on her bootstrap until Chief Talia caught her."

"Well I'll have to ask nomon, it's her ship but-- Hey, you know what, why do we go now."

"What, now? But what about Capt. Jessa?"

Luna scoffs, "Hey, it's my ship too, you know when I get older. Just come on."

They all head to the ship with Summer still sleeping in Clarke's arms. When they got there, they saw the ship, it was a large ship and a couple of pirates were there, keeping an eye on things while Jessa was away from it. The ship was large, black and had black sails on it with the Floukru symbol on it. 

They started to get on the ship when one of crew saw them coming aboard. "Hold it, they're not allowed to be here on the ship!"

"Relax, they're my friends."

"Doesn't matter. You know the rules Luna, no stowaways on board!" He draws his sword. 

Luna tilted her head to the side and stepped forward, "You would challenge me?"

"Yes."

Clarke worried, "Luna, don't."

"Clarke stay out of this and stay back." She growled. 

Lexa and Anya took Clarke and stepped a few feet back. "Stay behind us Clarke."

Luna and the crewmate fought. Swords clashed, pheromones flew, growls and snarls were sound. The other crewmates stood watching, and Lexa, Anya and Clarke too. 

"This has to stop. Lexa, she going to be killed."

Lexa nods, "I can't do anything Clarke. This is her battle."

Luna was cut in all different places, the other crewmate was too but not by much. She was nearly out of breathe and when he tried to stab her again, she blocked it, threw his sword away and pointed hers at him when he turned. "Don't ever do that again." Luna snarled. 

He didn't say a word. She took her sword away and moved to her friends, but when her back was turned, he grabbed his sword and charges to her which in turn, she took her knife from her belt and threw it at him and killed him. 

Luna snarled and growled, her pheromones flew high. "Anyone else wishes to challenge me?"

They all stood quite. Luna nods and told them to get back to work. The young pirate alpha looked to her friends, and saw the look on their faces, especially Clarke's face. Luna lowed her eyes and went to the captain's cabin. Clarke went after her while Lexa and Anya stood behind. 

The young omega opens the door slowly and saw Luna sitting next to the window with her head down. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that Clarke. Your first day here and I've spoiled it with bloodshed." Luna whined. 

Clarke nods, "It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have never brought you here. It was a mistake. Nomon wouldn't have let this happen."

"You were protecting us from them. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Clarke said as she got closer. 

Luna snarled, "I'm a pirate Clarke. This is what we do. We fight, we kill. It's what we do. But this... This was different, it... _-Sighs- ..._ Nomon will never forgive me."

"She's your mother Luna. She'll understand."

"I don't think she will."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because this is the first time I've killed one of her crewmates. A pirate lives by the Code, Article Six, no crew member can't fight among themselves aboard their ship, if anyone does they are punished by the captain of that ship. My nomon is captain of the _Black Pearl_ , this ship, and I killed one of her crew. I can't face her now." Luna growls. 

Clarke was curious, "What's the punishment?"

"Whipped, at the back." She whined.

* * *

Capt. Jessa and Chief Talia came walking through the village just talking about whatever. They laughed and joked about their glorious past and their childhood that had together, until it was interrupted by one of Jessa's crewmates. 

"Captain! Captain!"

Jessa growled, "What is it that would make you interrupt my conversation!?"

"Captain, it's your daughter, Luna."

"What has happened to Luna?! Speak, dog!" Jessa growled and grabbed his shirt to bring him closer to her face.

"I-I... I think you should come and look for yourself, Ca-Captain." He nervously said.

Jessa snarled and threw him aside and went to the ship. Talia was right behind her as while as the crewmate. Once they got to the ship, she saw the body on the floor covered in blood, she glared at the crew with her dark eyes and the rest of the crew saw and paid respect to their captain and lowered their eyes. The two alphas saw Anya and Lexa sitting next to the captain's door with Summer. 

Jessa growled low, "Is Luna in there?"

They nodded.

The captain alpha opened the door and it slammed open. Luna whined, and Clarke tried to cover her. Jessa, Talia, Lexa and Anya came inside.

"Clarke, stand aside." Jessa said calmly so is not to scare the girl.

Clarke whined but tried her best not to show fear. She needed to protect Luna even if she got in trouble too.

"Clarke, stand aside. Please." She tried again.

The omega nods, "No. Luna didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident."

"I will hear it from her own words. Now stand aside." 

The omega could feel Luna grab her shirt a little and heard her whisper. "It's ok Clarke. Move, please. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Clarke whined and moved away. Jessa saw the damage on her daughter's body. Luna had her head low, unable to look at her mother's eyes.  

As Jessa stepped closer, Luna kept whining with her head low. Jessa could see that she was shaking, even if it was hard to see. "Luna... What happened?"

Luna didn't say a word.

Jessa got close, she was starting to lose patients, "Luna, what happened? Answer me!"

Again Luna didn't say a word.

"If you won't answer, then you know what I'll do, don't you?"

Luna whined.

Jessa sighs, "Very well. Then you leave me no choice."

Jessa had her men take Luna to the pole of the mainmast and tied her to it. They stood next to the young girl and waited for Jessa's commands. She then told them to rip the back of her shirt, as she got her whip in hand.

Clarke tried to get to Luna but Talia stopped her, "No, Clarke."

"But..."

"She has to accept her punishment. Let her."

Jessa growled, "One of our own has committed a crime against the Code! She broke the law by fighting against her crew on this very ship, and that cannot go unpunished! Since the one who attacked her is dead, she will answer for that crime. Ten lashes bare back!"

Luna whined, but had to stand tall. Jessa walks to her daughter, she lead to whisper in her ear, "Luna... Know that I do this for a reason. You know the law, you know the Code. Are you prepared to take the punishment?"

Luna nods. "Be strong, Luna. Be strong."

Jessa steps away from her. She then begins the punishment, the whip cracks in the air and scars Luna's back. She tries not to cry out but after five to six whips she does. After the final whip, Luna's back was scarred red, her knees were a bit shakey, her fingers grip the pole harder, and she forced herself to stand. Jessa told her men to release her and send her to the captain's room. 

Jessa retreated back to the captain's room to tend for her daughter who sat on the bed. Jessa sighed and threw the whip away, "Luna... You know I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to punish you like this."

Luna whined, "You did what you had to nomon. You are captain."

"You're right, I am. But you are my child, my daughter, you know that I would do anything to protect you! And yet you broke the rule. You fought against one of your own crewmates, and on the ship no less."

"It was not my fault."

"Then tell me what happened Luna? Tell me why you attacked him? I don't want to have to put you on the pole again, I don't want to maroon you and not sail again. I just want to know the truth." Jessa said as she went to her and got on her knees. 

Luna whined, "I wanted to show my friends the ship, and he attacked me. He said that they were not allowed to be on the ship, and we fought and - I killed him."

Jessa sighs, "Why didn't you tell me before Luna?"

"Because a pirate is bound by the Code, and they must honor the Code."

"Luna..."

"That's why I didn't tell you, I broke the rule and I had to be punished for it." Luna paused for a moment, "Do you hate me?"

Jessa purred and held the girl, "Oh Luna, I could never hate you. You're my daughter, my first born. Don't you ever think that I would hate you. You are my most precious jewel, do you understand? Hey look to me." Luna sees her mother's eyes. "There is nothing, _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you. I love you, you know that. And I'll do anything for you. Do you understand?"

Luna nods and whimpers in her mother's arms. "I love you nomon."

"I love you too, baby. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	35. Just Keep Swimming, Just Keep Swimming [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young ones go for a swim....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do they do, they swim...
> 
> I really apologize for the long ass wait, I had a personal matter to attend to and I really lost track of time. A lot of shit happen this past weeks. So I'm sorry. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story.

**Chapter 35 - Just Keep Swimming, Just Keep Swimming**

One day in Floukru, and Luna got punished for going against the Code, by fighting a member of her crew aboard her mother's ship. She knew the rules and was punished for it. 

The scars on her back were starting to heal, of course she'll never forget it. This was her first crime, she killed a crewmate in combat and was whipped for it. Of course since it was her first crime she got off easy. 

The usually punishment for that crime is 40 lashes to the back. Luckily for her, seeing as she is the captain's daughter she only got ten. 

So at least five days passed and Luna's scars were almost recovered. Clarke felt sorry for her, she made her go to the ship without telling her nomon and was sort of responsible for getting her friend in trouble. Luna told that it wasn't her fault, she knew what she was doing and she paid the price for it. 

It's what a pirate does. If you live by the Code, you must honor the Code. 

Five days passed since that day, Capt. Jessa had invited the Trikru for some fun at the beach. It wasn't a big beach but at least it wasn't small either. They had a beach ball, and a cooling spot to get away from the sun, and they also had a cook out too. 

Clarke, Lena, Lexa and Anya went inside the water while Talia, Jessa, Summer and Luna stayed on the beach under the shade. 

The cub had a good time playing with Luna and a piece of string. Talia and Jessa were watching the kids as they played in the water. 

"What exactly are they doing?" Jessa asked. 

Talia shrugged, "It must be one if Clarke's games. I think she called it tag."

"What is that?" 

"I have no idea."

Jessa smirked, "The little omega creates things even we do not know. We've never had this sort of game when we were their age."

Talia chuckled, "That's because you were too old for it."

Jessa huffed, "Ha! If I was too old then you were too lazy to play this games."

"Luna, why don't you play with your friends?" Talia asked. 

"My scars have not heal yet, Chief Talia. I don't think it would be wise to wet them in salt water." Luna said honestly. 

Jessa was silent and stopped what she was going for a moment. Raising Luna without her mate was hard, she was in fact new to the whole having a kid thing. Jessa had always been alone, always, her father was the captain of the _Black Pearl_ before she killed, and he was a drunken tyrant. He never cared for Jessa even though she was his daughter and he beat her when he got drunk. Whipped her for disobedience and make her do things she never wanted. She was an only child with only her father to look to for guidance but he never gave that to her. She did however made a friend in a woman name Areka, who was at the time 39 years old. She was the one who took Jessa calmness and patience. She likes to talk with her whenever she was at odds with her father. Of course, Areka never taught Jessa the joyfulness of a child. 

She had to learn that on her own, without her 'mate', Luna's mother. 

Clarke called from afar, "Nomon! Come play with us!"

Talia smiled, "Well I must go or Clarke will start to fuss."

The alpha leaves the two pirate alphas to themselves. Jessa had cleared her throat and sat next to her daughter, "Luna, you must know I only did this for--"

"A reason, I know."

Jessa nods, "You know, raising you was not easy. When your mother gave you to me, was the happiest of my life. Yet I had struggled to take care of you. It was a new experience for me and I didn't know what to do. But that didn't stop me from trying. I was young when she gave you to me and at first I was unsure if I wanted to take you because of my father. He didn't want you to come with us and he tried to have you killed."

Luna looks to her, "He-- what? Wha-what happen to him?"

"I killed him. To protect you. Your mother gave you to me under the right of parley, and my father broke the Code and I killed him. I soon became captain and I took you with me." She said. 

"And my--she didn't want to go with you?"

"I wanted her too, but she refused. Of course when she had you, she didn't want you to have to live the way she did. You were special to her, the one thing that was freed from that."

"She is still alive?"

"No, at least I do not think so. I never saw her again when I went back to Nassau. But she loved you, I know that, that's why she gave you up. She wanted you to be safe, and she knew no one better than me."

Luna started to shed a tear, Jessa had wiped it off and lifted her daughter's head up by the chin. "Luna, you are my first born, and as my first born there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you. If you were ever hurt or sick, I will take care of you. If you were ever taken from me or worse, I will not stop until I find you and kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Luna nods and hugs her mother. "I don't want you to die nomon. I love you, whether you are my nontu or my nomon."

"And I love you little one. I promise you I will not die, I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Just then Luna heard Clarke's voice coming from the water, "Luna! Come and play!"

"Can I nontu?" Luna asked calling her mother, father. 

Jessa smiled, "Of course, I'll even join you."

She then picks up the alpha and they head to the water, Summer had followed too. Jessa put Luna down so the water was only knees deep for her. Clarke had splashed water to her and she did too. They both laughed and Clarke came in to hug her friend around the neck, she then kissed Luna on the cheek which made her blush. Lexa and Anya had growled and snarled when that happened. 

"Why did you do that?" Lexa growled. 

Clarke laughed, "Because I can, Luna is going to be my mate when we grow up, remember?"

"Right. Oh don't be jealous Lexa, just because she choose to be mine and not you." Luna said as she wrapped her arms around the omega. 

Anya growled, "Clarke will not stay in Floukru, only Trikru."

Lexa nod in agreement, "Sha, Clarke is Trikru, she will stay with her people, right nomon?"

"Well if Clarke wants to stay with Luna, she can." Talia said. 

"Nomon!" Lexa was shocked and so was Anya. 

Clarke was making that 'tsk tsk' sound, "Now now baby, no back talk."

Luna had chuckled, "Baby?"

"Yeah, Lexa is the cranky baby of the pack."

"I'm not a baby!"

Luna and Lena had laughed. Jessa and Talia had chuckled and Anya who was now on Lexa's side trying her best not to laugh. 

Lexa growled and splashed water at them, they soon reacted and splashed at her, soon everyone started splashing around water, even Summer joined in on the fun. 

After they time in the water, they all went out to eat lunch. They started building sand castles and looking for sea shells, Luna had explained the difference between regular crab to a hermit crab. 

Summer had an interest in it too, of course her curiosity got the better of her and a crab pinched her nose. She ran to Clarke's arms while hissing at the crab. Clarke had given her a kiss to the nose. She felt better and ate her fish. 

During their play date, Clarke had saw something spectacular, a couple of dolphins were playing in the water far away, greeting the humans on the beach with their chirps. 

Clarke had never seen something so beautiful before. When they left she had waved goodbye to them. By the time it was getting dark, they all camped out on the beach, singing and sharing stories by the fire. Everyone was having a good time until the adult alphas told them it was time for bed. Of course they whined about it, saying that they weren't sleepy, but they've obeyed anyways.

Today was a good day, Clarke had counted the stars and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again....


	36. It's Time! [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers to speak of, just read for a joyous celebration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time! It's time! Someone call a doctor, because it's time!
> 
> Side note: I am extremely sorry for the delay. There was a lot to do in my life. So please enjoy and tell me what you think. (Kisses).

**Chapter 36 \- It's Time! [Main Story 16]**

Two months had passed since they took the mountain. Skaikru was accepted into the coalition for their bravery and courage and many of them found a mate within the clans. 

Echo of Azgeda, was impressed with Bellamy's strong will. 

Lincoln found an interest in Octavia for her will to survive. 

Lena took an interest in Raven, obviously because she's, how Lena puts it, very handsome and she's awesome. Raven's own words. (As if you didn't know, wink wink)

Monty found Harper, and Jasper found Maya. And so on and so forth, you know. Haha. Some of them were conceiving children by now, others started flirting around trying to get some of that - well you know - and some are trying to take things slow. Finding that special someone can be difficult you know.

And of course there is the occasional of taking care of someone too, a very special someone at that. One morning, Clarke was awaken by the constant kisses and gentle touching on her belly bump.

Clarke giggles and purrs, "Hey, stop, that's tickles."

Lexa purrs and kisses Clarke's crown, "Morning hodnes. Did you sleep well? Would you like some breakfast?"

Anya crawled up from her baby bump and scoped the omega in her embrace from the back. "I slept ok. The best sleep I've had. Breakfast sounds good right about now."

"What would you like to have prisa? Anything you want." Anya said as she purred and kissed her head. 

Clarke giggles again, "How about breakfast in bed, just the four of us, eating bacon and ham and eggs and toast bread with a side of orange juice?"

Lexa chuckled and kissed her mate, "Your wish is our command ai hod."

Lexa and Anya left to get the food as soon as they got dressed. Clarke stayed in bed and closed her eyes just for a few seconds until she felt a kick. The baby was staring to wake up in Clarke's belly, maybe it was excited about the food. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll eat soon." She said as she rubbed her stomach. 

She sat up and laid back still rubbing and hummed a little tune as she rubs her belly. Thinking that if she gave birth to this child that everything had to be perfect, from baby clothes to Nyko's visiting to make sure the baby is healthy, and from baby showers to baby names and everything. Since the last time Clarke was pregnant, they haven't had time for it. They didn't even think of a name yet, because everything happened so fast it drove the plan away. 

This time is different. Hopefully they'll have time to do everything before the baby comes which won't be for a next month. During that time, Lexa and Anya hadn't bought what they needed, like baby clothes, a crib, toys, and everything. Clarke, one day, caught them going googoo eyes on her old teddy bear, even started to read baby books to their child who's still in the womb. 

Clarke had called them her little puppies. 

She kept humming the tune, until they came inside to join her. Lexa smiled, "You continue to sing to our unborn pup."

"I'm sorry. It's the only thing that would keep the baby calm."

Anya nods, "Do not be sorry niron, it is a beautiful song."

"Just like you ai hodnes." Lexa added. 

Clarke blushed and kissed them both. They've sat down next to her and enjoyed their meal. Clarke kept feeding them small piece of ham with her fingers and they did the same with the bacon. 

After the meal, Clarke was planning on getting ready to leave for Nyko's healers tent to work on the patients. Lexa and Anya grabbed her before she even got her jacket. "Clarke, do you think it's wise for you to be going to work in the condition you're in, what if something happens?"

Clarke saw their concern look on their faces, she smiled and gave them a quick kiss. "I'll be fine, if anything goes wrong Nyko will help me. Besides, the baby is not due to next month so we have some time. Just trust me ok."

Anya whine, "We do trust you."

"We are just... Nervous that's all. We don't the same tragedy to happen again." Lexa quietly added, as she whined. 

Clarke hugs them and plants kisses, purring she says, "I know, I know. But I'll be fine ok. I have to go, I promise I won't be late coming home."

* * *

Clarke worked all day, she took care of the little omega boy Nuka, he broke his arm while climbing a tree. 

He was just trying to be slick and trying to get Clarke to take care of him because he likes her. She laughed and gave him a treat. She told him that he didn't have to get hurt in order to see her, he can come and see her whenever he wants. She called him a little sweet pie. 

He blushed and left with his mother. 

Nyko could see that Clarke was getting tried and told she can go home if she's not feeling well. She shrugged it off and told him she was fine. She continued working with her patients, here and there little children were sick or had injured themselves while playing outside. Clarke was kind enough to help, because that's what she does, helps her people. 

As soon as they were finishing, Raven popped in for her annual check-up with her somewhat injured leg. "Yo princess, you here!"

Clarke looks to the tent entrance, "Raven, hey what are you doing here?"

Raven sarcastically speaking, "Uh, I came to see my best friend, and I'm late for the leg problem. Lena won't stop complaining that it's nothing and I feel fine."

"It's not nothing. You couldn't get out of bed this morning." Lena said.

Raven purred, "That's was nothing, I just slept on the wrong side of the bed, that's all. It's not a big deal."

"Don't start."

The beta whined and the omega purred, they hugged and Clarke couldn't help but say, "Awe, that's so cute."

Raven growled low, puffing out her chest, "Hey, I'm too cool to be cute. Just ask anyone."

Clarke laughed, "Just sit on the bed and I'll check the leg. If anything it should be just a small sprang on the muscle and - yup it is. She'll be fine, it's just a small sprang but it'll go away within a few minutes."

Raven purred to Lena and wrapped her arm around her waist, "See? I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Lena blushed, "Ok."

"Awe! You see, that is cute." Clarke said sheepishly. "Are you two coming to Polis this week? Lexa is planning on taking us to our house in the city, so the baby can be born there."

"Of course we're coming, Lena has been telling me all about it. I love to see it. Sooo...When is the baby shower? You know, my little niece or nephew needs to be showered by a lot of cool stuff, you know, clothes, toys and a hot new crib to sleep in." Raven said as cool as it could be.

Clarke frowned, "Oh... Well there isn't one."

"What? Why not?"

Lena chimed in, "Well, the first time Clarke was pregnant, they had bought the baby's things, but it was an unfortunate when they lost the baby six months later during a rain storm."

"Oh, Clarke, I'm sorry." 

Clarke nods, "It's ok. It was a painful time for us, but, with time we had moved on and realized that not ever child was might to be born, and that this things just happen."

"Well, not to bring any negativity to the scene, but, I hope the baby will be born so that I, auntie Ray, can spoil that lil' grounder until hell won't haven't again. So, we are going to have a baby shower, 'cuz my best friend and her baby needs to be showered with the best." Raven smirked.

"Ok, I'll have to talk about this to Lexa and Anya but I think they'll be ok with it." Clarke chuckled. 

"You do that. Meanwhile we have to go to Octavia's to see if she wants to join in on this which I'm sure she will. So when do we leave for the the city?" The beta said. 

"The end of this week."

Raven nods, "Ok, so we got time. We'll just go ahead and get started. Later princess."

"Bye." Clarke had watched her friends leave the tent. She had grabbed a towel from the bed she used and took it to the wash bin to be clean, until she felt another kick a little rougher than the first one this morning. 

Nyko senses her in pain, but she shrugged it off and told him she was fine and that it was nothing. She then packed to go home. 

Summer had waited for her just outside with her tail wagging. She greeted the big cat and decided not to go home just yet. They both went to the market to pick up a few things until they got a call from Octavia and her brother Bellamy. 

"Hey Clarke, Raven said that she's planning on a baby shower is that true?"

Clarke smirked, "Yup that's what she said."

"Well, then why the hell am I just hearing about it, we should get started on it now, you know just in case the baby gets here."

Bellamy nods, "O, the baby isn't due to next month."

"All the more reason why we should do this now so we don't have to later. Now we need a scene, a place where we can have it." The sky omega thought. 

Clarke smiled, "Well we are moving to the city so why not there?"

"Prefect! Now we just need to get you what you need, clothes, toys..."

Anya came in as well as Lexa, "Ai hod, what's going on?"

"Oh, Octavia and Raven are planning a baby shower for me for when the baby comes."

"A shower for a baby? But it hasn't been born yet."

Octavia nods, "No not that kind of shower commander. It's more like a party, whenever someone is pregnant, the friends of that person would buy gifts for the baby and the baby's mom. It's like a tradition."

Clarke smiled to her mates, "And they want to make me one before the baby comes. We could have it in Polis if you want."

Lexa nods, "Of course, Clarke it is a joyous celebration."

Octavia smiled, "Great. Now to make this perfect we need food and decorations and a whole lot of friends to come."

Anya chuckled, "We will do what we can. It should not be hard."

Octavia got all giddy, "This is going to be so awesome. Oh, um another thing, by any chance, do you know what the sex of the baby is going to be? Boy or girl?"

They dumbfounded. They looked at each other and then to the sky alpha and omega. "I - I don't think so. Why is that important?"

"Well, it's best to know what the baby is so that we can get the right things. You know if the baby turns out to be a boy, he wouldn't look good in pink dress." She said. 

Anya snarled, "I don't think that will happen. Maybe we should wait to have this party."

"What? No way! Not when we got all my hopes up. No! Look, we know something that could help, it could check if the baby is healthy and determine whether it's a boy or girl." Octavia snarled. 

Clarke was confused, "What?"

"Ok normally I wouldn't agree with but it's the best we've got. Abby kom Arkkru."

"Her? Why?"

Bellamy chimed in, "She's a healer from the Ark. She has a machine that can help determine whether a pregnant person is going to have a boy or girl."

Lexa growled, "No absolutely not. I'll not have her near my pups."

Clarke snarled, "Lexa..."

"No!"

"Can you guys give us a minute."

They nodded and left to find Raven. Clarke turned to her mates and motion for them to head home. During that time Lexa and Anya had let out pheromones through out the tent, "Ok what's the problem? Why can't we know what the baby is?"

"Clarke I don't want that woman near our child. It's bad enough that she was even close to you when you were held against your will by Finn." Anya growled. 

"And as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Why is this now a big deal?" Clarke snarled. 

Lexa growled, "She's an alpha! What would happen if our child is an omega and she takes it from us?"

"That's not going to happen, because I won't let it!" She snarled. Lexa huffed and turned away. Anya just sat on the chair next to the table shaking her leg in anger. "Look even if I gave birth to our child while Abby was there or not, I wouldn't let anyone take it from us. Even after I give birth, and someone takes it, I'll fight to my last breath before I let that happen."

Lexa nods, "However that may sounds, and I do trust you, I will not allow it. End of discussion."

"Sha, neither am I."

Clarke growled, "Alright, that's it! You two are acting like a couple of deranged kids with a bad taste in candy."

Lexa growled, "That is highly irrelevant Clarke!"

Anya growled, "We just want you to be safe."

"And I will if you can just give me that! Look, I know you don't like Abby, or at least trust her, but at least give her a chance. I don't think she will do any harm to me even after what I said to her." Clarke growled. 

"So you told her the truth? That she is not your mother."

"Yes. And just by saying it, I felt bad. I may have hurt her feelings when I told her I wasn't her daughter. But my heart still wonders." Clarke said calmly. 

Lexa purrs and held her mate in her embrace, "What does your heart say, ai hodnes?"

"It says that I should trust her. Nomon did say that I should listen to my heart so, that's what I'll do." Clarke nod. 

Anya whine, "Do you really think she can be trusted?"

"I do." 

Lexa sighed, "Then we will not get in your way. You're old enough to decided your own decisions and we're old enough to know not to pick a fight with you. At least consult with us first so that way we'll know."

Clarke laughed, "You know damn well not to pick fights with me. And yes I will tell you first before deciding anything. I want to do this. I want to know."

Lexa whined, "Very well. We'll set a course to--"

She was then interrupted by a guard, "Heda! Heda!"

Lexa growled, "What is it?!"

The guard bows, "Heda, you are needed in the capital immediately."

Anya growled, "For what purpose?"

"The prisoners, they've escaped again."

Lexa growled, "Fine, see to it that my horse is ready. We'll go immediately." The guard bows then leaves. Lexa turned to her mate, "Clarke I'm sorry, but this is going to have to wait. I have to deal with this first."

Clarke nods, "It's fine. Go, I'll be ok."

Anya was concern, "Are you sure prisa?"

"I'm sure. I have my friends here to keep me company, you two go on. Deal with whatever's going on in Polis, it shouldn't be that hard to fine them, right?"

Lexa kisses her, "Wait for us until our return. After we finish this I'll send an escort to take you to the city, so our child can be born."

Anya kisses Clarke too and they leave in a hurry. As soon as they were out the village heading to the city, Clarke had felt another kick, this time a bit more stronger than the first two. Thinking it was the baby's way of saying bye bye, she paid no mind to it. Summer purred and rubbed her head on Clarke's leg. 

She saw that she was concerned, "It's ok, Summer, I'm ok."

* * *

Lexa and Anya hurried to the city, where it was in panic. The civilians were running and yelling, and eventually throwing things all over. 

They've made it to the tower and on to the final floor, where the prime minister Criss was waiting with his former apprentice Titus. 

Chief Talia and Capt. Jessa was there arguing with them, "...Are you serious right now? How did they escape this time?"

The prime minister, who became an old man with gray hair, cleared his throat, "The criminals may have gotten through the tunnels we've sealed up."

"The tunnels were their only escape. They might have dug a hole through the walls without any suspicion." Titus snarled. 

Jessa growled, "Then they must have done it while the guards slept. They were fools to keep their eyes off of them."

"I knew this would happen and it did! I told you we should have just killed them off then that way the people wouldn't have to worry about another war!" Talia barked. 

Prime minister Criss stands as he slammed his hand on a table, "That decision was not yours to make, Chief Talia! We have all agreed that when the commander is returned to us, only then can we decide their fate, not before. It is the law!"

Talia growled and snarled and got in his face, "You and your foolish laws is what got us here in the first place Criss! Now that we have the commander, you want to continue with this delay!"

"The decision to deal with the criminals will be decided by the commander herself. I hold no law against it. Once the commander has arrived---"

Criss was soon interrupted by the doors opening, and as Lexa was matching in with the new leaders of the coalition clans, all 13 of them, she got really upset. "Prime minister Criss, explain to me why I shouldn't gouge your eyes out right now! What is the meaning of this, why have I been called?"

"Commander, if you are unaware, the criminals of the War of the 12 have escaped again. They have gone through the tunnel we sealed years ago."

Anya growled, "And you sit here to play politician? Why haven't you found them yet?"

Titus snarled, "The traitors have left no trace of evidence to where they were going. Somehow they vanished in all directions. Not one is accurate."

Lexa growled, "And the guards watching them? They were supposed to be well alert."

Jessa growled, "They were, but apparently they fell asleep. Maybe they were drugged. Who can say for sure?"

The argument continued on and off, until Lexa decided to deal with it. She set out scouts to track them down and when they found them, she had made her final decision... They're going to kill 'em all!

* * *

Back in the village, Clarke was getting ready to head to the Ark to see if Abby can help her, she wanted to know what the baby is. 

But whatever it is, boy or girl, she'll love them either way. 

She was halfway out the tent when Octavia, Raven, Lena, Dallo and Atho came to her, concerned. "Skaiprisa, where are you going?"

"Oh! Hey guys. I'm going to the Ark to see Abby." Clarke said. 

Lena growled, "Why must you go there, Heda and General would not like this, you running off to the Arkkru."

She gave a calming pheromone, "Relax, I've talk to them about it. They're ok with it. Besides, we was going over there anyway until they got called back to Polis."

Raven snarled, "Well, we're not going to let you go by yourself. We'll go with you to make sure you get back safe. I don't want the commander and general to have my head if we don't."

Clarke laughed, "They won't do that. Now come on, I want to know what the baby is."

They all traveled to the Ark on horseback, and when they got there, they were held up by the Ark Guards with there guns. They didn't let the gate open and started to line up in front of it, aiming their weapons at them.

"Not a friendly bunch, are they?" Octavia joked.

Just then the alpha leaders came out of the Ark and saw the arrivals at the gate, "Clarke?"

"Hey! Open the gate, let them through! Do it now!" Kane growled.

They soon opened it, and Abby ran towards Clarke, worry, concern, and happiness all piled up. "Clarke, it's good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Clarke had explained, how she was planning on having the baby in Polis but there was a delay, so Raven and Octavia were planning on throwing her a baby shower but they wanted to know the sex of the baby before they do anything. Abby agreed to help and she took them to the infirmary.

There Dallo and Atho guarded the door, while Raven, Octavia, and Lena watched Clarke. She laid back on the bed and pulled up her shirt so that Abby could put the gel on her stomach. And with the scanner, she rubbed the gel and the screen showed....

"Oh, my god, is that...?"

Abby smiled, "Yup, that's the baby."

"Where? All I see is gray." Lena said, confused.

Raven purrs, "Lena, that's the baby. It's just an old machine, the baby has color."

"I sure hope so."

Abby saw Clarke's smile as she looked at the baby in the screen. Clarke had touched it and was at awe with it. "The baby looks healthy. I tell you what Clarke, I'll take a picture of the sonogram so that you can show it to your mates, how about that?"

Clarke nods, and is filled with tears. 

As Abby takes the pictures, she saw something she didn't expect. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"That's unbelievable."

"What?" They growled.

Abby smiled, "Clarke you-you're having twins."

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison. 

"Twins, Clarke. You're having twins. It's there."

Clarke was happy, she was having twins, she couldn't describe it, but it felt painful. She felt painful kicks, and felt something wet. Her water had broke right there on the bed. Raven had heard the sounds of dripping water, and warned everyone that Clarke was in labor. Lena told Dallo to bring the commander and general to the Ark immanently.

They helped Clarke into a comfortable bed, it had been at least few hours and her contractions are showing to be more strong. Dallo arrived in time with Lexa, Anya, Talia, Bellamy, Capt. Jessa and Luna.

Lexa and Anya hovered over Clarke's side, smelling of blood. "Ai hodnes, we're here. We're here with you."

"Prisa, how are you feeling?" Anya  whines.

Clarke growled, "I'm in pain! What do you think!? Aah!"

Abby gives them a small smile, "It's ok. It's part of the experience. Just hold her hand and be there for her. It'll help."

After hours in labor, Clarke was sweating, moaning and groaning in pain, she was wiped down with a wet cloth. She apologizes to her mates for yelling and hurting their hands, but they didn't care. Talia and Capt. Jessa kept a watchful eye on Abby. The others had to stay outside the door way, but their eyes never left the room.

The omega's contractions were getting closer, she was getting read to push. Abby instructs Talia and Jessa to get clean water an rags ready.

The Ark alpha sets up at the end of the bed, "Clarke, sweetie, I need you to push, and push hard ok?"

She nods, and do as she's told. She gets whispers from her mates in encouragement. Talia comes to her side, smiling. Clarke's pheromones grow dark, she grabs Lexa and Anya by the shirt, she growled and snarled as loud as she could, "If you two ever try to mate me again, your cocks will not rage on again!"

Lexa and Anya whimpered in horror, the others laughed, "How do you know that skaiprisa? Has Talia sang once more?"

She growled, "She drank a whole bottle of ale and sang it until dawn! Aaah!!"

Jessa laughs, "You should know better than to drink without me Talia, I would have enjoyed watching you sing of your cock in embarrassment."

"Don't remained me."

Clarke screams in pain again, she gave her push harder and one popped out of her. Abby takes the baby in her arms and goes to Jessa. "The baby?"

"It's alright prisa, she's ok. An alpha girl." Jessa said happily. The baby cried and was wrapped in warm furs. Clarke smiles at her child but it soon disappeared when she left another contraction.

Lexa and Anya were concerned, "What's wrong Clarke? Why are you in pain?"

Clarke pants and smiles, "You're about to see another one."

The omega pushes, and pushes, and a lot of sweat and heavy breath escapes her, soon the second child pops out. She now lays back in relief, heavy breath is all she could give. The second baby was born, but it had a different scent. Omega. 

All alphas growled and snarled when Abby held the baby close. Lexa was the first to stalk towards her, a growl rumbles in her chest, her eyes go black. Abby does the same, she growls in order to protect herself and the child. Lexa kept stalking, Abby stepped back. "I will not you let take my child from me."

Abby growled, "I'm not going to harm her."

The pheromones grow deep, forcing Raven, Lena, Octavia, Bellamy, Dallo, Atho to get to their knees but they struggle against it. The baby whimpers and cries harder. Luna slowly stalks her way to Abby, growling and snarling. Jessa stands next to her daughter, blocking her way, while still holding the baby. 

Anya growls and snarls, "Give us our child, now, or see your head departed from shoulder."

Talia steps between Lexa and Abby but she stares more at Abby. She stands unease in the chief's presence but doesn't look away, all Abby's will and strength comes out in order to protect a single child. If need be, she will fight to protect the small one, just as she did in protecting Clarke so many years ago. A mother's intuition.

Chief Talia's roars are soft but protecting, she stands in front of Abby and calmly speaks, "Hand me the child. Please." Abby looks to her and see reassuring in her eyes. Abby can sense a bit of calmness within Talia, her pheromones give her a soft rumble. She then hands her the baby, and slowly moves away. "She needs to be looked over, to make sure she's healthy." Abby said softly. Talia nods. 

Clarke purrs, "Nomon, can I see her?"

Talia walks to Clarke and gives her the child, the baby stops her cries when she snugged in her mother's arm. The baby girls are both wrapped in warm furs and brought to their mother. "They're beautiful. Clarke what would you call them...?"

"Prue and Isabeau."

* * *

Prue, alpha. Blonde hair and green eyes. 

Isabeau (Bo for short), omega. Brown hair and blue eyes. 

 

Capt. Jessa kom Floukru.

* * *

I borrowed images from Google. I own nothing but the story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	37. Ai Laik Heda [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commanders are not made, but chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this for some time now, Chapter 37, is kind of like season 3 episode 7 of the 100. Ironic really, LOL. But this is very very different. 
> 
> Just read it, you'll see something different.
> 
> Ages: Clarke = 9, Lexa = 11, Anya = 13, Luna = 12, Lena = 9, Thora = 13, Roan = 13.

**Chapter 37 \- Ai Laik Heda **

Spring, March 7, the day of Ascension as is traditional for certain grounder children to participate in the agoge. An education in where they must fend for themselves without the assistance of an adult. 

The agoge was first discovered by the first commander, Bekka Pramheda, so many years ago. It has been the grounder tradition for many years since, this was a way for those participating, to determine who will be the next commander. 

After Bekka Pramheda, many participants were accepted but only a few were chosen to be commander over the years. One was to be commander until death, then the next and the next and so on. This year, the clans have selected those of first born. Such as Lexa, Luna, Thora, Roan and many others. 

Anya, who was the oldest, wasn't selected this time, because of her failure the first time she was picked for the agoge. 

Lena, wasn't selected either and neither was Clarke. They both were not ready. But Lexa was. She was one of the strongest in Trikru, and her alpha fury was not to be messed with, since she is the daughter of Chief Talia, it kinda runs in the family. 

Lexa was chosen by her mother to participate in the agoge, this was to be the first time in her life without her mother, Clarke or Anya to help her. 

Lexa had to learn to fend for herself, and if she passed she may yet be the next commander. 

It was the afternoon, and Lexa packed up what she needed, her sword and knife, some food and water, even her horse was ready. She was ready to go until she heard a cry from the tent's door, it was Clarke, she was crying. Lexa tried not to look back but she couldn't help her weakness for Clarke's tears, she had never liked when Clarke cried. The young omega who is now 9 years old, cried for Lexa, to Lexa, because this was the first time she had go away for one whole year. Clarke had ran to Lexa, holding her tight, not wanting to let go. "Don't leave Lexa! I don't want you to go!" She cried. 

Lexa was saddened by her words, "Clarke, I have to. I have been chosen. I must answer the call."

The omega shakes her head, "No, I don't want you to go away! I want you to stay here! Stay with me and nomon!"

"It's not your choice Clarke. I have to go." Lexa purred and whined. 

The omega whimpered, "Then I'll go with you, I'll stay out of your way and I'll hunt my own food and---"

The young alpha grabbed her by the arms to get an eye view, she was in shock for Clarke to even say that, "Clarke no! The agoge is way too dangerous for you, you are not ready for that. Besides if Bekka Pramheda choose me to be the next commander you won't have to be. I told you once before, being Heda is a serious business and it's not meant to be made fun of. It's not a game."

"We were just kids, Lexa, just playing pretend." 

"This is not. I've told you that, it's not a game." Lexa let's go of her. 

Clarke whined, "Well, I believe you now if you're still going!"

"I am."

She could hardly breathe, she had her hand to her mouth and then exhaled trying to hold her cries but she couldn't, "I don't want you to go Lexa..." She whimpered softly, "You're my best friend..."

Lexa stepped closer and took her hands in hers, they rested their foreheads together, "And you are mine. I promise I will return to you, there won't be a day that you are not in my thoughts, you, Anya and nomon. But I have to go, I have to."

She then hugs the alpha tightly, not wanting to let go, "Ste yuj Klark. Ai gonplei nou ste odon." Lexa whispered and purred in her ear. 

"Ai hod yu in Leksa." Lexa held her tight and so did Clarke. After a few moments of hugging it was starting to become suffocating and Lexa really has to go. "Clarke... Let go... Let go please I have to go now..."

The omega shakes her head 'no' not wanting to let go. Talia saw the two hugging for a long period of time and she could see the Lexa was trying to get out of the girl's grasp but she wouldn't release her. The older alpha came up to them and gently pulled them away from each other, long enough to have Lexa break free. 

She got on her horse in time to avoid another one of Clarke's unbreakable hugs. She did struggle in Talia's arms to get to her but stopped when they locked eyes. Lexa gave Clarke a weak smile and galloped out of the village. 

Clarke whimpered and whined again, "Why? Why nomon? Why can't Lexa stay? Why can't I go with her?"

Talia purred and held the girl as she cried, "Because she has been chosen to become the next Heda, she needed to go away. You cannot Clarke. You are not ready. If the Pramheda choose her to be her successor, then you won't have to go to the agoge."

"But a whole year? That's too long. We've never been that long away from each other." 

Talia nods and purrs, "I know. But you must be strong, be strong for Lexa."

Clarke let's go her nomon and snarled and growled, tears still poured from her eyes just a bit, "I will be strong. And I'll train harder, you'll see nomon. I promise."

Talia smiled and wiped her tears from her omega's face. Anya had saw the whole thing, she too was going to miss Lexa, but she knows she'll come back alive. Anya knows what happens in the agoge, she knows what to expect from it but how it will turn out, whether the Heda is chosen or not she didn't know. 

* * *

Leksa rode to the Conclave Temple, of course it wasn't really a temple type building, it was just a very large camp ground where candidates for Heda gather to participate on who will be the next in line to take on the responsibility of Bekka Pramheda. 

The warriors of this place took Leksa's horse to the stables to rest while she was escorted to the grounds. It was there she met the candidates. Thora, Roan, and Luna? 

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Leksa asked. 

Luna smiled, "Leksa. Nomon let me participate in the agoge this year. I'm surprised to see you here though."

Leksa growls, "Why is that a surprise?"

"I thought for sure that Klark would have you on a lash, not wanting to let you go." Luna laughs. 

"Oh. Well, she tried but failed. She's a bit upset with me leaving." Leksa sighed. 

"Oh no, did she cried?" Luna worried. 

Leksa smirked, "So what if she did? It's not like she cried over you, she doesn't even know you're here."

Luna huffed, "We'll see."

There were other candidates for this gathering, such as Liv, Jorma, Dorran, Jaruut, Cira, Teressa, Nakos, Jorvan, Zakar. 

All children of the 12 clans, children of the leaders, all were here, all to test their worth. 

The head of this agoge, the teacher and mentor to those participating was known as Doctore. And he will determine who will be worthy of the title Heda. 

The Doctore was a strong and fierce warrior who once served the great Heda Bekka, before her death. Now he serves as a mentor for young candidates for the title, and he was taken seriously. 

The Doctore stands in front of them about four feet away and addresses the young warriors, "What is beneath your feet?!"

Thora guessed, "Sand?"

The others tried not to laugh. The Doctore glares at them with an unchanged face. Luna and Leksa were stern, but was even more when she stepped forward, "We stand on sacred ground, Doctore, forged by blood and sweat."

Doctore nods, "Sacred ground. That is where you stand. A ground forged in blood and sweat, the very ground where the Pramheda once stood. Here is where you'll stay, here is where you'll fight and train until fingers bleed. For one year, you will experience what others have gone through, you will be starved, trained, tortured, so that you can be forged into fierce warriors of your people and maybe...something more."

* * *

During the whole year, Leksa was given a room of her own just the four walls and a bed. She was given mushy grubby food that looked like it was thrown up recently and water. 

She trained for hours, in the morning and during the afternoon until it was dark. She paired with a couple for the kids. 

Gotten to fights with some of them, for instance Thora kom Azgeda. 

They were both whipped for it, of course Leksa didn't give in to it. She's seen Luna who was whipped by her mother and it did looked painful but it's what you'd expect. 

The Doctore made them go laps after laps of running around five mile radius around camp until it became dark. 

Some nights they all were starved for weeks at a time, and kept in their rooms for hours until they've gone crazy and started to hear voices or something. 

Every morning, they train with different weapons and with brute force until they were scarred, sometimes nearly to the death. 

Leksa, who was possibly the youngest, was picked to fight against the strongest, for instance Dorran, Zakar, Liv and Teressa. 

She barely managed to succeed during the fight until she was challenged to fight with Jaruut the giant, the kids called him. 

Only 13 and he looks like he was about 15-16 years old because of his height. It is because of his size that he was known to be called a giant, his people challenged him every day, toughing him up so that his reputation as a giant would be feared by many. 

Fighting against a giant like him would be like fighting against pauna. She used what she had, cunning, skill, and the ability to take him down but when she went for the kill she was stopped by the Doctore. 

He was impressed by the young alpha to stand up against Jaruut. He sent in others to fight against her such as Roan, Luna, Thora, Cira, Jorvan, Jorma and Nakos. 

Seven against one wasn't fair but this training session wasn't about fairness, it was about survival, and Leksa was determine to win. 

One by one they fell, and one by one they've bled and ate the ground they stand on, until Leksa was the only one left standing. Of course she had two swords in hand, one she used in the beginning of training and the other she took from one of the kids that fell. 

The Doctore was very impressed with her of course he kept it to himself and told them to get rest and sleep until tomorrow. 

Wounds were tended to and bath was prepared, the kids who fought against Leksa shared no hate to her and befriended her, well at least not all. Not the Azgeda children that is. 

Muscles sore, and tired legs hurt her as she got to her room. She laid back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling, she thought of home, of Onya, her nomon and Klark. She had wondered what they were up to without her around. Of course if she were to see them again she had to finish the agoge first. 

Months passed, seasons were harsh where they were, during the summer they sweated twice as hard. During spring they ran laps. During fall they were left to starve and be whipped by the Doctore for disobedience. During winter they spared outside with swords until they were cold, but with fighting in the snow warmed them up. 

Finally it was the end of the year, the Doctore was giving them their final initiation, they had to use what they have learned outside the camp, they had to fend for themselves, alone. 

They were all separated in all different directions, hunting for the first prey of animal they could find and bring it back to camp for the final grade of course they were not to return until they found it. 

To find an animal in the snow was hard, especially if the animal is white. Given only a single weapon, they started the hunt. 

Tossed into the wild, Leksa set out to find an animal and bring it back, of course there wasn't any around yet. 

Night began, and she still couldn't find any, she found a cave to rest until she was spotted by black wolf who was hiding near a black rock. 

The wolf growled at Leksa, she snarled back. They circled around each other stalking, waiting, savoring the meal to come, constantly tested. Leksa had a plan, she found a narrow gap in a wall and lead the wolf slowly there until it attacked her and she fell back trapping the wolf between the walls. 

The beast howled and struggled to break free. Leksa felt the cold wind on her skin, and that fact that the wolf was close to her didn't fear her at all. The sky cleared of clouds to reveal the full moon. With one final howl, the wolf was dead by Leksa's sword to the neck. 

She soon took the wolf back to camp and notice that she was the first to arrive. The others were 15 minutes late. 

The Doctore had seen what they have brought, but some of them were dead before they killed it. Leksa's was a fresh kill. Luna had a fresh kill too, she caught a fox. 

He was impressed at what they caught of course, all different kinds of winter animals, however there was only one who passed. The Doctore told them to return to their rooms until morning so that he will decide. 

Morning soon came, and the snow storm cleared, of course the ground was covered in snow. The children had breakfast and lined up outside waiting for their mentor to arrive and when he did he came out with the dead animal in hand and tossed it towards them. 

It was Leksa's animal. 

He said that she was the most promising of the group, with strength and determination of survival, she was manage to be the best of her abilities, she had lead while others followed. Like the wolf who is a born leader. She was soon given the opportunity to test that fate, the Doctore had his people start a fire and with that fire he puts the names of the children in different papers and burned them.

Once the fire was out the Doctore looked to see what name was left, and of course the only name that he saw was Leksa's while the others have burned. He pulls out the paper and shows them, "The flames have spoken, Leksa kom Trikru has been chosen by the great Bekka Pramheda. She is our new Heda."

The others were dismissed and were sent home, all expect for Leksa that is. She was to stay for just a bit longer so that she can be given the sacred tattoo of the Heda. 

She was stripped of her shirt and was asked to lay on her stomach. The Doctore got a hot poker and branded her with the Pramheda tattoo and the infinite brand on her neck, the poker burned the mark on her skin, of course she was held tightly on the table so that it would be completed. 

Once the new brand tattoo was cooled off and healed, they had painted it with black ink and once the ink dried off, she was dressed in the Heda clothes and was given the sacred dagger and sword and swore the oath. 

She got to her knees in a room surrounded by the Doctore and his people, in front of her was a large metal bowl that was lit of fire, they called in the Great Flame. Here is here she will say the oath, "I, Leksa kom Trikru, have been chosen by the spirit of the great Bekka Pramheda to take on the role of Heda. I vow to use my position truthfully and just, I vow to protect my people as well as those of the 12. By the Flame I swear, on this day until my last day."

The Doctore then grants her with the Pramheda's forehead piece that was given to commanders when they pass the agoge on Ascension Day.

Leksa had been honored to wear it and once it was on her forehead, she got to her feet and meet her new personal guards, those who have served past commanders before her. 

The Sentinels, as they were called, serve and protect the new commanders that have accessed in the agoge. The Sentinels have no clan origin, only those of the commanders, and when the commander is chosen the Sentinels takes on the clan name of that commander. The Sentinels can't choose who to serve, that would be against the law. Whoever is chosen to be Heda, whether from Azgeda, Trikru, Floukru or any other clan, they must do whatever it is they said without question. 

The Sentinels who were chosen are Gustus and Indra, they are the most promising warriors to protect the new Heda, they are trained and loyal and will do what the Heda demands. Of course this will be their second task in serving a commander of Trikru, and they will do her proud. 

Once Leksa has her new Heda clothes, weapons, branded tattoos, the forehead piece and her Sentinels, she was ready to return home. The wolf skin was made as a coat for the winter and she wore it during her journey back to Trikru. 

* * *

It had been months, a year even, since Lexa left for the agoge, Clarke had slowly excepted it and she was scared of it. She had wondered if Lexa had been alive or killed in the agoge, Anya had told her once before that not many come back alive. And that some who were assumed read for it were not really ready to pass the agoge, of course if Lexa did passed it would have been a miracle. 

One year passed, snow still on the ground, Clarke was now 10 years old, and as she promise her nomon, she did trained harder than before. Barely anyone who challenged her were whipped and had their tail between their legs. She did receive some scars during training and was even given a new tattoo from her own design. Her nomon had inked it on her skin, it was the same tattoo Lexa has on her right arm and another tattoo to her left that looks exactly like Anya's. 

She was even given war make-up to go with the tattoos and her hair was braided. Summer was trained too, by Clarke that is. She became like a watchdog or something. 

During the morning, Clarke was ready to do her choirs when she heard the village guards calling out to the people. She was curious to know who it was and she went to the gate, Anya had followed her and Talia got out of her tent to see what was the commotion. 

Three riders were seen from a distance, of course they thought they were enemies until Anya and Clarke recognize one of them. 

They told the guards to stand down and once the riders got close, they stopped the horses. Clarke stepped a little closer, not wanting to believe what she saw but there it was. 

Lexa came back. She had passed the agoge. She is now the new Heda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	38. A Halloween Special! [Past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween Special, to celebrate the scariest time of year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grounders celebrate Halloween but they call it All Hallows Eve.
> 
> This is like a comedy of the 1969 Scooby Doo - Go Away Ghost Ship.

**Chapter 38 \- A Halloween Special**

Once on a spooky night, there was a pirate named Redbeard, he was a terror of the seven seas. He once landed on this very land, many years ago to buried his treasure and to hide from those who were after him. But they found him and stole the treasure, now his ghost returns to seek revenge.

* * *

In Floukru, Lexa, Luna, Anya, Clarke and Summer were eating dinner near the fire place in Luna's house. They told stories of ghosts and scary things like that.

Clarke didn't like to hear about ghosts and ghouls and either did Summer, they held each other and kept shaking in fear when Luna told the story about Redbeard the pirate. 

It was soon bed time, and Clarke and Summer slept in the same room and were tucked in by Talia. She told them not to worry about any ghost because there was no such thing. With that Clarke and Summer felt better and went to sleep.

By the time they all were asleep, the fog was lifted, cold air blew in the windows, and sounds that only Summer could hear, it woke her up. She got out of bed and went to the window, she saw something outside, the fog and a shadowy figure of a ship, but when the fog lifted she saw it as clear as day, the ship was real, the ship of the ghost of Redbeard.

Summer whimpered and jumped on Clarke who felt like she was being attacked but when the door open, Lexa, Luna and Anya were worried, "Clarke what happened, why did you scream?"

"It's Summer, she must have gotten scared." She said.

Summer whimpered in response and went to the window, standing on her hind legs and pointed her nose to the ghost ship. The four of them went to Summer and saw the ship too until it disappeared by the fog.

"It's the ghost of Redbeard." Clarke said and she and Summer ran to hide under the bed.

Lexa scoffed, "Hah, there's no such thing as a ghost."

Anya snarled, "Didn't you see that Lexa? It was a ghost ship."

"Pffh, ghost ship. Please. It wasn't real."

Luna nods, "I don't know. There have been a lot of crazy things happening in All Hallows Eve that have been unexplainable. Maybe this is one of them."

"Well, that's not going to scare us, come on." Lexa snarled.

* * *

Lexa and the others went to the docks to see if the ghost ship was real or not. "Well, this is where we saw the ship and it's gone now."

"I wonder what could have happened to it?" Luna asked. 

Clarke joked, "Maybe it went home."

"Maybe. But I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of it." Lexa snarled. 

"You got that right. Look."

They saw to what Anya was pointing at, it was Redbeard. He had on pirate clothes and white paint on the skin to make it look like it was a ghost who was risen from the dead. With sword and hat and had white wrapping on the arms. The pirate ghost said, "You will pay," and then he laughed in a creepy voice. 

"Run!" They all ran away from the ghost. The ghost just laughed. 

* * *

Once they were away from the ghost, they ran into Talia and landed on their butts. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Why are you running?"

Clarke and Summer were the first to get up and clutch onto her shirt, "Nomon, nomon, there's a ghost after us!" Summer just whined in fear. 

"A ghost?"

Anya nods, "Yeah, it was the ghost of Redbeard the pirate. He's come back."

"And where did you see the ghost?" Talia asked. 

They took Talia to where they saw the ghost but he was gone. Lexa was stun, "I don't get it. He was here a minute ago. We swear we saw a ghost."

"Oh, so now you believe Lexa?" Luna joked. 

"Well, why not? How else do you explain what we saw?"

Talia nods, "Well, I don't see anything. You five must have imaged it. You've been eating too much junk food. It must have given you nightmares. Well, whatever it is, you five better be home before I get there, otherwise you'll be in trouble." 

She soon left them alone. Once they were alone, they started to giggle at what they think they saw, until Summer whimpered and jumped into Clarke's arms in fear after they all heard the laughter again. 

The ghost was back again, he laughed and points his sword to them, "You will pay."

They all ran again, only this time they ran into a small boat and roded away, once they were away from the ghost, they stopped the boat. "I think we lost him." Luna said. 

Clarke pointed to a ship, "Oh yeah, then what's that?"

"The ghost ship." They said in unison. "It's going to hit us. Quick let's get out of here."

"Hey where's the oars?"

"They're gone."

"Well start paddling." Luna said. 

Clarke yelled, "I am, I am, but I'm not getting anywhere!"

"Me neither." Anya said. 

The ship was coming closer and closer and soon it split the small boat in half. One side had Lexa, Anya and Luna. "We've been cut in half."

"Now what do we do?"

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, "Sink." And they did. 

Clarke and Summer's half already sinked into the water, Clarke popped out and spit the water out from her mouth, "Summer, where are you?"

Summer came up and shakes the water off her fur. "Hey! Come on let's get out of this water and there's only one place to go, the ghost ship."

The young lioness whimpered at the word ghost ship. With force, they climbed on board through a window, they started to look around. 

Meanwhile, the others were aboard too except they were on the top of the ship but they saw no ghosts around, so that was ok, at least for now. Now all they had to do was find Clarke and Summer. 

The young lioness and omega looked into the captain's cabin and saw the picture of Redbeard on the wall. Summer growled at the picture until the picture came to life and growled at Summer. 

Both of them ran away to a door and closed it, but a sword was trying to get through, so they just ran away again. But there was another sword that got through and chased after them. They ran to the other side and closed the door. 

"That was close. Now let's figure out how to get. Out. Of. Here. Uh oh." They saw the ghost standing in front of them. The captain laughed. 

"One. Two. Three ghosts." Clarke and Summer whimpered and whined in fear. 

* * *

"For a ghost ship, there aren't any ghost around." Lexa said curiously. 

Luna joked, "Maybe they've gone haunting for a new house."

Anya laughed, "Or out with a couple of old ghoul friends."

They soon heard a laugh. They saw Redbeard walking far away from them. They followed quietly and they were trapped inside a room. The laughing started again.

"It's him. Redbeard."

* * *

Clarke and Summer whimpered and whined. Redbeard growled, "Stop your sniffling or I'll make you walk the plank."

They continue to whimper and whine, "What are you going to with us your ghostliness?"

The captain lifted his beard and sliced his finger across his neck. They too did the same. "But if you were good for anything, I'll spear you."

"We're good cooks." Summer looked at her like if she was confused. 

"Good cooks eh? Well get up and fix me some dinner. And remember, it had better be good or -" The captain lifted his beard and sliced his finger across his neck again. 

Clarke and Summer saluted, "A-a-a-ay sir or -" They imitated what he just did to his finger and neck. 

Once side the kitchen, Clarke got to work on the food. "Well, the sea water is boiling, I wonder what ghost like in their stew Summer."

Summer got some chains. 

"Chains? Yeah ghost like chains. And uh, oh yeah, some ashes from the stove. You know this could be real good. Now what else?"

Summer got cobwebs. 

"Cobwebs. Uh huh, delightful. Why didn't I think of that? Wow! Now did we forget anything?"

Summer got soap. 

"Soap? Well, that's weird. But I guess so. I just hope Redbeard likes ghost pirate stew." Clarke said. 

Summer just wagged her tail. 

They soon brought the stew to the captain and said that is was ghost pirate strew. Of course he didn't believe it and asked them to eat it, of course they didn't want to until he yelled at them. They started to eat it and soon had bubble breath. With that they blew bubbles at Redbeard and left. 

They hid under a wooden bucket and accidentally feel overboard but not before tricking the other two pirates. Clarke and Summer heard Lexa, Anya and Luna above them and they said that they were locked inside a room. Clarke had promise to save them but the ship sailed away. They had to follow it. 

The ship landed in a cave, and Redbeard had all three of the children tied up with ropes, he said that they was soon going to join his crew and he left. 

Lexa snarled and said that his not going to make ghosts out of them. They had to escape but the knife was on the table on the other side. 

Anya had an idea, she threw a rock to the table and the knife flew towards them and cuts the rope. 

They soon met up with Clarke and Summer and they found a treasure chest soon after, but the treasure chest had a skeleton in it. 

But once they found the chest, Redbeard send his crewmates to go after them. They soon ran away from them, Clarke and Summer got separated from the rest and was spotted by the ghost sword. 

"Uh oh not that again." 

The sword chased after them and they hid inside a shed, "It's trying to get us Summer."

Summer purred at Clarke and pointed at something. "Oh jerky. A whole bucket full of jerky," Clarke said and ate one and gave the other to Summer. They soon ran out the back door, "Here we go!"

The sword followed. Clarke grabbed a long stick and challenge the sword but the sword cuts the stick and Clarke now realized it was a sausage. Summer ate the sausage that fell to the floor. Clarke then ran again and Summer followed. They hid behind a barrel and the sword got stuck, the barrel leaked water and they got cups and drank it until they realize that it was salt water and spits it out. 

Lexa, Anya and Luna soon captured the two pirates with a rope and empty barrels. 

Clarke and Summer was found by Redbeard, he laughed, "Now I'll make a pirate stew out of you." 

"Hands up and stand back partner." Clarke said bravely. 

"A feather?"

"Yeah, a feather." She soon tickled the pirate making him laugh and they laughed with him and ran but they slipped on a banana skin and rode on an empty barrel backwards right into the pirate and crashed into the others. 

"Clarke, Summer, you ok?" Anya said worried. 

Clarke shakes her head and so did Summer, they now see who scared them. It was Capt. Jessa, Chief Talia and Nyko. 

"Nomon, it was you? You was Redbeard?" Luna snarls. 

Jessa chuckled, "Yes I was."

Lexa snarls, "And my nomon and Nyko too? You all scared us?"

"It was all part of All Hallows Eve. We've thought of this for some time now and it was a good idea to do to have you scared of us." Talia said. 

"We apologize if we have gone too far." Nyko said. 

"So there really wasn't a ghost?" 

Talia nods, "No. It was just us."

"Well I'm glad that there is no ghost, now Anya doesn't have to wet the bed when we go home tomorrow." Lexa joked. 

Anya growls, "I don't wet the bed Lexa!"

"Well that wasn't very nice. You scaring us like that. Shame on you." Clarke growled. 

Talia, Jessa and Nyko whined. "We are sorry skaiprisa." Jessa whined.

"Hmph, no hug for you." Clarke crosses her arms and turned her back. Talia slowly creeper to her, "Oh yeah?" She said and grabbed her and tickled her until she gave in and hugged her. 

"Ok, ok. You get hugs. This was the best All Hallows Eve ever." Clarke smiled and held Talia tightly. They all smiled with Clarke and Summer shook her tail in happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again! Mwahahahaha!!!!


	39. First Time Parents [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin girls, and three parents, what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya don't know what to do. Taking care of twins is hard work and surprisingly Lexa and Anya don't know a thing about babies, especially twins. 
> 
> Side note: Anya may have had a baby once before, but it died years ago, so she's pretty new at rising kids and so is Lexa.

**Chapter 39  - First Time Parents [Main Story 17]**

It had been a few hours since Clarke gave birth to her twin girls, Prue and Isabeau, like a half hour to say the least. They were sound asleep in Clarke's arms, she kept looking back and forth between each one of their breath's as they snored softly. She had been in so much pain that morning because of her contractions but every pain was worth having to have these two beautiful children. 

Clarke had been so tired in having to go through her labor, but she refused to sleep, she just couldn't keep her eyes off her small girls. It was her inner omega/motherhood telling her that she had to focus on their safety, that she had to protect them. She did tell Lexa and Anya that if she were to give birth that she will not let anything or anyone take then from their parents. 

They haven't left the infirmary in the Ark since she gave birth, Clarke was a bit too weak to walk yet. Abby recommend that she stay in bed until she well enough to walk. They've agreed, surprisingly Lexa and Anya agreed with Abby about Clarke's health. Of course, they were a bit at edge in having Abby examine the little omega due to the fact that Abby is an alpha and don't trust her with their children. Not after all the stories about the kids from the Ark before they've casted them out to the ground. 

The some of the others left to give them some privacy, as soon as they were alone Lexa and Anya were next to Clarke just smiling and looking at their children and as they tired to grab them, Clarke growled at them. 

"Clarke... why are you growling at us?" 

"Yeah, we just wanted to hold them."

Clarke growled, "You are not touching my babies."

Lexa growls, "Clarke..."

"No! You smell and look like you've been rolling around in blood and I don't want my babies covered in that." 

Talia chuckled, "I remember when Lexa was born, I didn't want anyone touching her."

Clarke purred, "You will be able to touch them, _after_ you wash up, not before. Now on the subject, we need to let Abby check Bo."

"Bo?"

"Our daughter, Isabeau. She should be checked out."

"I don't trust Abby with our children."

"You can watch her when she checks her. That's all I'm asking."

Lexa sighed, "Alright. But once we get back to the village, we and our children will stay indoors until I am satisfied with their safety. No exceptions, am I understood?"

Clarke smiled, "When have I not understood?"

"Don't be smart Clarke. I'm seriously considering in having you and the children inside with guards posted in every side."

"Lexa, I understand. I'm being serious this time. I want our children safe. You know that." Clarke purred and smiled.

Lexa purred, "You know you could be very stubborn sometimes."

"So are you."

Anya purred, "We all are. The three of us."

"If it is any consolation, I'll stay around to help with the little ones." Talia said.

They were happy to hear that, Lexa wasn't. "Are you insinuating that I cannot take care of my own children, mother?"

Talia growled, "I am insinuating that you and Anya will need my help with the children while Clarke rests. Having birth two children, two very strong girls from what I can see, Clarke will need all the rest she can get."

Talia smiled and walks away to find Abby who apparently who not too far away, she was in the other room three doors down with another patient. She was treating the patient well, he had a broken arm and a fever. Abby gave him some aspirin and fixed his arm and dismissed him before she saw Talia standing by the doorway. She motions Abby to follow her, and she does. 

Lexa and Anya position themselves to protect Clarke and the children. They growled at Abby. 

Abby smiled, "You're lucky to have strong mates protect you Clarke."

"Yes I am. We've agreed that you can check on Bo, make sure she's ok." Clarke smiled and nods.

"Of course. I'll be quick." Talia walks over the the tired omega and take Isabeau and turns to Abby with the baby in her arms. She beings her examination when they heard Prue gurgling and growling in her tiny voice. They were worried, Abby smiled. "It's ok, I've seen this before. Twins tends to sense when the other is not around. Still a baby and Prue already knows her sister isn't next to her."

"Is it normal?" Anya asked.

"Yes. It's normal. I'll be quick, I just want to check her heart." She soon beings to listen to Bo's heart beat, she smiles at the sound and motions for Lexa and Anya to hear it too. "Would you like to hear it?"

Lexa and Anya both hear the sound of the little omega's heart beating in her little chest, the froze when they heard it. It had became the most beautiful sound they've heard. When Abby was finished, Talia took Bo back to her mother and sister and slept peacefully in their arms. Prue had stop gurgling and growling when she felt Bo's hand. The little alpha grabbed Bo's tiny hand in hers and fell asleep.

It was an awing moment. 

Abby smiled at them, and said her farewells to them. Lexa looked to her direction and thought for a moment as she turned her attention to Clarke and the children and then to Anya who was doing the same. She tells her mother to watch them while she went outside with Anya. Talia nodded and they headed outside the room. They followed Abby down by the hall of the Ark as she was heading to her room, from there Lexa and Anya smelled the scent of Clarke within the room. It was faint but still there even after 13 years.

Lexa spoke to her, "Abby, may we have a word?"

Abby turned to them and said nothing.

* * *

As soon as Clarke was rested enough to walk, they picked their things and the babies and headed back to the village. There the villagers cheered and celebrate the welcome of their newest members of the clan. 

It was a small celebration for now, Lexa and Anya had Clarke inside with the children to rest for the rest of the day. It was a long way home.

As soon as they got inside, Luna was standing near a crib. Lexa and Anya growled at her and she growled back. Then raised her hands and calmly said, "Relax, I just wanted to help."

Lexa snarled and smiled, "You are lucky that our nomons are childhood friends, otherwise I would have killed you for entering my home unannounced."

"Lucky for me then." Luna chuckled. "Clarke, this is for you. A gift from nomon and myself."

"A crib, Luna, it's beautiful."

"Made it when we found out that you were pregnant," Luna grinned, "With my children of course."

"What?!"

Talia laughs, "Again they continue."

"Clarke choice me first, she's my mate and those are my pups." Luna pointed out.

Anya growled, "You'd be dead if think they're yours."

"Am I right prisa?" Luna smiled at her.

Clarke played along, "Oh yeah right. They are Luna's."

Lexa growled, "Clarke."

She smiled and kissed her, "Well you two relax, she's only joking around. You both know that the pups are yours. Not Luna's."

"That's right Heda, as much as it pains me to know that Clarke choice you instead of me, I would not disrespect you or your mates like that. You have my full apology." Luna chuckled and smiled. 

"And I except your apology." Lexa said as she punches Luna on the arm with her fist.

Luna chuckled, "Now on the subject of the little ones, Floukru will make sure that your pack is safe. We will stay for a couple of weeks until we are ready to leave."

Lexa nods, "Thank you Luna. I appreciate it."

"Hey, we may be rivals for Clarke's love but it doesn't mean we can't call it a truce. After all, we both know she loves us both equally, just in different ways." Luna admits.

Clarke nods and smiles as she goes to the bed to rest. With her mates, her nomon and friends watching her and her pups, she can at least rest easy for a few hours. She had a cup of water before she fell asleep.

During the few hours, Lexa and Anya were washed up and clear of the blood from their clothes, and were up with the pups. Talia had just stepped out for a few minutes to get some food, and they were left alone with the babies.

They panicked. Clarke was fully asleep and the babies were either crying or smelling like something nasty. Anya tired to pick up baby Prue and she growled at her so she puts her down. The same with little Bo, everytime Lexa would go near her, she cried. 

Anya and Lexa would whine and whimper at not being able to take care of their own children. 

As soon as Talia came back, she saw that Lexa and Anya exhausted even after a couple of minutes. 

Talia nods, "What have you two been doing?"

"I don't know how she does it."

"How who does what?"

"Clarke. She has only giving birth a few hours ago and yet she is able to calm Prue and Bo, and yet when we do, we fear them." Anya sighs. 

"Why is that nomon?" 

"It is because you are treating them as if they were weapons. They are not. As strong as they may seem, even at this age, they are still weak. Your children are fragile. They need to be dependent on and they expect you two to be able to take care of that. Try picking them up." Talia said as she puts the food down on the table.

Lexa whines, "I don't know if--"

"Try. Take Bo, Lexa. Gently lift her up in your arms. Support the head."

Lexa carefully takes Bo into her arms, but the baby starts to give whimpers. Talia told her not to give out fear, the babies can smell it. She told her to be calm and careful, supporting Bo's head, she cradles little Bo in her arms and the whimpers stop. Anya was next, she did the same to Prue and she stopped her whimpering growls. They both yawned in their nontu and nomon's arms and fell fast asleep. Talia nodded and smiled.

Of course, that something nasty smelled so bad and Talia had taught them to change the little ones diapers. While changing it, they were gagging on the bad smell which made the babies giggle. They were soon finished and were brought back into their arms.

Clarke was waking up and saw whole thing, she smiled at her mates. She got up from bed and eat her meal while Lexa and Anya held the babies. 

The newborns were getting feisty and Clarke motions Lexa and Anya that is was time for their feeding. 

Talia helped. Lexa and Anya didn't want to let them go but at the same time they needed to eat too.

Summer came in quietly, she smelled the newborns for the first time and wagged her tail. After feeding, Clarke sat up on the edge of the bed holding them, she gave Prue to Lexa as she sat next to her. Anya sat on the other side of the bed while Clarke held little Bo. Summer came up to them quietly and sat in front of them. 

The babies were at awe with the Caucasian lioness that they tried to reach out to her. Their tiny little hands were greeted by the nose and tongue of the great cat. It was her way of saying hello. The pups soon fell asleep and was taken to their crib for a nap.

Summer was curious to see them and she got on two back feet and watched them sleep. 

Clarke had whispered, "You know, I think Summer is happy to see them. She can't stop wagging her tail."

"I think you're right Clarke."

Anya worried, "You think they'll be ok with Summer around?"

"She's a good cat Anya, she won't hurt them. Besides, Summer is tough, she won't let anyone hurt them." Clarke purred. 

Talia growled, "Summer, down."

Summer had sat down from the crib and circled around the same spot she sat in and laid down. She was the babies personal bodyguard just like she is was Clarke.

"I think we just found a guard for them." Lexa laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again.


	40. Getting To Know You [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Anya and Abby get to know more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya are protective fluffiness with the children.

**Chapter 40 \- Getting To Know You [Main Story 18]**

It's been a couple of weeks since Clarke gave birth to Bo and Prue, Summer has been watching them ever since she came inside the commander's tent. 

Lexa and Anya have not stopped smothering the children every time they leave the tent. People just wanted to see them or touch them but Lexa and Anya would growl and snarl at them. Of course whenever they cry, they hand them over to their mama. Clarke would laugh at their exhaustion whenever they were alone with the children. 

Everytime they go outside, Lexa and Anya would be like strong, tough and fearless parents around everyone and won't let anyone near them. 

Everytime they were indoors, they'd have their chins on the table as they sat completely exhausted. 

Clarke had the girls with Summer, playing with their new toys on the floor as she sat with them. She looks to her mates and laugh, "You know you have to stop smothering them like this. People will want to see them and touch them. You can't stop everyone."

Anya growling, "We can try. No one touches them, especially Bo."

"Why, because she's omega?"

"Yes!"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Ok I'm asking you nicely to please stop, our family and friends won't hurt them. Summer is watching them and they have their human guards too. If you keep smothering them, they're going to hate you."

Lexa purrs and sits next to her mate, "They are still innocent Clarke, until ready for training, they are too small, fragile. They need to be protected."

"I know. But you also have to know when to let go. By the time they're older they're going to want to have kids of their own. They're dependent upon us, but we have to teach them how to be independent too. They won't be babies for long." Clarke purred.

Anya purs and sits next to them, "They will be to us."

"We just want the best for them."

She kissed them both, "You are the best to them."

They've spent the day playing with the little ones. Summer had played with Prue, she kept chewing on her tail, and little Bo was chewing on her nontu's fingers. Lexa smiled and picked her up, "I think Isabeau will become feisty to the alphas. She's not afraid of her nontu."

"It's because she loves you, she knows she's safe." 

"I want her to be. For all time."

Anya purs to little Bo and the child slapped her nose away, "Hey, why did you do that, huh? Why'd you do that?"

Lexa chuckled, "She wants her nontu to herself. Tell her, Bo, tell her. You want nontu, right? You want nontu?"

Bo puts her little fingers on Lexa's mouth and she playfully bites them and the little omega giggles. After playing with Summer, Prue starting to crawling to her nomon. She starts growling and chewing on her knee but until she grabbed Anya's small knife, Clarke quickly took it away from her.

Clarke purred, "No Prue, that's not for you."

Prue gurgling at her mama. "Hey, that's not nice sweetie," She says as she hands Anya her knife and picks Prue up. "You don't growl at mama. When I said no, I mean no." The little alpha purrs in her mama arms, Clarke let's go of her anger and kisses her daughter's forehead. Lexa purrs, "We are going to have to make sure the children don't grab the weapons."

"Now you're thinking more like a parent Lexa."

Anya purrs, "They'll have to learn how to fight you know?"

"I know. But not now ok, I just want to keep them safe, still I'm satisfied."

"We understand hodnes."

Just then the scent of an alpha came through the tent flaps, Lexa and Anya growled at her and she growled back. Even Prue started to gurgle as the alpha came close to her sister. Chuckles came out of her, "And here I thought I was family." 

Lexa got up with little Bo in her arms and stared at the alpha, "With that stunt you pulled earlier, I'd say you're less than family."

"Oh come on, I was only joking. By the sea gods, you really need to loosen up a little Heda, at least have a laugh or two. You're always so serious." Luna smiled.

"When it comes to my pack, I am serious. Besides when you have a pack of your own, you'll know what it's like." Lexa growled.

Luna nods, "Yeah I know. May I?" She was pointing to little Bo, asking her to hold her. Lexa growled at Luna and she growled back. Anya was about to get up, but Clarke held her down by the arm. Lexa wasn't sure she would give little Bo to her friend/rival, but Luna had puffed her chest and purrs, "I promise not to take her away to Floukru. Or Pure, who by the way is growling at me right now. They're both children of the trees, not of the sea."

Prue gurgles at Luna while in her mama's arms. Lexa smiles at Prue for her bravery, she knows to be alert of any alphas who goes near her sister. Even though she's still a baby, Prue doesn't know the difference between friend and foe, and Luna is a friend and she will never hurt them or their parents. Lexa looked at Luna one last time, and she remembers what Clarke said about 'letting go.' She hands her Bo and Luna takes her in her arms. 

Anya growling, "You sure that's a wise choice Lexa? After what she did."

"Clarke is right. As much as we want to protect them, we need to learn to 'let go' every once and a while." 

Clarke soon gets up to sit on the chair and Anya follows but she doesn't sit. She kept her eyes on Luna as did Lexa, but all she did was hold her and and told her who she is. Of course, during that whole time, Lexa and Anya were giving that 'you drop her I'll kill you' look to Luna. She can tell it was getting too hot in the room so she gave her back to Lexa who held her child tight. "You happy?"

"Very."

Just then a guard came in and lowered his head to the very strong growls of the two alphas, a beta and a lioness. "What do you want?"

"My apologizes Heda, but you are needed outside."

Lexa nods and dismissed him. She hands Clarke little Bo and leaves with Anya telling Luna to watch them.

Clarke was concerned, "I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know. How are you feeling prisa, have you suffered anymore pain from the labor?"

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a bit tired that's all. Having birth two children really takes the energy away. I'll get it back soon, don't worry." Clarke smiles.

Prue and Bo were speaking in baby talk to each other. Luna and Clarke smiles at them when they speak in their own language. It was cute, unfortunately, they are going to be prepared to face an unknown language even they can't understand. The twin code language, made-up word to hide their secrets from everyone else. 

Luna looks to Clarke smiling, and Clarke looks at her sheepishly. "What?"

"You look different."

She chuckles nervously, "What do you mean, I look different?"

"What I mean is that..." She takes a pause and speaks again, "...You've always had this light about you, since the day I've meet you and even way before that. But now it's like, it's like it's gotten bigger. Stronger, like the sun."

Clarke smiles and looks away. "And now, seeing you here with your beautiful daughters, that light has gotten brighter than before. That's why I said you look different." Luna smiles. 

"Thank you."

Then a voice came from the front entrance, "She's right, you do look different."

Luna got up and pulled her sword out while blocking Clarke and the pups from the intruder. She growled at her and Summer got up and growled too. But all the intruder did was raised her hands and calmly growled.

The pirate alpha snarled, "What brings Arkkru here? What purpose do you have for entering the home of Heda? Speak woman!"

"The commander sent me. The guards outside just let me in." 

"If you lie, I would be more than happy to gut you like a fish." She growled.

Clarke growled, "Luna, not in front of the kids." 

Abby growled, "Just like you gutted Finn? Yeah I don't think so. I'm not lying, the commander did sent me and the guard did let me inside."

* * *

A couple of weeks ago, 

Abby smiled at them, and said her farewells to them. Lexa looked to her direction and thought for a moment as she turned her attention to Clarke and the children and then to Anya who was doing the same. She tells her mother to watch them while she went outside with Anya. Talia nodded and they headed outside the room. They followed Abby down by the hall of the Ark as she was heading to her room, from there Lexa and Anya smelled the scent of Clarke within the room. It was faint but still there even after 13 years.

Lexa spoke to her, "Abby, may we have a word?"

Abby turned to them and said nothing. She had let them inside and they got to look at the room. Inside were baby clothes neatly folded, toys covered in dust and a crib that looked like it had been build by hand, out of those things each one of them smelled like Clarke. None of them were ever washed or touched. Next to Abby's bed were pictures of Clarke from the time she was born to four years later but a few of them caught Anya's eyes, it- was Clarke in a white onesie with butterflies on them and the teddy bear that looked brand new, the other was a picture of baby Clarke with Abby and a man they didn't recognize next to Abby's bed. Maybe her father? 

"Is this her, is this Clarke?" Anya asked not taking her eyes off the picture.

Abby nods and frowns, "Yes."

"And the man in this picture, is her father?"

"Yes. That's Jake, my omega."

They stopped searching the room until Lexa stepped on a remote control and turned on the television. There it reveals baby Clarke with Jake and Abby, but only this time Clarke was four years old in the video and she was playing with her teddy bear and her parents. Lexa and Anya both looked at the screen and got to one knee, looking at young Clarke smiling with joy, her parents singing to her a happy birthday song and she had cupcake with a candle. Her little voice giggling and talking sounded just like Clarke, saying 'I love you mama and papa' to them and hugging them too. 

Abby quietly sat on the bed watching them watch the video, "That was taken two days before Jake was killed and the last birthday I've spent with Clarke."

"Because you sent her to the ground?"

"Yes."

Lexa got up and turned to Abby, "I just want to understand something. If Clarke is your daughter as you say, then why did you abandon her, why didn't you protected her?"

"I was protecting her. Look I get what you're trying to say and I understand how you feel about me and my involvement with Clarke, that I've abandon her but you have to understand what life was like in the Ark. Things up in space were harsh, we barely had food, water, space to have families. Omegas sentence to death at birth; betas being bullied into mating; out-of-control alphas. Half our people are scared, the other half isn't. Many of us on the Ark are afraid to mate because they may have an omega, and they are afraid to lose them because of a ridiculous rule that omegas are weak and unfit to live. But none of that matters. Until you hold your child, an omega child in your arms, the outside world means nothing, the only thing that does is that child. The first time I held Clarke in my arms, I was beyond words. My heart was too full and I couldn't let go of her. Clarke became my world, my light in the darkness. When Jake died, I just panicked. I thought for sure that Clarke was next, so I did what any mother would. I protected my child from them, the ones responsible for killing the omegas. I packed her things, covered her scent and took her to a pod and sent her to the ground. I didn't know if she would survive it or not but it was a chance and I took it. Clarke deserved to live, and I couldn't let her die too, not like her father." Abby said with a calmly but whining voice.

Anya growled low, "You put her in danger by getting her in the pod? She would have been killed for sure."

"It was a risk, I know. But I had no other choice, the only thing I had was hope. Hoping that she survived the landed, hoping that she's alive and she is. She survived the landing, she's alive. The thirteen years I've spent up there, the more I kept thinking of her, when I do, my heart breaks. I barely eat or sleep, I spent more nights in this room just watching that video over and over again, the pictures by my bed, her things haven't been moved since that day."

"The butterflies, the teddy bear?"

Abby smiled a little, "The teddy bear was the first toy I've got her, since the day she was born she didn't let go of it. She couldn't sleep without it. The butterflies were her favorite animal, she kept pretending that she would grow up to be one of them."

Lexa sighs, "When we first meet Clarke she said the same thing. That she couldn't sleep without the bear Teddy and that she wanted to be a butterfly when she grew up."

"I remember that time, and then you told her that she would be something that was weak. That butterflies were weak." Anya purred.

"Yes I did. She hit me when I said that."

They were all quiet for a moment. "Did you tell her that alphas were dangerous?"

"I told her that to protect her. Of course I didn't know that she mated with one who wants to protect her. I've missed out on her childhood, commander, no parent should ever go through what I've gone through." Abby swallowed and whines. 

Anya looks to her mate and than to Abby, "That's why we're here."

"What do you mean?"

"We want you to be apart of Clarke's life, to be apart of our children's lives. Think of it as a second chance to redeem yourself for past deeds." Lexa said. 

Abby got up confused, "You mean, I can see her, and the children?"

"Yes. You saved the life of our mate as well as my mother, and stopped the Reaping. The least we can do is offer you that." Lexa admitted.

Anya added, "Just give it a couple of weeks. I fear the excitement would be too much for her to bare, especially since she gave birth to our pups. Clarke would need the time to rest."

The sky alpha was relieved of breath, she sighed happily, "Yes of course. Clarke's health is important. What about the rest of my people and their second chance?"

"It will be a slow process, it will take time. Many of my people don't trust Arkkru, but I believe we can work on it in giving your people a second chance." Lexa's chest puffs out in a serious growl.

"Thank you."

* * *

Now, in the commander's tent,

Luna is still guarding Clarke and the pups from Abby who just walked in without being introduced. Abby and Luna growled and stared at each other, Clarke had the babies in her arms while sitting on the chair. "Regardless of what you say, I will not leave Clarke's side, not when you're here." Luna growls.

"Understandable. But do you honestly don't trust the words of your commander? Because I don't think that she would ever lie about something like this. So if you want to know the truth, since you don't believe me, your commander is waiting outside along with her general." Abby growled.

Luna calls to the guard and tells him to bring them, just in case Abby is indeed telling the truth. After moments, Lexa and Anya enter the tent. "What's the meaning of this Luna? Put your sword down."

"I just wanted to know, did you call for this woman to come inside your home?" Luna growls.

Lexa comes to her friend/rival and lower her sword, "Yes, I did. I sent Abby here and I told the guard to let her inside."

"Why?"

"For a second chance. I believe my mate once said that she will listen to her heart. And she is my heart as well as Anya's. So I'm giving her a chance to follow her heart. For the sake of the children, I believe they should at least know where their mother came from." Lexa purrs.

Clarke whines, "Lexa," She got up and placed the little ones next to Summer who sat with them on the rugged floor. The older omega came and hugged her mates. She sheds a tear and they held her tight, "Thank you."

"You're welcome ai hod."

Then she looked at Abby who was standing there with her hands behind her back, she smiled at Clarke and she smiled at Abby. Clarke let's go of her mates and goes to hugs her long lost mother. They both start to cry in each others arms, giggling and smiling, they held each other tightly as if it was the moment Abby was waiting for, a chance be apart of her daughter's life, her second chance in getting to know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again!


	41. The Moment of Disaster [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New faces and new pics of the coalition leader's mates and packs.

**Chapter 41  - The Moment of Disaster [Main Story 19]**

Beneath an aureate constellation where the stars spattered the night sky like fireflies finding their way home, Abby and Clarke sat together, quiet and thoughtful and exchanging tiny important bits of information. A day and a half had passed by, the entirety of which was spent building up from pleasant exchanges to more. Lexa and Anya did well to weather this small storm, they kept themselves busy with tasks around the villages and took the children in turns. Clarke felt them watch her, felt the proximity of their protectiveness, but for her sake they kept their distance as far as her mother was concerned and for that she was grateful. 

Clarke wanted to share every detail with her mother, felt it brim up inside of her throat at every small glance of her children, eventually it was the sight of Prue swaddled and wrapped around Anya's chest, those big blue eyes peering up at her mama whilst she marched around giving the evening's last instructions to her men that set Clarke off until every beautiful memory and catalytic event erupted from her mouth like a storm. 

She told her mom about Lexa and Anya, struggled to breathe for the love of it all, how perfect and insular and symbiotic they were. Childhood came next, best friends and first loves and broken hearts. Her first time on a boat, first solstice, the time Anya taught her how to swim. It rushed out of her mouth so fast she wasn't sure any of it made sense. But Abby sat there, quiet and smiling, nodding at everything Clarke said, broken hearted beneath the reserved that she missed it all. 

Summer laid out by the fire, gruff noises escaping her as she burrowed closer and sought out Abby's hand between her ears. Somehow that made it easier, gave her something to focus on whilst she listened to things that she missed and things that she wasn't there to fix. Apparently, the lioness was starting to warm up to the Ark alpha slowly but surely. 

Inside, Lexa and Anya were there holding the babies on their bed. Eavesdropping into the muffled sound of their conversation, Anya caught Lexa's glance, pretended to be entirely absorbed in rocking Bo but kept a steady eye on the commander's expression. Eventually Clarke and Abby came inside and the quiet nothingness that stilled the air was broken with small laughs and eager tongues.

"Lexa," Clarke stepped forward and ran her fingers down the commander's arm, "Can she?" She looked between her mom and their baby expectantly.

"Clarke…"

"I know, I know." Clarke rolled her eyes and gently slipped her hands around the sleeping baby. "Relax, she's not made of glass." She reminded her alpha and cradled her daughter, passing her off to her mom.

The little omega girl had Jake's nose, that was her first thought as she stood dying and cooing over one of her granddaughters. The air was prickled with Lexa's staunch resolve, the alpha watched her violently, her eyes simmering as she watched her child in the hands of someone who threw her own from the stars themselves.

"Relax." Anya nudged her arm.

Lexa gave a small sigh and pretended to soften, it was enough to make Clarke laugh. But Abby was removed from it all, cared for absolutely none of it, too absorbed in the tiny features and soft small fingers that reflexively reached out in their sleep.

Eventually the children were put down for bed properly and Clarke even got some stories about her father and how much he loved her. She saw bits of herself in the stories, willed herself to see bits of her daughters too, because in some small way it meant that he was alive and here and a part of them all.

Abby chuckled, never breaking her stare from those tiny babies. Too absorbed in the miracle of them, "I still can't believe it… my baby has babies." She sighed and watched them snore, "Your father would have loved them so much."

Clarke smiled, "Maybe. You think he'd be happy?" she asked nervously, needing the reassurance.

"Oh Clarke," Abby caught her gaze, her shock softening into sadness. "You're his baby girl, nothing would have made him happier than to see you happy like this… he loved you so much."

After their nap, it was time for their feeding. Clarke took the babies and sat at the table to eat. Prue and Bo chewed on the applesauce Abby fed them, it became their favorite about a week ago, made their mouths pucker and their eyes squint with the sharp tang. They had spent the rest of the day playing with the kids whilst Lexa and Anya busied themselves with baby shower preparations, enlisting Raven and Octavia's help too. 

Raven and Octavia were at the commander's tent discussing the plans, "Ok so, since we're going to Polis soon, I think we should get a head start on it now so that before everyone else gets there."

"I agree. I think we should go to Polis now so that we can set up. That way Clarke will be surprised at the party and her friends and family will be there with gifts and whatnot." Octavia said.

Lexa nods, "Interesting. And will this plan be finished in time before our coming arrival?"

"Of course, we just need a few days' head start, I'd say two maybe three days. Everyone will get gifts and decorate the place."

"We'll send some guards to take you to Polis to prepare of this shower."

Octavia smiles as she cheerfully jumped and clapped her hands together, "Prefect! I'll go get Bellamy, see if he can get some of the girls to come with us."

Raven nods, "Alright. I'll get Lena, she said she'd show me around when we got there, maybe she can show us a good place to have the shower."

Anya agrees and stand near her mate, "Lena does know good locations in Polis, she can help you find one."

Lexa had the guards take Raven and a couple of other girls to Polis to get started on the shower whilst she taught of an idea, something that would get Clarke happy for days to come. 

* * *

Meanwhile, 

The place was cold like a grave, the frost of the wind blowing, the land covered in snow. Trees barely green or barely there. Wider creatures roaming, camouflage in the snow that you could barely see them. 

There lies a castle covered in snow and ice, guards on the walls, banners of a white palm on every flag.

There would only be one clan with that kind of banner, only one form of people.

Azgeda.

Inside the castle, a king sits in his throne, drinking wine from a cup that may have looked like blood. He sits there listening, calmly. He has a metal crown on the top of his head, and white fur clothes. His hair was long but short, he had a beard and mustache and scars on his face. 

The alpha king of Azgeda, Roan. "What brings you here after all this time? Here to complain about the servants yet again?"

The other alpha smiled as she talked into the throne room. The place was big and it had guards posted in every corner. "Oh Roan, really, does a mother need to explain why she wanted to visit her son? Even if that son was king?"

"With you anytime is an explanation."

Nia chuckled, "No, you're right. I'm not here to discuss the servants, although next time they should know the difference between us and them."

King Roan looks away, "What do you want mother?"

"What any mother wants, for you to be Heda."

"We've already been through this. Lexa kom Trikru is Heda. She was chosen by the Great Flame, I should know, I was there."

Nia growled, "It was a trick. We both know that the Great Flame choose poorly. Lexa is not fit to be Heda. She's weak. She let Skaikru joined the coalition and then blindingly trust Arkkru when it was their people who put Skaikru to the ground."

The king growls, "It is out of my hands! If Lexa wants Skaikru in the coalition it is her choice, not mine!"

Nia steps closer, "Just like it was her choice to murder your sister!?"

King Roan got up, angrily, "Thora knew the penalty for going after the Heda's mate in their own home! That was her choice! Even after the countless women she's abused, she goes after the woman the commander has claimed in order to force her out of the village! Thora was an abuser who took advantage of her power and _that's_ what got her killed!"

"Regardless of the fact, she was still your sister and you turned your back on her! You could have avenged her, taking Lexa's life, killing anyone who stood in your way. You would have been Heda. Not this pretender." Nia growled.

King Roan, growled, "Just say what you want to say, mother. Say that you should have been Heda? That's what you really want isn't it?"

Nia paused. She didn't give into her son's question so easily, she's too smart for that. But he was right, she should have been Heda a long time ago. Then that way no one could get in her way. Of course if she were to be Heda, she'd kill anyone who would make the next. "You are not thinking clearly my son. That title was long gone by the time I was chosen to go to the agoge. But it would not have made a difference. Azgeda deserves it, your sister deserved it, just as you should have deserved it."

Roan turns his back to his mother, and with a growl, he said, "I don't want the title--"

"Then you are not a true Azgeda!"

"I am the king! After Thora died, I assumed the throne, this is my birth right mother, not to become Heda!" He snarled at his mother. 

Nia snarled back, "Then you are a fool! A king is only second rate to that of the commander! You let weakness cloud your judgment, mating with one when you could have any women you want. Breed an army of Azgeda warriors. You may be the king, you may be my son, but you are not a true Azgeda."

She left in a hurry, and Roan got back to his chair and drank the cup of wine. He sighs and throws the cup to the floor. "She's wrong you know? You're Azgeda, you're the king. My king. Do not let _your_ mother cloud _your_ judgment." 

He smirked, "Only you can light a fire so cold in this place, my queen."

Ontari, the current queen of Azgeda and king Roan's mate. She too wore a metal crown on the top of her head and white fur clothes. She had scars and long dark hair. She came up to him and placed a hand to his shoulder, he grabbed it and placed it to his lips. "Do you believe she is right? That I am just second rate?"

"The Queen Mother has her points. Suggestions that would sting a man from his very skin. But you also have a point too my king. The title of Heda was given to Lexa because the Great Flame choose her. It was not a trick or accident, just the will of the Flame. Besides, if you were chosen to be Heda, do you think your sister and mother would still act the way they are now?" Ontari purrs.

King Roan growled, "Thora has always told me what to do, just because she was only five minutes older than me, it became annoying. She was made queen before me and gave me orders as if I were a slave. I knew then what I know now, the moment she died and I took the throne that I wasn't going to be like her."

Ontari purrs, "Is that why you married a slave?"

He gets up while still holding her hand, he guides her to him and they stand face to face, "You are more to me than a slave, Ontari. In front of our people, we are king and queen of Azgeda. In our bed, we are just husband and wife. In our bed, I am _your_ slave."

Ontari cups his cheek and kisses him, "Ai hod yu in."

"Hodnes laik kwelen." 

"Den teik osir laik kwel teina." She purrs and continues to kiss him.

* * *

Within the last few days, Polis had been buzzing with excitement for the coming days. Several people helped with the decor outside in the city while the rest busy themselves within the commander's home in the backyard. The yard was covered in streamers and balloons, tables filled with dishes and napkins as well as baby pins. Performances were place by the side, practicing their music.

Lena had the guards bring the commander's chair to be placed at the main table. Candles were placed at the tables as well as fire torches. Octavia had covered the gifts everyone was bringing as well as the food.

Raven had the guest list the commander handed her and invited everyone within the coalition to come. Eventually, they did came to congratulate the arrival of the commander's children and they each brought gifts. Each one of the coalition leaders arrived as well as their guards, family and lovers. Lena strides towards her lover and peaks her cheek, "I cannot believe how many arrived to the city. This event will be one to remember by."

The beta smiles, embracing her lover close witnessing all the new face coming through the gates in order to get to the party, "Yeah, there's a lot of people I haven't seen, who are all they?"

"Nakos, leader of Sankru, he stands with his mate. Her name is Megan the fearful. She's known to have killed 49 men with a single arrow. Jorvan, leader of the Blue Cliff, he's with his mates Soren and Conor, they are both betas."

She nods, "Alright. Who's the tall one?"

"Ah! That's Jaruut, leader of the Lake People. He's also called Jaruut the giant because of his size, so he appears to be much older than what he really is. He travels with his mother Marika. Never talk badly about her unless you want to be killed. Jaruut's mate, Mary is known to be a sorceress with very dangerous magic."

"Gotcha."

Lena noticed the nervousness in her lovers eyes, she begins to rub her back to calm her, the tension begins to settle down. "The red haired girls are Jorma and Ramira, sisters of the Delphi, they share an equal rule towards their people. Ramira was born with a special gift, to hear the voices of the gods when they speak to her."

"So she's more like a prophet?" Raven curiously said.

Dumbfounded as Lena was she smiled and chuckled, "In a way yes. When the gods speak to Ramira, Jorma listens to her sister as well as all their people. Jorma is also with her mate, an omega named Erin, she has two young boys, Karel and Ivan."

"That's interesting. And who's the scary chick with the tats?"

Lena sighs, "That's Cira of the Shallow Valley, I'd watch out for her. She's being know to seduce women and bears the mark of the god serpent underneath her breast. Best to keep away from her."

Raven growls and glares at her lover, "How do you know what's underneath her breast?"

Lena purrs to her lover and peaks her lips, the beta gives into the kiss and begins to calm. "Relax, ok? There was a rumor, a man tried to have his way with her and he had the left side of his face gouged out by a serpent and for some reason he survived to tell the tale." Lena whispered to her. 

A growl left the beta's voice faster than she thought possible, horrified she said, "Jesus. If you're right about that, I'd better take that advise." 

"Oh, you see that woman right there? That's Teressa, leader of the Rock Line and her young brother Crixus. The poor boy broke his legs whilst climbing a tower, he became a cripple ever since. She is with her mate, an omega name Darrius."

Raven nods, "Alright. And the others? Who are they?"

Lena looks towards where Raven is pointing to, "Ah, the one with the females and cups of ale, is Dorran of the Glowing Forest. His mates are Serena and Samara. They're twins who are both omegas. Zakar of the Plains Riders, his mate Phoebe and their son Kaden. Liv is the leader of the Broadleaf Clan and her mate is Lila, the child in her arms I'm not sure who that is."

"We could probably ask--"

Lena smiles and makes her way to them. The nervous Raven stand at lest one feet away from the alpha and her family. "Liv! Welcome to Polis, it is good to see you again."

Liv chuckled and hugs the welcoming omega, "It is good to see you as well Lena. Tell me how is life in Polis since my last visit?"

"Better than last time. Lila, so good to see you."

"Thank you."

"Aw and who is this I see?"

Lila hold her child and uncovers her from the furs in which she is bundled in, "This is Jewel, our little omega. Born three weeks ago."

Lena gasps at the young thing within Lila's embrace, the small omega infant sleeps peacefully in the furs. Her tiny hand clinched together in a fist, yawning she turns to find her nomon's breast continuing to sleep soundly. "She's so adorable."

All of a sudden, pheromones flew in the air making the children and omegas quiver and tremble and with good reason, Azgeda made their way through the gates of the city. King Roan and queen Ontari walked through the gates on horseback with a few of their guards. Most of Trikru's pheromones were the ones flying in the air, not many were happy to see them, except for one, someone who knew the queen. "Sister, it is good to see you here. I've missed you so much."

Ontari chuckled and hugs Echo, the loving embrace brought a smile to both king and queen of Azgeda. While it's not known to some, years ago, many many years ago, Lexa was returning home from the agoge on Ascension Day with her new personal guards Indra and Gustus in a snowing night when they came across a girl, a half beaten girl who was on her way to Azgeda in order to find her sister. Lexa had offered to help but she refused and went on ahead only to get into more trouble but surprisingly Lexa didn't leave the girl alone and she came to her aid and helped her to return home to a small village within the Ice Nation territory where she is known to be a commoner name Echo and because Lexa rescued her and brought her home, her sister Ontari was grateful and from there the two sisters became loyal and in debt to Lexa. 

But that was then, what happened over the past years? 

Lexa and her mates had just arrived to the city, to their home to a party in which their friends have made for Clarke and the children. At that time everyone was enjoying themselves, Clarke opening gifts and laughing with her friends whilst eating and drinking and enjoying the music the performers were playing, she even got the change to met Echo, the girl Lexa saved years ago and her sister Ontari and king Roan, including couple of new faces she didn't recognized. 

All of a sudden the sky was covered in a white fog, no one could see who caused it let alone see each other. There were noises, some people stepping on the other's foot or they were being pushed by something, their eyes were blinded by the fog it was hard to tell for sure. 

The fog soon cleared and everyone was ok and unharmed, however the tables and decorations were destroyed and food scattered all over the floor. People calmly panicked to try and figure out what happened and out of nowhere the was a cry of fear. The twins were gone, Clarke had searched for them and found that they were gone from sight.

* * *

I own nothing but the story. Images taken from Google.

Megan the fearful, wife of Nakos

 

Soren (dark pants) and Conor (white shirt), Jorvan's mates

 

Jaruut's mother, Marika (dark skin woman) and Jaruut's mate Mary the witch (light skin woman).

 

Erin, wife of Jorma and their two sons Karel (with the furs) and Ivan (morden plaid shirt).

 

Liv's wife, Lila who is an omega and has a daughter named Jewel who is an omega.

 

Teressa's mate, Darrius who is an omega. 

 

Dorran's mates, Samara (no shirt) and Serena (green shirt), twin sisters who are omegas. 

 

Zakar's mate, Phoebe who is an omega and mother of Kaden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...
> 
> "Ai hod yu in." - I love you.
> 
> "Hodnes laik kwelen." - Love is weakness.
> 
> "Den teik osir laik kwel teina." - Then let us be weak together.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my friend's links, ZUEZ helped me out with this chapter and I added a few things to it: http://diaphanousoverture.tumblr.com/ and http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZUEZ/pseuds/ZUEZ


	42. Who Runs The World? [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins disappeared for some reason during the baby shower, will Lexa, Anya and Clarke find them before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who kidnapped the Heda's kids?

**Chapter 42 \- Who Runs The World? [Main Story 20]**

Last time...

Lexa and her mates had just arrived to the city, to their home to a party in which their friends have made for Clarke and the children. At that time everyone was enjoying themselves, Clarke opening gifts and laughing with her friends whilst eating and drinking and enjoying the music the performers were playing, she even got the change to met Echo, the girl Lexa saved years ago and her sister Ontari and king Roan, including couple of new faces she didn't recognized. 

All of a sudden the sky was covered in a white fog, no one could see who caused it let alone see each other. There were noises, some people stepping on the other's foot or they were being pushed by something, their eyes were blinded by the fog it was hard to tell for sure. 

The fog soon cleared and everyone was ok and unharmed, however the tables and decorations were destroyed and food scattered all over the floor. People calmly panicked to try and figure out what happened and out of nowhere the was a cry of fear. The twins were gone, Clarke had searched for them and found that they were gone from sight. 

And now...

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod....my babies, where are my babies?" Clarke babbled and panicked, her breathing was too much feeling like she was about to pass out she was held by her mother who desperately tried to calm her down.

Abby held Clarke, shushing her down trying to keep a calm reaction as to not overwhelm at the situation that her granddaughters have been taken. In the thought of happiness Abby now regains from having to lose her only child in order to save her, then having to fall from the sky to be haunted by a ghost for her child in order to reunite with said child in knowing that that said child of hers had a family of her own and that family was taking away from her in a blink of an eye. It's a déjà vu all over again. 

Octavia was confused and pointed, not knowing how the kids vanished, "They were right there a minute ago, where could they be?"

"The fog. It blinded us and took the kids."

Lincoln nods, "That's impossible, if it had taken the children, then why are they still here?"

Jorvan growled, "They obviously didn't want them. Jorma's children as well as Liv's and Zakar's are all here except for Heda's."

Lexa growls her pheromones flew high shaking the ground beneath her feet, "I call for a meeting. Those of the coalition to the command chambers. The others will wait within the guest room across the hall. I would like to know who is behind this once and for all!"

Heda had the the leaders enter the throne room whilst having the rest of the guest within a separate room across the the hall. She called for Indra and Gustus to join them. Abby took Clarke to the guest room with the others, as well as Octavia, Raven and Lena. She didn't want her mate to be in the same room when she's distraught, Lexa needed Clarke to calm herself and Abby volunteered to help her daughter through her panic. The coalition leaders were puzzled and angered but not as deeply as the commander and general. Lexa paced constantly through the room, her rage drove her to the brink of damaging the properties within the room. Anya sat angrily in Lexa's throne leaning forward with her mouth in hand her leg tapping the floor repeatedly, her pheromones were in the exact level as Lexa and both of their eyes were pinched black. 

"How could this have happened?!" Lexa growled.

Anya growled, "There were guards posted all over the area, there's no way they could have escaped with our kids!!"

The entrance of the throne room were open and there entered an angry alpha who smelled of sea water. "We came as soon as we heard your message!"

"We?"

* * *

Within the other room, the guest room, the children of the coalition leaders were there as well as Raven and Octavia were also there supporting Clarke in this darkest hour. Abby sat with her on the couch holding her tight with her arm around her shoulder comforting her the best she can with her friends help when they were interrupted by two alphas who happened to barge into the room searching for a weeping omega. 

"Clarke..."

Clarke whimpered, "Nomon, nomon!"

Talia goes to her omega on her knees, cupping her teary face looking deep in her watery blues, "Ai prisa, what happened? What's wrong?"

Clarke whimpers, her breath heavy, her cheeks red, tears still fall from her eyes, quivering lips with a small strain of saliva connecting, "They're gone.... My babies are gone.... Someone's taken them...."

"Who, Clarke? Who has taken them?" She growls switching from eye to eye. 

Clarke nods, sniffling, "I-I-I don-... I don't know, I-I-I... Don't know.... So scared of what... will happen to them, nomon.... I just want them back nomon, I want my babies back..."

Talia holds her trying to shush her cry. Clarke continues to weep, her face buried in the alpha's neck with arms wrapped around, the alpha soothing the omega's head whispering soft words, rocking her side to side to get her to stop crying. Abby rubs her back to give her support, her friends stood back to give her room to breathe. Jessa had her arms crossed trying to comprehend what's going on, she kept breathing calmly rolling her eyes and scratching the back of her head whilst looking away from the teary omega she knew since she was a child. Jessa knew the kind of child Clarke was, she's an omega who gets want she wants regardless of what will happen or who tells her no. In some weird way, Jessa thought of Clarke as Heda when she was younger. The first time they went to Polis, Jessa and Talia told the kids they couldn't go because it was too dangerous but Clarke came out and insisted on going. The time when she protected Luna for getting in trouble with her own mother on the _Black Pearl_. The time when Lexa and Luna came to the village with the cub Summer and were covered in blood because they fought off a reaper, Clarke was glad they were ok but had asked for Jessa and Talia to spare them their punishment. 

Jessa favors the omega because of her innocence, because she was not born like the rest of the children in the clans. The little omega was pure and loving, a true light in dark hours. She favors her because she's family, and Jessa felt more like her aunt and she would do anything to make her smile just like she would for her own daughter. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna just came in to the commander's throne room discussing on what happened to the commander's kids. 

Nakos growls, "Why don't we all say who really is responsible for this? I say it is Azgeda who did this!"

"What!?"

"It is no secret that the former ice queen tried to seduce the skaiprisa in the home of the commander." Sankru leader growls.

King Roan steps up, "That's was my sister's fault, not mine. Azgeda has been loyal to Heda for years. Unlike Sankru in the War of the 12." 

Nakos growls, "You would argue over something that happened since before we were children, Roan?"

He growls back, "Wouldn't I? We all had our history of distrust since before the coalition was formed. The Battle of Albion between Delphi and Plains Riders; The Siege of Scabbers' Rock between Floukru and Sankru; The Oderian War between Broadleaf and Trishana; The Assault on the Blood River between Shallow Valley and Blue Cliff; The Siege of Ironclaw between Podakru and Rock Line; The War of Frozen Fire between Azgeda and Trikru. Many of our ancestors went to war for years with each other and all ended up the same way--!"

" **ENOUGH!!!** We are not here to discuss past wars or past mistakes, we are here to discuss my daughters! Nothing more! Someone has taken my children and I want to know who is responsible for this treacherous act!" Lexa growls, snarls, eyes blacken and pheromones grew higher and stronger within the room making the ground shake. 

Suddenly Ramira gasps, her arms stretch wide, head held back mouth open, her eyes change from green to white within a mere second, she is then lifted from ground by white light. Others were scared of what was happening to her, they moved away from her because of that but not her sister, not Jorma, she was not afraid. 

Cira growled a hiss, "What is this, sorcery?"

"No, she's speaks with the gods." Jorma corrects.

Dorran growls, "You're certain?"

"Yes."

Ramira was relieved of breath and brought back to her feet but nearly collapsed until Jorma caught her before nearly falling, the color of her eye returns to normal and was a bit confused at the moment. "Jorma..."

"I'm here my sister, I'm here. It's alright." Jorma purrs.

"The gods...they spoke to me."

Jorma brushes her hair out of her face, "What did they say, Ramira? What did you see?"

"You're children, Heda..." She says as she looks towards her, "They are in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" Anya growls.

"The gods have given me visions of the future, those of war and death. If they are not returned to you, Heda, I fear it would be too late." Ramira had feared. 

* * *

Far away from Polis, there were two women in white clothes and blue war paints on horseback, the area was full of tall trees, wild shrubs and grass, the sun barely shines the way on the brown dirt. They were carrying something within their white fur, cradling it carefully in one hand with mending the reins of their horses to guide them to their destination. Riding in silence, they stop at a fork on the road, horses stop at attention as they nicker and whine, the women looked towards each other and then to the thing they carried, surprisingly it was baby Prue and baby Bo. 

"The fork on the road." 

"One leads to our employer..."

"...And the other to Slaver's Bay."

"Our employer requested only one... "

"...Then the other is damned to Slaver's Bay. It will take day to reach it."

"And days to reach our employer. Shall we continue our journey?" 

"It shall be done."

The two women continue to ride but separately, one woman takes the one to the left of the fork and the other woman to the right side of the fork. But about a half a mile away they were being pursued by white creature with a black ring around the neck. The creature sniffs the ground following the horses until it hits the fork, sniffing both trails it could only go to one place at a time and it choose to go to the right. 

* * *

Lexa, upon hearing the news from Ramira who sought out a vision from the gods, gathers an army in search for her daughters. She and Anya were preparing for the journey that lie ahead, Clarke enters the commander's throne room, her tears have been erased, the calmness of her voice was gone but only just, the only thing in her mind were of the children. Her children. Lexa sees her walking towards them, "Clarke... you should not be here. Go, you need to rest. We'll send word for our arrival."

"I don't want a word of that. And I don't need rest." Clarke growled, her eyes low as she strapped Anya's sword belt tight. Heda can see the pain in her mates eyes even though she tries to deny it, but Lexa knows her, she knows when she's in pain because she can feel it. Anya can see that too, she fears of Clarke's condition in this time and fear of what might happen to the children if not brought back to them. 

Clarke then goes to Lexa and helps her with her sword belt, not once leaving her eyes off their waist, she didn't want to be emotional, to bear the thought of looking at her mates was too much. She sometimes believe that when she looks at her daughters, their faces would resemble that of Anya and Lexa. She couldn't bear to look at them like this, not when her daughters are missing.

The alpha frown at the very sight of her mate, she grasp Clarke's face but Clarke refuses to look, "Clarke, look at me... Ai hodnes please, please look to me? We will bring them back. I swear to you, we will not rest until our daughters are safe in your arms once again."

Clarke nodded, her eyes of blue turned as cold as ice itself, "Find them, and kill the son of a bitch who took them... I want them back, Lexa, whatever the cost. If they're hurt..."

"We will travel to the depths of hell before we let anything or anyone harm them." The alpha snarled as eyes grew black. 

* * *

Summer travels on the trail of the woman on horseback, keeping a close watch on them, hiding behind the forest shadows. Stalking, waiting, the woman knows she's being followed but kept on going. She had a few days to reach her destination, she needed to do it quickly before she is discovered. 

Riders of Polis are not too far, the woman sets to a path of shadow trees half the sun shines the way between the trunks. The lioness following, eyes glow in the shade, she keeps her distance until the time was right. If she attacked now the advantage would be small, and the woman would get away. Summer needed to have the place clear and the child unharmed, she knew that her master, would not want that. But eventually, the horse will need to rest.

* * *

The riders make the way to the road, there are at least fifteen warriors at Lexa's command, riding to the Western North following the horse trail the traitors left on the road. They rode for hours, days even, until eventually they ended up on the fork of the road. 

Lexa growls, "Great, the fork on the road which leads to two directions. One enters into three paths, and the other leads to Slaver's Bay."

"The black market. I'd be damn if our daughters lay in that path. Wait a minute..." 

"What is it ai niron?" 

Anya gets off the horse an examines the trail on both fronts, "Heda, I think I know where to find them. Take a look," She too gets off her horse and examines the trail. Anya continues, "These tracks here, they are of horses."

"And the other...? There are two sets..."

"I believe that our children's personal guard is right on their tail. The tracks to the left stop a few paces following the hoof prints, but then it continues on the right. Going straight for it."

"Summer is only one cat, she can only go in one direction. Slaver's Bay is closer to her, if she went to the left she would have no time to get to the other side. She is a cleaver one indeed. Anya, I need you to go to Slaver's Bay, follow Summer, she'll lead you to our daughters."

"And the other?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. When we find them, meet here within two days time." 

They soon ride off in both directions. Anya takes five men with her to Slaver's Bay, whilst Lexa takes the rest leading them to the three paths unknown to them. The beta general rode off to Slaver's Bay following Summer's tracks along the way, the sun was nearly down and they were losing light fast, Anya didn't want to waste time in the hunt and order the men to light torches to guide their way in the dark forest.

Even with the dark light of the night sky, humans may not see within it but Summer can. The woman who kidnapped the Heda's child made camp near the stream, there she sat on a log cooking as well as sharping her sword. Summer, the cleaver beast, quietly stalks within the bushes, waiting for a sign, until there was the cry of a child in the basket. The woman heard the cry an commanded it to "Shut up!", but the child didn't. Luckily for the Summer, the child was next to a rock, while as the woman sat at least two feet from it and the horse to her back. The lioness quietly sneaks behind the woman, having a clear advantage of the target, she charges her and attacks struggling with the big cat, the woman cuts it with a knife but Summer is too stubborn to fall that easily. The Caucasian lioness claws at the woman; face, chest, even the neck. She takes one final bite at her and the woman dies from blood loss. Summer roars a victory, her nose as well as her mouth is covered in blood, the nickering of the horse calms itself, the cries of the child fills her ears, she sees the child is safe and she stops her cry. Summer purrs and lays down next to her for the night. 

* * *

Lexa continues in the night barely a rest as she rides in search of her daughter. The traitor woman was foolish enough to not hide her trail and she was heading into Unmarked Territories. Something Lexa feared the most. Within the Unmarked Territories, lies a great evil of the unknown, the First Commander banned anyone from entering this place and for good reason, once entered it was said that no one ever made it out and even _if_ they did, it would bring about the end of the world. The woman however didn't stop riding, Lexa too did not stop, if the traitor was heading to the Unmarked Territories Lexa had to stop them before it's too late. 

She gets to the gates of the Unmarked Territories stopping near it she hears the hooves marching towards her from behind, she is then shot with two arrows to the shoulder, she had no choice but to drop the child within the furs and run fast and far.

Heda had send three warrior after her while she went for the child. Finding the child wrapped in furs she examined the poor thing to make sure she wasn't hurt or wounded. The child cries, and Lexa picks her up gently, purring she shades a single tear, "There, there, my child, you are safe again. Soon you will be within your mother's arm. Oh, my sweet child. My baby."

"Heda! The traitor has vanished!"

* * *

Summer waits patiently with the young child. The lioness licks her wounds and blood from her furs whilst guarding her master's child as she should, until she heard the sounds of horses heading their way. The big cat struggling to get up, her wounded shoulder bothers her, but she is well aware of who's scent was coming. Anya and her men rode up to the camp, she was lucky to have seeing her and goes to her aid.

"Summer," Anya purrs, scratching her furs, she looks within the basket and then to her again, "You have done well, girl. You have done well. Fetch a healer, the creature needs treatment."

"Yes, general."

The healer goes to tend to Summer whilst Anya goes for the child. "Ai goufa, I have found you at last. My precious child, soon you will be returned home."

* * *

After two days, Lexa and Anya reunite with both children and the injured Summer who is safely carried on a stretcher. They rode carefully back to Polis with the body of the dead traitor woman and her horse. 

The night of the full moon shines the city whilst the torches light the streets. Within the commander's throne room Clarke sits on the chair, she hasn't eaten, hasn't slept, all she thought about was her children. The pain she feels was worse than having to lose anything in her entire life, after having her first child taken from her because of an early birth Clarke couldn't bare the thought of having both of her children lost to her now. 

She got out of the chair to gaze at the window, arms crossed, throat dry, breath heavy, eyes barely watery. Her heart breaks each and every second that her babies are not with her. The door to the throne room opens quietly, she dares not to look, "I told you I don't want to be disturbed. I don't want anything you have to offer me."

"I see. So you do not wish to see your daughters again?" 

Clarke gasps, turning around she sees what she most craved for. Lexa and Anya had returned with both children, both young girls giggles and gurgles, reaching out for their mama as she runs towards she takes them in her arms and cries of joy. "My babies, my beautiful babies. You found them."

"As we promised to do so ai niron." Anya purrs, kissing her forehead.

Lexa growls, "We were lucky to have find them. The traitors we've found, the ones who took our children, we did not recognize them. Well at least one of them."

"One of them?"

Anya growls, "Summer found one and killed her. We could not identify the body. When I got there, Summer stayed with our child until I arrived. She had suffered an injury while protecting her." 

Clarke nods, "And Summer, is she..."

Lexa purrs, "She's fine ai hod. She is being treated by Abby as we speak. There's no need to worry."

"The only thing we can worry is, who tried to take our children?" Anya growls.

* * *

The woman in white rides to the hideout of her employer. The arrows to her shoulder hurts and she tries not to fall as she gets off the horse. The employer gets out of the tent and sees the woman.

"Please forgive me."

"You have failed me?"

"The Heda interfered with our plans. She caught me by surprise. I had no choice but to flee."

The employer growls, "No matter. Next time my plan will not fail."

* * *

I own nothing but the story. Images are from Google.

The fork on the road the women separate from...

Alive

K.I.A

 NAMES UNKNOWN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we met again...


	43. Butterfly Fields [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their third birthday gift, Talia takes them to the butterfly fields to see the butterflies in the Spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo loves the butterflies, but Prue doesn't.

**Chapter 43  - Butterfly Fields [Main Story 21]**

After years of searching for the traitor who had kidnapped Heda's daughters was nowhere to be found, it was as if the trail had gone cold. No tracks, or signs of life anywhere in the area they saw them last. Lexa had not given up hope though, she was determined to find the ones responsible for the treason. Clarke was just glad that she has her children back to where they belong, for the past three years, she has kept a watchful eye on them barely letting them go for anything, she barely left the house, she was too afraid she would lose them again. Anya didn't leave Clarke's side for one minute, she had to make sure that both her mate and children were safe while Lexa went hunting for the traitors. All this time she had guilt written on her face, a secret she and Clarke had hidden from Lexa for a long time, and all this time she had built the courage to tell her the truth.

Anya goes to the command chamber where Lexa stands at the table looking through the maps over and over again. The maps hang from the table an some were on the floor, but she had not left her eyes off of them for a moment, not even when her mate entered the room. 

"Heda..."

"Anya... there is no need for formalities. You are my mate, you may speak freely to me." Lexa says without turning.

Anya frowned at the fact that Lexa would not look to her, she feared of what well happen if she knew the truth, her mind raced with bad thoughts of the past and Lexa noticed when Anya did not speak. She turned around and saw her mate in thought, "Niron, your mind runs, what's troubling you...?"

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you. Before Clarke became our mate, I was --"

"You were pregnant. I know."

Anya was shocked. "You knew?"

"Your scent was getting a bit strong than usual between your legs, and I've noticed the constant drinking. The only problem was, why didn't you tell me before?" Lexa growls as she walks toward Anya. 

"I was going to tell you, but after what happened to Clarke and the child she lost, and even more so of what would have happen if our children were lost to us, I was too afraid to give you more pain than what we've felt that day. I'm sorry hodnes." Anya whines.

Lexa frowns, and nods, "What was it?"

"A beta boy."

The alpha sighs and gazes upon the ground, her arms to her back. "I see. And the drink...?"

Anya nods, "The tea was too great and it affected my ability to breed over the years. I can no longer bear children. I know this was not what you've wanted but--" She was interrupted by Lexa who kissed her just to shut her up. 

Lexa purrs, "It's ok Anya, I understand. What's done is done. All we can do now is to take care of the ones we have, we cannot help the dead." Anya purrs to her, and kisses her again. "Ai hod yu in." The alpha smiles at her, "I forgive you." 

Anya smiles, "On the subject of our children, I believe you need to spend more time with your family and less on finding the traitors. Now before you say anything, know that it is the day of their birth. Your mother has wished to take them on a journey for their birthday while we stay with Clarke."

"Did nomon put you up to this?"

"She was most persistent." 

Lexa sighs, "Alright, alright. As much as I want, I cannot refuse the words of my family. We will return home and enjoy our time together."

* * *

Clarke sits near the crib as her daughters sleep after having been feed and exhausted from play. She sits there quietly watching her children's breath flow in and out of their lungs, she has not left their for anything because she thinks something terrible will happen if she does. 

The door opens and enters Talia, seeing Clarke just sitting when she could be enjoying the birthday of her daughters. The older alpha knew that it's not a good thing, so her plan will be set in motion. 

"Ai prisa... you cannot kept doing this."

She snuffles, "Doing what?"

"This. Clarke it's being more than three years, you've barely eaten or slept, you have not once left their side. You are torturing yourself."

"I don't want to leave them, nomon. I'm afraid of what will happen if I do."

Talia goes to her side on her knee, "My dear omega, you cannot keep doing this to yourself. Your children are safe, no one will dare harm them now, at least not when I'm alive."

"Nomon, don't say that..."

"But it's true. Clarke, there is nothing I will not do in order to protect my family. You have blessed me with two beautiful granddaughters that I would gladly lay down my life for, and not just for my granddaughters, I would lay down my life for you, and Lexa, and Anya. The five of you are my most prized possessions, there isn't anything I wouldn't do or anyone that would tear me apart from you. Now you, my dear girl are going to stop what your doing and enjoy yourself. I have already told Anya that you and your mates need some time alone, and do not worry of the children Ok? I will be taking them somewhere to enjoy their birthday." Talia purrs.

"Their birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"I know, but this is a special present I wish to give them. The first of many. Now, you get dressed and get out of the house for goodness sake. As well I will have the children and we'll be will guarded by at least 20 men."

Clarke nods and smiles, "Ok, ok, I'll go. Just be careful ok?"

Talia scoffed, "When have I not been careful?"

* * *

That evening when the sun early sets, Clarke, Lexa and Anya stayed at home enjoying their time together without the children to watch. They trusted Talia because they know no harm will come when she's watching her granddaughters, so it was perfectly safe especially when having 20 armed warriors at their backs.

Taking a stroll towards in the night sky, they headed to a forest field with a basket and on horseback. Talia had stop half way and waited for two men who came riding with the Arker Abby. 

"Nana! Wha you do here?" Prue says in baby talk.

Abby smiles, "I came to spent some time with you and Bo. It's your birthday after all."

Bo speaking in baby talk, "Buh it not here yet."

Talia purrs, "We know that, but we wanted to take you on a trip for your first birthday gift."

"Wha is it 'foni?" Bo says. 

The chief didn't say and kept riding ahead towards their destination, there they saw a beautiful forest of wildflowers, the trees were not that think and the sun shines on the field shadowing a plantation forest of trees, stopping the horses and mounting off, the group set a camp within the flower field. Talia lays down furs and a basket. Abby gets the children off the horse and they being to run on the field. 

Bo was at awe with the place, as of Prue did not share her sister's love for a field full of flowers. "Wow, 'foni look flawah!"

"Yes, I see that."

Prue pulls on her shirt, "'Foni, is this our present?"

"Yes, Prue it is. I've brought you here to enjoy it. It is my gift to you. This is the same field I brought your mother to when she was young and now I brought you and your sister."

Bo runs to her grandmother, "'Foni, 'foni, can we play?"

Talia purrs, "Of course, just stay where we can see you, ok?"

"Okay! Come Prue."

Bo takes her sister's arms and drags her away to the middle of the place to play. Abby sits on the furs watching her grandkids playing on the field, smiling and giggling, she notices that Talia had not sat, she just stood there with her hand to her sword carefully watching the kids from a distance. She gazes at her with a small grin, "Why don't you join me, chief?"

Talia didn't take her eyes off them, she says sternly, "I must watch them."

"You can watch from here. Come on." Talia didn't move, Abby scoffed, "The kids are fine, besides, how many guards you have watching?"

"20."

"Ok, so, come on, sit sit. They'll be fine, they're just playing, come on what are you scared of?"

Talia growls, "I fear nothing." 

Abby cocks a brow with a grin, Talia quickly looks away tense finally taking off her sword from hip she sits next to her placing her sword on the other side. She hasn't taking her eyes off the children and Abby kept staring at her, smiling and chuckling, which made her uneasy, she finally looks to her, "What is so amusing woman?"

"You. You're so tense, you need to relax."

Talia frowns, "It is hard to do, because of what happened the last time."

"Chief, that was three years ago. The kids are fine and safe, the girls are enjoying their time off from the children and you sitting here acting all tense, Jesus, you need to relax. Enjoy yourself." Abby giggles. 

The chief saw the calmness in the Arker's eyes as she gazed over the field where their grandchildren played, she scanned the woman thoroughly constantly staring at her as she sat in silence. She noticed her hair swayed calmly in the wind, skin ever so shiny the sun brighten it as it slowly sets. Hair as yellow as a flower, a smile that could light up a room. Everything that she saw in Abby, made her a bit unease especially when she's sitting right next to her. 

Talia was about to say something until she was interrupted by Bo's childish voice, "'Foni! 'foni, look sun go down!"

"Yes I see, and just in time too." She says as she gets up from an uncomfortable position, Abby follows her to the children. "In time for what?" 

She didn't say anything, just smirked at her. Bo and Prue were confused as they stared at their grandmothers but soon their attention was set on something else as soon as the sun sets in the west and the light goes out they were met with something extraordinary. The whole field was in lights, and not from the sun, these lights were different, they're were glowing and...blue? Yes, blue. Hundreds upon thousands of tiny little blue, "Batofry...!" 

What??

"Batofry!" Bo said.

Talia smirked, "Yes, butterfly. Good Bo."

Abby scoffed, "So this is what you wanted the girls to see?"

"Yes. Clarke was the same way. When I brought her here she thought she was here to pick flowers but instead she saw the butterflies as the sun went down. It is one of her favorite places."

The Ark alpha nods, "I see. Is that the reason you asked me to come, because you wanted me to see one of my daughter's favorite place?"

"N-no, that's not--" Again she was interrupted by Bo's voice.

Both alphas stare at the kids, seeing their interaction with the butterflies. Prue was growling at the tiny blue glowing creatures while Bo was trying to stop her, "No Prue! No scare 'em!"

"What's going on you two?"

"Nana, Prue scare batofry!" Bo whines, as she goes to her Nana.

"Prue, why are you scaring the butterflies...?"

Prue growls, "Batofry weak. I don' like. Batofry ugly."

"Prue, that's not nice."

Bo growled at her sister, "Batofry no ugly! You scare 'em cuz you butt!"

Talia groans as she rubs her temples, "By the gods not this again."

"I no butt, I be Heda!"

"No, no, nontu Heda, you butt!" Bo stomped her her feet and clenches her tiny fists in anger of her sister scaring the butterflies. 

Abby got to her knees and held on the children's shoulders, "Alright girls that's enough. I don't want to hear you arguing again. Is that understood?"

"Ba she-!"

"No more fighting or you two don't get no more cookies when we get home," Both girls whined at her, "Now Prue, I don't want to hear you say anything bad about the butterflies ok? Your sister likes them, you should too. And Bo, stop calling your sister names, it's not nice."

"Sorry Nana." 

"Now hug and make up."

Prue and Bo didn't hesitated when she told them to hug each other, they giggled when they did. Talia saw Abby so calm in handling the kids, she gave out a hidden smirk when she wasn't looking. Suddenly the blue glowing butterflies surrounded them, flying in a circle in a dance. The little omega smiled at them, she laughed and giggled as they danced around her, making a crown on her head and landing on her tiny arms. Prue didn't like the butterflies on her and they kept their distance not wanting to touch her. Abby held a few on the palm of her hand, smiling and seeing that Talia too had one of them on her shoulder she didn't realized. 

During all the excitement, they had eaten dinner from the basket and continued to play with the 'batofry' as Bo says. It was soon time to go home, they had taken the girls to their home and was surprisingly greeted by their parents.

Lexa was the first to see them running into the house, "Nontu!"

"Hello my little ones." Heda hugs her girls, giving them kisses on the crown. "Did you have a good time with komfoni?"

Bo nods, "Uh huh, 'foni take me and Prue to see batofry!"

She looked towards her mother, confused as to what her daughter may have said. "Butterfly." 

"I see. So you saw the butterflies did you...?"

"Yea, I like batofry!"

Lexa smirked, "Well, maybe we'll take you to see them again."

"Really?"

Clarke's voice was heard at the background, "Alright, it's time for bed. What about you Prue, did you enjoy your time with komfoni?"

"Sha mama."

"Prue scare batofry mama!"

"Prue, why did you do that?" Anya asked.

Prue growls, "Batofry weak, they hurt Bo."

"No they don'." Bo growls, Clarke glares at them. "Uh huh, ba I save Bo cuz I be Heda."

"No Prue, nontu Heda!" Bo got mad again and stomped her feet, her tiny fist clenched. Clarke smiles and kisses their cheeks, "You're both Heda, actually you two are both Hedatus."

Bo, who sat on her mama's lap looked up towards her, "Wha tha mean mama?"

"It means that you and your sister are seconds to that of the commander." Clarke says as she looks towards her alpha mate. Lexa smirked a little as she helped Prue get ready for bed. "Ba I wanna be Heda."

"You can be Heda if you want Prue, but being Hedatu is also important."

"How come nontu?"

Lexa purrs, "It means you get to learn how to be Heda. What you did Prue, I'm proud of you, you protected your sister. Like a true Hedatu. I want you to protect your sister from bad things, understand?"

"Cuz she omega, like mama?"

Lexa nods, "They need to be protected because they are omega. Now come on, it's time for bed."

Lexa, Anya and Clarke take their children to their room, Bo was already half asleep by the time they got there. They all got into bed, Anya to the right side, Clarke in the middle with the twins and Lexa to the left. They cuddled up tightly and were falling asleep. Bo and Prue had their heads on their mama's chest as she held them. Lexa and was about to sleep when she felt Prue's hand waking her up. 

"What is it my little alpha?" 

"Nontu, I wanna be strong so mama and Bo are safe." She said.

Lexa purrs, kissing her head, "You are strong, you and your sister. I know you will keep our family safe. Now sleep my little Hedatu."

* * *

After dropping off the children, Talia escorted Abby back to the Ark. They rode in silence until they got to the gates, Abby's got off the horse and gave the reins to the warrior with Talia's help. They both held hands for a moment, until she realized what she was doing and let's go slowly. The warrior alpha held her hands to her back and cleared her throat, "Have a good night Abi kom Arkkru. I hope the journey wasn't too much for you."

Abby smirked, "The journey wasn't too much for me. I've actually enjoyed it."

Talia gave a small nod, but held her compulsion, a stern gaze upon her face, "I am glad."

"I hope to see you again someday. Well, good night chief." 

"Talia."

The Arker's smiles as she heard her name, "Good night Talia." The chief of Trikru watches as she walks away and enters the gates once she was not within sight, Talia gets to her horse and rides for home.

* * *

Butterfly field

  

Blue glowing 'batofry' lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'foni - Komfoni - grandmother.  
> Batofry - basically it's butterfly.  
> Flawah - flower.
> 
> May we met again...


	44. Hello, My Name Is... [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hedatus are going to be celebrating their soon to be birthday in Polis. Bo however meets someone very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is seven months pregnant. Skaikru expanded their lands so it's starting to look like a village instead of a camp site. New faces will show themselves.

**Chapter 44  - Hello, My Name Is... [Main Story 22]**

Prue and Bo are already four and a half years old, soon to be five in a couple of days. The whole city is preparing for the great event, women cooking meals for the guests, men setting up banners and lights, the elders making baskets of goodies for the children to take home after the party. The children play with their toys or pets outside in the streets. 

The Hedatus see the commotion going on outside through the window of the kitchen, faces lit up with excitement. Clarke sees the excitement of her twin girls' face within the glass of their reflection. She smiles at them while making their lunch. One of them goes to her, pulling on her shirt, "Mama, can we go outside and play?"

"You can---"

"Yay!" And they tried to make a break for it, until, "---Until you've cleaned your room."

"Aw, but mama..." They whined.

"Now, young ladies."

Bo and Prue pout as they go to their room but not before passing their nontu and nomon first. They were both confused as to why the children were pouting and looked towards their mate for answers. Anya's brows go low as she went to her, "Clarke why were they like that? Their faces, so full of sadness?"

"They told me that they wanted to go out and play, and I told them that they needed to clean their room. It's a fair trade." Clarke smiled.

Lexa nods a smirk. Anya smiles. Clarke continues making lunch while smiling. Anya went over a wrapped around Clarke's waist and kissed her temple, "Morning prisa, did you sleep well? Oh, sandwiches. Ouch, hey."

Clarke slapped Anya's hand away from the food, "Yes I slept well and keep your hand off the sandwiches."

"But I'm hungry."

Lexa was about to reach for one until she met the same treatment as the beta, "Clarke, why?"

Clarke points the butter knife to Lexa, "You too. Keep your hands off. The sandwiches are for the kids. You can wait."

Anya nips at her neck, "But we're hungry now." Lexa starts to do the same and nips at Clarke's other side. "Please hodnes?" The omega gets wrapped up in the sensation of the kiss, she purrs and gasps until her inner wanheda is unleashed and she grabbed their cocks pushing them off her. The alpha and beta whined and whimpered as they felt the pressure of the omega's grip. "When I said you can wait, you will wait. The sandwiches are for the kids, so as soon as I'm finished I'll make yours, is that understood?"

They both nod without hesitation, and Clarke let's go of them. "Now, about the pressure that I just gave you..."

The Heda and General both gulped as to what was about to come out of Clarke's mouth, and for some reason they had a bad feeling. "...That will be taking care of for desert tonight. Just be careful with me, I'm still caring your child." The omega gave an evil grin and went back to making lunch. They were relieved, they thought for sure that they're fight was over in two seconds. They eventually wrapped their arms around Clarke and purred, "We are always careful Clarke, you caring the future."

"We are sorry Clarke. Please forgive us."

The pheromones soothes the omega calming her frustration, "You're forgiven. Honestly, it's like dealing with children."

"We're not children. We're warriors."

"Well, warriors don't act like children, and you two are the worst to deal with. At least the twins don't give me a hard time."

Anya purrs, "But you love us anyways."

Clarke smiles, purring and kissing fully on the lips, "Of course I do." 

"Mama, mama, we finished!"

"Can we go now?"

She cocked a brow, "Have you, if I go up there and see, will I see a cleaned room?"

"Sha mama!"

The omega didn't have to say anything, she just looked at Anya and immediately went upstairs to see. Lexa asked if they had both brushed their teeth and they nodded, of course being a parent, Lexa checks their teeth. They were cleaned. And so was the room. Clarke looks to her daughters, they having the puppy dog eyes, she nods happily, "Ok, you can go, but Summer is going with you."

Prue called out, "Yes, come on Summer!" and ran outside the door. Bo was about to do the same when her mama stopped her, "Bo, sweetie."

"Yes mama?"

Clarke gives her lunch, "I made you and your sister some sandwiches and try not to eat them all at once. Make sure you two get home on time, your grandmothers are coming soon for your birthday so I expect you to be here if not, you and Prue will not have any cake."

Bo whines, "Aww but mama...."

"No buts Bo. You come home on time understand?"

"Sha!" The youngest omega puffed out her tiny chest. Lexa and Anya did the same and they were proud of their little omega to show bravery. Bo soon kissed her mama, nomon and nontu goodbye and even the baby inside her mama, and went off to find her sister. 

Clarke gets up and goes to her mates, "Is Skaikru coming to Polis?"

Lexa kisses her, "Of course ai hodnes, Bellamy has just informed me that they will be here within two days."

"Knowing them, I believe they won't miss our children's birthday."

"I know they won't. Skaikru land expanded with Bellamy in power. It's starting to look more like a real village than a crash landing sight. The clans have agreed to trade goods with them."

Clarke purrs, "That's good. Skaikru deserves respected, after all they did help to win the war. What about nomon, Luna and Capt. Jessa, will they come?"

"Chief Talia has already send word of her arrival, she travels with Skaikru. Capt. Jessa and Luna should be here soon. Of course, if she starts to joke about the children being hers, I'd kill her." Anya growls.

Clarke purrs, "You're not going to kill Luna. And neither are you."

"No promises."

"Lexa....Anya.... Luna is our friend, she wouldn't take our children away. You two need to relax and enjoy yourselves ok? I don't want to have to ground you too."

Lexa growls, "You would punish us for killing her?"

"Yes. You know you can't deny me." Clarke laughs. Lexa and Anya huff in silence.

* * *

The city is big, but at least it's safe now that Lexa is Heda, no one in the city would dare harm her children without her knowing about it. Lexa was cleaver enough to have spies within the walls and each one watches her pups while she and her mates set up their pups birthday celebration. 

Bo walks through the city, looking for her sister who disappear too fast, she went everywhere until she stumbles upon a beast she's never seen before. This creature has eyes of dirt, fur somewhat a grey mix of brown/black/tan and his face has a natural design of a war mask. This beast stands on all fours with his tail wagging, ears pointed to attention and a smile with his tongue hanging out and his fangs showing. 

The little omega was curious of it, she's never seen an animal like this before, all except for Summer. Bo can see his eyes, and from there she could tell that he bares a soul from another place. The beast was curious of her too, especially when she carries food. She offers him a bite, slowly walking towards him, he sits waiting for her to bring it and within range he sniffs the sandwich once then takes it and runs away with the whole thing in his mouth.

"Hey, come back here." Bo calls out to him. She chases him through the city and soon after finds him running towards the trees and shrubs. She continues to follow, trying to get back the sandwich he stole. Bo almost got lost too if not for the sound of water flowing nearby. She follows the sound and very soon sees the creature with the sandwich going to what appears to be a boy? Or is it a girl? Bo couldn't tell. 

But the creature knew especially when it sat next to the person with the sandwich in its mouth while looking at Bo. She goes to it but she's very cautions about that person who's sitting on a large log under a willow tree. As she gets close, Bo can tell the person was an alpha by the smell and for some reason she isn't afraid just curious as to who this person is. By the looks of it, this alpha is young, about her age, with short dark hair covering some part of her face, and she wears clothes of a different clan, one that Bo's never seen. The clothing of green, red and brown, and this alpha didn't look like a commoner, no, she looks more like---

"I see you have found me, or at least found my friend." The alpha said.

Why do people interrupt me? Lol.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lee and you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't bite." The young alpha didn't look at her, only towards the water.

Bo huffed, "What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"Because you're standing a few paces away, carrying sandwiches, am I correct?" Lee says as she hold up the sandwich the creature took.

She scoffs, "Your friend stole one of them."

Lee smiles, "Did you now? Well that wasn't nice," The creature lays down and whines as his head is low. "Well on behalf of my friend, I apologize for that. Here, I think you would want it back."

"Keep it. I have more. Can I sit down?" The alpha moves just a bit to make way for her, "You can if you want too."

Bo sits next to Lee keeping a close eye on both, "You're not like most alphas."

"Why is that?"

"Well, most alphas wouldn't go near me because I'm an omega, and...the daughter of the Heda." Bo says nearly in a shush voice.

The young alpha nods, still smiling, "The Heda's daughter. You are Isabeau, daughter of Heda Lexa, General Anya and Skaiprisa Clarke. Your sister is Prue, I believe, an alpha."

"How do you know all that...?"

"Everyone knows who you are. And you're right, I'm not like most alphas. Regardless, if you are Heda's daughter, I'm not afraid." Lee smirks.

Bo frowns, she looks to the alpha who is not looking towards her but rather towards the river or the creature, "You're...not afraid that I'm the Heda's daughter and that I'm...an omega?"

The creature gets up and goes to its owner, Lee pets the animal and the animal rest its head on her arm between her legs. "I'm a warrior of my people, I fear nothing, because when a warrior who fears has already lost. This one here is called Kiba, he's a old friend of mine, I've feed him before we came here, he must have thought that your sandwich was a snack and that's why he took it."

"So that's why."

"He's normally not a thief. Kiba is well behaved if you give him the chance."

Bo looks to Kiba, "I've never seen this kind of animal before."

"He's a wolf from my lands. My village was once attacked by wolves before I was born. Kiba is different, he was born during a fire and it killed his mother and he almost died too. I found him soon after and nursed him back to health, he's been my friend ever since."

"And your village?"

"We've rebuild it, and made it stronger than before. I live a little further away from the main clan of my people, in a small village. My nontu is the head chief of my village, he is also a great warrior, and my nomon is a healer and hunter." She proudly admits.

Bo smiles, "My mama is a healer too, she likes to help people. The rest of my pack are warriors."

"Then you come from a strong line of warriors. It's a good thing, but for some reason you don't seem like a warrior to me." Lee smiles.

The omega was curious as to what she meant by that, "What do you mean I'm not a warrior?"

Lee nods, "By the sound of your voice. Most warriors would have a sort of fire behind the words they speak, but you, your voice is different. It's softer and sweeter."

Bo starts to blush and has her attention to her feet. She fidgets with her packed lunch and feet. "Well I am a warrior, you just don't know it."

Lee smiles at her response, she still scratches Kiba's ears while looking towards the water. "Then I apologize, I know not to pick a fight with a warrior, especially one's with a gentle voice."

The young omega kept on blushing, she cleared her voice and began to speak again, "So, what are you doing here?"

Lee sighs, "I come here to think sometimes, to get away from the noise of the city. Now don't get me wrong I like the city, but I also like the quiet too. It's helps the mind to rest. My pack is visiting the city for a couple of weeks. I asked my nontu that I wanted to be alone for a while and I found this place."

Bo nods, "It is a beautiful place. Look you can even see the birds just across the water."

"Where?"

"There, can you see them?" Bo pointed.

Lee frowns and says nothing. Bo looks to her and then to the birds, she sits there pondering for a moment and realizes something she didn't know, "You can't see them? You can't see me? That's why you won't look at me when we talk?"

The young alpha's head hangs low, frowning, "Please believe that what I say is not what you think. The reason why I can't see the birds and you is because I'm blind."

"You're blind?"

Lee nods. Kiba whines. Bo frowns. "I was born without the ability to see. I can't see the birds the way you can, I can't see trees or the water or anything else around us that makes this place beautiful. I can't see you."

As she spoke, Bo goes to stand in front of her. She sees her face and it looks normal like any other person but as she waved her hand across Lee's face, the alpha's brown eyes can't follow the omega's hand the way it's supposed to. The young omega frowns even more, "You really are blind. You can't see. But wait, how did you know that I was coming if you can't see?"

"By the sound of your footsteps and your smell as an omega. You see, there were two sets of footprints I heard; one was that of Kiba's, he walks on all fours and I already know how he walks and the other was yours, you walk on two legs instead of four and as you walked your steps were slow and soft like you were curious as to who I was."

Bo giggles, "Well I was curious. You're a stranger. I thought you were a threat."

She smiles at her, "I could never harm you Isabeau."

The omega blushes, she takes her hand and Lee take hold of it, "You can call me Bo, it's short for Isabeau."

"Bo? I like that."

TBC...

* * *

Jet's daughter, Lee kom Trishanakru (Yanin "Jeeja" Vismistananda from Chocolate 2008 movie)

 

Kiba, Lee's seeing eye wolf

Summer, the Caucasian lioness

Lee and Bo's special place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again....


	45. Hedatu Birthday [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hedatus birthday is soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee's parents are here. Prue's overly protective.

**Chapter 45 \- Hedatu Birthday [Main Story 23]**

Continuing...

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lee and you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't bite." The young alpha didn't look at her, only towards the water.

Bo huffed, "What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"Because you're stand a few paces away, carrying sandwiches, am I correct?" Lee says as she hold up the sandwich the creature took.

She scoffs, "Your friend stole one of them."

Lee smiles, "Did you now? Well that wasn't nice," The wolf lays down and whines as his head is low. "Well on behalf of my friend, I apologize for that. Here, I think you would want it back."

"Keep it. I have more. Can I sit down?" The alpha moves just a bit to make way for her, "You can if you want too."

Bo sits next to Lee keeping a close eye on both, "You're not like most alphas."

"Why is that?"

"Well, most alphas wouldn't go near me because I'm an omega, and...the daughter of the Heda." Bo says nearly in a shush voice.

The young alpha nods, still smiling, "The Heda's daughter. You are Isabeau, daughter of Heda Lexa, General Anya and Skaiprisa Clarke. Your sister is Prue, I believe, an alpha."

"How do you know all that...?"

"Everyone knows who you are. And you're right, I'm not like most alphas. Regardless, if you are Heda's daughter, I'm not afraid." Lee smirks.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Lee sighs, "I come here to think sometimes, to get away from the noise of the city..."

Bo nods, "It is a beautiful place. Look you can even see the birds just across the water."

"Where?"

"There, can you see them?" Bo pointed.

Lee frowns and says nothing. "You can't see them? You can't see me? You're blind?"

Lee nods. Kiba whines. Bo frowns. "I was born without the ability to see. I can't see the birds the way you can, I can't see trees or the water or anything else around us that makes this place beautiful. I can't see you."

"But wait, how did you know that I was coming if you can't see?"

"By the sound of your footsteps and your smell as an omega. You walk on two legs instead of four and as you walked your steps were slow and soft like you were curious as to who I was."

Bo giggles, "Well I was curious. You're a stranger. I thought you were a threat."

She smiles at her, "I could never harm you Isabeau."

The omega blushes, she takes her hand and Lee take hold of it, "You can call me Bo, it's short for Isabeau."

"Bo? I like that."

* * *

The birds sings above or from a far away distance. Bo and Lee walk away from the large log and head for the willow tree. 

Walking slowly towards the tree, Bo had her hands to her back with the sandwiches just keeping an eye on the pathway Lee was taking. Lee's pet wolf Kiba walks along side her like a seeing eye dog and Lee uses her sheathed sword to guide her way. Bo kept staring at her sword and Lee could sense that. "You feel like you want to ask me something?" 

Bo blushes, "What?"

Lee giggles, "I may not be able to see but I can feel when one is tense. You're tense Bo, like you want to say something."

"Well, I..."

"It's ok, you can speak freely to me. I won't judge. I'm sure you have questions about me." Lee smirked.

The young omega frowns and nods, "Ok, so um... If you're blind, why do you have a sword?"

"My father. He gave me this sword, said that I could use it to guide me when I walk."

"But aren't swords weapons?"

Lee stopped and takes the sword in her hands, "Yes that is true, but it can be used for both. Nontu said that I needed to protect myself because of my disability."

"From walking?"

"And other things. I don't use it unless I'm told to or if I feel threatened."

Bo stopped and turned to face her, "Do you find me threatened?"

Lee stopped and shifted her head to Bo's voice, "Are you?"

"Well, what if I am?" Bo growls. Lee could tell she was serious, so she ordered Kiba to move away and she stood there waiting. Bo made her move, Lee waited patiently, listening to the sound of her footsteps on the grass. As it was getting closer, Lee stopped her in her tracks. Bo got scared for a moment as her eyes were closed, but she slowly open them and was a bit relieved.

"You... You didn't take it out...?" Bo was surprised.

Lee smiles, her sword was still in its sheath, and it was near Bo's neck just under the chin. Lee removes the sheathed sword to get Bo breathing calmly. "I wasn't going to."

"You weren't?"

She nods, smiling and points the sword to the ground, "No. You're my friend Bo. I could never harm you." Bo blushes. Walking a little slower but closer to Lee, she didn't feel scared even of the fact that she is an alpha, Bo felt safe for some reason.

The young omega took Lee's hand guiding it to her face. Lee's fingers feel around the figures, and Lee's smile turns the opposite, she was careful as to not scratch her, and then stops, "You're pretty Bo. Like a butterfly."

"I like butterflies."

* * *

Prue was looking all over the city for Bo but couldn't find her. She soon found her around the corner carrying the lunch their mother gave them, Bo goes to her and says, "I was looking all over for you Prue."

"I was too, where were you? You know you can't run off like that. Nontu said to keep an eye on you." Prue growls.

Bo growls and hits her, "Well, I'm sorry if you ran off and _I_ couldn't find _you_. You ran off, you jerk."

"Hey, stop! Ok, ok, I'm sorry Bo. Where were you anyways?" 

"Nowhere. Oh, Mama made sandwiches."

Prue licks her lips, "Oh boy, I'm hungry. Bo where's yours?"

"Oh. I uh... I ate it already." She lies. Prue cocked her brow and then broke a piece for her to eat. Bo took and ate the bigger piece while Prue had the smaller half.

They both had eaten their lunch and soon took a walk towards the market until Anya called them. "Prue, Bo?"

"Nomon!"

Anya sighs, "There you are. I was looking for you. Come on, we're going home."

They whined, "Huh? But why?"

"You'll see. Come." Anya puts both Prue and Bo on Summer's back and headed back to the house.

* * *

Lexa had the handmaids set the table in the main dining room and the cooks prepare the food, and the guards had set up the candles and heavy equipment. The grand hall was almost ready for the party, of course Lexa had a feeling that something was still missing, but her train of thought was interrupted by her mates voice. "Wow, this place is amazing Lexa. You really went all out with the decor."

"The day has to be special ai hodnes," Lexa kisses her, "The birth of our daughters has to be celebrated with the best."

Clarke purrs, "I know. Of course I don't want to have any unexpected surprises like what happened during the baby shower, remember? I can't go through that again."

Lexa purrs, and takes her hands, "Don't worry hodnes, I've double the guards this time. No one gets in or out without my knowing. I promise, our children will be safe and protected. I do not want to put stress on you."

"Ok. Oh, uh, I almost forgot to mention, Capt. Jessa and Luna are here."

"Alright."

They find the Floukru captains talking in the main entrance of the house, walking towards the lobby they stop and greet them. "Clarke!"

Luna runs to her hugging her gently, "It is good to see you."

"You too Luna. Capt. Jessa, how are you?"

She smiles, "I'm fine, prisa. Just in time for the celebration I hope."

Lexa puffed her chest, "It will not begin until two days from now. You came at the right time."

Luna replied, "Well good, wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

Lexa growls taking a step, but Clarke blocks her, "Watch it Luna."

"Lexa, stop."

"Relax my friend, I'm not going to do anything. It's a special day for the Triku Prisas." 

The adults were interrupted by the voices of the girls, "Aunt Luna! Grandaunt Jessa!" The kids jumped on Luna making her fall back with a laugh. The twins giggled and chuckled as Luna tickled them, this went on for a while until the older alpha stopped. Luna got on one knee and the twins stood up, they began to talk for a while about how they were and stuff, and then suddenly Luna was asked a question by one of the girls, and she gave her hat to one of them to wear for a little while, which gave Lexa an idea. "That's it."

Clarke looked curious, "Huh? What's it...?"

"Nothing Clarke. Anya, I will need you for a moment." Lexa instructed and she left with her beta mate.

Luna got up standing beside Clarke, "What's gotten into to them? They're acting strange."

"I have no idea." 

The young alpha pulled on the older, "Aunt Luna, are you going to stay for our birthday?"

"Of course little ones, your mama and I are old friends. I wouldn't miss her children's birthday for anything. And speaking of which, when are you due Clarke?"

"Three months from now." She says as she rubs her baby bump.

Jessa places her hand to her shoulder, "Are you in any pain?"

"On and off. But it's not serious, really. I'm fine." Clarke smiles.

Bo proudly say, "That's our little brother!"

"Yeah, our brother is in Mama's belly." Prue said.

"You know?"

"Abby was kind enough to examine the baby. Lexa and Anya were ok with it."

Jessa growls, "Make sure that's all she did."

Clarke purrs and hugs Jessa, "Awe, I love it when you guys worry. Makes me feel special."

"You are special Clarke, you're family."

* * *

Two days have passed, everyone gathered in the grand hall, the clans had sitting arrangements and no one was arguing with each other over anything stupid. Gifts were placed to one side of the room near Lexa's commander throne, the main family, including the Heda's mother, Capt. Jessa, Luna, the Heda's mates and a few Skaikru friends all sit at the other side of the room. Kindly enough, Lexa had invited Abby of Arkkru and Marcus of Arkkru to join in the celebrations. During their absence, Marcus had ordered a trusted friend to watch over their people in the Ark, and if any issues, the friend would contact him immediately. 

The whole room filled with banners and food, everything a birthday party needs for the children of the Heda. And speaking of such, the commander and her mates have just arrived from the main door, they began to walking towards the throne, Lexa stand in front of her chair with her hands behind her back, Anya stands to the left of her and Clarke to the right. War makeups and all. 

Lexa asked everyone to stand as she order the guards to let her children enter the room. The door flew open entering Summer with Prue and Bo on her back, except they didn't wear their usual house clothes or anything normal, no, they had something much different. Prue and Bo wore a combination of Lexa's, Anya's and Clarke's armor including the red sash on the shoulders, their hair was braided, Prue's hair was similar to that of her nontu's except for the long strand of hair on her forehead that is dangling to the right side of her face. Bo's hair was like her mama's and nomon's, the only thing was that her hair has only one braid and that was to the left side. Both girls had their war paint they designed themselves, and they gave their nontu, nomon and mama smiles upon their faces. While walking towards the throne, Bo spotted Lee with her parents she believes, for a quick second, she blushed and looked away.

They mounted off Summer, and stood beside her in the commander poses their nontu taught them a day ago. Clarke was speechless to see her daughters dressed up like their nontu, she find it cute. Abby was astonished at her granddaughters. Luna, surprised to see them like this as well as her mother and chief Talia. Lexa and Anya was proud, they had their chests puffed out. The twins stop by Lexa's side and the celebration began.

Gifts were unpacked, food had been eaten, the music plays and tables had been cleared for dancing and conversations. Lexa sits on her throne watching everyone enjoying themselves. She sees one of her daughters dancing with Abby but she couldn't spot Bo anywhere.

"Where is Bo?"

Clarke and Anya looked without making a commotion, until she saw her, "I see her."

Anya growls, "Where?"

* * *

"Lee."

"Bo?"

Bo hugs her, smiling, "I'm so happy you came to my birthday party."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you have on armor?" Lee curiously asked.

"Yeah, just like my nontu. I even have war paint too."

Lee chuckled, "Let me guess, it's in the shape of a butterfly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you look pretty Bo."

Bo blushes, "Thank you. What about you, where's your war paint?"

"The band around my eyes is my war paint. Since I can't see what I'm doing in a mirror, I use this blindfold for a mask." Lee proudly said.

Bo whined, "I wish you could see."

"Me too."

* * *

Clarke sees the conversation her daughter is giving to the girl. She sees the signs her little omega is giving when speaking to her friend, she smiles. Clarke purrs and whispers to her mates, "She's fine. She's just talking to her friend."

"What friend?" They growl.

Clarke purrs, "Stop it, both of you. Don't ruin this for them."

Prue and Abby stops their dancing and went to sit. She stands next to her mama and she can feel the tension between her parents, she couldn't figure out what was going on until she looked towards where Clarke was looking. She soon got the hint and she growled too. "Who is that mama? With Bo?"

"Her friend apparently."

Talia and Jessa were enjoying their drinks until they saw someone familiar. "I don't believe it."

"Hmm? Nontu what is it?" Luna asked, "Why is Bo with that alpha?" She growled.

Anya and Lexa growls. Lexa stands up, "Alpha?" she says trying very hard to not scream. 

Luna growls in Lexa's ear, "Yeah, an unfamiliar one."

Clarke growls, speaking softly, "Ok enough, all of you. Bo is fine, she's just talking to her, nothing happened. As long as we have a clear view of her she'll be--- Ok I can't see her."

"That's it."

"Lexa, Anya, no."

Abby growls, "It's ok, I'll handle this."

Clarke stops her, "Mom, no. All of you stop now. I don't want any of you to ruin the party, it's not the time for rash actions. Wait a minute, where's Prue...?"

Prue went to Bo, growling at the alpha with her, she soon grabs her by the shirt collars, "You stay away from my sister."

"Prue, no!"

Lee grins, "You must be Prue, Bo's sister correct?"

Prue growls and snarls, "Keep away from Bo, or I'll kick your butt."

Lee tries her not to growl in front of Bo in order to scare her, "I don't want to fight you."

"We'll see about that---" Her fist was stop by strong hands, "Komfoni?"

"That's enough, Prue. Let her go." Talia calmly growls.

"But---"

"Let her go." Prue released her. Talia drags her back, still holding her down. Bo goes to Lee and makes sure she's ok and she was, of course Bo was a little upset with her sister. Prue kept struggling under her komfoni to get to the other young alpha.

Another alpha made an appearance, he had an x-like scar across his greyish blue eyes, "Lee, is everything ok?"

"Sha nontu."

Jessa comes to Talia's side, "By the sea gods, it's you. I thought we told you to never show your face around here again."

"If only I could see my face I wouldn't have to look at yours." He laughed.

Capt. Jessa and Talia laughed with him, greeted him with friendly hugs and handshakes by the forearms. Lexa and her mates as well as Luna and Abby came up to them, Clarke called for her daughters to stand at her side with Summer and they went without hesitation. Kiba stood next to Lee for protection from the lioness. 

Talia chuckled, "It is so good to see you old friend."

"It is good to see you both. How are things?"

Jessa joked, "Well as they say the night is young but unfortunately Talia isn't."

"Oh, and like you're any different Jessa, didn't you once tell me that you couldn't preform with the women anymore." Talia joked.

"Hey, hey! Not cool Talia." Jessa growls.

He laughs, "Still the same I see."

Talia laughs, "She never changed."

Clarke cleared her throat, "Nomon?"

"Ah yes, I forget my manners. May I introduce to my pack. This is Anya, Clarke, Lexa and their twin daughters Prue and Bo." Talia proudly said.

Jessa grins, "My daughter Luna."

"It is good to meet you. I am Jet kom Trishanakru, this my daughter Lee and my mate Jade. Please excuse my appearance, my eyes are not what they're use to be, not for a long time anyway." Jet response.

* * *

Jet kom Trishanakru (Donnie Yen from Star Wars Rogue One) who is also blind.

Jet'smate, Jade kom Trishanakru, she's not blind like her daughter and mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again.


	46. Old Friends and New Friends [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trikru pack and the Trishanakru pack have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia's hiding something.

**Chapter 46 \- Old Friends and New Friends [Main Story 24]**

Within the midday, the sky was an orange reddish color, birds flying west with song, trees shine on one side reflexes the sun and cases shadows in the dark. On the ground of mother Earth lays the city, not much activity is in the streets as guards take patrol, armed and ready for anything.

Entering the home of Heda, there in the dining room they sit. Table full of eaten food, drinks nearly full as the adults talk amongst themselves, with laughter sounds. Candles flicker their shadows blowing ever so gently. The guests of Trishana sits with Heda's nomon and dear friend of Floukru discussing stories of their lifetime.

Lexa and her pack sit at a distance so as not to disturb the conversation between them. The pups of Heda sits with their mama, as she reads to them quietly, Bo had her head leaning on her baby bump with her tiny hand rubbing it. She couldn't find it in herself to not constantly gaze upon both the book Clarke was reading and her new friend Lee who smiles at each time she hears her voice. Prue, on the other hand growls her softest growl at Lee while listening to Clarke read.

Anya, who sat next to her omega mate, had Prue on her lap also listening to the story of the book in Clarke's hands. Lexa was to Clarke's back as her head rested on her shoulder, gently the beta and alpha messaged their omega's back to ease her soreness during her pregnancy. Luna also sat with them, listening to the story, her legs crossed and hands rested upon them.

Lee's nomon sees the conversation between them, as she sips her drink. "You have wonderful children, Talia and Jessa. And grandchildren too."

"Thank you Jade. Though I am lucky to have one child to care for where as Talia here as a whole house full. That is if her old age doesn't get in the way." Jessa snickered.

Talia scoffed, "I'm not that old, I still got some fire in this old bones mind you."

"You two sound like an old packed couple," She paused, "I apologize for being so bold. I did not mean to offend."

"Do not worry about it Jade. It's just who we are."

Jade puts her cup down to continue, "So how do you know Jet, he's only told me about how you two would playfully insult each other whenever you have the chance."

Talia nods, "We do insult each other sometimes. Jet, Jessa and I go way back. To the years when we were children, when the end of the Oderian War was over, Trishanakru visited TonDC on the festival of the evening sun, of course back then, Jet had his eye sight."

Jet smiles, "Thank the gods I don't have to look at your faces again."

"Branwoda."

Abby chimed in, "If you don't mind me asking how did it even happen exactly, you losing your eyes Jet?"

Jet explained, "It was during the War of Frozen Fire,"

Talia frowned. Jessa noticed. Jet continues, "An Azgeda warrior attacked me and cut me across my eyes when I was 16 years of age. I would have been died for sure had it not been for Talia and Jessa."

Jessa half smirked, "The injury...was too great for him and we did the best we could. But it rendered useless. He became blind ever since."

"During those days, I would have been put to death had it not been for..." He paused for a second, knowing full well of his friend's tensity. Talia shot a glare at him, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

The area around the table was silent. Jessa held her cup, staring into the drink as she gently stirs it. Jade held her mates hand and he held hers. Jade knew the answer too, but it wasn't her place to say it. Jet feels a bit guilty for bringing it up. Lee, of course, didn't know what they were talking about so she kept her mouth shut. Abby was the only one who was confused at the moment. She noticed that no one finished the sentence and she was curious.

The others were still busy with the story Clarke was reading to pay any mind to the conversation between them.

The alpha chief stares at the older blind alpha, her growls were low, so low that it was barely a sound. Her throat dry, unable to breathe, a heavy pain in her chest. Talia's hands fist up until the sound of knuckles cracking. Jessa kept noticing Talia's movements carefully and Abby soon noticed too.

For a long silence, Jet finally cleared his throat, "Anyways we better get going. The morning sun will not rise until we have fallen asleep so, we better be on our way home."

Jade agreed, "Ah, yes, of course. Come along, dear."

"Yes, mother."

Lexa noticed that the Trishana pack was making their leave, "Oh? Leaving so soon Jet? I had hoped you'd stay and finish reminiscing about old times with nomon?"

Jet can't believe Talia hasn't told her, "Another time, commander. It is best to have some stories left untold."

"He's right." Talia chimed in, "It's getting late. Which means the children need to be put to bed."

Bo yawns, "But I'm not... sleepy."

Clarke giggles, "Alright you two, come on. Time for bed."

The pregnant omega takes her pups upstairs for bed, she is then followed by Anya and Lexa. Luna joins her nontu and they too are getting ready to leave. "Yes, we should be heading home too. Luna?"

"Aye."

Abby stands up and greets them a farewell, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope we get to see you soon."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you Abi kom Arkkru. We'll see you soon. Bye." Jade smiles.

With the Trishana pack and the Floukru pack gone, Abby shuts the door and clears the table. While she does that, Talia doesn't move from her sit and pours another drink into her cup. She sees her still sitting there, drinking with that look in her eyes as if she was staring into space. Abby couldn't understand it, Talia's behavior. It's very strange. The Arkker was about to say something, until Lexa came down stairs to check up on things. 

"The children are put to sleep, so are my mates. Do you need any help here?" She asked.

Abby looks towards Talia and then to Lexa, she gave a fake smile, "No, I'll take care of it. Thank you."

Lexa asked, "You sure?"

"Yes. I'll be quick and out of here in no time."

"Well, no, you don't have to leave so soon Abby, Clarke would want you to stay. We have extra room here." Lexa frowned. 

Abby was bashful, "No it's alright. I'm needed back home anyways so..."

"It's alright, I'll take her home." Talia says as she takes another sip.

Abby frowns as she looks to Talia who didn't move a muscle except for hand holding the cold ale that's starting to get warm. Lexa was a bit confused at the moment but she shrugged it off and agreed with her mother. She soon makes her way and leaves upstairs for bed. 

When hearing the upstairs door close shut, Abby goes to Talia and whispers, "Okay, what's up?"

"What do you mean...?"

"This," she trails off, "Your behavior, Talia. You're not acting like yourself."

She finally gets up and takes the cup and bottle with her, "Then how should I act?"

"Like, I don't know." She sighed, "You were excited to see your friend after all this time, and now you're acting like someone shot at you. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Abby takes one look towards the stairs before she walks up to her whispering, "Something's bothering you. I can tell but you won't say it."

"Let it go Abby."

Stepping forward towards the alpha, who has her back turned and head low, Abby tries again, calmly, whispering, pleading as she places her hand on Talia's back. "Hey, just tell me. I want to help you. Whatever it is."

"I said, drop it!" Talia half yelled, her pheromones halfway high. She breaks the glass cup in her hand and begins to bleed out over the sink.

Clarke asked if everything was ok downstairs and Abby reply to her calmly that everything was fine and for her to go back to sleep. Talia just stares at the cuts in her hand, unable to move or think. Quickly Abby helps with the wound and cleans up the mess. Talia finally speaks and takes Abby back home to the Ark on horseback. 

The ride was in silence. All except for the hooves stomping on the road. Abby gets off her horse and passes the reins to her. Talia takes them and sees her off but not before Abby turns around and says, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I was just trying to help you."

Talia sees Abby enter the gates and closes behind her. She soon takes the horses and leaves in silent. About halfway out of the Arkkru territory, Talia stops the horse for a quick second and takes out something underneath her shirt. She hold something in her hands and stares at it for a while then she continues to move on but not before put the thing back underneath the shirt.

* * *

The next day, in a small house in the middle of the forest, the birds singing in the early hour as the sun comes up. The fire place out, leaving smoke and rotting wood. Chickens clucking and a cow moos. Pigs oink and the horses just neighs as it shakes it's head. The area was quite and there's not a lot of people of course, only one stays in this place.

She takes a canteen of water in a bowl to wash her face and brushes her teeth. After that she fills a tub for a bath, washing the brunette hair and body with soap and after she puts on fresh clothes and rebraids her hair and bandages her wounded hand with a clean wrap. She stares at something upon the table under the mirror. Slowly grabs it, touches it, she takes it off the table, holding it within her hands, she moves her thumb on the textures. 

For a good long while, she takes it and puts it around her neck, she looks in the mirror for two seconds and then places it under her shirt. She straps her armor on and sword and saddles her horses and takes off to the main road. 

Galloping towards Ark territory, she hides within the tree lines waiting, watching. The grounder alpha sees the Ark alpha making her rounds in the area, speaking with her co-leader. After what seems like forever, the Ark alpha exits the gates and heads outside where she is met with the grounder alpha. 

Her stern look on her face was clear. Abby wasn't sure how to respond to her so she gave her best smile. "Good morning."

"Morning Abby."

Abby mounts on the horse and takes the reins from Talia's wounded hand. She noticed the wrap was new and the tension on her hand was a bit shaky.

"How's your hand?" Abby swallowed.

Talia's mouth opened slightly, clearing her throat, retrieving her hand back to the reins, "Hurts."

Abby nods, "When we get back to the city, I'll take a look at that."

"Abby," She says in stern voice, "I apologize if I frighten you yesterday."

She looks down to her hands, to the road ahead of her and then to Talia. Abby saw she was serious about what she said, "You didn't." 

A sigh goes through her. They ride in silence just like last night, they come across a crossroad where a traveling man with a huge load of items in a wagon comes by. The man greets them good morning and moves on. They continue to move forward, in silence. About an half hour later, they mounted off the horses to give them a rest, stopping for something to eat and drink, taking turns with the canteen. Abby takes the canteen from Talia and drinks. A bit of water seeps out as she passes it to Talia the stink of the water connecting to her cut hurts, she hisses and drops the canteen. Water slips out of it. 

"Skrish!"

Abby grabs her hand and examines it, "Hey, hey, let me see. I have some supplies in my bag, just sit down here and I'll get it."

"You don't have to--"

She didn't listen and went to get the bag, she then came back and sat right next to her, removing the dirty wrap and cleans the wound. "You know, you should really clean this more carefully before you wrap it, otherwise it'll get an infection. Of course this wouldn't have happened if you would have told me what was bothering you yesterday--"

"She died," Talia looks to her hand and then to Abby. She was speechless and stopped what she was going, Talia continues, taking a breath to look away and then back to Abby, "She died."

The Ark alpha finishes wrapped the wound, confused about what the grounder alpha had said. "Who died, what are you talking about?"

"Before, Jet was explaining how he survived his eye injury those years ago. He fail to mention the person who helped him because he knew that it would upset me." 

"Talia, what are you talking about?"

She sighed, "My mate."

Abby nods speaking softly, "Your mate? Ok, so that's why you didn't want to talk about. But why didn't you tell me before, you didn't have to get upset over it, I mean come on, we're friends aren't we?"

"She died in my arms, Abby," Talia looks to the ground before looking at her, "She died in my arms as I held our child."

The shock of a lifetime had hit Abby strongly, she never would have expected to hear that, but then again Abby as some experience with loss. Her mate Jake, and then her own daughter she had no choice but to abandoned in order to protect her. She never realized that someone else would be in grief over the death of their loved ones. 

Abby can finally see the pain in Talia's eyes, she hurts but she does her best not to show it. 

"I'm so sorry. Does -- does Lexa know?" 

She nods, "No. She doesn't know anything. I never told her."

"Well, shouldn't you tell her the truth? Lexa has a right to know."

She snarled, "No! I can't! The death of my beloved was painful enough, I do not want my daughter to know the truth about her mother."

Abby calmly said, "Talia, eventually she'll know the truth and she'll hate you for it by not telling her. Do you really want that?"

Talia snarled, "You don't know.... You don't know what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	47. The Unpleasant Truth [Past] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unspeakable truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The War of Frozen Fire was before the War of the 12. Frozen Fire was a short war that lasted a few months where as the War of the 12 lasted a little longer than that.
> 
> This chapter introduces the late commander and how he formed the peace treaty of the coalition.
> 
> Side Note: Luna was already born during the spring. Then one year later Jessa became Captain of the Black Pearl. Lexa was conceived during the end of Frozen Fire.

**Chapter 47 \- The Unpleasant Truth**

Many years ago, long before the fall of the mountain and the arrival of the Skaikru, there lived a time of primitive people. Warriors of different clans and different territories, where only the strong survive and the weak fall.

Before the war, during the spring season, there were several children playing near the rocky forest. Those among them were of different clans, including Floukru, Trishanakru, and Trikru. Children of warchiefs, warlords, and pirates. Out of the children there were few who became dear friends, even though their fathers were murderous leaders, it didn't stop them from being friends.

One of them was of Trishanakru, an alpha boy about 15 years of age. He has short dark hair with some of his hair tied in a ponytail, he wears a kimono-like armor in a Trishana design, with his sword to his hip, combat boots and his eyes are dark brown. His name is Jet kom Trishanakru, son of J'lyn the warlord of a small village that is separated from the main Trishana village, his village is called Corinth.

The second was of Floukru, an alpha girl about 15 years of age. She has long golden brown hair with three strains of hair braided - two to the right and one to the left with thin rope threads and beads, the rest of the hair is loose and she wears a long dark blue bandanna tied to the side of her head, she wears a pirate-like armor in a Floukru fashion, her eyes were light brown, combat boots and a sword to the hip. Her name is Jessa kom Floukru, daughter of Captain Niklaus of the _Black Pearl_. 

The third was of Trikru, an alpha girl about 15 years of age. She has long brunette hair braided back, she wears faux leather armor with gauntlets and shoulder pads in a Trikru fashion, long combat boots with belts straps, she has green eyes, and a sword to her back. Her name's Talia kom Trikru, daughter of Raysh the warchief of TonDC. 

Each one has a symbol of their clansmen on their shirts just above the heart. And each one is a brave and strong warrior of their people, willing to die for their kinsmen and each other. 

They raced towards the trees, fighting and hunting each other for sport. Jet was a fast runner and he is quite when he sneaks up to his enemies. Jessa was great climber and jumper, able to pounce on trees and on to the next and Talia was great in combat, she's very agile and quick with a sword. 

The three practices their hunting and sword skills on each other, no partners in this only a three-way fight, every man for himself or herself. Jet fought against Jessa fight then Talia at the same time. Swords clashing, screams and yells. Jumps and kicks. They didn't stop and each were full of sweat and scars. By the time the sun was high in the sky, they've rested. Eating lunch and watching the birds flying by. 

"Peaceful."

Jet chuckles, "What?"

"This place. It's full of life and animals. You don't see that when traveling in the sea."

Talia says as she eats a peanut, "That's because the sea creatures can't stand the sight of your face. They hide within the water and are afraid to get out."

"Oh, shut up." Jessa chuckles. Talia and Jet giggles. "I meant what I said, this place is peaceful."

"I'll take your word for it. To me, this is all very old. The rocks, the trees, old lands and surroundings. Wouldn't mind a change in scenery."

"Those, once in a life time moments? Yeah, I wouldn't mind that too. When I'm old enough, I'll build a home in a place something like this, where I can enjoy the quiet sounds of nature." Jet nods happily.

Jessa takes a bit out of a grape, "When I'm captain, I'll rule the seas, have my pick of any women I want, and drink as much ale as I please."

"You mean you're not doing that now?" Jet mocked and Jessa looked at him like she wanted to hit him upside the head. "What about you Talia? What do you want?"

Talia thinks about not for long, "The simple things in life, you know? A wife, children, and many grandchildren. Living in peace, without war."

Jessa scoffs, "Let us all hope for that."

"We'll make a pack, a bond of some kind."

"You mean a blood bond?"

Talia nods and takes a knife to cut her hand, "Yes. We'll agree no matter what happens in our future, the three of us will remain friends."

Jessa takes the knife and cuts her hand, "The best of friends,"

"Together until the end." Jet said as he did the same. They all held their bloody hands together and completed the bond. They nodded and smiled. After lunch, they were on their way back to TonDC for the festival when they heard something across the road. A couple of men were escorting a few young teenagers in chains. They were tied together in pairs. Some of the men were on horseback while the rest were on foot. They were well armed and had whips. The teenagers walked barefooted and looked exhausted.

Talia and her friends overheard the conversation between them and were concerned. "Must be a slave trade. Heading for Slaver's Bay no doubt." Jessa guessed.

"I think you're right..."

Blocking the conversation with Jessa and Jet, Talia had stared upon the men with the slaves. One in particular caught her attention. A girl with white blonde hair, an angel like face and green eyes. Her attire was poorly, a half shirt and and skirt with wraps around her hands but unlike the others, she didn't appear to be afraid. The girl looks towards Talia and her heart stopped. The men began to whip them if they slowed down or fell. A man came up to the girl and smacked her for not paying attention. That got Talia ticked and she went after them, her friends trying to stop her but she was too fast and went down the hill as she kicked the man from behind. He got angry and tried to kill her but she did it first.

The other men attacked her and Talia's friends joined in on the fight. During it they freed the slaves and they scattered but one of the men on horseback took the white haired girl and rode off. Talia took a horse and went after him, riding fast she soon caught up with him and lames his horse. With him on the ground, he held the girl against him as a shield, placing a sword under her neck. Telling Talia to stay back or he'll kill her. Talia growls and continues to move forward slowly, but the man was becoming desperate, panicking, his hand shaking. Talia takes one final step before throwing a knife to his head, killing him instantly.

The girl was speechless, Talia slowly walks to her, "It's ok, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid."

"No one said you were. My name is Talia, what's yours?" 

She didn't take her eyes off her, "Nimueh." Talia softly repeats her name. Later that very evening, the four of them traveled back to TonDC while the festivities began. Drink and food, people of different clans gathered talking amongst themselves. Nimueh found herself out of place in the village, of course no one noticed she was there or why. Talia takes her to the kitchen tent to get something to eat and she eat like her life depended upon it. After a while she grew to enjoy life with her new friends, anyone who had bothered Nimueh was force to answer to Talia in combat.

Nimueh was protected, not only by Jet and Jessa when they visit but by Talia as well, since it was her who gave her a new home in her village. She visits the newcomer every day and every night to make sure that she's safe from everyone including her own father Raysh. Talia was very gentle, knowing the girl was a bit fragile, it took a long time for her to actually touch her or get near her. The young Trikru alpha had gotten to know Nimueh, for instance she likes dragons. Said that they were misunderstood and that people feared them because they were monsters. A few months later, Talia had made a dragon necklace for Nimueh as a gift, she wore it all the time and never took it off. 

After months during the winter season, Trikru was attacked by Azgeda and the War of Frozen Fire began. King Theo sent his army to attack them, with his daughter princess Nia at his side. The battle was furious, many people died on both sides. Talia had joined the fight with her friends Jet and Jessa, taking down hundreds. She had ordered her warriors loyal to her to covered the rear while she went after Nia. But Nia was smart, she had escaped and tried to hide. She headed for the frozen river trying to patch up her wounds, when she saw Nimueh gathering water hidden under the ice. Nia was bleeding out, Nimueh tried to help her. Suddenly Nia thinks that she was feeling sorry for her, and she played with her heart. Stealing a kiss from her had drove Talia to the edge and she came out of the trees. She tries to take Nimueh away from Nia but she used her like a human shield, knowing full well, that Talia can't get to them both, Nia throws Nimueh into the cold river and escapes. The Trikru alpha soon rescues her and takes her back home. After a while the war was over, Trikru treated the wounded, Nimueh treated Jet's wounded eyes the best she could but it was no use and he became blind. Tried and wounded, Jessa escorts Jet back home and they haven't hear from Azgeda again.

That night, Talia visited Nimueh in her home. She tended her wounds and they eat supper. Walking near the door looking for trouble, Talia takes a sip of her drink and Nimueh washes the dishes during it she thought for while and then looks to Talia.

"Why did you saved me that day when we first met? I'm not one of your people." Nimueh said to Talia.

"Because you were in trouble, and I wanted to help."

"I never asked for your help."

"Well then what was I supposed to do--"

Nimueh calmly said, "To let me endure my fate. I'm a slave girl, I always have been. I don't understand why anyone would rescue a slave."

"Maybe I don't believe in slavery. Besides, why would anyone want to be a slave?" Talia said as she puts the cup down on the table.

Nimueh sits near the table, "I wasn't always. Raiders came to my village, killing everyone except me. They took me from my home when I was a child and force me to serve them as a slave for years. Anyone trying to escape were punished for it. They used us for pleasure but they've never knotted us or places their marks on our necks. They took advantage of our heat and make us suffer for it. I've dream of freedom again but it never came until now."

Talia kneeled and took her hand, "There's no future as a slave. What they did to you was unfair. I don't think that you should be a slave."

"Then what should I be?"

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My heart had stopped and I couldn't breathe. My thoughts are free to go anywhere, but it's surprising how often they head in your direction. My heart began a journey the first time I looked into your eyes. After everything you've endured I want to be there for you, to hold your hand and shield you from harm. I want to protect you, to love you. Out of all the girls in the world, there is not one that would bring me to my knees. I love you Nimueh." Talia poured her heart out to the girl in front of her. Nimueh was speechless at her words, her heart couldn't stop pumping in her chest. She looks deep into her green eyes, leaning in to kiss her. After one short kiss it became more, deeper. Talia had given into it, she caressed her face, lifting her gently to hold her.

Their heads touch, holding each others arms and hands, "Will you... Will you stay, with me?"

"Yes." The kissing began again. Nimueh's heat was in place, and their clothes were discarded. She laid in bed admiring the beauty that headed her way, both were completely nude, she was straddled by Nimueh placing Talia's cock inside her as her heat took over. Moving her hips they continue kissing, Talia had switched positions so that she was on top, thrusting her cock in and out, nipping at her neck, Nimueh moans. Cupping her breast and massages it gently, her cock so hard that Nimueh thought it would break her insides. The thrusting became harder and faster. The omega had wrapped her legs around the Trikru alpha as to push in hard and deeper. They passionately kiss, she felt that she would come undone, Talia groans, "Nimueh, I think I'm gonna--"

"It's okay, it's okay. I want you to."

Talia nips at her neck, purring, "Can I... bite?"

Nimueh purrs and holds her down, her arms wrapped around her neck, "You can... You can, beloved. Make me yours."

She bites her, and Nimueh bites back as they both climax. Once her heat was gone, they both laid in bed covered in furs, Talia rested on her elbow, tracing her fingers on Nimueh's arm. The omega purrs, it brings a smile on the alpha's face. She kisses her and she giggles. "Did you mean what you said, about loving me?" Nimueh asked.

"Yes. Of course I did. I love you Nimueh." She says as she turned her head.

Nimueh caressed her face, "And I love you beloved." They drown themselves in a kiss and go right to sleep.

* * *

A year later, after the War of Frozen Fire, the commander had been chosen to take his new role for the clans. This commander is young and reasonable. From the Trikru clan, his name is Joxer, a now orphan boy of his family, he has chosen by the Great Flame in the agoge. Of course with the past of the war, he decided to make peace with the clans, not just with Azgeda but with all of the clans across the nations.

Entering the city of Polis, the clans leaders of all 12 agreed to a peace treaty, but others didn't. Several of warriors of different clans turned their backs on their kinsmen by declaring war against their own. This began to War of the 12. 

Traitors of the 12, fought their own clans and their neighbors within the whole territory. Most believed that it was Sankru who started the attack saying that peace was just an illusion, it was weakness. Saying that in this world the strong survive through war and blood and that coalition was just another way of controlling the clans.

Giving no other choice, the coalition clans joined forces and fought against the traitors. During it, many people dead within the first wave, including Talia's tyrant of a father Raysh and her some of her Trikru friends. 

Nia's father, King Theo was killed during the week. Making her the new ruler of Azgeda.

Jet's father, J'lyn was killed in the third wave. Even though Jet was completely blind, he still fought back. He owned his skills as a blind swordman for months and he became a master at it.

Jessa didn't have to worry about her father Niklaus, now that she was Captain of the Black Pearl, she only had one thing on her mind, and that was to protect her one year old daughter.

As for Talia, she needed to protect her beloved Nimueh and their unborn child. The child is expected to be due within the next month, but hopefully the war would be over by than. Talia had taken her mate to a secure location away for the fight, entering the shed Nimueh kisses her once as she heads to the bed to rest but after Talia left three minutes later, Nimueh went into labor.

The Trikru alpha rejoined the fight with her best friends by her side, "Talia! Is Nimueh alright?" Jet asked.

"Yeah. She should be fine, I took her to a secure location." Talia nods as she cuts a guy's throat.

Jessa kicks on guy behind the knee, and stabs in the chest, "Let's hope we finished this battle before more show up!"

"I'm with you!"

* * *

Nimueh stays within the shed like Talia told her to and kept her mouth shut. She could hear the violence outside, swords clashing, screams and things breaking. The labor pains were getting worse if she wasn't quite, someone could hear her.

With all the noises outside, and all the fighting going on, one apparently slipped away and headed for the same direction that Talia took with Nimueh.

Nimueh screamed and pants, laying on the bed furs, she tries to push as hard as she can to no avail. She sweats and is exhausted. She reaches for a cup of water that is close to her and drinks. She can feel it moving inside her, desperately trying to escape. The omega's cries are over powered by the fighting outside the shed. She has no one to help her through it and she needs to be as quiet as possible but the pain in her belly will not let her.

Suddenly the door flew open and fell to the ground. The omega couldn't see who it was but she did got a good smell of out it.

Nimueh snarled, "What are you doing here?"

The figure walks close to her, sword in hand, looking at Nimueh in discussed. The figure growls and snarls, pheromones high. Nimueh gave her pheromones to not show that's she's afraid. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"You could have had it all. I would have given you everything, but then you had to spoil yourself with Trikru. You would have been mine. Now you breed a damnation. You have to die."

Nimueh grabs a knife and cuts the intruder's stomach. Holding the wound to look at the blood, the intruder growls, taking the sword. She slaps the knife off Nimueh's hand and with her sword she stabs the pregnant omega but not before saying, "You could have been my queen."

Knowing that Talia would be back soon, Nia left the shed but not before hearing the sounds of a baby inside. She stopped for a moment and looked back, she was about to go inside until she heard voices coming this way. Nia ran. 

"...I just heard that the commander is dead."

"Well that's just great. He just started his rule and these traitors just kills him off? I don't believe this." Jessa snarled.

Jet snarled, "Prime minster Criss tells us the traitors should be brought in and placed in jail within the city."

"What? They betrayed us, why are we not killing them?" Talia snarled.

"Said it was the commander's dying wish. If he were to die, the traitors were to be brought in for lock up until the next commander comes." He said.

"That's just great!"

Talia and her friends make it to the shed. She could smell an omega in danger and she runs to it. 

She runs inside, smelling the blood from the bed she gets close to her and falls to her knees letting go of the sword, "Nimueh! Nimueh, my beloved, what has happened? Who did this to you?" 

Nimueh muttered, "The child."

Talia looks for the child and sees that it came, Nimueh had the child wrapped around her in a blanket. Talia takes the child in her hands and the child cries. Talia exams the newborn carefully and it was fine, it looked healthy and unharmed. With ten fingers and toes, a chubby face, dark but thin hair and a strong alpha scent. 

"She's beautiful. Like her mother." Talia smiles as she held the child in her arms.

Nimueh pants and smiles, "And strong, like her father. Beloved, you must promise me that you will care for her." 

Jessa came in the shed with her sword in hand followed by Jet who walked softly inside listening to the conversation between them. 

Talia nods, "We'll raise her. Together. Me and you."

"Beloved, you must listen, I do not have much time left." 

"Do not speak of such things beloved. I will help you, I'll take you to a healer, and you'll be okay. You're going to be fine." Talia whines.

Nimueh nods, "The injury is too deep, I will not make it time you know that."

"I will not lose you."

Jet softly speaks, "I can sense her scent depleting Talia. She will not survive the journey."

Talia growls, "You don't know that!"

Jessa cuts in, "Talia, her wound looks deep and she's losing too much blood. If we move her from the bed she could die."

She growls, "Then send a healer, Jessa! I will not let her die!"

"There's no healer within miles of here, Talia, and even if we go and find one, Nimueh will die within the hour!"

"I don't care what it takes, I will not let her die in this gods forsaken place!"

Nimueh takes her hand, "Beloved, they are right. I will not make it."

Talia whines with tears in her eyes, "I will not leave you here."

"You must. Promise me that you will care for our child and keep her safe." Nimueh says will a smile on her face.

Tears fall on her cheeks, nodding, "I will not raise her without you."

"You have to, beloved, you must. Lexa needs you, now more than ever. She will grow up to be strong and fearless, like her father, and maybe one day, she may be the next commander. She will be blessed with all the joys in the world, a mate of her own, children. She will be happy, because she'll have you to guide her." Nimueh says as she rubs the baby's forehead with her thumb.

"Nimueh..." Talia softly says.

The dying omega smiles at her child and then at Talia, there's tears in her green eyes, "She's free. From slavery, she's free. Promise me you'll protect her. Please? Talia, my beloved, please promise me you'll protect her?"

The teary alpha nods, her heart heavy in her chest, "I promise, beloved, I'll protect her with my life." Talia leans in to kiss her, Nimueh gives in to the kiss as she closed her eyes, and after a while Talia removed the listing to look at her, but her skin was pale and she didn't open her eyes. 

Nimueh had died. Her lifeless body lays there, cold, lips blue, cheeks dark, and no breath coming in and out of her. Talia frowns, shaking her, tears falling and heart breaking to the point of no control. Jessa also had tears in her eyes, she kneels down on both knees while holding her bloody sword with the handle in the air and the point to the ground. Jet slides down from the doorway, clutching his sword to his forehead as he rested upon it.

All three alpha's cried at the death of the omega as her soul leaves her body. But one alpha cried the longest. Talia, still holding her newborn in her right arm, resting her head on Nimueh with Talia's left arm around her. She left like she had lost everything when Nimueh died, her beloved omega, the love of her life was gone. The only thing she managed to bring into this cold and bloody world was a child she left behind, Talia's child, she named Lexa. 

After a while full of tears and sorrow, the three alphas had given Nimueh a funeral by fire. Burning her body until there was nothing left, they all stood in silence watching the bonfire burn until Nimueh's body was reduced to ash. Among the ashes Talia had collected, she found the necklace she gave to her still intact, she takes it and puts it around her neck. 

Talia finishes collecting the ashes in a jar to seal it. She whispered to the wind, thinking that Nimueh would hear her voice in the afterlife, "I promise beloved, I will keep our daughter safe. She'll be strong and fearless and maybe one day. One day, she will become the next commander."

* * *

Lexa's birth mother, Nimueh.

 

Nimueh's necklace. The one Talia made for her.

 

This is what Nimueh wore as a slave.

 

I own nothing except the story. Of course I'd like to own the necklace. HAHA. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.
> 
> This is sort of like a real Xena Warrior Princess type of story, you know?
> 
> I used the name of Ra's al Ghul from Arrow and spelled it Raysh, minus the "al Ghul" part.
> 
> J'lyn sounds like Ja and Lin in translations on Google.
> 
> I also used the name of the comic relief of Joxer from Xena.
> 
> And the name of Niklaus from the Originals.


	48. Letters [Present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo receives letters from her friend of Trishanakru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke knows something is wrong with Bo. Two months later, and Clarke's son was born.

**Chapter 48 \- Letters [Main Story 25]**

Within the lands of the trees brighten by the morning sun, grass swaying in the wind, birds chirping in songs, ladybugs sitting on leaves as well as other insects. Squirrels climbing trees looking for nuts or mates of their own. A few garden snakes here and there and several wolves and other big game animals within the area. 

On top of a hill there's a house, built for possibly three to four people. The house is surrounding by trees and bushes and shrubs and a small pond full of fish. There on the porch is a girl, with short dark hair swaying in the morning breeze, she sits there on her knees and hands resting upon them with her wolf companion sitting next to her with his tongue hanging out as he pants heavily. Her sword laid at her side, it was a bamboo stick sword. The sheath appears to be a bamboo stick as well as the handle of the long blade fit for a seven year old. 

Lee, the blind little warrior of Trishanakru, sits there on her knees and hands rested upon them with her eyes closed. She listens to the sounds of nature, the cool breeze in her ears. It's quiet for a few minutes before she hears something.

"Kurt, come down from there I want to talk with you."

Kurt is another Trishanakru warrior, a junior at least. He is a bit older than Lee, wears a Trishana symbol on the chest of his shirt, Trishanakru colors, a sword to his back and green mask that cover his mouth. He was on top of the roof kneeling, crouching over. When his name was mentioned, he takes his sheathed sword off his back then flips over the rooftop and lands on his feet then back down on his knee. Kurt's sword in one hand to the ground in front of him, the other on his knee. He's head and eyes are low, bowing in front of Lee to show respect.

"What is it you require, ma'am?" He said.

Lee opens her eyes, "I need you to deliver something for me..." as she takes out a piece of paper from her shirt.

* * *

During the morning of the sun, young Bo, the five year old daughter of Heda Lexa, skaiprisa Clarke and general Anya, and twin sister of Prue, has just woken up from her slumber. Summer, who laid with her in bed that night, had licked her face. Young Bo giggles at the feel of her flat rough tongue, she pets her and kisses her good morning. 

"Hey Summer, did you sleep well?" She asked.

Summer just yawned. She giggles and gets out of bed. After going to the bathroom to wash up, she heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. Prue was already waiting for her with her plate so full, she looked so grumpy until she saw her sister coming to sit next to her. 

"There you are Bo, what took you so long?" 

Bo sheepishly said, "Sorry. Summer followed me to the bathroom."

Clarke smiles, "It's ok, she used to do the same with me when I was a little girl."

Clarke gave Bo her breakfast and the twins started eating. Lexa came in and kissed both daughters as well as Anya. "Good morning my little warriors."

"Nontu!" Bo giggles as Lexa lifts her to sit on her chair. She then places Bo on her lap, "Come and eat breakfast with us nontu."

Lexa chuckles, "Okay, Bo, I'll eat."

Bo takes a spoonful of food, "Here open wide and say ah."

The others watch as the Heda takes a bite full of Bo's food. She smiles at her daughter and kisses her head, Bo giggles. Anya sits next to Prue and Clarke sits and they all eat. 

After breakfast, the twins were helping their Mama with their new baby brother, Aden, a beta boy with brown/blonde hair and green eyes. He looks sorta like Anya, and he was kinda noisy. Prue wasn't very good with the baby, she was just like her nontu, wielding swords instead of pups. Bo was good with baby Aden, she followed her Mama's instructions. It became natural to Bo. She is his big sister after all. 

They got to change Aden's diaper a couple of times, and fed him and got to play with him all day. With Lexa and Anya away on business, Prue off on training, Clarke and Bo took little Aden to the park everyday. 

Clarke sees Bo interact with her baby brother as she has him on her lap. She's happy to see her daughter smile and her son's gurgling at her trying to speak to her. She believes, one day, Bo would have a pack of her own and she would turn out to be good mom too. However, it hasn't come yet, so she keeps that to herself. 

* * *

The junior warrior runs through the forest as fast as he can, jumping and leaping on trees from one branch to another and another. Kurt runs so fast it's almost in superspeed, almost ninja-like. Leaping off on a branch, he takes off flying in the air like a bird, the breeze feels like it's pushing him back but gravity pulls him forward. His spikey dark green hair flowing in the wind as it's being pulled back in the cool air. 

He then lands back down on another branch and continues to move forward. His arms back and his head and upper body forward as he runs. 

He doesn't stop, the adrenaline is too much for him to stop. Kurt has a task to complete. A task giving to him by a friend in whom he respects. An important task, and he will not rest until it is completed. 

Kurt, tried and hungry, runs towards his destination. Once he arrived, he took cover from the front gate, knowing he has no official transcript to show them, he goes to the back and sneaks his way into the city of Polis. 

There he sees the Heda's mate and daughter with a baby boy. Sitting under the tree in the park, Kurt watches them. Suddenly Clarke is called for a small emergency in the healing tent, she told Bo to stay with Aden until she got back.

This was he chance. Kurt looked around and slowly made his way towards Bo, until suddenly, Summer jumped on him and pinned him down. She growls at him with her paws on his chest. Bo sees Kurt while putting Aden in his basket. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My name is Kurt and I have a message for you from Trishana." He said while still keeping his eyes on the Caucasian lioness.

Bo was puzzled for a moment, "Trishana...? Wait, down Summer down. Let him go girl."

Summer gives a low growl then removes herself and stand next to Bo. Kurt fixes himself then gives the letter to Bo. She takes the folded paper with a picture of a butterfly, one of Bo's favorite animals. She then reads it,  _"You can chase a butterfly all over the field and never catch it. But if you sit quietly in the grass, it will come and sit on your shoulder. The day we've meet I was like a person that would chase butterflies in the field but I sat there under a tree, wait for a sign. If I couldn't chase the butterfly, the butterfly would chase me. Bo, you are that butterfly. Signed Lee."_

As Bo reads the letter, she is recalling the time she first met Lee. The young alpha of Trishanakru sat there quitely on that log just waiting for the butterfly to sit beside her. When Lee referred Bo to a butterfly, she felt a warmth in her heart. The poem Lee wrote was beautiful and true. It made her have goosebumps, her cheeks red as she smiled at every word. She asked Kurt if it was truly sent from Lee and he nodded. He also said that in each month, Lee would send letters to Bo. She felt excited to receive them from her. Bo wanted to do the same. She also said that with ever letter Lee gives her she will keep it within a book so that she would look at it everyday. 

Kurt acknowledged her answers and is happy to help. He will inform Bo the next time Lee writes another letter. With that he made his leave. 

* * *

Bo received two more letters within the last two months. The first month, Kurt came to her from behind an alleyway. She snuck out of the house and went to Kurt who waited for her that every morning. As soon as she was in the alley, he gives her the note and she reads it, _"Butterflies can't see their wings, they can't see how truly beautiful they are, but everyone else can. People are like that as well. But I see you, I see how pretty you are even though I cannot truly see the world. Signed_ _Lee."_

The words sing in Bo's heart. She felt flushed. Lee's words touching her, her smile so bright to light the alley where she stood. 

She thanked Kurt and went on their separated ways. Kurt went back to Trishana and Bo went home like nothing happened.

The second month, Bo found Kurt behind the bakery during the noon hour. She was too excited to read what Lee said this time. Bo nearly ripped the letter open before she read it.  _"If I could have one thing in life, I would have my sight, so that I will know exactly how beautiful you are Bo. Signed Lee."_

Bo grips the piece of paper in her hands and spins herself around once. She thanked Kurt for the letter, he in turned bow his head and said that he was happy to help.

As Bo went home, Clarke watched her from afar. She wondered what her young omega daughter was doing near the bakery. Clarke looked closely and saw that Bo had a big smile on her face and... A piece of paper in her hands? Clarke had thought it's one of Bo's little drawings maybe. But Clarke thinks that can't be it. Bo wouldn't go out and draw behind the bakery.

* * *

Clarke decided to follow little Bo to know exactly what she's up too. So the third month came and Bo snuck out of the house in the middle of the night without waking anyone up. As Bo got out of the doorway, Clarke slowly followed her.

The young omega soon found Kurt with another letter. Clarke found Bo talking to a young boy in a different clan color. The symbol on his shirt gave it away. 

"So this is where she's been going. Hmm. What exactly she is reading?" Clarke says in a whisper.

Bo's letter reads,  _"Each night I put my head to my pillow I try to tell myself I'm strong because I've gone one more day without you. The moon reminds me of you. So beautiful, so bright and yet so far away..."_

"Isabeau?"

The young omega gasps, she turns around and sees her Mama standing before her with her arms crossed. She quickly hides the paper behind her back, "Mama...!"

"Skaiprisa...?"

Clarke stared at both the Trishana boy and her daughter in a very serious look. Her finger taps on her arm as they're crossed. "Now explain young lady, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night when you're supposed to be in bed? And I want the truth."

Kurt was about to say something but Bo stopped him. She stepped up to her mama, having the same serious but nervous face, "The truth is, mama, I've been getting letters from a friend of mine."

Clarke cocks a brow, "A friend?"

"Yeah, and they're really nice." 

"I see. And how long has this been going on?"

"Um... Three months."

Clarke hands out her hand, "Let me see it," Bo gives her mama the letter, and she reads it. Clarke sees the signature of a certain person at the end of it then she looks back at Bo. "And you've been delivering this to my daughter every month?"

Kurt bowed with his fist to his right chest, "Sha, Skaiprisa. I am Kurt."

"But he did nothing bad to me, honest. He only got me the letters." Bo said.

Clarke's stare was like Lexa's, unmoved, "I see."

"Mama, Lee's my friend. She send me those letters every month. And they're pretty. I didn't mean to sneak out of the house at night but I wanted to see what she wrote today. That's why I did it. I'm sorry mama." Bo admitted.

Clarke sighs, she kneels down until she's Bo's height, "You really like her don't you?"

"Sha mama."

The skaiprisa smiles, "I'm not angry with you Bo. But you know going outside at night is dangerous for five year old girl even if you're outside in the backyard of our house. I don't want this to happen again, do you understand?"

"Sha mama. Can I still get the letters?" Bo asked politely.

Clarke smiles, "Of course you can sweetie. But not at night ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok. So what exactly are you doing with this letters your friend is giving you?" She asked curiously.

Bo bashfully, "I put them in a book and keep it under my bed. I read them everyday and night."

"I see. Are they nice?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I see them, I'm sure your nontu and nomon would like to read them too." 

Bo's smile disappeared, "No, I don't want them to know about it. Not until I'm ready, then I can tell them. Please mama?"

"Ok. We won't tell until you're ready. It'll be our little secret for now. In the meantime, I think it's time for bed. Kurt, make sure you get home safely."

He bows before leaving, "Yes, skaiprisa. I shall."

* * *

The next few months has been the same. With Clarke's help, Bo has been receiving letters from Lee kom Trishanakru and twice during Bo's birthdays. Each letter Lee writes were between friends then best friends until it became more romantic. Each letter reads, _"A day spent away from you, is as good as a day not worth being alive. I miss you."_

_"I miss the hours we would spend talking, being open and honest and free, I miss how my heart would breath a sigh of relief because you brought me peace. I miss the feeling of hope and happiness and how with you I always felt content. I miss you."_

_"I can feel your smile rest upon my face, and I can feel the warmth and gentleness of your embrace I can hear your laughter, it's music to my ears. And your voice still whispers to me, and wipes away my tears I imagine you right here with me, the one and only place you are meant to be. This is your home, here in my heart but fate has been unkind and time has kept us apart. So, I imagine you right here with me."_

_"When we're not together, my soul feels hollow. My heart feels numb, my emotions become shallow. Like a rainbow without colors, like poetry without rhyme, being away from you are my life's darkest times."_

_"I hide my tears when I say your name, but the pain in my heart is still the same. Although I smile and seem care free, there is no one who misses you more than me."_

_"I'll be the warrior to fight for our love, we'll fly together, fly higher than a dove. I'll be your wall and shield you from danger, I'll take all the pains, for to me the are no stranger. You'll be the queen in the kingdom of my heart, and then I'll be the kind, so we'll never be apart You'll be my goddess, I will serve you forever and for all times, I will leave you never."_

_"A butterfly to remind me even thought we are apart, your spirit is always with me forever in my heart."_

_"My love for you will never fade, I will never love another girl this way again. You're the girl for me, just the way I am for you and together I know we make the perfect two. My beloved Bo, you got me crazy about you."_

_"My beloved, it's you that I adore, My beloved, you're all I've ever dreamed of. My love, I hold you in my heart, it's you forever I belong to."_

Letters to Bo from Lee became very personal towards her, each one touches Bo's heart. Each one draws her towards Lee's arm more, saying that Bo is her beloved made her heart stopped. She cannot think straight anymore, even as months past, no alpha has been more romantic towards Bo than Lee kom Trishanakru. 

The young omega girl of Trikru, daughter of Heda Lexa, General Anya and Skaiprisa Clarke, felt more in love with Lee kom Trishanakru. And when the time is right, she will reveal to her nontu and nomon about her feels. Where her heart truly lies.

* * *

Within the land of the seas and the air covered in fish, a captain lays awake on a ship going over documents and bills that are due. Over a hundred papers needed her attention, and she hasn't slept yet. The Captain of the _Black Pearl_  is a busy woman, no women to keep her company, only food, ale, and the papers that need a signature. 

Capt. Jessa was down to the last three documents, she took a small break to refuel as she ate her food, drank some ale, and got out of her chair to stretch her legs after sitting for hours. Staring at the ships window, the beautiful sea swooshing and waving, the moon light dancing on the surface of the water after at least five minutes, she returns to work. 

Once the last document was done, puts it away, eats the rest of the food, drank the last cup of ale, then poured another cup for a second swallow. As she was about to drink, there was a knock at the door, "Enter." She said. 

One of her crewmen came in, with a letter in hand. "Captain, I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"A letter. There's no name of whom it was sent from but it only says ' _to the captain of the Black Pearl_ '. It was delivered today." He says as he hands over the letter.

Jessa takes it, looks to him before reading, "No one has read it?"

"No Captain. Not even me."

She opens the letter and it reads, " _I know you don't you me but I know you. All I can say is that I'm coming for you, to claim back what you have stolen from me._ " 

"What do you think it is Captain?"

Jessa growls, "I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	49. The Ongoing Heart [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Prue are 11 years old, their little brother Aden is now 5, they have two new brothers too named Nero who is 3, and Logan who is 4. Lee kom Trishanakru is about 13.

**Chapter 49 \- The Ongoing Heart [Main Story 26]**

It had been the first day of spring, and all was well. The flowers bloomed, butterflies flying about, birds chirping, squirrels looking for their nuts they've buried during the winter. Dragonflies and bees buzzing around. The trees were returning to green once again, the city of Polis were still recovering from the winter storm. 

The street lights had fallen into buildings but the damages weren't too serious. A few streets were still covered in some snow and ice that are still melting away. 

A couple of kids suffered a cold during the winter. 

But aside from this, everything and everyone is fine. 

Lexa had her warriors clear out the streets of snow and ice. Anya had them find anything that was damage during the storm. Clarke had Nyko and a few others bring in the ones that are sick with fever. 

Talia had the pups in the house, playing with their Christmas toys. Aden was busy with he's rock collection and trying to organize them from color. A habit he got from his aunt Luna. Logan, a beta boy with brown hair and brown eyes, is coloring in his book he got for Christmas from his Nana Abby and little Nero, an alpha boy with long hair with blonde and brown highlights and blue eyes, was playing with his toy horse he got from his komfoni Talia. 

Prue and Bo were also in the house with their komfoni. Bo was watering the plants and Prue was telling Talia a dream she had. 

After having been a long day, Lexa and her mates retired to their home. It was the afternoon and it was lunchtime. Clarke had finished feeding Logan and Nero, Aden was old enough to feed himself and Bo and Prue finished their food before that. 

Prue was meeting up with a couple of friends in a program for young warriors. Bo was free to go to the program anytime that she wanted but she had already made plans of her own. 

"Ok, I'm off! Hey Bo, you coming?" Prue asked her sister as she found her in the kitchen with Mama.

Bo nods, "Oh. No, not today. I'll go next time." 

Prue worried, "Are you sure, sis? The gang will be there, I'm sure they would want to see you."

"I'm fine Prue. Really. You go on ahead. Seriously, sis, I'm okay. You go and have fun, I'll be okay." Bo smiles and continues to wash the dishes.

"Ok." Prue said then touches her arm, and Bo looks at her, "Hey, ai hod yu in Steltrona."

She smiles when Prue uses her nickname, "Ai hod yu in Snacha." They hug and Prue leaves the house and heads to her friends. Lexa, Anya and Talia we're concerned about Bo. They wanted to know what was wrong. 

Lexa takes a napkin and wipes her mouth before calling Bo over. "Bo, why don't you want to go with your sister to the program?"

"I just don't want to Nontu." 

She growls, "Are the other kids bothering you?" 

Bo smiles, nodding her head, "No Nontu, they're not bothering me."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. Really."

Anya takes her hand, "Bo, you're going to have to go some time. It's important that you do."

"I know Nomon. I know it's important, but I just don't want to go today. Look, I promise I will go tomorrow, okay?" Bo smiled as she kissed their cheeks and went upstairs. Clarke smiles to herself, she knows why Bo won't go to the program today, she just can't say anything to her mates or anyone else for that matter.

Anya looks to Clarke all curious like, "You know why she's not going don't you Clarke?"

"Yup."

Lexa joined in, "And you won't tell us, will you?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"I don't like this Clarke, keeping secrets from us. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

Anya growling, "Either you tell us, or we force you to."

Clarke laughed, "Threats don't work on me. Besides I can't tell you."

Talia came into the kitchen, "And why not?"

"Bo made me promise not to tell anyone. That's all." 

Lexa slams her hand on the table, "Then that's it! We'll just go and talk to Bo."

"Right."

Clarke growls, "You are not going to talk to her about it, so drop it." 

Lexa growls, "Clarke, you cannot make us do that. I'm Heda."

"I don't care! You are not allowed to talk to our daughter about it. Bo is a big girl, if she wants to have a secret, she's allowed to. Besides, if she wanted you to know what it is, _she_ will tell you when _she's_ ready, not when you are. So drop it." Clarke growls, showing her dark eyes.

Talia's giggles, "This must be some big secret. Are you sure she will not tells us?"

She calmed down, "I'm sure, Nomon."

"She's not in any danger, is she?"

"No. That I can be sure of."

Talia nods, "And you've been watching her, doing whatever she does?"

"Yes. I know, Bo's an omega and as her mother, I have a right to know exactly what she's doing."

Lexa growls, "And that doesn't apply to me? I'm her father, Clarke, her Nontu. I have a right to know."

"Yea, so do I. I'm her mother too, Clarke, we have a right to know." Anya growls.

Clarke growls, "For the moment, no. Right now, you need to take my word for it. Bo is safe. That should be enough for you. Now, if you continue to argue with me you both will be sleeping on the couch when my heat comes, now do I make myself clear?"

Lexa and Anya stopped and growled amongst themselves. Talia stood silent. The boys were either listening or playing each other's toys. Clarke had put the last dishes away, wipes her hands dry and goes upstairs.

Bo was waiting in her room. She saw her Mama coming up and with a whisper she said, "Did they bought it mama?"

"Don't worry, I can handle them. But you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Clarke whispers.

"I know mama, but not now, I fear that if I says something, they might not let me see her today." Bo nods. 

She opened the window and stepped out. Bo helping her mama get through. Clarke grunts, complaining, "I'm getting too old for this."

Bo giggles, "Mama don't say that. You still look beautiful."

"Thank you baby."

* * *

Prue had meet up with her friends in the program. She saw Jaden, Dawn, Keith, Luke, Renee and Riley near the broken red car with graffiti writing. Jaden (11) was the first to speak, he was alpha and has doubled swords to his back, "Yo, Prue, what took you so long?"

"Sorry guys, I had a thing at home."

Dawn (11), a beta, she was more like a tomboy and has an axe resting on her shoulder. "Hope it's not serious."

"Nah, it's not."

Keith and Riley (12) alpha boys, both have freckles. Renee (11), another beta, she's the geek of the group, and she has a crush on Dawn. Finally, there's Luke (10), he's more of a slacker but he's good in a fight. "So, what?"

"Where's Bo, I thought she would show up?" 

Prue nods, "She's not coming today."

"She ok?"

Prue growls, "Why do you care so much Riley? You got beef with my sister?"

"Hey, hey, chill bro, I was just asking." Riley growls.

"Why you want to know, huh? Huh, Riley? You going after my sister, is that it? Did you touched her, Riley, huh? You touched my sister?" Prue growls and snarls, grabbing Riley's shirt and yelling at him.

Riley growls and snarls back, "No man! I didn't touched her!"

Dawn calmly, "Easy hothead, no one did anything bad to your sister okay? Let's just all calm down."

"Yeah man, this isn't necessary." Keith calmly said.

Renee calmly said, "Yeah just stop already."

Jaden comes up to them, calmly trying to release the grip, "Prue, just let him go. Let him go. Come one man, he didn't do anything wrong. Ok? Just relax. Come on."

Prue let's go of him and calms down, "I'm sorry Riley. I'm sorry you guys."

"It's cool, it's cool." Riley said. "We all know how you are when it comes to your sister man, it's alright."

"Yeah. Let's just go the program, alright."

* * *

Bo snuck out of the house with her Mama's help. Summer was waiting for them to come down as she wagged her tail. They soon went into the city without anyone seeing them, well, anyone who isn't a guard on Lexa's payroll. They soon went to Bo's secret place to meet Lee by the river. 

When she got there, Lee was sitting on the porch waiting. Her companion Kida wags his tail at Bo's presence. She sense she's close, and she smiles while turning her head to the side. 

"Lee!" Bo says as she came up from behind to hug her. Kida runs and barks happily to her. "Hello Kida, it's nice to see you too."

Lee giggles, pressing her cheeks to hers, "Bo, you came."

"Of course I came silly. After all those poems you wrote me, and the gifts. How can I not come?" She then takes a sit next to her.

"Well, you're welcome. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you, you know with your parents and your sister." Lee smiles has she feels Bo's hand in hers. Lee's head hangs slightly low do to the sun in her face.

"Oh, it wasn't. Well, yeah but... Nomon and nontu don't know about us. Mama does. I don't think Prue knows." Bashfully said.

"I'm not surprised. Your sister doesn't really like me that much."

"That's not true..."

"Bo, it's alright. I know you're trying to sugar code it but let's be honest. Your sister hates me, she hates the fact that I'm anywhere close to you." Lee nods, she plays with Bo's hand. Fingers trail on the knuckles. 

Bo sighs and nods in defeat. "Yea, okay. But she's only being protective of me because I'm an omega and I'm her little sister for about two minutes."

"Bo, I'll never hurt you. You know that right?"

The little omega cups Lee's cheek making her turn to her attention. Lee's eyes can't find Bo's eyes because of her disability as a blind alpha so it would appear has if Lee was staring at her nose or neck. She gently strokes her thumb against the cheek, examining her eyes, her expression, the sun reflexing off the skin in a beautiful scenery. She look to Lee's eyes, they look so normal and yet she knows they're not. She understands that Lee can't see. She understands Lee's an alpha and that her sister Prue would be protective of her, she's been that way since they were born. But Bo knows Lee won't hurt her. She won't do anything or say anything that would offend and harm Bo in anyway. After all those poems she's received, Bo feels comfortable and completely safe with Lee.

Bo kom Trikru, cares for Lee. And Lee kom Trishanakru cares for Bo as well. She whispered to her in the softest purring sound she can, "I know you never will... because I'm your Beloved right?" 

"You are my Beloved." Lee nods and whispers exactly like Bo. They lean in with the omega's guidance and they kiss on the lips. The kiss is sweet and beautiful and innocent. And from what Clarke can see from the shadows of the treeline in the background it's a bit romantic. 

"My baby girl. All grown up. I think I'm going to cry. It's just so cute." Clarke says, her hand to her lips, holding back tears of joy. Summer sits next to Clarke, watching the cute scene in front of them.

* * *

Lexa and Anya were at home with their boys and Talia. They felt grumpy, and depressed and it was starting to annoy the chief of Trikru. 

"Would you stop? You're starting to make lines on your heads. I don't think you've skipped your age." Talia growls.

"Can't help it," Anya bites an apple, "Why would Bo keep a secret from us? She usually tells us everything. Remember, she told us about helped that little bird that fell from its nest...?"

"Yeah, I remembered. She said that it was hurt and she wanted to take it home it make it feel better." Lexa smiles.

Anya nods, "Yeah, well, that is until Summer ate the bird. Bo got upset with her, she didn't eat for three days. Wouldn't even leave the house." 

Talia nods, "Bo is a sensitive pup. She likes beautiful things. Flowers, animals. Fighting was never her strong suit."

"Unless it's against Prue. Gods, can they argue. I had to constantly break them up before they decided to kill each other." Lexa rubs her forehead.

"She's a good girl. She has gotten into trouble before, and as of secrets she's shared okay. Let her just have this one secret in which she can't tell." 

"It scares me Nomon."

"I know. Let her just have this one, okay? If and when she tells us, then we'll worry and see what happens next."

* * *

Bo and Lee are having a wonderful day together in their special place within the city. The lone willow tree by the river sitting underneath it in each other's arms just enjoying each other's company with the sounds of nature surrounding them. 

Kida, laying in the grass on his belly, panting and wagging his tail. Bo is laying in between Lee's arms as she holds her as Bo rested her head on Lee's chest. Purring in symphony, Lee, rubs her fingers on Bo's hair, she smiles at her, calmly whispering. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too. I wish you didn't have to go."

Lee whines, "I know beloved, Nomon worries and Nontu says my training isn't completed. He wants me to prepare myself to fight others."

"I hate fighting. It's barbaric."

"I know. But it's important."

Bo sits up a little, "Yeah I know. Nontu, Nomon, and Mama says the same thing. Even komfoni."

"The world is full of fighting. Not everyone agrees to peace. Besides, if it were to come down to it, I will fight. But I will fight in order to protect you. You are too precious to me Beloved, and I don't want to lose you." Lee whines and purs.

Bo whines, "And I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Beloved." Lee whines.

They soon kiss and sat in silence. Clarke, who was near the trees with Summer, had watched her daughter and her friend for some time and the most that they've done was talk. She couldn't help but smile at them. Wondering what they're talking about. But even Clarke couldn't help but wonder in having grandpups. Of course half the thought of it made her feel old. Summer, noticed Clarke daydreaming, so she moved her nose in Clarke's hand to wake her up. 

Clarke was startled for a sec, "Oh Summer, don't scare me like that." Summer purrs and licks her hand. "You think it's time to go home? The kids are having a good time, aren't they? Should we go and see what's going on?" Summer just wags her tail. The omega would take that as a yes. She soon came up to them and interrupted their little quite time. "Bo, sweetie, it's time to go home."

"Oh, but Mama..."

"Come on now, you promised that you would help me in the healers tent today. Now, I've kept my end of the bargain, it's time for yours." 

"Sha Mama." Bo said in defeat. She gets up first to help up Lee. Lee picks up her sword and uses it like a cane. Kida gets up too, standing closer to his master. "It is nice to meet you again Skaiprisa. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Lee kom Trishanakru."

"I remember. You're the one Bo's been talking about. You're her friend."

"Yes."

Clarke smiles, "Well, it's nice to meet you again Lee."

Lee and Bo smile. Their hands holding each other's say it all. "If you will excuse me, I must be going. Nontu expects me to be home before nightfall."

"Do you need help along the way?" 

"No, thank you. I know my way around the city. I can easily find my way back home." Lee said.

Clarke nods, "Well, be careful, it's dangerous at night."

"I will. Bye Bo."

Bo hugs her, whispering in her ear, "Please be careful. And kept writing to me."

"I will, Beloved."

* * *

After Lee and Kida left the city, Clarke and Bo began their work in the healers tent. They had about 10 patients all with the flu or hay fever on a count of the climate change. Nuka grew up and became a healer, learning how to help people from his mentors Clarke and Nyko. 

Bo was helping an elderly man with his medicine and then walking him to the bed. Clarke had watched her daughter and smiles again. She motions her to help her clean some rags. Once the last patient was taken care of, they got their things and walked on to the market.

Clarke had shopped for dinner, and she kept on seeing Bo smiling. "You look like you're in a good mood."

"What makes you say that Mama?" Bo asked.

"Is it your little friend?" Clarke wondered. Bo blushes, and Clarke pushes on, "It is, isn't?"

"Yeah."

Clarke hugs her with one arm and kisses her head, "I knew it. That look on your face says it all."

She felt bashful, "There's no look."

"Oh yes there is. I can tell. Let me tell you something, and it's important okay? Aside from what I've seen today, has she ever hurt you or took advantage of you?" Clarke said seriously. 

"No, she's never once tried to hurt me or take advantage." 

"Are you sure you haven't bloomed yet? Did she ever forced you too?"

"Ew, no Mama. She and I haven't done anything like that. Lee's sweet to me, she's gentle and sincere and... And I love her."

Clarke was shocked to hear this. Bo saying something like this really became a real heart-stopper. "You what?"

"I love her, Mama. I mean, I'm in love with her." Bo blushes and whines. Bits of happy dry tears in her eyes. "Oh baby, oh baby. I thought this was just a crush, I didn't know you were in love. Oh baby, come here. Oh, my baby." Clarke hugs her and she hugs back. "You know what this calls for, some moonpie for dessert."

"Can we just have moonpie for dinner?" She suggested.

"Haha, don't push it. But you got to tell them if this is getting serious, Bo?" 

Bo nods, "I will Mama. Tonight, I'll tell them."

* * *

After the program, Prue and her friends went to get some pizza, since Aunt Raven and Aunt Octavia got them hooked to the food. They went to a place called Slices and got their order of a large pizza with pepperoni, beef, mushrooms, black olives, bacon, chicken and extra cheese. Of course, they put black pepper and garlic powder on it too to get a little spicy. 

Riley licking his lips, "Oh man, pizza!"

"Don't take the whole thing Riley. We're hungry too." Dawn growls.

Riley growls, "Wasn't going to Dawn."

"Yo, I got to say, ever since your aunts told you about this food, it was hooked lined and stinker." Keith said.

Prue laugh, "Yeah, pizza is the best!"

Renee calmly said, "It's ok, but I like home cooked food too. My Nontu makes the best roasted chicken."

"Nah, my Nomon makes this great olive soup, blows your mind." Jaden said.

Dawn huffed, "Say what you want, but my Komfoni makes a delicious teriyaki beef drenched in brown sauce."

"Nomon does the same." Luke said.

"Especially when you have moonpies for dessert." Prue added. All of them were at awe. "Damn, that's good."

"Moonpies are the best, no question." Riley nods.

* * *

During dinner, Clarke had made everyone's favorite meal, knowing that she needed to set the good mood at the dinner table so that Bo would take her cue. She got her brothers and sat them on their sits, placing bibs around their necks to not dirty their clothes. 

Clarke gave them their juices and a bowl of spaghetti, rice and beans, and potato wedges and pieces of chicken.

Aden likes eating rice and beans, especially when it comes with broccoli and chicken. Logan likes eating spaghetti and meatballs. He always makes a mess. And Nero likes eating potato wedges and pieces of chicken. Since he's younger he like it more than what his brothers eats.

Lexa had her ginger beef, mushroom and kale stir fry with rice and a cup of ale. Anya had skinny orange chicken and rice, with a cup of herbal tea. Clarke and Bo had turkey meatloaf with spicy tomato jam and brown rice with a cup of water.

The table was silent for a while now until Clarke looks at her daughter and nudges her knee. Bo looks at her and questions her with her eyes. Clarke motions her to speak but Bo shakes her head and continues to eat. Anya and Lexa didn't know what was going on for a while. They had hope to hear about it later. Until...

"Are you going to tell them?" Clarke says as she picks her food and drinks her water.

Anya says with her stuffed mouth, "Tell us what?"

Bo wipes her mouth and clears her throat, "Nomon, Nontu, I got something I want to say."

"What is it baby?" Lexa says.

Bo looks to her Mama, and then signs and let's her heart out, "As you are aware, I haven't gone to the program today..."

"Yes, we've been meaning to talk to you about that..."

"Nomon, please, can I finish?"

"Go on, Bo, I'm sorry, what is it you what to tell us?"

"Well, the reason why I didn't go today was because I was meeting someone." Bo smiles to herself.

Lexa growls, "What do you mean you've been seeing someone, who is it?"

"Lee kom Trishanakru."

Anya growls, "Lee? Your Komfoni's friend's daughter?"

Bo nods still smiling. Lexa growls, "Jet's daughter? The blind swordsman's daughter? He's only child?"

She nods and smiles more. Anya growls, "Jet's only daughter, who's also an alpha?!"

"Yes, that one."

"I disapprove."

Bo frowned, whining as she puts her fork down next to her plate, "But Nontu..."

Lexa wipes her mouth, "Aden, go and take your brothers into the next room and go play."

"Sha Nontu." Aden says as he leaves with Nero and Logan. 

"Nontu, how can you say that?"

"Because I can."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Oh, how about the fact that I'm your father?" Lexa growls. "Is this the reason why you didn't want to go to the program today, to see this girl, the alpha?"

"Yes! Because I knew you wouldn't let me go." Bo growls.

Lexa growls and nods, "Oh you damn right I wouldn't."

"Nomon..." 

Anya nods, her arms are crossed as she sat back, "No, I agree with your father. We've been in this house all day and you sneak out of your room for this girl?"

"I knew if I got out the front door, you would have sent your men to spy on me." Bo crossed her arms.

Lexa snarls at Clarke, "Is this why you didn't want to tell us?"

Clarke snarls back, "First of all, don't give me that look, second, I told you before that this was Bo's secret. She didn't want me to tell you about it."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. You'll just ruin the whole thing." 

Anya growls, "Bo, we do not want you near this girl. She is incapable of defending herself, let alone her ability to see."

Bo growls, "I don't care! She's my friend! And I can see her whenever I want."

"As long as you live in this house, you will obey by our rules, Isabeau, do you understand? We forbid you from seeing her." Lexa growls at her.

"You guys are jerks, I hate you!" Bo said as she ran upstairs to her room. "Bo, don't you slam that door!" Anya said, but Bo slammed it anyways.

Clarke's pheromones grew, her eyes black, she snarls and growls at her mates, "Why did you say that? Now she's upset."

"I did what I had too. She's too young to be sneaking out of the house. Let alone going to some place to meet this girl alone. What if something happens? We would have ended up with a pregnant minor, for gods sakes!" Lexa growls.

Clarke growls at her, "I was with her the whole time when she snuck out of the house Lexa! She's not pregnant!"

Anya growls, "You don't know that Clarke!"

"I trust her! The most that Lee's done was write her letters and talk to her. She even kissed her." 

Anya growls, "She did what!?"

"Knock it off, it was innocent. They haven't done anything beyond that. Bo really likes this girl regardless of her disability."

"It's just a phase, she'll get over it."

"She won't. I've seen that look in her eyes when she thinks about her. It's the same look you two give me. If you keep her from this girl, she'll end up running away to be with her. It's hurting her." 

Anya growls lower, "Clarke, she's our only omega daughter, you can't expect us to just..."

"What did I say about letting go?" Clarke said and they both looked at her, feeling guilty. They followed Clarke upstairs to Bo's room, she knocked on the door and opened it. Clarke was halfway inside, Lexa and Anya entered too. Bo looked at who was at the door and she turned her head down, she was sitting at the edge of her bed looking at the floor in sadness. 

"Bo..."

"I thought you would be happy for me. Now I see that you're just heartless." Bo interrupted.

Anya frowns and goes to her knees and sits in front of her, "Isabeau, no, don't say that. We love you. We didn't mean to get you so upset, but you have to see our point in all of this."

"See what? The fact that she's blind? The fact that she's an alpha?"

"Well, yeah."

Bo sighs, "So what? Her disability doesn't make her weak. Even if she's an alpha, she hasn't done anything bad to me. She cares about me, she wants to be my friend. No one else does." 

Lexa sits on the chest near Bo's bed, "What do you mean? What about your other friends, Riley, Jaden, Dawn---"

Bo gets up and moves to the window, sighing then turns around, "And Keith, Renee, Luke... They're Prue's friends. The only reason why they would talk to me is because they're afraid of her and she makes them to. They treat me like if I'm some royal princess of Heda, they're afraid to get to really know me because they're afraid of Prue. I don't want to be treated like that, I want to be treated like everyone else and Lee treats me like that."

"We didn't know, Bo."

"Lee's my only friend, who's not afraid in getting to know me." 

Lexa gets up from sitting on the chest near Bo's bed and moves to her near the window. She doesn't touch her only keeps a small distance away, "I remembered when you were a little girl, you told me that when you grew up you wanted to marry me because you loved me and you felt safe when I'm around."

Bo sighs, "Father, I was a kid when I said that, and I do love you and I feel safe when you're here. But I feel safe when I'm with Lee too. I love her and I want to be with her. I didn't mean to disrespect you Nontu and Nomon... I just..."

"We're sorry Bo, we only wanted what's best for you. You are our only omega daughter and because of that, our instincts tells us to protect you. We were your age once before, we know what alphas and betas want from omegas. We do trust you Bo, it's other people we don't trust. You know, that no one in the entire world has more love for you than us. And that no one will ever be good enough for you, do you understand?" Anya said as she stood next to them. 

"I understand mother."

Lexa added, "We love you Isabeau. We only want is to keep you safe."

Bo hugs her father and mother, resting her head between them, "Ai hod yu in."

* * *

Images off of Google.

Nero, alpha boy, youngest brother. Long blonde hair w/ brown highlights and blue eyes.

 

Logan, beta boy, middle brother. Short brown hair and brown eyes.

 

Aden, beta boy, the oldest of the boys. Brownish blonde hair and green eyes.

 

Older Bo, omega girl.

 

Older Prue, alpha girl.

Jaden, alpha boy, one of Prue's friends.

 

Riley, alpha boy, one of Prue's friends.

 

Keith, alpha boy, and Prue's friend.

 

Dawn, beta girl, Prue's friend.

 

Renee, beta girl, Prue's friend.

 

Luke, beta boy, Prue's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	50. Black Sails [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the seas get dark, that's when Capt. Jessa starts to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme to Black Sails, the original Starz TV show, in blue. I borrow it because this is all about pirates and fighting at sea. It's a good fit for this part of the story. Also borrowed some of the characters from Black Sails, as well as a few details from Pirates of the Caribbeans. And the name of the starship from Mass Effect Andromeda.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I have been studying piracy from watching Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbeans, etc... In order to make this chapter relate to just pirates and their ways. Code and all.

**Chapter 50 \- Black Sails [Main Story 27]**

Last Time...

Within the land of the seas and the air covered in fish, a captain lays awake on a ship going over documents and bills that are due. Over a hundred papers needed her attention, and she hasn't slept yet. The Captain of the _Black Pearl_ is a busy woman, no women to keep her company, only food, ale, and the papers that need a signature.

Capt. Jessa was down to the last three documents, she took a small break to refuel as she ate her food, drank some ale, and got out of her chair to stretch her legs after sitting for hours. Staring at the ships window, the beautiful sea swooshing and waving, the moon light dancing on the surface of the water after at least five minutes, she returns to work.

Once the last document was done, puts it away, eats the rest of the food, drank the last cup of ale, then poured another cup for a second swallow. As she was about to drink, there was a knock at the door, "Enter." She said.

One of her crewmen came in, with a letter in hand. "Captain, I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"A letter. There's no name of whom it was sent from but it only says 'to the captain of the _Black Pearl_ '. It was delivered today." He says as he hands over the letter.

Jessa takes it, looks to him before reading, "No one has read it?"

"No Captain. Not even me."

She opens the letter and it reads, " _I know you don't you me but I know you. All I can say is that I'm coming for you, to claim back what you have stolen from me._ "

"What do you think it is Captain?"

Jessa growls, "I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

* * *

Now...

Jessa had just received a letter from an unknown person late last night, and her nerves are starting to get the best of her. She doesn't know who sent it, or why. Jessa wasn't about to take a risk in letting this person slip under her nose. She had to figure out who wrote it and fast.

The winds blowing the seas against the ship, wood creaking and cracking, the lamps hanging from the ceiling swaying, the sounds of her men just outside the door. All distracting sounds within the walls of the ship and her mind continues to focus on the piece of paper she held in hand.

Reading the words over and over, sinking in every detail and every word. The more she read it, the angrier she got.

" _I know you don't you me but I know you. All I can say is that I'm coming for you, to claim back what you have stolen from me._ "

That is all it says. There's no address, no name, no clue as to who this letter was sent from.

However, if this is a threat, then there was only one place to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and a few of her friends, Ares, Silver and Rackham, were enjoying a good time in the tavern, drinking and eating. A few of the people were entertaining themselves with games to test their skills.

A couple of arm wrestling and who-drink-the-most games. Luna enjoyed both, so she did both. She challenged a big heavy set alpha to a game of arm wrestling. He weighed about 300 pounds and has the strength of ten men. The other one she challenged was about the same except she was beta and weighed about 200 pounds and she had almost eight empty mugs of ale. Luna had about nine.

The whole tavern cheering, as they banged the tables and the floor. The sweat in the faces drip down, as Luna and the alpha male struggle to pin the other down. Their fist were locked pushing against each other that their elbows started to hurt. No one made an attempted to surrender, they were determined to win.

"Give it up Luna," The alpha male said, "No has ever been able to beat me."

Luna grins, "You forget who I am. I have to strength of 20, blessed by the gods themselves. I can go on like this forever."

He laughed, "Ha! With nine barrels of ale in you? No, you're starting to get weak."

"I'll make it to ten, and then we'll see who's weak!"

The barkeep came in with another round of drinks, but the woman couldn't drink any more and she threw up on the side. The barkeep says, "Luna, since she lost, you'll have to drink hers."

"Not a problem."

The contest continued. The male alpha was starting to show signs of resistance, slightly. Luna was showing signs of tiredness but she shrugged it off as she bit her hand. The crowd was cheering and hollering when Luna took her drinks, chug-a-lugged it and took him down hard. His fist cracked on the table, and Luna was winner for drinking and arm wrestling games.

Luna laughed, "Good game, my friends. Good game."

"It was an honor Luna. But next time, I'll be sure to win." He said.

The woman gave Luna a nod, and continued to throw up again. The crowd laughed and cheered as they drank their ales. Luna and her friends paid the barkeep and left the tavern, she was a little tipsy as she walks to the nearest post board. Her friends tried to help her but she shrugged them off. "You sure you're able to walk? You did take 11 drinks."

"I'm fine, Silver, I'm fine. Nothing like a good walk around will help me get through this. Besides, I kinda need the fresh air after the sweat in the tavern." Luna laughed.

Heading to the the fish markets, they're spotted by one of the crew members from the _Pearl._ "There you are, I was looking all over."

Rackham takes a piece of fruit and says, "What's the problem?"

"The captain's needs you back at the ship. It's important." He said, running out of breath.

Luna growls, "Something happened to my father?"

"All she told me was to find you and head back to the ship. I don't know anything about it." He admitted and they soon headed back to the _Black Pearl._ When they got there, she saw the crew was making way to leave for sea and she was confused at first, she knew that no pirate can sail without the approval of the clan leader even if it's for business or personal use and seeing that Luna's father, Capt. Jessa, was clan leader and captain of the _Black Pearl,_ the fastest ship in the village, she'd have to ask her.

Silver, Rackham, and Ares stays behind to help the crew while Luna went to talk to the captain.

She had opened the door to the captain's cabin and saw Barbossa talking to her father. "Father? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"It's alright, Luna, come in."

Luna shuts the door, "I saw the crew making ready, is everything alright?"

Barbossa folds his arms, "The captain and I were just discussing our next vogue to Nassau. Might get new supplies and possible shore leave."

Luna nods, "I know the ship's scheduled by memory, there's no schedule for sail today."

Jessa chuckled, "My daughter is too smart, even for you old friend. The schedule is the same, but this is important."

"What's so important? Is someone in trouble?"

"No, but you might want to read this. A apparently someone thinks it's funny to send threatening messages to me."

Luna reads the letter then growls, "Do you know who's sending it?"

"There's no name. Or where it was send." Barbossa said, "This person, whoever it is, knows the captain of the _Black Pearl,_ and threatens to get even with the captain."

"Then this person must know you, father. Surely you must know."

Jessa nods, "All of my enemies are dead. Whether killed by me or someone else. I'm not sure who this is nor what they want."

"Then we find him."

"Luna..."

She nods and throws the letter to the floor, "No! No one threatens my father, no matter who they are. If you're going to sail, then I'm going to. End of discussion."

* * *

By noon, the _Black Pearl_ set sail for Nassau, the winds was blowing hard making the ship rock back and forth. Waves hits the docks, making the floor slippery. The crew tried to hold on and to make sure everything was alright on the ship.

If anything were to go wrong, they'd be in serious trouble. If not the sea, it'll be their captain who would put an end to them. Silver takes the ropes, and works on tying them to the posts. The water in his face, on his hair, covering half his face, he sees Luna and grabs hold of her before she slips.

"We won't make it in this storm, we need to turn back!" He said, having his voice high over the loud splashes of water.

Luna's voice was the same as his, loud enough to hear. "No! We need to keep going! It's not much further now!"

"How can you be so sure of yourself Luna!? The Pearl doesn't have a schedule today to sail!"

"It's important that we go, my father's life is in danger!"

"What? Who would endanger the captain?" He asked.

Luna got splashed with water on her face, "Someone apparently stupid! We need to fine out who it is, then head home!"

"And if we find this guy, what then?"

"Then they will know exactly how deep the sea is!"

* * *

After four days at sea, Jessa was looking through a telescope on the deck for any suspicious ships heading her way. And half hours of looking, one of her crew mates spotted a ship just off the horizon.

"Sails!" He said, "Just ahead!"

Jessa yelled at him, "Banners!?"

"Southern ship! It's a southern ship!"

Luna yelled, "What about the black!?"

"None!"

Luna speaks to Jessa, "Maybe it's a transport, sailing to the mainland."

"No transports come from the south. Unless it's from Nassau. We don't deal with the southerners."

Barbosa growls, "Southerners don't trust us as much as we don't trust them. They hate us and we hate them."

"Well, then, maybe its from Nassau."

"It doesn't look like it." Jessa said, then looks to through the telescope again and saw something at the back. "Prepare for battle! All hands on deck! Archers at the ready! Luna, stay with the vanguard. Protect the flanks."

"Aye captain!"

"We don't know who this people are, so be ready for a fight!"

* * *

The _Tempest_ was closing in on the _Pearl._ Jessa prepared herself by putting her skull mask that covers half her face just above her nose and her captain's hat. Luna puts on her warpaint, a thick black smudge across her face with her hat.

The vanguard and archers at the ready, the anchor is down and the black is up. The flag of the Floukru sways in the wind as well as the flag of the _Tempest._

Soon, the strange southern ship drops anchor next to the _Pearl._ The bridge is down on both ships, and the attack begins.

Swords clashed, growls growling and snarls snarling. Alphas vs alphas, betas vs betas, maybe an omega here and there. The _Black Pearl_ crew fighting head-to-toe against the crew of the _Tempest._ Capt. Jessa fought off two of them until she set her eyes on their captain. This captain was wearing a turban that covered below the eyes and had two swords. Jessa had her face half covered in blood that it was starting to drip from her chin.

Seeing the _Tempest's_ captain, Jessa took out her sword from the guy she stabbed to death and kicked him away. The _Tempest's_ captain walked towards Jessa and they began to brawl.

Luna sees her Nontu in trouble, so she finishes off her attacker and goes to aid her captain. Now that she's killed the guy who was trying to slice her, Luna helps her Nontu with the _Tempest's_ captain. Three swords clashes into each other and are locked in. Using their body weight to push and pull them, their eyes locked in, but when the southern captain breaks it, Luna is kicked back. Jessa attacks the captain. With Luna out of the way, she's attacked by two others, a tan skinned pirate and a light skinned pirate.

Jessa was alone fighting the southern captain. The captain was inexperienced unlike Jessa who's been a pirate since that day she was born. Her first kill was when she was just a young alpha, a toddler filling her father's boots, with a kill she made to a very large alpha, a female, who thought it was wise to steal from the crew.

Jessa's mask was nearly off her face, the southern captain can see that. When she got got to her feet, the southern captain took a knife from the boot and threw it at her. Jessa used her sword to deflect it only to have the knife cut the mask off her face, her Floukru captain's hat fell to the deck of the ship. Jessa's face is revealed, the southern captain was a bit unmoved and confused from the looks in the eyes.

Jessa growls at the southern captain and attacked again, this time the _Tempest_ captain tried to hold back, as a defense. It was only then that the southern captain spoke, "Wait, stop."

Jessa growls, locking the swords between them, "Why should I?"

"Jessa, stop, please. Listening to my voice. You know my voice, you know who I am. Please."

The alpha captain stopped,unable to continue with the attack as she heard carefully to the southerner. "Enough! Stand down, all of you!"

The _Pearl_ crew stopped but when the _Tempest_ crew tried to engage, their captain yelled, "Stand down! That's an order! Do it now!"

They were all confused. They didn't know what was going on. Everyone stopped, ordered from their captains. The both were staring at each other like if they had just seen a ghost. Jessa asked the captain of the _Tempest_ to join her in the captain's cabin for a private conversation. Her crew didn't like it, and neither did the southerners. But they were overruled by their captains and went to the cabin anyways.

* * *

After the fight on the ship, Jessa and the captain of the _Tempest_ went to the captain's cabin and shuts the door behind them. Jessa had her forehead to the door and southern captain was standing in the middle of the room, watching Jessa at the door. “Tell me this isn’t true? Please? By the gods, tell me this isn’t true?” Jessa says in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, but it is. It’s true.”

Jessa turns to face her, sadness in her eyes, her words caught in her throat. The captain of the _Tempest_ takes off the turban to reveal herself to her. She had long dark hair, beautiful eyes and fair skin. Jessa sees her features, in disbelief, in discontent she sees every detail of her, and she’s in shock, speechless. “Liara…”

“Yes. It’s me, my love.”

Jessa whines, “But how…? I thought you died. Liara, I’ve searched everywhere, everywhere for you and… I couldn’t find you. I thought you died, Liara.”

Liara frowned and nodded, “I know. I’m sorry. I should have send word but I couldn’t. I didn’t know if your father would receive it, or what he might do.”

“Where the fuck were you?”

Liara stops and thinks of her answer. She thinks about what is going on in Jessa’s head. “When you left Nassau, I had figured your father would have killed you for going against your Code…”

“I killed him for going against the Code! Per our agreement. After I killed him, I went back to Nassau to get you. To free you from that place!”

“And I told you that I couldn’t! I couldn’t go with you, not like that! If I wanted to be free, it had to be on my terms, I had to do it my way. I’ve always been an independent woman, I don’t take and I don’t need charity!”

Jessa growls, “So then what the fuck…!”

“I was taken. Bought, in fact.”

“What?”

“After you left Nassau, a man came into the house and asked for a good time. The other girls were busy with other customers so Noonan asked me to do it. A simple job, nothing more. He paid in full, and then tells Noonan that he wanted to buy me. He refused at first, until he killed one of the customers and the girl he had. Noonan had no other choice, and I was bought for five million pieces of eight.”

Jessa growls, “Who the fuck was he?”

Liara sighs, “Teach. He and his crew took me from the house and used me in ways no one should ever be used.”

“They touched you.” Jessa growls and whimpers.

“I had no other choice.”

Jessa growls, “I could have protected you! If you could have accepted it, if you would have just came with me…!”

“They would have killed me if I had escaped! They could have killed me in the house if I refused to go with them. You forget that I was whore once, you forget that in these islands there are no rules. There are no relationships, only business and I did what I had to do in order to survive.”

Jessa growls, “And what was I to you? Just business?”

“Don’t you say that! Don’t you dare even think it! I love you! I still do! Even if I don’t have your mark!”

“I thought you were dead, Liara! When I went back to Nassau, to come and get you, Noonan told me that you died and no one knew where you were!”

Liara growls, “It was part of the deal he made with Teach. Tell everyone that I died somewhere in Nassau, and there was no body to be found. It was a lie obviously.”

“So then where the fuck were you!?”

Liara finds a map on Jessa’s desk and pointed to an island. “Here. In an island called…”

“Tortuga.”

She puts down the map, “When I got there, I saw that I was not the only one he had bought. There, on that island were slaved women all for the use of the crew. A collection of whores. I’ve spent years in their service, several girls were killed in the process. But we’ve kept our heads down and our legs open, until one day, word traveled from Nassau about a captain of the _Black Pearl_ making quiet a bit of money selling goods every now and then. When I heard of it, I took the opportunity to free not only myself but every whore in that island in order to find that ship.”

“You sent that letter?”

“Yes. When I sent the letter, it was to your father. Not you. I had figured your father killed you all those years ago. I figured that he was keeping you from me and that he had…” Liara stopped but she continues, “I didn’t know it was you under that hat.”

Jessa growls and snarls, “What the fuck happened to him? What the fuck happened to that son of a bitch who touched you!?”

“I slit his throat. The moment he fell asleep beside me, I slit his throat and began the slaughter. The women banded together in order to kill every last one of them and take hold of his ship. They, in return for their freedom, made me their captain. They are now loyal to me. They helped me to find this ship, and I’d figured we attacked this ship and kill the captain, but I would have never guessed, not in a million years, that you would take over in your father’s place.”

“Do you know how many women I had to sleep with in order to get over you? Hundreds, thousands maybe. Even then I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Those women, there was no comparison to you. My heart kept calling out to you Liara, every time. I couldn’t satisfy it. Because my heart belongs to you. After all this time, you were taken from me. Used and defiled, and I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Jessa whimpered as she fell on her knees, barely tears full in her eyes until she kneeling to her.

Liara nods, whimpering, “Don’t… please…”

“I should have stayed, with you. Then none of this would have happened. I could have protected you.”

“If you’d stayed, then you would not be the person you are right now.” Jessa’s tears comes down, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Liara goes to her and holds her tightly, crying herself, she holds Jessa’s head to her stomach and let’s her arms wrapped around her as she cried out staining her shirt.

* * *

While on the ships at sea, after Jessa took the captain of the _Tempest_ Liara to the captain’s cabin, Luna over looked at the rest of Liara's crew, making sure they don’t try anything stupid. She particularly looked upon Max and Eleanor, the tan skinned omega with dark hair and the light skinned omega with blonde hair, seeing as they were in front of her.

Then all of a sudden, the mizzen t’gallant yard had snapped and fell, thinking quickly, Luna pushed Max and Eleanor out of the way when the yard landed on Luna’s back, knocking her unconscious. She basically saved them. The crew tried to get the yard off of her with their captain's help and as soon as it was off, Jessa cradles her, checking her to make sure she's alright.

Luna was soon taken to her cabin to rest on the bed, Max and Eleanor told Jessa what had happened and asked to stay with her. Jessa didn’t trusted the girls but she did trusts Liara. Soon Max and Eleanor were alone with Luna and stayed with her until she regains consciousness.

Jessa and Liara went back into the captain's cabin again and shuts the door. It was then that Jessa told Liara the truth about why she was so attached to the alpha girl who fell unconscious. Said that she was the one who gave her to Jessa. Liara soon realized that Luna was her daughter.

"What? She's... How is...?"

Jessa nods, "Yes, Luna is our daughter. The same child you gave to me."

Liara shuts her eyes, "I had thought perhaps your father had killed her and you along with her. I never thought that I would see you both again."

Jessa growls as she steps closer to her long lost lover, "I would have never let him touch her. She is too precious to me."

"You have to understand the thoughts in my head. So many years ago and I had no idea..." Liara turns to her lover, "But after all this... It's good to know that I made the right choice in giving her to you. I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you to raise her on your own."

"The crew loves her, they wouldn't let anything happen to Luna. Aside from the one time of course."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Luna was 11 when this happened," Jessa says as she walks to the table and pours a glass of ale in a cup, "She took her friends to the ship and one of the crew, a newbie, got into an argument with her and then one thing lead to another and she got punished for it."

Liara got closer, "What do you mean by that?"

"I whipped her."

"You've beaten our child!? She was 11 years old and you've beaten her with a whip!?" Liara said growling.

Jessa nods, "Ten lashes, bare back."

"Ten!? You gave her ten!? Jessa, why would you do that to her? She's our child and you whipped her ten times!" Liara growls and snarls at her lover.

"Luna knew the rules of the ship, she knows the law and she knows the Code. She honored the Code, she took the punishment with pride, it was to show that no one breaks the law. No one breaks the Code. She knew this and I had to do what I had to do."

"She's our child..."

"I know! Liara, I know she's our child. Before all of that, I had asked her what happened. I had asked what happened on the ship and she refused to answer the question, I had no other choice, Liara. She forced my hand!" Jessa growls back.

Liara rolls her eyes, "When I gave you our child, I asked you to protect her, to care for her. Not beat her the death."

Jessa whines, "Liara..." The omega pirate refused to be touched as she batted her shoulder away. "Raising Luna was the hardest thing I've ever done. Leaving you behind was the worst thing I've ever done. But I did it. I did it, because you told me to. You told me to leave you behind. You told me to raise her, to protect her. I've done all of it. Luna is a strong alpha. She's strong and she took the punishment with pride. She honored the Code. What she did, was stupid and she knows that. She only did it to protect her friends. That's all. This doesn't change anything. I still love her, Liara, I still love her because she is my daughter. She's still our daughter. I am her father, and I did what was best for her."

Liara sighs, "What exactly did she do that made you want to punish her like that?"

"She killed one of our crewmates."

"She's..."

"It was the first time she's done it. She said it wasn't her fault and asked if I hated her for it. I told her that I didn't hated her and that I love her."

Liara sighs again and turns to face her lover, "I guess without me around, maybe none of that would have happened, huh? Does she know... About who I am?"

Jessa nods, "Only that you're dead. She doesn't know about your past or where she was born."

"I see. It's probably best if we don't, I am uncertain about how she'll reacted."

Jessa steps closer to her lover, "She's gonna have to know eventually. Of course, knowing her, I think we should take it slowly."

"What do you suggest?" Liara said.

"Well, now that I know the origin of the letter, it's safe to say that we can settle on a temporary pass on this fight between us. The crew thought I was in danger when I told them about the letter, but now that I know it's you, we can settle on an agreement."

"Fair enough. At least to prove our worth. I'll go tell my crew, and I believe we may need somewhere to land, to treat the wounded."

"I'll set a course."

Jessa and Liara soon leave the cabin to inform the crew. Jessa had given Liara and her shipmates permission to leave for their ship unharmed as they retrieved the wounded. As for Jessa's crew, she asked them the same. She soon called for Barbossa to set a course for Nassau immediately.

Barbossa, being one of Jessa's few childhood crewmates, was a bit confused but gave into the order provided.

Liara had her crew do the same. They didn't know what was going on but they followed her orders by the letter.

* * *

In Nassau, in the whorehouse, Luna, after waking up from that knock out she took on the ship, is at the bar drinking and talking to her crew friends about what happened during the attack at sea. Her back is still sore and she can barely lift her arm up, but she pretends she's fine and that it doesn't hurt. Ares is with her as well as Silver and Rackham, talking about the captain of the _Tempest._ They've explained while Luna was unconscious, that Capt. Jessa had called in a parlay with the _Tempest,_ after what happened to her.

“Whadda ya make of her?”

“Who, the captain?”

“Not our captain you idiot. The _Tempest’s_.”

Silver shrugged, “Ah, well, I’d say other than the fact that she’s our enemy, she’s one fine piece of ass.”

“I don’t know. She could use a lesson in manners. I certainly like to be the one to teach her a thing or two.” Rackham chuckles.

Ares nods, “Nah, you heard the Capt. She don’t want no one touching her, not like that anyways.”

“Somethin’ ain’t right.”

“What you mean?”

Luna rumbled a growl, “I don’t trust her. There’s somethin' off about her.”

Just from afar, the southerners of the _Tempest_ were also in the whorehouse, watching the crew from the _Black Pearl._ Some for spite, others for discuss or they just didn't much trust them, but they kept their distance. Two of them, Max and Eleanor, however, were interested in a certain young alpha pirate who risked her life to save theirs. Luna did give them a view but focused her eyes on that door upstairs.

Barbosa was with them at the bar, he had a drink and saw that Luna was making her way to him. "Barbosa, where's father?"

"Looking for Noonan. That fucker always was a sneak, probably hiding somewhere on this island."

Luna nods. "Can I ask you something?"

"What can I do for you, young one?"

"You've been with my father longer than anyone on the ship, right?"

"That's true."

"What can you tell me of this woman? The southerner my father is so interested about? What can you tell me of her?" Luna whispered to him.

Barbosa stopped drinking, and looked to her, "I tell you but I doubt you would believe it. My advice kid, stay out of it. Trust me, it would only end badly."

"That bitch threatened my father. I won't walk away from that." Luna leaves and goes upstairs to the room.

* * *

The door to Liara's room is forced opened, then shuts closed behind Luna, who was really pissed at the whole situation. Why did her father keep her alive? Why are they all here in Nassau? Southerners never go to Nassau, they only trade with their own people and never travel to the north. So why?

Luna finds Liara standing next to a table, pouring a cup of ale. Liara wasn't surprised of the unannounced invitation to her room. Like a lady, she covered up her tone as if it was never there.

“What can I do for you?” She asked.

“You threaten my captain,” Luna growls and takes a step, “That don’t sit too right with me.”

“I see. Well, your captain and I have a very personal vendetta, one in which if I’m not mistaking, does not concern you. So I suggest you leave before your captain...” Liara calmly said in her strict tone of voice.

“My father! So if anything or anyone threatens my father, they threaten me.” Luna growls at her. “Whatever hold you have against my father, whatever makes you think you can threaten my father with, I’ll know. Aside from the fact that we have temporary pass on our vendetta, doesn’t mean our fight is over. I don’t trust you, and I don’t care enough to like you. You threaten my father again, and you and I are going to have a problem.”

Luna growls at her, then walks away to the door. Liara puts down her cup, and sighs, “I will not threaten your father. However, let me ask you something. How would your mother feel if she heard you like that?”

Luna stopped at the door, it was halfway open when she looked back to Liara, “My mother’s dead.” And then Luna leaves, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Jessa returns to the whorehouse with a few of her crew with Noonan tied like a pig. He begins to struggle against them and tried to escape only to be tackled down, causing a commotion and everyone is watching. Liara hears the argument and leaves the room in order to find Jessa and her men standing before Noonan, the son of a bitch who sold her lover to a pirate for five million pieces of eight.

Liara sees the look in her eyes, she knew the Floukru pirate because she knew Jessa has a bad temper when it comes to the things she cares about.

The alpha looks towards Liara's direction for a long period of time, then leaned over to whisper in Noonan's ear. "You tried to sell an omega who is very dear to me, to a pirate for five million pieces of eight. Now she's returned from the dead to tell me that you had a part in it."

"I don't know what--"

"Don't fucking lie to me! She told me everything. A man named Teach bought her from your fucking house and was taken away the very same day. You lied to me. You told me that she was dead, when in truth, you were covering up a shit deal with Teach. Now that I know the truth, I think it's time I returned the favor. You tried to take something from me, now I'll take something from you." Jessa said in anger. She soon takes her sword and kills Noonan in the streets. After killing him, she looks towards the balcony and see Liara making her leave to her room. 

* * *

With Noonan dead and her justice settled, she retreated to Liara's room for the night. She found Liara standing in front of a large mirror, she looked like she wanted to do something. Liara saw Jessa's reflection on the glass, she then turns to her and her shirt slipped of her shoulder in a seductive way. A hit that got Jessa's attention was the scent of Liara's heat.

She unbuckles her belt and sword, and takes off hat, leaving it on the table, walking to Liara and kisses her in a heated passionate kiss. They discard their clothes and waste no time in getting into bed.

"It's been too long since I've felt you in me. I need to feel it again, love." Liara purrs at her touch.

Jessa whines, "I can't bear the thought of leaving you again, love. I've been so lost without you."

"My heat is coming, can you feel it? My body needs you. I need you, love." She purrs as she kisses her lover.

The omega straddled the alpha in a heated passion of a kiss. The pheromones filled the air around them, it made it difficult to breathe. Liara felt the alpha's cock between her legs and she began to stroke it and suck on it like a lifeline. Jessa growls and purrs, placing her hand on the omega's head to make her go deeper. After a few sucks, Liara goes back to her original position and takes the already wet cock inside her already wet pussy.

It was too big, bigger than before but she forced it in, wanting to feel it again.

Liara was so excited to finally have her lover's cock inside her. To finally slide her pussy down onto something so familiar to her and to finally have that cock burn inside her. She purrs, her folds clenching as she grins her hips. Her head tossing back, her eyes squeezing shut as she savored every moment of the forgotten pleasure. The pheromones continue to fill the air around them. Jessa caresses her breasts and sucks them like a babe. 

It was amazing. It had her so eager for pleasure, she had to fight off the urge while still on the ship. She pushed Jessa back after a kiss and worked her hips faster and faster, her thigh muscles burning. She embraced that burn. She needed Jessa to cum inside, to feel her knot inside. She had to cum so badly too, to give in to her lover. She needed that passion again, just like before, just like that night when they were both young and had conceived Luna. Jessa grabs Liara's hips to make her go faster. She was too deep inside her that her pubic hairs brushed against hers. She felt Jessa's knot, she felt it forming. 

"Oh yes! I can feel your knot love. It's gotten bigger than last time. Oh, it feels so good...I think I'm gonna..." Liara purrs.

"You're even tighter than last time Liara. I love it."

After a few more thrusts, a few more grinding, Liara had finally came. Covering Jessa's cock with her cum as it slides down the alpha's cock. Jessa, howls, filling Liara's cunt, engulfing in her womb.

Jessa groans, "Liara... Please?"

"I know the question in which you'll ask, and I will give you the answer if you would take over this time." Liara smiled as she purred, grinding her hips to her cock. Jessa growls and flips them over, remaining inside of her lover.

They had no intention of stopping until they had cum they needed so badly. Jessa thrusts faster and faster, her cock going even deep inside Liara's pussy. The alpha's knot forming again. Vibrating through her body. It burned through her mind. It was so amazing to cum on the alpha's cock again. It had her bursting with so much joy. Her head snapped back. She purred, groaned, her eyes were wide as she fucked her lover, her alpha. Her ass slapping her balls, her cock as hard as a rock, sucking at it, milking it. Her once whorish cunt was as hungry for her alpha's cum as she was.

They had been separated far to long, it was nice to have a familiar alpha to fuck, to have a familiar omega to fuck. No, it wasn't nice, it was fucking fantastic.

Liara's heat was intoxicated. Jessa had drank it to the point where she can no longer control herself. All too familiar. All too good.

Too great.

Jessa gazed upon her lover's neck, it had been unmarked, untouched by alphas or betas, or omegas for that reason. She desperately wanted to bite her, to claim her, she wanted to do it the moment they first meet. When Jessa was still a young teenager. But she couldn't, she wasn't allowed to.

She wanted to, so badly, she purrs a whimper, "Liara, please, can I...?"

Liara purrs into her ear, holding her, "You have my permission, love. Do it. Make me yours, and I'll make you mine."

With her permission, Jessa bite her, marking her lover in a mating claim. The omega does the same to Jessa. The alpha exploded her knot. The vibration flooded Liara. What she had been craving, needing, wanting for all this time filled her pussy. The hot liquid of cum triggered an even more powerful orgasm that had her quivering fast below her alpha, her pussy milking and sucking hungrily at the wet cock. Her quivered body had savored every blast of creamy cum that poured into her. There was so much. Far more than anyone who took advantage of the omega. Her pussy swarmed with Jessa's cum. 

And as her heat left, they laid there in silence. Jessa, spooning Liara in her arms, she gently touches her skin with her nails. It tickled her, she giggles and smiles, looking up to her now claimed mate, they both had huge grins on their faces. They kissed gently with passion, savoring it, enjoying it.

"I love you, Liara."

"And I love you Jessa."

They kiss once more, but were disturbed by the sound of the door opening to the room. Liara had covered up and Jessa as well. The door had opened and they were not expecting the presence of Luna at the door, of course, she is their daughter.

Luna sees her father in bed with the southern, the captain of the Tempest. Both of them were naked in bed, slightly embarrassed and unmoved. Luna knew this woman was playing with the captain, she knew she was trouble, she never expected that she would seduce her nontu, her father after only several hours in Nassau, only for a day, and she seduced Capt. Jessa within the first day of meeting.

The young alpha growls, she is discussed at the situation, "What the fuck is this?"

"Luna, calm down..."

Luna growls, "The fuck you want me to calm down, father! I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you. You're just a seductress, to lure my father in a moment of weakness! You're nothing but a fucking whore---"

" **LUNA**!!! That's enough!!!" Jessa growls, eyes black.

"The fuck it is!" She scoffed, "I don't fucking believe this. **Shit**!!!" The door slams behind her as she leaves. Jessa quickly gets dress and growls, "I don't believe this."

"That was unexpected."

Jessa sighs, "I'm sorry love, I forgot to mention that Luna has a bad temper."

"She's just like her father." Liara smiles. "Go, it's alright."

* * *

Jessa followed her daughter after getting dressed and leaving the room. She found Luna walking just around the corner upstairs. “Luna, wait…”

“For what Nontu? What can you possibly say that would make this any less worse? The fact that you would go this far as to sleep with the enemy, the very enemy that threaten your life.” Luna growls.

Jessa growls, “She’s not the enemy…”

“Then what is she? Huh? Tell me!”

“She’s your mother.”

Luna stopped, she was in shock, speechless. “What?”

“She’s your mother, Luna.”

“Mother’s dead. You said so yourself.”

“I was led by a lie. After you were born, I went back to get your mother only to have been lied to for years. She is your mother, Luna. Your birth mother.”

Luna growls and nods, “I don’t believe you. She’s twisting your mind, father, can’t you see that?”

“What I can’t see is that you don’t believe me. What I say is true. She is your mother, Luna, whether you want to believe it or not. And you will show her some respect.” Jessa growls at her daughter. Luna leaves in a growl, leaving Jessa to growl herself.

Max and Eleanor see both pirates arguing, and when Luna leaves, they make their way to her without anyone seeing them. Heading upstairs, holding each other's hand and they reached the door they wanted.

* * *

After catching her father in bed with the woman who threatened her life, Luna make her way to her room in the whorehouse. She takes off her jacket slowly, still suffering from the blow she took on the _Black Pearl,_ where the mizzen t’gallant yard fell on her back. Suddenly Max and Eleanor came in and sees Luna struggling to take off her jacket. They came up to her and gently took it off.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t asked to be tended to.”

“We know, but we’re here anyways.” Eleanor said in her English creole accent as she shuts the door and locks it.

Luna growls, “Did your captain put you up to this?”

“No. We are here because of you. Of course, you did saved our lives when the mizzen t’gallant yard fell on the Black Pearl, and on to your back.” Max said, her accent was that of French creole.

“Our captain doesn’t know we’re here. We're only here to help you. You're still recovering from your injury, we feared that you may need some help in your recovery.” Eleanor said.

Luna scoffed, “I don’t need help.” Until she grunts in pain, her back still sore.  
Max and Eleanor came to help Luna undress and helped her in the tub, the hot water settles her nervous and pours, resting her back against the tub. The two omegas come to her on each side, attending to her needs as if they were slaves. Max gets the soap next to the tub and pours it in the warm water while Eleanor gets a rag and the bar of soap to scrub Luna's skin clean.

The alpha was grateful but also confused. Why would they do this for her? They're southerners, she's a northerner. Both their people don't trust one another nor like one another.

So why?

"Why you doing this? Cause I saved your lives?"

Max puts the bottle of soap down, stirring it in the water until its bubbled, then looks to Luna, "We have already told you. We do this because you saved our lives on the ship."

"You're southerners. Why would you do this, aside from me saving both your lives? You must know that our two people despise one another." Luna growls.  
Eleanor looks to Max after stopping to rinse the rag, "We're not southerners by choice. Max and I were taken from our homes when we were children. Force to do labors against our will, force to their beds as they had their way with us. They torture us when our heat comes. Force us to stay in cages and chain us up like we're animals."

"The southerners brand their slaves and whores with their mark. Embedded into our skin, like a tattoo. Eleanor and I meet when the pirate Teach bought us at a slave auction. We were both adopted to our families, but they sold us to rapist and thieves. All for profit."

Luna asked, "How did they brand you?"

Max and Eleanor both takes off their shirts, used to having their flesh revealed, they show Luna their brands, two embedded on their backs just above the right shoulder. The brand looks like it had been burned into their skins with a really hot poker and appeared painful. "They forced us down while they branded us like cattle. We were nothing to them, but slaves."

"When Liara came, she gave us hope. We broke free from that place because of her, and now we serve her as her crewmates." Eleanor said.

"She uses you as slaves too?"

Max nods, "No. She is our friend. We follow her wherever the sea takes us."

"And the fact you both are omega... They used you regardless of your heat. It explains why your accents are different. You're from the Caribbeans, like Nassau. Northerners aren't like that." Luna says. She touches the scarred brands on both omegas. They purred at her gentle touch. They felt flushed. Their heat was coming, and Luna was already engulfed in it.

"T'is the reason why you saved us, ma chère." Max purrs, her heat is unleashed onto the air. Filling the alpha's nose. Eleanor's heat is also unleashed in the air, filling the alpha's nose. "What if you were to get rid of it, the brand?" Luna says softly as her pheromones filled the air too.

This became difficult for Luna, she was still a virgin. So if this happened, it would be the first time she'll have this, and it would seem wrong to not take it. Mixed pheromones clouded their minds so much that Max kisses Luna first, then Eleanor kisses her neck. They purred, whimpering. Luna felt their hands running down her stomach and making its way to her half hard cock within the water. Max and Eleanor switches the kiss, so this time Max is kissing Luna's neck while the blonde kisses her lips. They stroked her cock in the water, splashing the floors, Luna's hips moved on their own. Their hands were soft to the touch, she felt like she was going to burst.

Luna purrs, "You don't have to. I won't force you."

Eleanor and Max purrs, saying, "We want you to claim us. To be our alpha."  
Then the omegas kiss each other, locking lips and using touch to brush the jaw, which made for a turn on for Luna. They soon all kiss at the some time, together. "Je pense qu'il est temps de te sortir de ça et de te coucher." Max said in her accent.

The omegas help Luna out of the tub, dried her off then lead her to the bed. Discarding their clothes as they were close to the edge. The dark skinned omega had soft breasts, beautiful forms, soft skin but they were filled with scars. Marks like a slave would have. Eleanor had the same. Her light skin was also soft, firm beautiful breasts, and scars laid before her flesh. It showed. They were beaten, whipped, cut, choked to death by the pirates or natives of the southern islands. Luna was sadden by this. She didn't know them, but some part of her felt hurt. Eleanor cups her cheek and teases her lips, brushing her soft lips on to hers. Luna hungers for that kiss, until Max caresses her face and turns her to her attention. Max grabbing her cock in hand as she lays on her back while Luna climbs over her, still kissing her. Eleanor is at Luna's back, licking her balls and sucking her cock, to make it nice and wet while fondling her wet pussy with her fingers. The alpha grunts and purrs to the feel of the blonde omega's tongue.

They were no virgins, that's for sure. They've had years of practice and knew exactly where to give pleasure. 

Luna was inexperience but did her best to please them. With their help, Luna would make a fascinating lover. Reaching her breasts, caressing them, sucking them as Eleanor strokes her cock while sucking her until it became hard.

Luna grunts and whimpers, her eyes turned to black, her pheromones filled the air around them. Max and Eleanor purrs to her, to calm herself but make her feel wild as well. Eleanor then holds Luna back while on their kness, holding her up in her arms as it was Max's turn to get a taste of her hard cock. She buckles her hips feeling the warmth of Max's mouth, thrusting around the cock making it even harder.

The blonde omega kisses the alpha while holding her back, purring between her lips. Max's hand moves up once to touch the alpha's chest then rests on her thigh. Luna removes Max's hair from her face to get a view. It was beautiful. The way she would suck her cock turned her on even more.

Max settling back around Luna's legs. "S'il vous plaît, nous vous voulons, maintenant, s'il vous plaît?" She whispered. The wet tip of her cock brushed her inner thigh, sliding closer to her pussy. She leaned over on her arms, feeling her breat on her chest, brushing Max's burning tits. "Je ne peux plus attendre, mon amour." Max purred, her hungry lips crushing into hers.

Kissing them was exciting. Touching them was thrilling. Having to smell their heat was intoxicating. Luna felt like she was drafting at sea, surrounded in it.

Max's lips were soothed, her face soft. She tried to consume her mouth, thrusting her tongue in deep, fighting Max's tongue for dominance and making her moan into her kiss as her cock tipping at her pussy. Max rubs her hips to hers, wanting her to enter that hole. Luna broke the kiss, staring into their eyes. "Je veux sentir ton noeud en moi." The dark skinned omega whimpers. Eleanor reached down, guiding her cock Max's wet pussy. Max purrs, sucking in a deep breath as the tip of her cock pressed forward. This was happening. Max was going to be fucked by an alpha who saved both her life and Eleanor's.

Luna's cock was in deep inside her, her muscles are tense, grinding her hips between Max, the omega moans and groans. The alpha raises up to grip her hips bringing her closer. The pheromones are high, it drown them fully. The blonde omega guides Luna's hips from behind to fuck Max harder.

"She loves it, love. You're making her feel good." Eleanor whispered in her ear. Moving her hair forward, she kisses Luna's scar back. The whipping she took from her father years ago.

"Oui, oui, oh putain!" Max moans and purrs out.

Luna purrs and whimpers, "It feels good. You're so tight Max."

"Mon amour. Pouvez-vous sentir notre chaleur?" Max says in her accent while raising up to hold tightly around Luna's neck as she thrusts her in mid-air. They all kiss at once. Luna's knot was forming and it was forming fast. For a virgin, Luna was very good at giving Max an orgasm. Hot creamy cum pours in her pussy as she growls. She was cumming in Max. The three were sharing this intimate moment. Staring into their eyes, shining with joy. Luna looks to her neck, wondering if she was allowed to claim her.

"Can I...?"

Max purrs. Kissing her solely on her lips, "Yes, you can ma chère. Please?"

Luna bites her neck, and she bites hers, officially claiming one another.

Luna's knot was steady but Max's cunt was only half of what she needed. Eleanor was next to get fucked. Max laid next to her on the bed as Eleanor was on her hands and knees, taking her new lover's cock from behind.

Before that, Luna's tongue find her wet cunt, and eats her out making her squirm and shakes her hips. Her tongue squirmed around inside Eleanor. She ate pussy like an animal, and with about as much enthusiasm as she can do. The blonde omega gripped the sheets, squirming on the cool fabric while her flesh burned with passion.

"Yes, yes!" She whined and purred. Eleanor was going to cum. "Keep licking me. Oh, yes!" Her misty blue eyes shown up at Luna, full of love and lust. "Make me cum!" Her lover found her clit, sucking that little bud between her lips. Her fingers probed her wet pussy, sliding through her wet lips, then they slid higher, across her crack and into her ass. Her shoulders lifted up as she shoved her finger inside.

"Oh, fuck!" She gasped as she rammed her. It felt so wonderful. "Oh, love! You're driving me crazy." She sucked harder on Eleanor's clit, groaning and moaning and purring, the vibration of her voice shooting through her. And then she added a second, thick finger, ramming her asshole and stretching the blonde omega open. Wasting no more time, Luna sits up on her knees, sliding her hard wet cock covered in Max's cum into Eleanor's wet cunt. Her cock slides up and down, wet and hard, nudging her hips back and forth, teasing her. Eleanor whimpers, "Please don't tease me, love. I need you, please. I want to feel your knot too."

"Of course ai hod." Luna purrs as she finally puts it in.

Her thrusts grew harder and faster, the bed rocking and the head board thumping as their hips slapped together. Pleasure grew within Eleanor's core, building and building, threatening to spill over. She can feel Max's cum on her cock, so nice and sloppy. The blonde omega turns slightly, meeting her new lover thrusting inside her. Their heat boiled over, squeezing her throbbing cock, Luna purrs and whines. Her pussy soaked and hot. Arms collapsed, face falling to the other omega chest. Letting herself get swept away by the passion of her newly found orgasm, barely aware that her knot was even thrusting into her. Eleanor is lifted once for Luna to kiss her. She turned half her upper body to her, Eleanor looks into Luna's eyes.

Whimpering and purring, "Can I, Eleanor?"

Eleanor nods and purrs, "You can love. Please make me yours?"

Luna sank her teeth into her skin, claiming her too. Eleanor manages to bite Luna's neck as well, making they claim complete.

Max saw that she was nearly close, she held Eleanor, burying her face in the softness of her neck and whimpers in passion. Biting her neck, Max biting into hers in a claim. It had been completed, the three of them, the alpha and two omegas were officially bonded. Every thrust of her cock into her sent new vibrations of pleasure crashing through Eleanor. It was too much. Eleanor was going crazy with ecstasy. Luna became an amazing lover to both of them. Luna's knot exploded inside her. Eleanor's orgasm was just as strong as Max's.

Soon her knot faded, Eleanor lays next to Max and Luna collapses between them both. The omegas snuggle next to their alpha as Luna wraps her arms around them, covering themselves with the sheets and slowly falling to sleep in each other's arms. For Luna's first time, she became an excellent alpha lover to her now two omegas.

* * *

[HERE](https://youtu.be/WMSoo4B2hFU)

* * *

Images from Google

 

Luna's birth mother, the omega Liara.

 

Capt. Jessa's and Luna's ship, the _Black Pearl._

 

Liara's shipship, the _Tempest._

 

Luna's mates. Max and Eleanor are two of Liara's most trustiest crew mates on the _Tempest._ They are about Luna’s age, and they are omegas. Max, is light brown skinned, brown hair and has hazelnut eyes. Eleanor, is light skinned, blonde hair and misty blue eyes. Max speaks both English and Grounder but her accent is in French creole since she was born somewhere in the Caribbean Islands. Eleanor speaks both English and Grounder but her accent is in English creoles since she was born somewhere in the Caribbean Islands.

The brand of the southerners, used to brand slaves and whores.

 

Neutral Territory of the sea which is also apart of the northern territory. Also where Max and Eleanor were born and taken from by the pirate Teach.

 

Southern Territory of the sea.

 

This is how far they've traveled, from Floukru Terrirorty to where Savannah is and then all the way to Nassau. When they hit the line in between, they meet the _Tempest_ ship and they fought.

 

 

This is where Liara was taken. A little island called Tortuga.

 

The RED mark line is the southern territories, the WHITE mark line is the northern territories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation:  
> Je veux sentir ton noeud en moi  
> I want to feel your knot inside me. 
> 
> Oui, oui, oh putain!  
> Yes, yes, oh fuck!
> 
> S'il vous plaît, nous vous voulons, maintenant s'il vous plaît?  
> Please, we want you, now, please?
> 
> Je ne peux plus attendre, mon amour  
> I cannot wait any longer, my love.
> 
> Mon amour. Pouvez-vous sentir notre chaleur?  
> My love. Can you feel our heat?
> 
> Je pense qu'il est temps de te sortir de ça et de te coucher  
> I think it's time to get out of this and on to bed.
> 
> Have a good day!!!


	51. Heda-in-Training [Present] *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue proves to her nontu that she's worthy of being the next Heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story for Prue kom Trikru. 
> 
> For those who are confused, "the program" is a place where young warriors train and learn to fight. Its basically like a school, except violence is allowed. Lol. 
> 
> To graduate from the program, the student warriors, have to go on missions with their selected squad. Every squad has a squad leader. The squads are titled by a letter and number, for example, A1 or Z9 The letters go from A-Z and the numbers go from 1-9.

**Chapter 51 - Heda-in-Training [Main Story 28]**

A young alpha training to be Heda someday, was just informed that a couple of rouge vandals were attacking travelers and small villages in the south of Trikru territory. 

The young student warriors are all gathered in the war room, a midsize building that has the program seal edged in stone. Their teachers are Vane, Titus, and Aqua.

Aqua, a female omega, is standing with her hands to her hips. Titus, the alpha and junior prime minister of Polis, stands in the middle. Vane, the beta, stands to the left of them. 

Jaden, Dawn, Keith, Luke, Renee, Riley and Prue were in the building along with other young warriors. They all had their clan symbols embedded in their shirts to represent their people. As well as their weapons and armor. 

The older omega teacher, is dark skinned and partially shaved hair and tattoos on her face. Aqua was selected to become one of the teachers because of her tracking skills. Vane was also selected because of his fighting and team work abilities in how to be a true leader of a small group. Titus, was chosen because of political reasons and traveling destinations.  

While in the war room, Aqua had congratulated them on their hard work within the program, she had mentioned that some of them did better than others but she refused to mention names. So instead, they moved on to assigning teams for the young warriors. 

By the time they were almost done, Aqua had teamed the last pair of students. "...OK, so finally, Prue, Jaden, Dawn, Keith, Luke, Renee, and Riley, you are assigned to be squad N7 with Prue as squad leader, unfortunately, there is no mission for you today. You'll have to wait next time."

"That can't be."

"Haha!" A young guy said from the other group, "It looks like you're out of a job. Losers!" And the other kids started to laugh as they walked away.

Dawn growls, "I hate that guy!"

Renee tries to calm her, "I'm sure Lester didn't mean to."

"He sure got the balls for it, the jerk!" Jaden growls. 

"Prue, you're Heda's alpha daughter, can you do something about him?" Luke asked.

Prue growls, "I would, but I rather not get my hands on a Red Walker."

Her friends had laughed to her joke. Settling the mood, Prue and her friends went her father to see if they can help out with anything. 

* * *

Lexa and her councilmen were in the throne room inside the tower, and she was in talks with a few villagers from the south of Trikru Territory. The villagers were poor and partially sick, they had explained that their village is undefended and barely had food to eat because of raiders invading their homes and had no way of defense, which is why they came to Heda for help.

"This is a serious offense," One of the councilmen said, "However, given the circumstances, we simply cannot spare the means for a militia to be sent to the south."

"Oh please, Heda? We are dying and are few left. You must help us." A woman pleaded.

"Young lady, whether or not these raiders invade your village, it is of your concern. If we send a militia to the territory and dealt with the problem in protection, what's it to stop it from happening again? I am sorry it is simply out of the question." He said.

"The hell do you mean you can't spare a militia?" Prue and her friends had entered the room and heard everything. 

Lexa sternly said, "Prue, now is not a good time."

"I think it is father. These people need our help and we can't send warriors to do that? That's ridiculous!" Prue growls. 

The councilman chimes in, "Young one, this is a serious meeting involving members from Trikru territory. A child that has ill experience in the acts of war, should not meddle in conversations she does not understand."

Prue growls, "Oh, I understand completely, councilman. You've just stated that we are too weak to defend our own people from terrorists. That my father is too weak to do so."

"That is not what I am implying!"

"No? It sounds like it to me." She scoffed, "Do you hear yourselves? You play judge and jury in meeting rooms and tents, deciding the fate of others while some of our people are poor and need of help. We live in a world of equal men. Everyone has a say, everyone is treated fairly regardless if they come from a poor village. If we cannot protect our people, then what good are we?" 

A councilwoman spoke up, "And if we were to assist, how would we recommend it? We have no others to send to--"

"My squad and I will go."

The rumbling and grumbling and mumbling were sounded all around. Councilmen and women discussing what Prue had just said. Lexa was shocked to hear it, but show no effort. Were they willing to send a child with no experience in the acts of war on a mission to defend a village in their our land? They questioned it, over and over again with no end result. They all knew the Heda's daughter, she was young, and strong for her age, but what they believe she lacks is experience. Real combat, the real reality of war. They don't believe she is ready for such things, she is to young and hotheaded that would charge at anything she sees to have a problem without have a plan. By gods, Prue's only 11!!!

" **Silence!** " Lexa snarled in the moment, "My child speaks the truth of this. She appears to be determine to handle the situation and so are her companions."

"I am father. I am Hedatu after all, and when I become Heda, I'll protect everyone." Prue growls and snarls. 

Lexa sighs, "Very well. You and your squad will head to Aston Village and defend the people. If and only _if_ these raiders should appear, do not hesitate to use force. Understood?"

Prue bows her head, "Sha Heda."

"This meeting is adjourned."

Lexa had dismissed the room but pulled aside her daughter for a moment to speak in private. And once the door was completely closed... "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Prue, what made you think that you could agree into helping them?"

"I thought you wanted to help them. They're our people."

Lexa snarls, "That's not the point. You're a child, you have no real training for this sort of thing, Prue."

Prue nods, "I learned from watching you. Father I can do this, just let me try, please? You've always said the best way to know the world is through hands on experience. This is a once in a lifetime for me to learn, what's it to say if I go against my word?"

"It's the outcome that I have found to have great concerns."

"Would you find me weak to lead?" Prue frowns.

Lexa purrs and hold her child, "No Prue. I do not find you to be weak. You are strong, just like me. _-Sighs-_ your mothers are going to kill me... Alright, you can go."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You've already officially agreed to help so... You can go."

Prue cheered, "Alright! You won't regret this!"

"I'm regretting it already." Lexa muttered to herself. "Wait, Prue, not so fast. We need to go over the map first. This journey will take at least three days, so I'm giving you a week aside from the three day travel, to complete the mission. If nothing happens by that time, I want you and your team are to return home immediately, no detours. And I want a full report, understand?"

"Yes, father. I won't let you down." Prue says then leaves to find her friends. 

* * *

Prue finally catches up with them outside the tower. They were speaking with the villagers of Aston. 

Keith saw Prue coming towards them, "Hey, Prue, what did Heda say? Will she let us go?"

"Yeah, it's all settled. She's giving us a week to finish the job aside from the three day travel time. If nothing happens by that time we return."

"Oh this is wonderful. I'll inform the rest of my people of your arrival." One of the villagers said. 

Prue nods, "You do that. In the meantime, we need to prepare for the trip. Let's head to the workshop for supplies."

"Yeah, we're going need all the weapons we can get."

* * *

While at the workshop, the team were heading out to get their horses when they spotted Bo and Lee walking at the other side of the street. Keith nudged Prue, "Hey, isn't that your sister?"

"Where?" She asked, then saw them and growled, "Hey! I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my sister!"

Bo growls, "Prue! Knock it off! Lee's not doing anything!"

"I don't care what she's doing so long as she does it away from you!" Prue growls back. 

"Bo and I was just walking, Prue. That's all. There's no need to get upset over it." Lee calmly replied, letting go of Bo's hand.

"I have plenty of reasons to be upset! You're my sister, which mines you're my responsibility. You shouldn't be hanging out with a freak like her!" Prue growls and snarls.

Lee starts to growl, "Name calling is not a way to solve anything."

Bo whines, "Lee, please."

"Please stand aside Bo. I don't you to get hurt." Lee softly says.

"Just don't hurt her."

Bo does what Lee says, and as soon as she's away, Prue launches at Lee. Only to get knocked down by her foot and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Prue growls, gets up and starts to attack Lee again, but Lee kept dodging them. The fight was getting out of hand until Lexa came into the picture and stop them.

"What is going on here!? Prue, enough!" Lexa growls.

Prue growls, "Nothing father. We were just sparring a little."

"Uh-huh. Well, you don't have the time for it remember?" 

"Nontu, what's going on?" Bo asked, worried. She came up to Lee and held her hand.

Lexa sighs, "There are some villgers of our clan who are in need of assistance. Apparently, a rouge gang of warriors are attacking the villages. Robbing them of their equipment and supplies. I'm sending Prue and her team to help them."

"Mama's not doing to like this."

"I don't have a choice Bo. Prue had volunteered for the mission."

Prue gets her weapon from the floor and puts it away, "It'll be alright, Steltrona. We'll be there and back before Mama knows we're gone. Besides, it's the perfect chance for me to test my skills to become Heda."

"You're not Heda." Bo looked crossed.

Lee asked, "Who are these people Heda?"

"One of the villagers said that they go by the name of the Red Hawks. Not much is known about where they came from."

"The Red Hawks? I've heard of them."

"You have?"

"Yes. My father had encountered one before, back home. They tried to take over our village until my father killed them. Since then they haven't returned." Lee explained.

"Why were they there?" Bo asked.

"They tried to rape my mother once. If you're going against the Red Hawks, then allow me to tag along." Lee volunteered for the mission.

"Lee no."

Prue growls, "The hell you're going. You'll only slow us down."

Lee growls, "I'm very useful in a fight, Prue. I can help you stop them."

"No way. You're a freak and you're blind, you'd have no chance." Prue growls.

Lee growls, "If it is to prove my love for your sister then I must insist. You will have not chance with the Red Hawks. Let me go with you."

"No."

Lexa nods, "I think it's a great idea."

Prue whines, "Nontu..."

"She is right, Prue. You will need all the help you can get. And this will also give you the opportunity to get to know each other. So do not urge with me."

Has she given into defeat? Prue may not be Heda but she's also not skilled in war neither, and this could be the only change Lee has to win Prue over for the sake of her love for Bo. Prue hated being put on the spot like that, she growls, "Fine, she can come. Try not to slow us down, freak." She then leave with her squad for the horses.

Bo whines, "No, this can't be happening. Lee, please don't go."

"If this is my only chance to win your sister over, then I have to." Lee purrs to her.

"Lee..."

The Trishana alpha reaches for her, Bo takes her hand, placing it on her cheek while standing close to Lee. The alpha brushes her thumb against Bo's skin, unable to see the pain in her eyes, but she knows she is hurt by the decision she made. Lee's face is guided by Bo's hand and their foreheads touch. Lee can feel her beloved trembling slightly, she can see the pain but she can feel it. "Beloved, please don't cry."

"I can't help it." Bo whines.

Lee feels the tear drops on her skin, "Your tears are like acid fire, they hurt me."

Bo whines, "It's cuz I don't want you to go."

"Beloved, I have to help your sister. If the Red Hawks comes to Polis, they may take you from me. They'll hurt you. I will not let them touch you. I have to do this, you must let me protect you." Lee purrs and whines.

"Promise me you'll come back. Come back to me, please." Bo whines.

Lee whines and purrs, "I'll always come back to you beloved. Always." They share a kiss and depart from each other. Bo watches as Lee and her sister Prue along with her friends leave the city in horse back. The omega cries, cries for her love. She fears that she may never see her again. The pain in her heart hurts and she can't stop crying.

Lexa, her nontu, her father, still stands there. She feels her young omega's cries, and goes to her for comfort. "Bo, it will be alright. They'll be back."

"Nontu, I don't like this. I'm scared." Bo whines.

Lexa holds her, "Shh. Shh. It's okay, ai prisa. You know, your Mama had also cried when I had to leave too."

"You left Mama?"

"This was before you were born. We were both young ourselves and I had to leave her behind for the agoge on the day of Ascension, I was to be the next Heda that year. Your Mama had cried because I was leaving for a whole year." Lexa said, trying to give Bo comfort.

"But you came back. You became Heda, right?"

"Yes. Your Mama wanted to go but I told her it was too dangerous. I was protecting her, just like Lee is protecting you." Lexa purrs to her child. 

"I just have a bad feeling, father." Bo whines in her nontu's arms.

"You must be strong prisa, you must be strong."

* * *

Prue and her squad left to neighboring villages and towns, protecting and helping out the locals. During the travel, the villager from Aston, had explained the situation to them. She had said that a rouge warrior gang known as the Red Hawks came to them because they were drifters on the road and they needed something to eat. They had offered food and a place to stay but the rouge warriors eventually turned against them and stole everything they could get their hands on, leaving the villagers starving. They were running out of food and water and the children were sick. The hunting game is was short on a count that they take the game for themselves. 

Riley growls, "Well, they're not going to be bothering you or anyone else for that matter." 

Luke growls, "Yeah, this rouges sounds like second rate cowards to me."

Prue growls, "Well, they'll soon think twice when messing with our lands."

Lee pulls the reins on her horse to stop, "Wait, hold it."

"What is it? You got to pee or something, freak?" Prue growls and snarls at her.

They had all stopped the horses to hear what Lee had to say. They wait moment but nothing happened. "If it's nothing, we should keep moving."

"No. Listen, I hear something."

"All you hear is the birds. Come on, you're wasting time." The Hedatu growled.

Renee questioned, "What is it, Lee? What do you hear?"

"Someone's following us," Lee said, as she carefully hears her surroundings, she knows exactly what's going on. "Red Hawks!" Lee said.

Then there were attacks, the Red Hawks appeared and began attacking the villages and ongoing travelers. Prue, Jaden, Dawn, and Keith got out to attack them off. While Luke, Renee, Riley, and Lee protect the villagers and travelers. 

Then one of the Red Hawks targeted them. Jaden shouted, "Look out! Behind you!"

Lee sensed one of them running towards them, so she unleashed her sword and started attacking him in a quick motion, then shealths her sword.

"Whoa. Maybe she's not as bad as we thought, huh?" Luke said. 

Prue growls, "Whatever. Come on, we have to get there fast. Before it gets dark."

* * *

Back at the city, in the house of the Heda, Lexa was in for a bad reaction towards her mates after finding out what happened. 

" **YOU DID WHAT!!!???** " 

"Ai hod..."

Clarke growled like she'd never growled before, "Don't you go there with me Lexa! What possess you into letting our daughter go out and into battle? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was out of my hands."

Anya growls too, "Out of your hands? Lexa, she's 11! She has no real training for this sort of thing."

"I know, niron."

"So why didn't you tell her that?"

Lexa growls, "I did tell her!"

"So why didn't you stop her?" Clarke growls.

"She volunteered! What was I supposed to say?"

"Uh, no! No, would be the good answer here."

Lexa has her hand in her hair, she felt frustrated. "She agreed to help! In front of the council! I can't just tell her no!"

"You're her father, Lexa! You have a right to say no!"

"Well it's too late now! She's already gone!"

Anya snarls, "She left already!"

"Yes. She and her squad went to Aston to help the villagers to the south of the territory."

"If I leave now maybe I can---" 

Lexa growls at Anya before she moves to the door, "And do what? Bring her back? Prue already decided to go. The council will expect her to come back with a report from the mission, if you bring her back now she would be seen as a coward towards our people. Do you really want that?"

Clarke growls at her mate, "Lexa, she's a child. She's not ready."

"She wants to prove that she is. This may be the only chance she has to prove us wrong. It's a test."

Anya nods, still growling, "And what if you're wrong, what if she can't do it?"

Lexa nods, "Then she will come back. I told her. If it turns out to be a hoax then she and her squad are to return home. When she does, she will be grounded, that's my word to you."

"You better be right. Because if she doesn't return, you and I are going to have serious problems Lexa." Clarke growls at her. 

* * *

Once they arrived to Aston, they saw that village was nearly destroyed. Cattle were outside of the ranch, crops were either burned or picked. Huts covered in smoke and villagers injured. 

"Welcome to Aston...or what's left of it." The villager said.

Jaden came up to Prue, "They we're right, this rouges messed everything up."

"This might take us almost a whole week to clean this up." Luke said.

Prue nods, "Right. Our orders are to help the villagers defend and repair their village from these terrorists."

* * *

For the last few days, the N7 squad had helped the people of aston repair their homes, retrieved their cattle and regrew their crops for the harvest. 

The villagers have enjoyed their company so much, that they've began a fest that night. Dawn, Keith and Riley had hunted with some of the men, and brought back food.

Renee and Luke tended to the wounded and the sick. Mostly the elders and children. 

Jaden had helped with the fire. 

Everyone had a good time, but Prue had other things in mind. Mostly because of the Trishana alpha in her group, Lee, who was sitting on a log sharpening her sword. Lee can sense her discomfort, her rage from miles away. She paid no mind to it, however, Lee was only curious as to why Prue acted this way. Was it because she's an alpha? Was it because of her skills? Was it because Lee's a better fighter? Was it because she was blind? Or is it because she took an interest in her sister? That's it. That's the reason for Prue's dislike in Lee.

Lee may be a lot of things; blind, a girl, an alpha, a warrior of a different clan, skilled in combat, but she's no freak. She's different than the other children, yes, but no one was made to be perfect. 

"You do not have to stand there all night, you know."

Prue growls at her. How would she know that she was standing? How did she know she was there, she can't see. She heads over and sits in the opposite side, growling and snarling. "How the hell did you know I was there?"

"I knew. Just like I know you don't like me very much."

She snarls, "You right, I don't. Especially when you're near my sister."

Lee nods, "I care for her. I want to protect her."

"Ha! And I'm supposed to believe that? You're an alpha. I know only one thing alphas want from omegas, so don't pretend you're no different than others." Prue growls.

"I am different." Lee growls. "I will not challenge my love for your sister over this."

"So then why the hell are you here? To prove a point?"

Lee gets up quickly and so does Prue. It appears to be like the two alpha were about to fight each other. "I won't fight you Prue, because I know it will upset Bo too much if I do. But don't make a mockery of weakness towards me. I'm here to make sure the Red Hawks don't head to the city or any other place to pillage and torment. I do this for Bo. To protect her, because I love her. That should be good enough for you." Lee growls at her, then leaves.

Prue stands there looking foolish. She didn't like it, so she growls to herself. 

* * *

Fours days since squad N7 took the mission to Aston. Within those days the village was safe, the cattle returned, harvest picked, and the huts repaired. 

The villagers we're in better shape than they were last time. Even gone to some training exercises to defend themselves. 

What they lack, they make up with enthusiasm. Everyone was hard at work, especially Lee, who took a bit of time for herself to train. She was so forced that she didn't realize Prue was watching her from afar. The elegance in her fight stance, her determination and will, the fact that she can feel people moving around her even if she can't see them. 

Prue still didn't understand. Why would Bo take an interest in someone like Lee? How can a blind person become a warrior? How would they be able to protect their family, friends and lovers if they can't see the people next to them? Having a disability show weakness. A warrior have to strong, able to see his enemy, trained to fight, trained to lead. Hedatu, she may be, but she will become Heda one day. She will make her father proud. And possibly band all those with disabilities from becoming warriors.

* * *

By the end of the week, The Red Hawks showed themselves at Aston village, demanding their women and supplies. Prue and her squad intervene and began their attack. 

The villagers, whom were ready for them, had planted traps and advantages of their own. The gang of criminals were rendered helpless and defeated by humiliation. Several of them were covered in pies, water and cooking dough. They tripped over hidden ropes, landed on pig mud. They were egged on, and hanged upside down. Some even revealed their shorts or were given wedgies.

Those criminals left, the one that got humiliated. But with the village part of the plan. Prue and her squad chased after them. Battling them one by one, killing them before they could escape. Eventually they split up, her friends went to chase after them while Prue went for the rest. The fog was coming, it would be difficult to fight with it in the way.

Heading to an open terrain, Prue was ambushed by the Red Hawks. Coming from all sides, she was rendered helpless, sure that her fight might be over, until Lee came to assist. 

Lee huffed, "I thought you could use a hand."

"I don't need any help from you." Prue growls.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

The duo battled together against them. The two make it to the edge of a cliff in the Void where the fog is the most thickest. Fighting three assailants off, Prue got two of them and Lee would have had the third but she heard a sound coming from below their feet. The edge was coming loss. The weight they had made it weak, they wouldn't be able to move. 

"We need to go!"

Prue growls, "The hell are you talking about?"

"We're too close to the edge, we need to move!" Now!" Lee said.

"And have you show me up? I don't think so!"

"This is no time for your foolish pride, Prue!"

Prue growls a smiles, "You go if you want, I'm having too much fun!"

Lee can feel the tip of the edge move a bit more down. She had to think of something before it's too late. With the last rogue warrior to finish off and the two of them in trouble, there was no other way. 

"Tell Bo I love her."

Prue was confused, "What?"

Thinking quickly, she grabbed Prue and tossed her off the edge to the open field in front of them. Within that time, Prue got the chance to stab the last Red Hawks through the chest with her sword, but by the time she looked back, Lee was having trouble. Prue was shocked that she saved her life but by the time she got up and ran to grab her, Lee gave one final smile to her and then the edge gave out and she fell into the thickness of the fog below before Prue could grab her hand as she slides to the edge of the cliff. 

Prue called out to her but there was no answer.

* * *

Images from Google

Where the red circle is, that is where Prue and her squad is. Also the place where Lee fell on the cliff.

This is the edge of the cliff Prue and Lee were fighting against a few rogue warriors. The edge of the cliff was starting to break when Lee tossed Prue to safety just in time but not much to save her own life and the edge of the cliff gave out and Lee fell within the thick fog to nowhere. Prue did tried to save her but she was too late. There was no sound at the bottom of the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We meet Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I will sometimes be using the word father, mother etc... instead of Nontu, Nomon etc... in these alpha/beta/omega stories that I write. It is not meant to offend anyone, gender or otherwise. Thank you!
> 
> Please note that I will make this an original story, if you don't like it, then STOP READING.
> 
> Comments and kudos?


End file.
